Daughter
by teefana
Summary: Adam and Teela's life-from childhood onwards...
1. Chapter 1

Daughter

My third fan-fiction story: all characters owned by Mattel, I am not making any money off this-and I hope you all like it. The story follows the 1980's MOTU and I have made liberal use of my writers license so –be prepared. A big 'Thank you' to Evelyn CMB for beta-reading me-seriously, I realized for the first time what a positive difference a beta-reader makes.

Please REVIEW!!!!!

CHAPTER ONE

My earliest memories were of a fuzzy face above mine-a blob of pink with red-brown on the top and again somewhere in the middle. This mass moved and grimaced and made noises on and off. Nothing else was clear. Often, a yawning ache would appear in my middle, and I'd start making those sounds-I don't know what they were-but the object would reappear and something would be put in my mouth which would relieve the pain. Most of the time though, there would be this strange light space in which I would float , at total peace with myself. Of course, once in a while, something would feel very uncomfortable and I'd loudly call. I realized that if I only made those sounds, that mass would appear and I'd feel better immediately.

At some point, I saw things around me-I don't know what they were-strange things of some kind. I wasn't floating away anymore, but would see, and see, and see. _What were those things?_ I also became aware of some things I was able to move-on all sides-and when I wasn't floating off, I'd move those things, and well, I found that I liked it-so I did it more and more.

The mass was clearer now-let me see…red-brown on top and in the middle…and something shining in the upper part on each side and something protruding in the middle. There was also something else at the lower part which would disappear to be replaced by I don't know what…but it made me feel good. The noises it made were clearer now."Hungry?" it asked when I cried, or "Wet?" when I felt uncomfortable. And there were those lovely times, so frequent, when I would be taken near it, and the mass would touch my face. It made me feel so nice, and warm; it was lovely. Before I'd float off I'd be held like that, and it was wonderful.

There were these lovely things just above me and all around me. They made a nice sound and moved. One day I wanted to touch them and I moved and moved and moved-and I did it! Suddenly I could see so many more things; I could see all around me.

Then I learned that the mass had a sound for it-"Dada."

If I made the sound "Da," it would come.

I wanted the red ball beyond my reach and knew that if I moved I would get it. So I moved and moved, but just when I got there, Dada held me and nuzzled me. Dada seemed so excited, somehow, but I just wanted the ball!!!!

"Dada," I said, reaching for the ball. It was put in my hands.

Dada was big-so much bigger than me! Dada gave me everything I ever wanted before my asking. Dada was wonderful.

I learned to stand. I was big too, now. By slowly moving I was able to go from one thing to another. I could hold things with my hand, and put them from one hand to another without dropping them. Oh it was so much fun!

Every day, Dada took me out and we looked at things. -Such pretty flowers, he called them, and battey flies. I moved as fast as I could after them but couldn't catch them. Dada would laugh and hug me. I learned I could hold him and hug him back too! He seemed to like it, just like I did! So I hugged him every time I could.

Dada was called Duncan by everyone else.

As for me-my name is Teela.I know coz that's what Dada calls me.

Duncan.

The day had been routine, like any other. There was nothing to show the momentous impact it would have on my life. The guard had finished their parade for the day. Marlena took the salute for the first time since the twins were born. Randor had left for the snow kingdom to broker some peace deal. Her hands were literally full, what with the fledgling kingdom to run, and two tiny children to look after. She hurried in after the ceremony, and I gave the guards their roster for the day, after which I was, for a change, free. I thought I'd make a quick trip home to see Mother and be back by next day.

It was on the way to Agraria that the wind sled began to malfunction. I completely lost control-yet, surprisingly it did not seem to show any sign of crashing. It seemed to have a mind of its own and was heading in a north-eastern direction. It didn't take long to figure out I was locked in some sort of tractor beam. I had decided to bail out when it swiftly landed in the most desolate place I had seen. Looming out of the mists was Castle Gray skull.

The place gave me the creeps. I wondered why I had been summoned here—for a summoning it was. All knew the castle called its own to it, but why me, Duncan-the king's man-at-arms?

I don't scare easily, but that day a shiver ran down my spine as I saw the vague outlines of a figure approach me from the mists. There was a bundle in its hands.

The silence around us had become almost oppressive. The figure came close to me, and the mist around us thickened. It stopped few feet away and threw back the hood over its face.

It was a woman. By the Ancients, what a woman! Her beauty was breath-taking. Thick rich red hair, an ivory complexion, dark eyes, and near-perfect features. But more than anything, it was the look of serenity, the almost palpable goodness and gentleness on her face which shook me. I actually stood with my mouth partly opened as I looked at her. So might some saint of ancient times have looked at the humble masses.

"Noble Man-at-Arms," she said in the most mellifluous voice I had heard to date, "I thank you for coming here. I am Teelana, the current Sorceress of Gray skull."

"Yes, my lady," I said, unsure of how to proceed.

"I have called you here to entrust you with a new responsibility," she spoke on. "Hold this." And she placed her bundle in my arms.

I idly opened the wrapped folds and my knees nearly gave way.

It was a sleeping child. An infant so beautiful even a hardened soldier like me felt my heart warm. I looked at her, then at the woman who stood watching me.

"This is my daughter, Teela," she said. "I have summoned you here to entrust her to you, so you can find her a new home and family."

She spoke as if she was asking me to transfer a piece of furniture, from one place to another. Somewhere inside my head, the fog began to clear and I became aware of a simmering resentment and anger.

"I beg your pardon, Ma'am?" I said.

"She is not safe here," the Sorceress explained, her clear gaze meeting mine. "Thrice the marauding griffins have tried to take her from the castle. The last attack was just a few hours ago. I only managed to save her just in time. Her presence does not allow me to concentrate on my duties fully." She turned away slightly, averting her face.

What was the wretched woman saying? That her daughter was a distraction to her duties? Was I supposed to dispose of that innocent beautiful child like a piece of….I looked at her. "I can't do it," I told her flatly. "She is your daughter. I won't take her away from you. Find a home for her yourself if you want to."

I waited for a blast of lightening, or to be roared at. Nothing. She lifted her head and I saw, to my horror, that there were tears running down her face. She held out her hands and I placed the child in them.

Tenderly, reverently she lifted the little bundle to her lips. With infinite gentleness she kissed each eyelid, the nose, and the rosebud mouth. She nestled the young one to her bosom and held her tight, the tears falling like a blessing on the infant's head. She bowed to acknowledge my presence and thank me-even I knew that much-and turned to go.

"Wait!" The voice was not my own.

She stopped. The baby was held securely to her bosom. And her look of serenity had returned.

"Pardon me," I said softly, "but…but….how can you want to give her away?"

She looked at me and when she spoke, my heart rent at the depth of pain in her voice. "It is a matter of her very survival, Man-at-Arms. This place is a source of great power and I am its guardian. Innumerable attacks have been made on it in the past and always will be in the future. It is no place to raise a child. And, I swear by the Ancients, that if she were to be attacked and held to ransom, I would unhesitatingly give Gray skull to save her life. My own life means nothing to me, but her…I cannot and will not forfeit her life. I swear it."

There was a silence. I sighed and held out my hands. She placed the baby in them once more.

"What kind of a family do you want for her?" I began, running through my head all the people I knew who might be capable of bringing up this distinguished baby girl with justice. Unfortunately, none came to mind.

"Where she is loved," the mother said in a low voice, her head bowed. "Where she is rich in love-nothing else matters."

I looked at her and as the baby murmured in her sleep, something happened to me. I don't know what it was. I only knew I wanted to keep the child with me, safe, forever.

I looked at the mother. "May I have the privilege of raising her? I will bring her up as my own. She will want for nothing. You have my word."

She looked at me then and the humble gratitude in her eyes made me squirm. Mutely she nodded.

Then, before my very eyes, she vanished.

I reached home in a daze. It was a wonder I hadn't crashed anywhere. The child was asleep in a makeshift cradle between my knees as I drove the sky-sled home to Mother's. Suddenly all I wanted was to sleep.

Mother came to the door. She and father were in a beach house. In the setting sun, I handed the baby to her as she looked at me, amazed. Later as we sat and talked, both she and father had nothing condemning to say. My parents had always been supportive all my life, and I did not want to take such a major decision without involving them. And there was more to it than that-if anything happened to me, they would be the legal guardians of my daughter, and her closest relatives next to me.

"It's your choice Duncan," Mother said, rocking the baby. "It's all the same to us. She will be our fourth grandchild. But what if you get married? Will you simply hope for a woman who accepts her?"

I ran my hands through my hair. "No fear of that," I said with a gruff laugh. "I don't want to get married. Teela is more than enough for me."

Mother removed the ruby and diamond pendant from around her neck. It bore the arms of our house. Both my sister and I had been given one each at birth, and my sister's children, Richard, and the twins Jane and Joan, had also been given one each.

As I looked on, she fastened it around Teela's neck, kissing the young head gently.

Father began the traditional blessing that he had given each of us at birth, and each of his grandchildren. Sarah, our cook who had been there since I was born, and our butler Thomas stood behind me, as Mother placed Teela in my arms and sat next to me, and Father finished his blessing.

Teela, daughter of Duncan, of the House of Themaeida

My child.

.I asked Mother to place Teela in my room, on my bed. She was my child, and I was fully determined to take care of her myself. She must have been about three months old when I made her my own, and so she slept through that first night, without any problem. Mother and Father went out on a shopping trip the next day and came back loaded with stuff.

I was surprised-did we need that much for one small baby?

"I told her," Father said "She wouldn't listen."He looked at mother, his love for her shining through.

Mother smiled thinly. "I guess," she said, "that having brought up only two children and having now four grandchildren, I need advice on child rearing from you two expert nannies"

That shut us up-Mother had a way with words that could effectively shut anyone up.

From that day on, until the day she died many years later, I never gave her any advice but only took her wisdom and followed it. We went to the porch.

Sarah sat rocking the baby, a silver sipper in the baby's mouth. She was wide awake, and as I bent over her, that look of complete trust and calm in her eyes as she looked at me took my breath away. Such clear innocent eyes, limpid pools of the clearest blue. I swore then that I would do everything in my power not to hurt her or cause her any pain…and that I would lay down my life for her if need be.

Mother took the baby in her arms, and cuddled her. After a couple of minutes, I could have sworn that a content, happy look came across the baby's face.

"Little little Teela," Mother cooed, "my dearest little sweetheart, the most beautiful lovely baby in the whole wide world –our little angel-darling princess…" and she nuzzled her head into the baby's cheeks.

The little one grabbed Mother's hair and made a contented gurgling sound. As she smiled, we all noticed for the first time the deep dimples in both her cheeks.

"Yes we do have dimples don't we," Mother went on. "We're going to be beautiful aren't we, with our dark red hair," (more kissing of the baby), "lovely lovely blue eyes," (tighter cuddling), "and the porcelain skin.- Daddy's going to be busy isn't he, taking care of his beautiful girl?"

The baby, bless her, crowed with delight.

All right –I admit it. I actually felt jealous. I was the daddy-wasn't I?

On cue, Mother gave her to me. "Go on, son-cuddle her and see."

I gingerly held the child and looked at her. To be fair, it felt foolish talking the way my mom did, so I did what my heart told me to. I held her close to my heart, and nuzzled into her dark red hair.

She cooed…and I was happier than I had ever been in my life. I guess that infatuated look showed on my face, for Sarah laughed. "My Ma'am," she said, "that little one's going to have Master Duncan eating out of her hand. Look at him."

"No way," I protested even as I held the baby more closely, "she'll be brought up with discipline, like a natural child of mine would have been. No way I…" Here I was interrupted by Baby-apparently, she felt I wasn't giving her enough attention and she vigorously kicked me to make me look at her. Forgetting what I had to say, I smiled down at her.

"I'll take her for a walk on the beach," I said. "See you later."

I could have sworn I heard something like, "Discipline, huh?" from one of the two ladies I left behind, even as they both burst into laughter behind me.

We left home for Agraria the very next day-all of us . When we reached the estate the entire staff stood in attendance, to welcome my child home just as they had my sister's children at each one's birth. To my surprise, my sister Anna, her husband Peter and their three children were also there.

After we settled at home, Anna stood rocking the baby and humming to her, as Peter and I talked softly. "I don't know about anything else, Duncan," he said in his measured quiet tones" but I can tell you, man, you'll never regret it."

Mother spoke up.- "When Richard, Jane and Joan were born, we had a dinner here at home so that all could come and see them. I plan to have one for Teela four days from now."

I fidgeted-I never liked nobility anyway, though I was born into such a family. I did not want snide remarks about the baby being passed.

Father looked at me. "We will do this for our fourth grand child," he said firmly, before I could object.

I looked at the smiling eager faces around me, the sleeping infant in my sister's arms, and did not have the heart to refuse.

"Four days from now it is," I said.

That day Anna and I spent hours in my room. She showed me the various articles of dress for a baby girl, the best way to tie the soft cloth diapers, the downy brushes, powders and baby soaps, the soft towels. Mother came in when I insisted that I wanted to bathe the baby on my own-a near verbal battle resulted but I was firm. It was my child.

"All right," Mother relented finally. "We'll show you how."

That day I gave Teela her first bath-at least, her first one from me. She loved the warm water, kicking her feet and gurgling as I bathed her. Later I dressed her, and fed her warm milk. She sucked contentedly, and I watched with near wonder as she fell asleep in my arms.

"Burp her, "Mother said, and showed me how to. I did.

I called Randor and Marlena that night . I told them about Teela.

At length Randor spoke. "I guess anything in life is possible after this . Remind me never to take you for granted, man. Congratulations on your new daughter. When are you bringing her home here?"

"Uh, Randor," I said tentatively. "I think we need to discuss this in person. Could you and Marlena come for dinner here on Teela's presentation day?"

"You don't even have to ask. We'll be there. See you then." He signed off.

The day of Teela's presentation dawned bright and sunny. The skies were blue, a mild breeze was blowing. Mother's garden was a riot of colors . The staff moved around with Anna to direct them, doing this, that and the other. They wanted everything to be perfect.

By half past six in the evening, everything was ready. The great mansion shone, the furniture sparkled. Intricate arrangements of flowers stood in crystal vases everywhere.

The dining room was a sight to behold-it was so impeccable, so beautifully arranged; even I who normally don't notice such things was impressed. In the great hall beneath the huge chandelier with 800 crystal drops stood a magnificent silver- edged bassinet lined with soft silk and edged with satin. Fit for a princess-my little princess, Teela.

As the first guests began to arrive, I went into my room. Teela, wide awake, watched me and gave me her toothless smile. My heart turned. I gently dressed her in a soft beautiful white silk dress, fastened Mother's pendant around her neck and scooped her into my arms . As the house began to fill below, I sat on the bed with my child, content-she and I, in our own world.

Mother came in a little later. "Come son," she said, "they are waiting. " She was dressed in the peach gown she had worn when she had married Father. She had worn it for my and Anna's presentations, and those of Anna's three children. Having a naturally slim constitution, the dress was altered very little over the years. We walked to the edge of the wide staircase and I looked down at the sea of smiling faces below me, and slowly climbed my way down to the room. They parted as I moved and I reached the bassinet. At Father's nod, I placed my daughter in it.

Father said a similar statement to those he had said over the years at every birth in the family:.

People began to approach the child. She just lay awake as I stood by her side and cooed to herself. They blessed her and left gifts.

"What have you named her, Duncan? Her Mother called her Teela-what do you want to name her?"

I looked at my daughter and said, "Diana."

"That's not an Eternian name," someone called out, puzzled.

"No," I agreed, "it's an Earth name. Marlena told me . Diana was the name of an ancient goddess, and I somehow liked the name more than any other."

"Hmmm-it is a pretty name," someone else called out.

And so it went on. After seeing and blessing the child, the guests went in for a sumptuous dinner and then left for home.

Finally, I took Teela upstairs gave her a quick bath and changed her into her everyday comfortable clothes, and fed her. The poor child must have been tired for she slept within seconds. Somehow I knew she wouldn't wake the rest of the night.

I had changed into my night clothes and was getting ready to sleep myself when I became aware of a flurry of activity below. Soon an urgent knock sounded on my door and I went to see who it was.

"The King AND Queen are here," Anna said, clearly agitated.

I looked at Teela and told her, "Send them up here."

She was aghast. "Do as I tell you," I began, when the door to my room opened and both Randor and Marlena looked in. I waved them in.

Anna stood watching me with a disgusted look on her face. "Sacrilege," she seemed to say. However, she excused herself and left.

Both my friends came over to my sleeping child . Randor gave one of his now- rare smiles on seeing her and nodded to me, while Marlena kissed her and placed a pair of heavy gold and emerald earrings near her head.

"Too early, I know," she said, shushing me as I tried to protest, "but just see her in them when she grows up. She's going to be a little beauty, Duncan."

"Sorry we're late," Randor spoke up,-"the twins took forever to go to sleep. We just came for a quick trip, you know; it's not worth bringing them this far."

I nodded. Then he went on in a troubled voice,- "Duncan, I know this is no time to bring this up, but there are reports that Hordak AND Skeletor are planning a massive attack on the palace, any time now . I know I shouldn't be asking you this , but…"

I looked at him, my mind already racing with the things I would need to prepare. "I'll be back tomorrow and stay until the danger is past .Randor, **even though I know this war could last a good long while I have a request to make. After it's over**, I need to be transferred here for a few years, until Teela becomes at least 5-6 years of age. Then I can bring her back to the palace to stay with me."

Marlena quickly countered my request. "Why not now? She can grow up with my two."

I smiled. "Mother wants her for a few years at least."

"No wonder," the Queen murmured, caressing the child's soft hair.

"All right then, we'll see you tomorrow," Randor said as he and his wife got up to leave.

I went to bed that night, tired but content . As I nestled Teela in the crook of my arm and fell asleep against her, little did I dream of the great tragic horror which was very soon to befall my best friend and his family . As I dropped off, I could have sworn I heard the shrill cry of a falcon as it circled the skies above my home.

Chapter 2: Randor

I was stunned, to say the least, when Duncan called to tell me about the little girl he had adopted. Perhaps I should explain.

I first met Duncan at the Royal Military Academy when we both were 18 years old. My father sent me there, the routine for all princes.

Unlike me, Duncan had joined by choice. As I later realized, it was made for him. He was reserved and disciplined by nature, a non- quitter, and a more persistent man I yet have to meet. He took to army life like a duck to water. Dekker, our dean, loved him like a son.

It was many years later that I realized that Duncan was not , as I had initially thought , some poor son of the soil, but the only heir to the earl of House of Themaedia.

He was my roommate, and after a few months I realized that beneath that taciturn exterior beat a heart of gold. The man's integrity was astonishing for someone so young. But then, like Father always said, breeding shows, and he came of sterling stock. By the time we both finished our stint in the Academy, I had made up my mind to have him on my cabinet when I became the next King. It might have seemed stupid for a 24-year-old to make such a decision, but a lifetime spent among sycophants makes you aware of the grain and chaff very soon.

Father, to no surprise, liked Duncan from the start-and before I ascended the throne, was so impressed by his merits; he himself decreed that he be the next Man-at-Arms. There was a furor among those unworthy ones who misled themselves into believing that their bloodlines or assumed proximity to the king made them the rightful occupants of such an exalted position, but Father was firm and did not budge. Until the day I died, I always counted Duncan as one of the Lord's blessings in my life . A truer friend no man ever had.

That friendship was put to test when Marlena came into my life two years later. Oh the problems it caused! Why couldn't they just let me live in peace? Duncan, stoic as always handled most of the dirty work and between Father and him, I finally stood at the altar with Duncan as my best man and she became my wife. The initial plan was to repair her spaceship and send her home, but Duncan told me, in his own sweet time, that to repair her spaceship was beyond him. If he couldn't, then no one could. By then, the red haired "alien' as the gossips called her had become very dear to me, and I came to know, when I finally summoned the courage to ask her ,that she cared for me dearly ,too. We were married soon after, and Duncan promptly repaired the spaceship and put it in the Royal museum.

My wife, incurable romantic that she was, always wondered at the lack of a woman in Duncan's life."Still waters run deep,' she always said. "That man has a tremendous capacity for love-he just hasn't met the right woman yet."To be honest I wasn't bothered –I knew my friend. If he wanted any woman, Heaven help her. She didn't stand a chance in hell.

A year into my marriage, Adam and Adora were born . Duncan stood as godfather to my children. When they were about three months old I went to the snow kingdom to broker a peace deal. I had just returned and a few days later my friend called.

"Uh, Randor," he said, just a trace of uncertainty in his voice, "I adopted a baby girl the other day."

If I hadn't known that Duncan wouldn't joke about such a thing, I'd have thought it very poor humor.

"What?"I asked him, not sure if I had heard him right.

"I adopted a baby girl a few days ago," he went on patiently" Her name is Teela . We are having her presentation here at home. Can you and Marlena come?"

The man didn't have to ask-he was godfather to my children!!! But that's Duncan for you-or maybe he thought our duties would prevent us- I don't know.

"Sure, "I said, now enthusiastic, though the thought of my rugged manly handsome friend with a daughter just didn't fit .A boy, yes, but a delicate baby girl? What was that Marlena said about a bull in a china shop?

Marlena was thrilled, I don't know why. Her last words to me before we finally fell asleep that night were, "I wonder if Duncan knew the baby's mother-and what she's like."

Women!!! I tell you!

So a few days later, my wife and I went to Duncan's dad's estate . It was quite late when we reached it. I had had an unusually long day, what with reports of some major menace looming over the kingdom, and making sure adequate measures were taken to prevent or at least contain it. All the guests had left when we arrived, and we were taken straight to Duncan's room.

All babies look alike to me, but I'll admit that this one reminded me of one of the dolls my sister used to play with as a child. My wife was entranced, I knew by the look on her face.- But then like I said, I'll never understand women if I live to be a hundred-…or men either as Duncan had proved.

He was good enough to say he'd come back on the morrow, and I was glad for I needed him. He was the rock I could lean on at all times.

True to his word Duncan reached the palace the next day. He'd left the baby with his mother . He agreed with me that something ominous was brewing, but we didn't know what. We kept the army on the ready, tripled the guard around the palace and sent out a citizen alert. We- readied the home guards, and the paramilitary forces as well-and then we waited.

When the attack did happen it took even us by surprise by its sheer magnitude .Hordak and Skeletor opened three portals from some other world. into Eternia. One was in the Sands of time, another in the Corrilian Kingdom, and the third at the gates of the Royal Palace itself.

We were ready, -and we fought well. But somewhere during the day, Duncan noticed that both the villians were missing and ran into the palace to make sure they were not ambushing us from within. As he neared the nursery he heard strange sounds and ran inside. The scene inside took barely a second to register before he fired his arm cannon at Hordak, who was about to take Adam from the cradle. At almost the same instant, Marlena flung Skeletor over her shoulder and smashed him against a corner. But it was too late . Hordak took my daughter and fled from the window even as my wife and friend watched, helpless.

Not surprisingly, the attack petered out soon after. Even as I got news of the abduction and ran inside to my wife and son, even as the army readied itself for a massive assault on Snake Mountain, my friend flew like a madman –to another source of help, he said.

It was many hours later that he came back bruised and bloodied, and told us of the Sorceress-how they both went to Snake Mountain and confronted Hordak, how they had failed and he escaped with Adora. In all honesty, although I felt a brief anger at Duncan for his failure, I knew he had done his best, and there was nothing more we could do.

The Sorceress, all kindness, cast a spell which removed the memory of our daughter from the minds of all except her parents, Duncan and herself. But we—especially the Sorceress, through her magic—searched relentlessly for many years but in vain.

If there was hell in this universe, this was it . Knowing that our child had been taken by one of the most evil men alive, desperate to find her, and unable to do so . I can honestly say that neither my wife nor I ever had a good night's sleep from that day on, until many years later when Adora was restored to us. But that was many years away, and we had the kingdom, Adam and each other to look to. So life went on, albeit painfully . Adora's loss was a dull ache, eating into our very souls, but we lived in the faint hope that she was alive and would one day come back to us.

Duncan went back few months later. His daughter was now six months old, and to our surprise, he brought her to the palace to stay. To say I was surprised was actually a bit of an understatement—I was stunned, and grateful. Most guards had sent their families back to their village after the attack. Duncan's bringing the child back put an end to the low morale among the troops to some extent. As to the childhood of the children, I turn to my wife. Honestly, I spent little time with my own son, something I deeply regret now, but with the demands of the kingdom, I had little choice .And what to say of Duncan's daughter? I only remember that they Adam and Teela were always together and seemed happy and content in each other's company.

Marlena.

I married Randor for love. I cared not even two hoots for his position or kingdom. The birth of our children was the crowning glory of our early wedded life. When I heard Duncan had adopted a girl, I felt happy for him. He seemed like a hermit sometimes, in his austerity, and the presence of an innocent child in his life, especially a girl, would be the best thing for him. I also hoped she would be a good playmate to my own children.

Adora's loss is something I will not dwell on. Only I know the grief and pain I went through- day after day of pain and agony, worrying about my child-until she finally came back to us, after a lifetime of waiting..

Duncan came back with Teela when she was six months old . She was a beautiful child. She won the hearts of all the maids in the palace, and there was a never- ceasing rivalry as to who would hold her and pet her. Duncan being busy with his duties, she was left with Adam most of the time, and in truth, the two were brought up together.

Teela adored her father, and wouldn't eat at night until he fed her, no matter how late . The biggest difference between them, as far as the stubbornness went, was that Duncan was silent but his daughter was not. She made her feelings very clear-but she wasn't a spoilt child. Like I said the upbringing they both had was the same.

Teela called him "Daddy" as soon as she learned to speak, and I became "Ma-ches-ti." No amount of coaxing could convince her to call me aunt. She adored Adam and it was clear he loved her, as children only can. Adam was a sweet-tempered child, generally mild, but he could be implacable at times.

To her doting father, every milestone of Teela's gave him more happiness than all his other successes. He was the god of her world, and he adored her in return. It was wonderful to watch the big tough warrior and his small, doll-like child.

Sometimes he'd take her out and come back at the end of the day. Usually he took Adam as well, but very rarely, he took Teela alone. When she was able to talk better, she could describe things in incredible detail. One day she went on and on one day after an outing with her father, talking about "petti birds," all about birds in general. I don't know-maybe he took her to the zoo or something.

Once the children learned to walk, they were all over the palace. We kept one maid for each and they remained slim and trim during those toddler years (the maids, I mean). We celebrated Adam's first birthday, and typically, he refused to cut the cake unless Teela cut it too, with him, and refused all presents until they were given to her .So all the guests wished them both "Happy birthday Teela and Adam," and placed the presents in their outstretched arms.

Duncan said he did not know the exact day of Teela's birth, but he must have found out later, for we came to know she was only a few days younger than our two. From then on all of Adam's and Teela's birthdays were celebrated together.

They grew out of toddler-hood together-my blond blue-eyed sweet tempered son, and the lovely red-haired blue-eyed baby girl. They remained best friends, and though they had other playmates, they were always loyal to each other.

Years passed, and before we knew it, -they were eight years old. To be honest, I could not see any faults in my son unless it was that he was too kind and forgiving. Teela needed to forgive –the child believed in an eye for an eye, and took it for granted that anyone who insulted Adam had to answer to her. Adam's gentle remonstrance made no difference to her. But on the positive side, she was a straightforward child, and I suppose that counted for something. No hypocrisy about that girl.

They built tree houses, sand castles, forts. They fought innumerable imaginary enemies. They played hide-n-seek, blind man's bluff…oh, the works. Summers flew in light flowery clothes; winters they passed in their playroom, warmly clad with hot chocolate mugs in their hands, watching the snow fall outside. And the snowmen and snow fights-their yells could be heard all over. They came home with torn and dirty clothes so often I started dressing them in their oldest clothes during the holidays. This I did carefully, for the nobility would have been horrified at the Crown Prince in peasant's clothes. But the children enjoyed to the full and that was the main thing.

As they grew their character traits became more apparent. Adam was quiet, but strong when he needed to be-truthful, gentle, and just. He had a knack of getting along with just anyone. People loved him.

Teela was obedient, smart and truthful . She was an absolutely loyal child who adored her father and next to him Adam. She was straightforward and independent. They were tutored by the same tutors . Both children were hardworking. Duncan did not allow any lapse in their studies or their physical training . To make history more interesting, he took the children to various historical sites and exposed them to various cultures. He took them on camping trips and on treks, and made sure they were exposed to all the varied geographical locations of the kingdom –it was invaluable, especially for Adam. With Randor so busy, Duncan became a second father to my son, as I had become a mother to his daughter.

Various memories stand out etched in gold, as it were . The clandestine trips to Agraria, when the children had the free run of Duncan's father's estate. Their hours of play in the grasslands, coming home for meals with wildflowers crushed on their clothes and in their hair, bouquets of fern and heather-half of them falling out-as they proudly related their day and their doings. Their excitement the first time they helped in haymaking, or importantly collected the newly laid eggs, or their childish awe as they watched the golden butter being churned in the dairy.

The beautiful twilights spent by the ponds, with either me or Duncan in tow, when the skies turned purple, ruby red, gold, and scarlet, and the clear waters reflected the glorious majesty of the heavens above, and the white of the ducks seemed so much whiter. The children sat with breadcrumbs in their hands and delighted in feeding them. They always came back from these trips plump and rosy, for the hours of play in the wild outdoors, the pristine air and the healthy wholesome food made them a delight to behold.

Then there were the trips to the desert Duncan took them on, although those lasted a short spell. The children did not like those trips much. "Nothing but sand, mother,"Adam gravely confided to me.

Teela looked at her father and said, "Daddy, don't take us there, please. It was plain boring. Nothing but sand, sand, and more sand."

In contrast they fully enjoyed the trips to the snow kingdom . Duncan always came back weary and tired, because apparently, no number of snowmen or snowball-throwing matches were enough. There was always enough energy for one more-or at least, the children thought so. Through these trips, Adam and Teela became close friends of Ryan and Renate, two of the children of the snow kingdom's rulers.

Adam and Teela had their share of arguments and fights, like all kids. But they also patched up equally fast, like all kids. Luckily they never involved us adults in their fights and always sorted it out themselves, although occasionally, Duncan was called to referee.

How those idyllic days flew! Adam loved sweets-puddings, cakes and chocolates.

Teela liked food with spicy filling more-meat pies, stuffed meat and the like. Making her have a nourishing meal was never a problem . Both children drank milk under duress-they did not like that . Adam was good in math and history-Teela was good overall.

We let them free but disciplined them too--gently, of course. Mealtimes were strictly adhered to. Every night, Adam with me, and Duncan with Teela, the children would tell us all about their day, and say their prayers with us. We went through the terrible two's and three's and the phases of endless questions and embarrassing moments. Looking back, those days were blessed with so much happiness for all of us, except for the fact that Adora was missing. I often looked at Adam's content, peaceful face, and felt grateful that he did not know the constant aching pain of his sister's loss.

The tutors were fairly pleased with the two children. Teela had this inborn streak to excel, and with a father like Duncan to guide and encourage her, she literally shone. Adam, soft- voiced and gentle but with a spine of steel, held his own in everything too. We were proud of them. Thank God, their health remained good. Other than the usual childhood illnesses, we had nothing to worry about.

Adam had lots of friends, from the sons of nobility, other rulers to the children of the maids and staff of the palace. Since Teela was always with him she knew them too. But she was more reserved, so none was as close to her as Adam.

We taught them the basic differences in male and female anatomy together. We made it sound as matter of course as possible, as they seemed to take it in the right sense.

Teela's childhood ended in her twelfth year, when she physiologically grew up. At that time, she was a good four inches taller than Adam, who appeared shorter and fatter. She was all arms and legs; it was an awkward phase that most girls go through . Yet the signs of the blossoming rose were still there. That rich red hair-I had never seen anyone with hair of that texture and thickness. And those large, perfectly shaped clear deep blue eyes, those features-it was only a matter of time before she would bloom into full beauty.

Chapter 3 Teela

I was never an orphan, and for that I am blessed. There can be no greater blessing than unconditional love and I was lucky to find that in both God and my father. His was the first face I recognized above my cradle, his fingers I held as I learned to walk. He was there to soothe away every pain and every hurt, and he loved me.

Father says I was six months old when he took me to the palace. Well I don't remember much of my very early years. But as I grew, there were lots of nice things to look back on and remember-our school days, the bedtime stories with father, or sometimes the queen . Then there was Adam.

Adam. How am I to describe what he meant to me? It would be like asking me what my limbs or heart or brain meant to me. Maybe I am not being very clear-but how can you describe something that is so much your own that you don't feel any different from it? Ask me what my shadow means to me! Something like that. Father and Adam were as indispensable in my life as the sun and wind and the food I ate. That was it . You know why? They fed my soul with loveI was twelve when I noticed dark prominent stains on my clothes as I changed into my nightdress. It had happened a couple of months before and I just brushed it off. This time though it was worse. I went to father who was in his room and he smiled at me. As I showed him the stains, an odd look came across his face, and he covered his eyes with his hands for a second. Then he motioned me to sit in a nearby chair and briefly explained to me the physiology of my uterus and its endocrinological maturity and what was happening. Assuring me that there was nothing to feel ashamed of/scared of-I was neither-he left the room. The queen came in a few minutes later and did what was necessary. That was it-in a matter of hours, I had grown into an adolescent. Childhood was at an end.

I took my boards the following year and excelled in every subject. Adam beat me in math-ugh-I was glad I did not have to ever read equations and numbers more than necessary. I don't know how he liked it! He said the numbers spoke to him. So they did to me, too…with the sole purpose of making my life miserable! I was so happy when I closed my math book for the last time and happily confined it to the rubbish heap.

"The end of an era," I said to Adam, triumphantly.

"Yes," he agreed with a teasing grin, "the glory of math no longer to be sullied by someone who counted days to be able to confine it to the rubbish heap."

At one time it would have led to a lengthy verbal battle which would have the lasted half the day. But now we were both growing up.

We had walked out to the moors beyond the palace that grey cloudy day. Slowly, an indefinable distance was growing between us-so subtle, so insidious, that we were hardly even aware of it.

Our aptitude tests had marked me out for a career in the armed forces-I told Father that he did not need an aptitude test to tell me that! It was all I had wanted ever since I was a child. He insisted anyway, saying that it was too big a decision to be taken lightly. After all I was only thirteen. I was to go to my grandfather's home and stay there until my studies were completed at age 18, after which I had the choice of qualifying for the Royal Guard or the Royal Army. The former meant I could stay with Father, so I had already decided on that.

But it was a long way off yet.

Adam had his path chalked out for him at birth. He would be attending the Royal Academy where his ancestors had studied, and then go in for military training where

my father and his father studied. We would not be meeting again for a long time. These were our last few hours together, though we did not think of it just then. We stood at the stile, watching the day fade into the night. There were no stars, because it was so cloudy. We talked…oh I don't know what about, and then we walked back in the deepening dusk in silence.

Dinner that night was a bit melancholy. Father looked at me as we sat in his room. "Dear," he said, "take care of yourself. If you need money, ask me, don't ask Grandpa." He paused for a second to take my hand. "Teela if there is anything you need to ask me under the sun, don't hesitate. Anything. I don't need to tell you anymore, but I repeat, beware of bad company. Remember you are joining the University with a definite aim in mind. Your duty and sole responsibility is to accomplish that."

I listened with a growing sense of awe. For the first time it really struck me I would be on my own for the next five years, and I began to comprehend how careful I would have to be.

On that somber note I retired to my room.

Adam, the king, the queen and Father stood waiting to send me off. As Father hugged me for the last time, he whispered in my ears, "My dear good child, never have you let me down, never. I am blessed to have a daughter like you."

As I drove off and watched the dear ones left behind, unbidden tears came into my eyes . I swore, then, that I would never do anything to make my father think of those last words he told me with sorrow. That became the banner, the standard by which I conducted the rest of my life and I never lived to regret it.

I reached Grandfather's home by noon, and spent the night there. The next day I was driven with my luggage to the University of Eternos, -my home for the next four years.

Grandpa was driving through the winding roads of Agraria, and we went deeper into the mountains. Suddenly, I saw in front of me a huge castle-like structure, situated on a sheer cliff. The ascent became steeper and I wondered why, with the whole planet to choose from, they'd chosen to build it in such an inaccessible, yet utterly lovely place.

Imagine, gentle reader, being surrounded by nature's bounty on all sides. Trees in full bloom flanking the road on either side, their overhanging boughs forming arches most of the way., through which sunlight filtered. The air so pure and fresh and containing so many fresh fragrances that I did not even know what they were. We drove into a massive driveway with many more vehicles stopping . Girls of all sizes and shapes were getting down and talking to each other excitedly. This was the female wing of the university where only the girls would be trained.

Grandpa handed my trunk to a porter who appeared and inquired the way to the admission officer. She turned out to be a .blond petite lady with lovely green eyes. She glanced at my admit card, smiled and hustled me to one side with a bunch of other new girls.

A tall slightly plump girl looked at me and smiled. She had dark hair and dark eyes and seemed nice.

"Hi," she whispered, "My name is Eleanor. What is yours?"

"Teela," I whispered back, liking her at once.

"My mother studied here," she went on, softly. "She wanted me here more than anything else so here I am. I am studying political history. What about you?"

"Training for the armed forces," I said, not knowing how she'd take it.

"I say, not really." She stared at me in awe. "It's one of the toughest courses to take. They take only 50 or fewer students per year. The rest of the populace has to join through the general university to qualify. Say, how did you fare in your boards?"

I looked at the ground. It seemed snooty to tell her I had gotten a "distinction overall" and had qualified third in the entrance exam, so I just replied, "It was enough to get me in."

"Wait until I tell Mother," Eleanor went on excitedly."She'll be thrilled. Keeps saying I need to get about more with girls who study."

I kept quiet. Suddenly I remembered Father and wanted to cry.

Our admission officer, Commander Catherine, looked at us at exactly that moment. She smiled, revealing a set of perfect teeth. "All right girls," she started, when she was interrupted by another mistress.

"Catherine," she said as she hurried up, breathless, "there was a call from the Royal Palace. The Man-at-Arms' daughter is joining here this year. The old man wants you to identify and bring her to him straight away, when you find her."

O dear God-NO! NO! NO! Was that tag never going to leave me? Not that I was ashamed of Daddy, God forbid, but we both wanted that I make a name for myself . Not like this, never like this.

Commander Catherine whipped through the admit cards again. The girls had begun nervously whispering to themselves. Her eyes met mine for a brief instant. She probably noticed the mute appeal in them and a flicker of approval shone in her own.

She turned to the other. "I'll see to it, Emma, later. Tell him I'll take her to him once I get the new girls settled in."

She then called us all and led the way to our new dormitories, our homes for the next five years. We were five to a room. I moved over to my allotted bed, and stood there, pleased . It was next to the window, on the fourth floor with an unbelievable view of the mountain ranges outside. There was a big chest of drawers, a table and chair and a wide spacious cupboard each. Bed sheets, pillow covers and blankets, hand towels and bath towels would be provided by the college. We all had a wash and began to unpack hurriedly. The bell for dinner went at half past seven and I hurried with the rest down into the great dining room. We were seated according to the courses we took and I found that none of my five roommates were with me.

I joined a group of about 50 girls at a large table. Catherine was our house and table mistress. She smiled at us kindly. "Don't worry girls, a week or two here and you'll all be so happy you'll never want to leave." As the gong for dinner went sounded we had our meals and got up to leave as we finished. She motioned me to wait and took me aside after the others had left.

"So, you are the man-at-arms' girl," she said, a friendly smile on her face. "Come with me. The Dean, Lord James, wants to meet you."

We went by a little-frequented passage to the dean's room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," a quiet voice called.

Catherine held open the door and motioned for me to enter. I was scared, but would be damned if I showed it!

Lord James sat behind the massive table. He was in his early sixties, a lean handsome man with a head full of graying hair, and an unmistakable air of authority about him. He studied me as I came in.

"So, you are Duncan's girl," he said thoughtfully. "I did not know he was married. Who is your mother?"

"I am adopted, Sir," I answered truthfully. "I don't know who my mother is."

"Hmmm," he said, one finger lightly tapping the desk as he continued to observe me. "Your father told me not to let anyone know that you were his daughter, for security reasons and also to, shall we say, give you the chance to lead a normal life. That is exactly what we plan to do. I understand that we almost slipped up when we were looking for you, but it will not happen again. And you, in turn, will tell no one who your father is. In addition, any threat to you will be reported directly to me. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir," I said.

He nodded. "You may go."

I turned and left.

Classes started the next day. We'd have physical training first thing in the morning followed by theory in the afternoons. Initially it seemed like some kind of dumb punishment-the endless rounds of jogging, the running and the exercises-they were killing us. There was no sympathy shown for those who fainted or could not manage. By the end of the first week, we were convinced that none of us would leave the university alive.

We were so tired for our theory classes, we'd long to sleep in them-fat chance we had of that ever happening. The instructors seemed to have been chosen solely on the decibel level of their voices, and they'd have woken the eternal dead. Classes got over at 4:oo pm and then we were free to go to our rooms.

My five roommates had equally punishing courses, so we'd all return and have a quick bath and then collapse on our beds for an hour or so. Then we'd start studying. After dinner, some of us would read by bed lamps while the rest slept. The early birds would wake up in the early morning and start studying.

Before we knew it our first semester exams were over. I stood a respectable (I thought) fifth in class, but my instructor yelled and told me I was a disgrace to the entire family.

There was nothing personal in what he said-he showered all of us with such appreciative compliments. But it only made me more determined to top my batch the next time.

I called Father once a week . When I told him my standing in class, he wasn't bothered. He only wanted to know if I'd understood the basics or not. That I had and he was pleased.

My roommates were Eleanor, the girl I had first met; Janet who came from the snow kingdom to study economics-she had hair like spun gold and eyes like sapphires; Lorna who studied arts (Lord Mygran's daughter-but a very sweet humble girl); and Pamela who studied organic chemistry. Looking back, I thank God for all of them. Peer group makes such a difference and I was blessed with such good hardworking room-mates. We were good friends but also gave each other enough space.

Before I knew it our first year was complete –and our annual exams were announced.

I was surprised when I topped the batch in two out of the five major subjects we had. The sad part was that Daddy was off with the King to some corner of the kingdom and so I could not see him during my holidays. I spent the holidays with Grandma instead-two whole months of eating, sleeping, and long long walks in the countryside either by myself or with whichever of my cousins came to visit . I went back like I had slept for a hundred years and woken up refreshed.

My fifteenth birthday came and went. I had grown taller every year, and was definitely tall by Eternian standards. The only thing that made me unhappy was how slender I remained. All my batch mates had well developed muscles, and looked like seasoned female warriors, but I, though I could throw any of them or beat them in a match anytime, still remained slim and womanish.

Father laughed when I complained to him. He drove down for my fifteenth birthday and looked at me for so long, and so hard, I thought I must have been more unattractive than I thought. When I asked him he shook his head and hugged me tight and murmured something about how like my mother I was looking. I did not know if that was meant to be a compliment or not, and, frankly I did not care. I had asked him about Mother so often, but he always said it was not his place to tell me . I knew I wouldn't get anything more from him.

The queen had sent me a couple of silk dresses for my birthday; Adam had sent a history book I wanted to read. Father gave me a garnet pendant for my neck. He said a friend of his had given him to give it to me. It was beautiful-a huge garnet set in solid gold with smaller ones all around it. When I held it against the sun, the gems shone like sparkling red wine. I put it around my neck and Father said I looked lovely. He captured a picture of me in his hologram to keep.

My second and third years at college came and went. I had topped my class in the third year and went into the fourth and final year. It was the toughest of all, and it flew past in no time. When the results were out, I had topped for the second time. It was a moment worth living for. After my final year we had one and a half years of posting in various army, navy, and air force units to be trained in the basics of all the three armed forces.

At the end of our terms, there was a grand ball followed by dinner that was given for each departing batch. On that day the male and female cadets would meet and mingle for the first time. Segregation was very strict at all other times. If I've heard it once, I heard it a thousand times, that we were there to learn battle skills, serve the country, etc., not have fun. Fun! The word didn't exist in the University. Fun, if any, was in the courses we took, the skills we were taught. There was neither the time nor inclination for any other kind of fun.

Anyway, on the day of the ball, I had a good hot bath. As I lay in the tub, wriggling my toes, I thought of my roommates with gratitude. All of them had already left. I would be the last one leaving this room tomorrow . There was plenty of time. I got out of the bath leisurely, thanking God that I had done Daddy proud, and for my hard- working and decent friends, who were a batch to be proud of. Today was a day to be savored to the utmost and I was determined to do so. I got out of the bath, dried myself, and wrapped myself in a thick towel, my below-the- knee-length hair down my back, and slowly waltzed into the room.

The queen had used my dad's memory projector to remember and record some of her old favorite earth songs. There was a band called ABBA'S-an old band she said, and I had loved the songs so much I recorded them myself too. On this special day in my life I put on the music in my room and danced by myself. I had more than three hours to get ready , the evening was glorious, and the sky a riot of gold and through my window I could see the mountain peaks clothed in verdant green from my window. I had a father who loved me with every atom of his being, a loving family to support me, had good health and had done well in the course I loved and wanted to pursue as career for the rest of my life. I felt like the most blessed girl in all Eternia.

As I moved to the window to watch the sky blaze with the colors of the dusk, I drew in a deep breath and took in the fresh air. Life was wonderful. As I watched the sky darken , the songs played in all their soul-stirring melody "Roller,""Dancing Queen," and "Fernando." Humming to myself, I slowly started dressing. I tenderly lifted my dress from the hanger. It was a dress of some soft material, in the color of creamy white. There was a single row of frill around the neck and at the wrist of the tightly fitting sleeves. The dress was stitched to fit me to perfection. I had insisted on it because I did not want to look like a loose sack on the dance floor. As I slipped into it, I had to admit I looked almost pretty in it. Not as pretty as the daughters of the royal court, but good enough for Daddy and good enough for me. I wore a single strand of small precious pearls around my neck. My crowning glory, my hair. I let it dry, put in a couple of pearl clasps and let it loose down my back. Then I put on some lip gloss and was ready. Oh that was a day to remember! I drifted back to the window as the music played and stood there with my hands leaning on the sill.

It was then that I noticed it-a fairly big red falcon with a white head and dark eyes, sitting outside my window on the branch nearest to me . I just stood there in the peaceful dusk, while it watched me. Then after sometime as I turned to go, it gave a shrill loud cry and flew off. Strangely, I did not feel scared of it. Maybe I should have just shooed it away and shut the window, falcons being very private and apt to attack, but on that day nothing in the universe was bad or dangerous to me.

I locked the room behind me and started down the stairs for the ballroom. I met a couple of my juniors who stared and smiled. Waving to them I took the shortest way to the ballroom.

The dancing had already started and the room was packed with about 150 graduating cadets, male and female. Every one looked so relaxed and happy. As I wandered into the room and drifted to the juice counter to get myself a glass of fresh, thick mango juice, I felt the tensions of the previous four years drain away. Helping myself, I wandered into an alcove and watched the dancers, sipping the juice. My classmate, Fiona, found me.

"Teela," she said, and then her eyes widened as she saw my dress. Holding my hand, she pulled me out into the dance floor, ignoring my protests. I laughed when I saw that a group of my girlfriends were dancing together, without any men to join them, and I went over to them. Before I could join them, however, a young blond cadet stopped me.

"Hi," he said, "I am Harold. May I have the honor of this dance?"

I smiled at him."Later? I am no good at dancing, and want to warm myself first, before I damage your feet irreversibly."

He laughed, and was decent enough not to press me. "What feet are you talking about? The physical instructors destroyed that part of my anatomy within a month of joining. Well, if you insist, later but I'm holding you to your word Miss er…"

"Teela," I said, and then joined my friends.

The girls had paired themselves and were having a wonderful time. I paired up with one of the tallest ones, to match my height and then joined in heart and soul. There was a wide burst of applause when we finished. The Dean and some other members of the faculty had entered by then.

After a few congratulatory words from the Dean and the heads of the various departments, we moved back to the dance floor. This time, though, the male cadets surrounded us.

"All right, ladies," Catherine called out, "dance with the boys now."

My spoken-for partner, Harold, whisked me onto the floor and we started dancing as the music went on. He said that his family stayed in the villages bordering the Sands of Time. I told him my father worked in the armed forces and that I was the only child. We danced for four dances together, and then I took a break. I walked to one of the vacant chairs near the walls, wishing that Daddy or my cousin Richard or Adam were with me. Some of my other classmates had their fathers and brothers with them. But the gloomy thoughts stopped as another of my friends brought her brother over to me. He, as I later discovered, had been Richard's classmate in his university.

The music finally stopped and we all drifted off to the buffet tables. Dinner was delicious-the kitchen staff had outdone themselves. Blissfully tired, we all returned to our rooms to retire for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, all. Before I post this up, I have a few clarifications make. Some of my previous reviewers had felt the mention of "God" was strange. By God I meant to portray that omniscient, omnipotent power, if you like which rules this universe-in a place like Eternia,land of magic(which is nothing but occult powers)I found it strange that this universal power would not be known .I called it God for want of a better name. If any of my readers have a better term which I can use please feel free to let me know-but no"Elders"or "Ancients",please.I considered those two and did not like them. This is not a religious story, and I do not mean to proselytize, and neither am I a ,just enjoy the ,this is more based on their lives as individuals, rather than the usual good guy fights bad guy-good guy wins theme. I have taken what I felt I need from the previous series, and added whatever I felt was needed to make it enjoyable. That's all.

Chapter four.

Jane was my Aunt Anna's daughter. We were very close-we four cousins. The twins were a year older than me, and Richard was three years older. Like all children the world, over we had a lovely time every summer when we all met together in our grandfather's home.

Richard went in for chemistry as his major, and had a good job he loved, in one of Eternia's largest production houses. Jane, the elder of the twins, majored in literature and Joan majored in history. The twins were as alike as two peas, with their honey blond hair, and sea-blue eyes. They looked pleasantly "plump," as Grandma would say, not like the Court girls, who looked like thin garden rakes with not an ounce of fat anywhere. It was so silly, really…now that I look back, I realize so many of them were so pretty, and they made themselves look old and haggard with that stupid emphasis on looking as skinny as they could. It was tragic to see those beautiful gowns carried off on skeleton like waifs, when they would have been shown to good advantage with a little more fat on the face and shoulders and hips.

Jane was engaged to a young man called Michael. He was an engineer and lived in the province of Desera. It was halfway across the planet; we knew we wouldn't be seeing Jane too frequently after she settled in her home. Her wedding was a big event for all of us. The last wedding had been Aunt Anna's, and now more than 25 years later, her daughter was getting married.

Her wedding was fixed for a week after my last ball, which I talked about previously. Father said he'd arranged for a week off so that we could spend some time together before I joined the Royal Army as part of my training –that was to be followed by six months in the navy, and last of all the air force. I wouldn't be seeing much of Father for the next one-and-a-half years. This one week was very special to both of us and we were looking forward to it.

I had already packed up my stuff and sent it on to Grandma's. The day after the ball, all I had was a couple of backpacks to carry. Waking up for the last time in the room which had been my home for the last four years did feel a little nostalgic. When I finished packing, the room was bare. I took a last look around, shouldered my bags, and left the room, latching it behind me. It was the holidays and most of the junior classes had gone home. I wandered around the campus, and then headed to the matron's office. She sat there, a kind motherly woman, and she smiled when I walked in.

"Leaving dear?" she said.

I signed the form she pushed over to me, certifying that I was no longer a member of the hostel. She stood up and hugged me.

"Bye, Teela," she said. "God bless you, dear, and may you always remain happy."

I thanked her and came out into the warm sunshine. A part of my life was over for good. It had been a most joyous wonderful part, and it had been perfect as far as I was concerned. I toyed with the idea of meeting with the dean and thanking him, but decided not to. Daddy would talk with him anyway!!

At one corner of the entrance grounds was a small prayer hall. Built of old golden brown stone, it was a mellow and gracious building. Varied flower shrubs grew around it, and fine ivy grew over it. The last thing I did before leaving the university campus was to head to it. It was empty. I knelt in one of the pews and thanked God from the bottom of my heart for all the wonders He had done and the blessings He had showered on me. For the chance to study further, in the field of my choice, for my wonderful peer group, for knowledgeable and supporting teachers, for the wonderful nature's beauty in which I had lived for the last four years. I prayed for grace and strength that I would utilize my knowledge to the best of my ability, and that He would let me lead an upright life, as impeccable in His eyes as a human could manage. Then, on that glorious day, I walked out, with a song on my lips and hope in my heart.

I walked down to the railway station, through the wide archway of trees with their intertwined branches above me, the sunlight filtering through. To my left rose the mountains and to my right the valley lay in peaceful slumber that quiet afternoon. I looked at the great swathes of green, undulating as far as the eye could see, and discerned the thin serpent like river flowing through it-a shimmering streak of silver, as the sunlight glinted and played on it. The glorious walk came to an end all too soon, and I reached the quaint little station, with its red-tiled roof and its spotless floor and old wooden benches. Keeping my bags as a back rest, I settled down, waiting for the train to take me home.

It was an hour later that the train chugged into the station. Bidding the station-master goodbye for the last time, I got into the cabin I was allotted. Luckily I had a window seat, and I settled back with a contented sigh, as the train began its descent down the mountain and into the heartlands of the plains. With no interruptions I would reach home by late that night.

The journey proved uneventful. Each stop made me more excited for soon I would be back with my family and most of all, Daddy! It was nearly 10:00 pm when I reached my station. I got off in the quiet night to the sounds of the crickets chirping, the mellow light of the lamps illuminating the station, giving it a benign welcoming glow. Standing there, waiting for me, was my cousin Richard-tall dark and handsome, with his welcoming smile and dimples showing. I ran into his arms and he gave me a tight hug and kissed the top of my head. He took my bags and I walked with him slowly, my hand clasped in his. I was so happy I couldn't say a word. With certain people in my life words have proven unnecessary. Daddy and Richard top the list. It was the same with Adam but now more than four years had passed. Our ships had sailed different seas and I did not know what changes had occurred in him. I briefly wondered, whether he was as unassuming and kind as he had been, with that wonderful ability to draw people out, and make them feel at ease. I got into the van parked outside, and we began the hour-long journey home. The roads were empty, the skies above filled with the largest, brightest stars I had seen. Somehow, the skies seemed clearer here than they had in the capital. I could see the universe in all its magnificence above me.

"Your father arrived this morning," Richard said." You're the last person to arrive. They are all up-the whole family is waiting to welcome you."

"When were we all together last?" I mused. "I can't even remember! It's been too long!"

Richard nodded, briefly covering my hand with his own. I squeezed it tightly before he turned his attention back to driving.

We reached the estate and the gates opened as we drove up. I was out in a flash as soon as Richard parked the van outside the main door. One of the foremen came up to unload the bags and take the van around to the back. The main door was open and I raced through it, briefly hugging our old butler Thomas, who'd been around even when Daddy had been a little boy.

"In the west wing, Miss Teela," he said formally, "and may I tell you how pretty you are looking?"

"I'd always look pretty to you, Thomas," I replied with a smile. "I am your own after all."

Richard came up and gently held my elbow. "Cool it for a bit," he said, his eyes smiling in understanding, "your father's friends are here too."

We paused for an instant outside the main door of the west wing as I took a couple of deep breaths and composed myself. If it had been just the family I'd have zoomed in like a rocket and hugged the whole lot ruthlessly. But with strangers present, I suppose some amount of decorum was necessary.

"Do I look all right?" I asked Richard anxiously as I peered in the showcase glass.

To my surprise he turned me to face him and just looked at me. Something in his eyes made me flush hotly and turn away. I felt queer, there was a funny feeling at the pit of my stomach and yet I had this odd urgent and irrational desire for him to look at me like that again. Turning and getting a grip on myself, I opened the door and walked in as sedately as I could.

The room was packed. It seemed to me an odd hush came over the room as I entered, but my brain was pretty much disordered by what had just happened outside the door, so perhaps I was just imagining it. My whole family was there –Grandpa, Grandma, the twins, Michael, his parents, Aunt Anna and Uncle Peter. And Daddy-he was coming toward me, with his arms outstretched and a smile in his eyes and on his lips. I ran to him first and in his secure warm embrace, my old self-control returned. I'd deal with Richard later.

Joan pulled me out of Daddy's grasp and ruthlessly hugged me. I responded with just as much enthusiasm, and then it was the bride-to-be, Jane. Always sweet and beautiful, she now fairly glowed, with the wedding just three days away. One by one they all came to me-my own, my family. I nearly cried with the happiness of it. Then Daddy took me to the corner of the table where he'd been sitting and made me sit next to him. Aunt Anna had gotten a large bowl of thick steaming soup, loaded with meat chunks and vegetables and with a huge blob of melting butter on top-I knew at a glance it would be a meal in itself and I wouldn't be able to eat a thing more! But that didn't stop Grandma from bringing one of her oversized glasses of fresh milk and plonking it by me with a "drink-it-or–else" look! As I contentedly settled next to Daddy and began my dinner, the rest of the family chatted on about the wedding cousins peppered me with questions about the university ,the ball and what was next, while Daddy sat with his friends and entertained them,

As I ate I noticed the friends Daddy had brought with him. They were looking at me (probably curious about the old man's girl) and a few smiled, which I returned. There must have been at least a dozen of them. Father referred to them as the Masters. I began to recall the names-let me see, there was Ram-Man, Lord Stratos, Meckaneck, Buzz-Off, Sy-Klone, Fisto, and some others I did not know. Probably high-ranking members of the Royal Guard and the Army.

A word of explanation here-it is true I had grown up with Adam in the palace and I had seen the Masters very frequently, but there was no real relationship between me personally and any of them. They were Daddy's friends as far as I was concerned and my duty had been to be polite and respectful when they spoke to me. They had come and gone by rotation as far as I could remember.

My dinner over, Daddy asked me to change. I went to my own bedroom,, with the twins accompanying me. I had my own large room on the first floor, which I shared with the twins for now. I opened my wardrobe and pulled out a soft butter-yellow flannel nightgown. As I headed for the bathroom with a couple of thick towels, Jane tossed a shampoo to me.

"It's jasmine scented," she said. "You'll love it Teela. I bought it just for you."

She and Joan settled back on the pillows as I went to have my bath. I had a good long one. It was nearly 1.00 am when I finally came out feeling clean and fresh. The shampoo WAS wonderful; I was touched that Jane had thought of it for me, and I told her so.

"How come every one is up so late?" I asked.

"Besides the fact that we wanted to see you? It's the growing excitement of the wedding," Jane replied as if that should be obvious. "Our bedtimes are progressively becoming later and later over the last one week."

I smiled. "Good practice for you," I said, winking at Joan. She chuckled as Jane flushed a deep red and threw a pillow at each of us. Within minutes a full-fledged pillow fight was on. Hearing the shrieks and yells, Grandma came into the room and stood amused, watching her three granddaughters romping like kids.

"Can I join?" Richard's deep voice spoke up.

I immediately stopped-my hair was totally askew and my dress had begun inching its way up. I did not meet his eyes and turned away trying not to seem too rude, aware that my cheeks had begun to flame.

Luckily, Grandma rapped his hand. "Behave yourself, boy," she said. "They are all young ladies and it's nearly three in the morning. Go to sleep girls, you can have your fun tomorrow."

We all rushed to hug her. I could feel Richard's gaze on me as I mumbled a soft good-night to him without meeting his eyes. Then he and Grandma left.

In spite of every thing I must have been more tired than I thought. I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up the next day with only five to six hours of sleep. It had become a habit in the university and I was determined not to lose it. I wandered down for breakfast-almost everyone else had finished. My grandpa sat with the morning paper and smiled as I entered.

"Come dear," he said.

I was still feeling full from my dinner of last night and only nibbled on some toast, and of course my everlasting glass of milk. As I ate I thought of Richard. I knew in my heart that he was interested in me as a woman. And to be perfectly honest, I found him very attractive as a man. We had grown up as cousins, it is true, but there was no blood relationship between us, with me being adopted. The mere memory of that look in his eyes last night made me flush. The fact that I was proud and happy that he wanted me did not exactly help matters.

The change in our relationship, from that of a brother and sister to what it was now had been so subtle, I was hardly aware when it took place. But it had changed, and in a way it made me sad. It meant that the old days were gone for good.

I reached for an apple from the fruit basket and began to munch on it. Sanity returned and I began to reach a decision. By the time I swallowed the last of the milk from Grandma's mammoth glass, I knew what I had to do, for all our sakes. I got up and pushed back my chair. "Where's Richard, Grandpa?" I asked.

"He's in the pear orchard," Grandpa said, peering at me over his reading glasses. "He said that he was bored with the wedding stuff and would work the morning through."

"I'm joining him," I announced. "Please tell the twins and Daddy where we are." I dropped a kiss on his balding head and went up to my room. The twins were still fast asleep. I plaited my long hair into two thick braids and wound them around my head. I changed into an ankle-length skirt with floral print (not the best dress for pear-picking, I know, but I liked the dress) and an off-white blouse and set out.

The pear orchards were at the east end of the estate. I reached there to find Richard perched on a ladder, picking pears and chatting with Grandpa's overseer. I waited for some time, and then called out, "Richard!!"

He turned and waved to me, and began to climb down. He reached me and said, "We need to talk."

I nodded vigorously. "That we do, and urgently."

We walked away from the prying eyes and ears until we reached the farthest ends of the corn fields. It was a long walk and we both were completely calm and sane by the time we reached the fences. We sank down on a pile of hay, me adjusting my skirt around my legs to prevent getting bitten by any vermin who might have fancied a change of menu.

Richard held my hands in his and looked at me, his gaze direct. "Does this have to do with yesterday?"

I nodded. "Sorry if I offend you, but something seemed to have changed between us. Forgive me if I am attributing wrong intentions to you but er…." I trailed off. How could I bluntly say, "Richard, it seems to me you want me as a woman! Do you?" I couldn't say that!

My cousin was more mature. He smiled and ran his hands through his hair. Then he turned to me and smiled. "I guess I owe you an apology Teela. You see, you have no conception of how beautiful you have grown and how any man with an ounce of sanity in him will not fail to find you attractive and want you." I felt my cheeks flame-he noticed it and chuckled. "I was stunned to see you yesterday-you were no longer the sisterly cousin I grew up with, and your womanliness was so obvious it masked everything else. I guess I reacted badly. Do forgive me and let things go back to what they were before."

I was so relieved I could have –well, fainted, I suppose.

I turned to him gloomily. "I am equally to blame, I know. The first man finds me attractive and I light up like a firecracker! So much for adulthood and exposure to the world and my precious degree…" I pressed my hands to my tell-tale cheeks.

He smiled, very much my old cousin again. "Get used to it Teela," he said. "You'll learn the art of dealing with men soon enough, listening to their professions of love for you. You'll learn to dodge marriage proposals-" Here he roared with laughter at the horrified look on my face. "I wish I had a hologram to capture your expression," he went on, "I'd have loved to show it to your husband someday!"

"Eeeks,"I said, genuinely aghast, as a terrible thought entered my head. I had come for Jane's wedding-God forbid I would fall into the same trap too!

"Enough," I said, getting up. "Race you back home." I took off like a missile.

The excitement over the wedding grew, reaching a frenzy the night before the wedding. Only the bride and groom, strangely, were calm and matter-of-fact. It was a relief to be able to go to bed at a decent hour that night and know the whole thing would be over by next day. The entire house retired by 9:00pm on Grandma's strict instructions.

The day of the wedding dawned bright and sunshiny. One by one the regular guests dressed and left for the church. Jane, Joan and I were the last to leave.

I had never seen Jane look so pretty. She was a very pretty girl by any standards, but today…I don't know…she shone! Her dress was of soft white material with intricate lacework and the veil on her head was something out of a dream. With a bouquet of fresh white roses from our garden she looked…well, ready for the major leap into wifehood.

Joan was dressed in a rose pink gown. My red hair had banned me from that color forever, but it went beautifully with her golden head and blue eyes and the triple tier of pearls around her neck and wrists. As for me, after hours of arguments with Grandma and Aunt Anna, I had worn a royal purple gown of heavy silk, with nets of silver draped artistically over the hips and wound around the wrists and neckline. I know it sounds like I was enmeshed in fishing net, but it was lovely…you should have seen it. I wore Daddy's garnet set in my ears and around my neck and Grandma insisted on adding an elaborate diamond brooch. I fought like mad not to wear it; it was a family heirloom and what would I do if I lost it? Grandma said as long as I did not get lost, the brooch could go. So I finally wore it, resigned to my fate.

It was too grand, I tell you-I did not like myself a bit in the mirror! I looked so grown up and womanish and…well, royal (eeeks! It looked lovely, but it just wasn't me! I'd have been happier off in my ball-dance dress, but Grandma and Aunt Anna nearly had a violent fit when I suggested it. And since Daddy royally ditched me and refused to get involved, I finally went along with the flow, for ultimately, I knew they loved me, and their every decision was taken from love from me. If seeing me bundled in those purple- and silver-silken drapes was going to thrill them all that much, so be it!

Uncle Peter came to take us three to the temple where the ceremony was to take place. When we reached there, Joan and I were supposed to walk down the aisle carrying candles before Uncle and Jane came in. I put all my attention on the candle and obstinately refused to look at the crowd for two reasons: I did not want to end up tripping and burning my dress and I did not want to see the looks of mirth on the faces of the guests as I marched past like something out of one of Man-E-Faces' dramas. If they wanted to gawk and hoot with laughter, they were most welcome to, but I refused to give them the pleasure of acknowledging it!

That said, we made it to the altar in one piece and placed the candles there. The organ then struck up and Jane came in, so radiant and beautiful that it brought a lump to my throat. Grandma was already crying and Grandpa's eyes were moist, too. As for Uncle Peter, I half-expected him to march Jane back, saying his little girl was too young to get married and he'd be damned if he was going to give her away to any jackass to get married.

He didn't, though. March her back, I mean. He brought her right to the altar, where the high priest began the ceremony. When we were all seated and the ceremony was in full swing, I furtively glanced at the audience, knowing they'd be too busy looking at Jane to pay any attention to me. I badly wanted someone else to be as ridiculously dressed as I was (what's that about misery loving company?). You can imagine my relief when I saw how grandly most of the company were dressed, the heavy silks and satins and the vulgar jewelry-I came to the fully satisfactory conclusion that I was soberly dressed compared to the clowns (yes, I know, they were elder to me and it seems disrespectful, etc., but you should have seen them!!!) in the audience. Fully satisfied, I relaxed for the first time until I saw Daddy's face.

What I saw there made me want to run to him and hug him and kiss him and hold him with every bit of my might. He was looking right at me, and there was such a lost look on his face, it tore my heart. I almost got up but Joan caught me and yanked me down.

Finally the high priest pronounced them man and wife and they made their way back through the crowds of well-wishers, while I held my skirts up and made a beeline for Daddy. He was standing in a corner, alone, waiting for me to reach him. Not caring who saw me or what they would think, I ran to him and hugged him hard, wanting that sadness in his eyes to go. It didn't work, you know. He hugged me back and led me back to the family, but that lost look remained. I did not leave him the rest of the day. We had a sumptuous lunch and then the newly married couple left.. When the dancing started, I danced with Daddy first chatting away to glory hoping he'd feel better. To my relief, he finally began to talk and laugh back and seemed back to normal halfway through the evening. Much as I would have loved to dance with him alone, even I knew it wasn't the proper thing to do, and I lost count of the partners I had. Some were Masters, some the sons of nobility, and before I knew it we had had dinner and were leaving the church grounds.

Back home, we changed into our home clothes with a sigh of relief. I wore a pair of khaki green slacks and a matching top. I let my hair down and managed to twist it into a single large bun at the nape of my neck and tucked it in the biggest net I could find. It looked like I had bunched up a dark red pillow and tied it to my neck when I finished but what was I to do? It was so long and so thick I could have easily slept without any pillows all my life. I marched back to Grandma and triumphantly handed all my jewelry to her.

She gave me a kiss and told me to take some rest. I reached the garden through the kitchen entrance where my cousins were lounging, waiting for me. We spent a few hours in some vague chit-chat, after which we sneaked back home, being sure it was just us once more. By then it was nearly 10:00 pm and we thankfully headed back to bed.

Chapter 5 Duncan

I think Teela's pretty much covered what has happened so far. Just a few more details from me.

She had always been a hard-working and dedicated child and she had boundless energy.

I found that the most effective way to prevent that child from doing mischief was to keep her busy with constructive work, and that's how it all started. Luckily Adam was there and the two children kept themselves occupied with the endless games of childhood. I must confess here that Marlena's contribution to bringing up Teela was enormous. She gave that feminine touch which I could never give, in spite of my best efforts. Initially Teela had absolutely no reservations about her. But as she grew and she realized that Adam's mother was the queen of the planet, I suppose some amount of hesitation did creep in.

Teela was an intelligent, healthy child and for that I thank God. That innocent, child-like love and trust she gave me were more precious to me than anything in the world, including my life itself. She was and always has been the greatest blessing in my life.

The two children grew-I must say those early years flew so fast I can scarcely believe it.

Here I must speak about Adam. Randor's son had one of the sweetest dispositions I have ever seen in anyone-man, woman, or child. He was one of those children who bring sunshine and joy into anyone's life. There was not a single person in the palace who did not love him. Perfectly at ease, with no consciousness of rank, he mingled with all alike, from the sons of nobility to the sons of the Royal Guard stationed at the palace.

I have lost count of the number of time he brought stray pets home and demanded that they be taken care of. I don't know how Marlena managed to convince him that he couldn't keep them, but if she'd given way we'd probably have had to move out of the palace. The boy was a natural leader with a strong sense of justice and fairness, and I have noticed that his decisions were always accepted. He was what I have heard called a peacemaker.

Adam, I am thankful to say, had a very beneficial influence on Teela. His gentle firmness reined in her more unsubtle outbursts. My daughter had nothing subtle or diplomatic about her, and I must confess spending a lot of time worrying and hoping that she would not cause damage to herself and others by her forthright tongue. She was a kind-hearted and generous child, it is true, but over the years I have found that the hurt caused by painful words can never quite be erased. Here Adam played a great role in making her mellow her ways of talking and being more subtle and gentle.

Many of Adam's playmates tolerated Teela as the children grew, because of a sense of obligation to Adam. There were many who loved her for herself, but most of the children of nobility only tolerated her. I felt bad initially but squashed it –it wouldn't do to get involved in the children's fight, and Teela had to learn to control her temper and her tongue. It was only after the unforgettable battle she had with Verona, Lady Katrina's girl that my daughter finally began to learn to hold her temper.

Apparently it had started as a minor argument over something small, as all major fights do. Adam withdrew and put an end to his involvement while Teela and Verona fought on. Just when all the children were getting bored with the seemingly endless bickering, things really got ugly.

Verona said, "We put up with a stupid commoner like you because of Adam. You aren't fit to be seen with us."

Teela shot back, "I suppose you are? What exactly do you have to recommend you, anyway, besides your so-called blue-blooded family?"

Verona retorted, "At least I have a family of my own. It may not be good enough for an abandoned tramp like you who had to be taken off the streets by your adopted father as a matter of goodwill."

Adam interposed swiftly. "That's enough both of you. Apologize and we'll never speak of this again."

By then my daughter had lost all sense. As Adam told me later, she turned white with anger, and her eyes blazed so badly, several children backed off, scared at the look on her face.

Then slowly, wanting to hurt the young girl before her, she spoke succinctly, stating every word as if it had been rehearsed. "I may be a tramp and my father may have taken me off the street, but at least I know I have a father who loves me even if my biological father is gone. It's more than can be said for you-just ask anyone in the kingdom."

It was, very unfortunately, true. Lady Katrina was a notorious woman known for her licentious lifestyle and it was true that there were whispers that no one was sure who Verona's father was. But never, in my wildest dreams, did I think that my young daughter would use it to hurt Verona. This was the worst of living in the palace. The children were exposed to the worst that wealth and name and power could bring.

There had been a moment of stunned silence and many of the other children gave Teela a disgusted look; a few even walked off. Adam grabbed her shoulders, his gentle blue eyes blazing. "That will do, Teela. You will apologize to Verona right now."

Verona, poor child had begun to weep silently.

Adam actually shook my daughter. "Teela, say you're sorry-**now**."

She looked at him, her eyes sapphire slits in her still-white face as she spoke in a low tone. "What if I don't? What if I don't want to? She spoke rudely to me too .I don't notice you telling her to say sorry to me."

Adam spoke up in his clear and firm young voice. "No matter what she said, you were completely in the wrong to say that to her. No matter what she said to you," he asserted more firmly, as Teela opened her mouth to argue. "No Teela, you better apologize."

My daughter tossed her red head back. "I won't, Your Highness."

"Then," Adam said, "As of now you will not be included in any of our groups of games or fun. I personally will have nothing to do with you till you have satisfactorily apologized to her." With that he took Verona by her arm and the children all walked away, leaving Teela alone.

Adam came to my room a few hours later. I had been busy with work and was unaware of the uproar caused.

"Can I speak to you, Man-at-Arms?" he asked me hesitantly. I looked up, surprised.

"Why ask son? Come on in," I said.

Mincing no words, he told me what had happened. I was furious with Teela for what she had said though I could understand her pain. But Adam's next words kept me from exploding. "It was the hardest thing in the world, you know, telling her that I wouldn't have anything to do with her." The boy was quietly weeping now. I forgot my own anger and put my arms around him. "She's my best friend. So many of the other kids play and are good to me because I am the prince-I know it. Teela likes me for what I am. I don't want to lose her because of this, but Duncan, Verona's not responsible for her parents' behavior. I can't tell Verona what to do because she is not as close to me as Teela is."

I hugged him tightly. "You did right son, and I am proud of you. Teela's lucky to have a friend like you."

My daughter came in at that moment. "What are you doing here, with my father?" she demanded angrily.

Adam did not say a word. Without even a look at her, he bid me goodbye and walked out of my room.

I looked at my firebrand. She had cooled off a bit but was still angry. I knew it was high time she learnt to control that temper of hers. I would need to be strict this time.

"Teela," I began gravely, "what you said to Verona was unpardonable. I want you to go to her and apologize, now." As she opened her mouth to speak, I went on. "Don't give me any excuses young lady. I have seen you grow as a child, and your temper is one of your worst character traits. I have repeatedly warned you, and you see for yourself what it has made you do-you have insulted a young child who is not responsible for her parents' behavior. Only cowards do that, Teela. You felt bad because she called you an orphan, but you were worse. You have let me down very badly."

"Remember one thing," I went on. She was staring at me now, her eyes huge and frightened her anger all gone. "Anger is man's worst enemy. It destroys none but the one who harbors it. A man who seeks domination over others by his anger will never have true friends. He will be tolerated until the one dominated gets just enough strength to overcome him and then he will be crushed. All dictatorships and tyrants have met the same fate, and the common root of all their problems was arrogance and anger. My girl, it is so easy to get angry and shout, far more difficult to keep your temper. The greatest accomplishment is not to feel angry at all. You are 12 years now. Soon I won't have any hold on you. But remember that you are no exception to the laws that govern this universe. If you give out hate and bitterness and anger, it will all come back to you. Make no mistake about that."

I sternly looked at her and left the room, saying, "When you are calmer, then we'll talk, and not before that."

I did not see her at dinner that night, nor did she come to me. Marlena wanted to speak to her but I forbade her. Teela's hot temper was like a black ugly mark on her otherwise beautiful character, and it was high time she recognized it and dealt with it. Three days passed. She'd come for meals like always, but never to my room. By then I too had cooled off. Adam said she'd not bothered to speak to him, and he was obviously distraught over that fact. But I could also see that she was very lonely. None of the other children bothered to speak to her, and I too had made it clear she would have to do the right thing. Things reached a head a week after the impasse.

I was heading back to my room, beginning to really worry about my girl, when Lord George stopped me. This unfortunate gentleman happened to be Lady Katrina's husband-it was a tragedy, for he was the very opposite of his horrible wife, a real gentleman.

"Duncan, may I have a word with you?"

I took him into my room and shut the door. "I wanted to tell you that your daughter approached me and my wife and daughter three days back and apologized for whatever she said in her anger," he began. "I don't know her well, but I'll tell you one thing, man, she does not lack courage. She came to our open court, with all of my wife's friends and Verona's friends present, and apologized with all her heart. Literally walked into the lion's den, so to speak. I felt sorry for the child-her apology was not taken with the graciousness it should have been, and I am afraid she was subjected to a lot of hurting and sarcastic comments; downright insults before she left. I went after her and spoke to her, to control the damage. I don't think she'll ever forget this incident in her life. Be kind to her, for she has done the right thing and not got much in return."

I ran my hands through my hair, feeling drained. Why hadn't she told me?

"As her father," I began, but the good man cut me off.

"Don't apologize anymore, Duncan," he said tiredly. "She is, after all, a child. My daughter was wrong too. These things happen. Haven't we gone through all this in our childhood? I came to you because that child seems to be ostracized by everyone for what she said. She's said she's sorry. What more can she do? Good night, man." He left.

I changed and literally ran to Teela's room. My heart stopped when I saw her in her flowing nightgown, her hair down her back, kneeling by the side of her bed, her eyes shut and hands clasped in prayer. My poor girl. I waited till she finished and got up. She looked at me and said nothing.

"Teela," I said, "why did you not tell me you apologized to Verona? Her father told me just now."

"What does it matter now?" she asked, and for the first time in my life I heard bitterness in her voice. "Goodnight, Daddy."

That was the first time she dismissed me. I took it in my stride as best I could and went back to my room. About an hour later there was a knock on my door and Adam's voice came through. "Duncan, can I come in?"

I activated the lock and let the boy in. He came and sat on my bed. "Did you know Teela apologized? I came to know only now-Verona's dad spoke to Mother and she told me."

I nodded. He went on, "I went to her room to speak to her…she…Duncan, she just wished me goodnight and went to sleep. She did not even want to come for an ice-cream that all we kids were having after dinner. She didn't seem angry. I could have handled that. But this…what should I do?"

"Let her be, son,"I answered, feeling sadder that I thought possible. I had hoped Teela would not bear any malice or bitterness over this. "Leave her alone. She'll come around. She always does."

Well, she did come around, but the damage was done. Slowly but surely, and perhaps unconsciously, the child had become more independent of me and Adam. I noticed the subtle signs all too well. Adam probably did not realize it, but Teela began to throw herself into her work more and more, and completely stopped associating with the children of royalty. Those of her playmates who had remained loyal to her, she cared for, but I found Adam with his group of friends, more and more often without her. I never questioned her on it, for she did not seem to want to talk to me very much anymore. It was one of the saddest phases of my life. I also noticed that her episodes of hot temper seemed to have completely stopped. I thought sadly that at least one good thing came out of this whole ugly episode.

She took her boards the following year with Adam. That entire year she put in a lot of hard work. I was proud of her for her diligence and commitment, and told her so. I was proud and happy for her when her results came through. She had done extremely well.

A word here on her chosen career-I made her take an aptitude test, though it was quite obvious to all that she was cut out for a warrior's job. To learn to defend herself was crucial to her very survival, with both me and her mother being high risk targets for nearly all the enemies in the kingdom.

Teela had asked me often about her mother and I always told her I couldn't tell her until she'd grown up. After awhile she stopped asking me. But very often, especially when Teela was really going through a stressful phase, unfailingly I would see Zoar the falcon perched somewhere where she could see her daughter and keep an eye on her. All too soon it was time for Teela to leave me to go to the university-and she did leave. A few months after she went, Adam left too. Both Marlena and I went through what she called the "empty nest syndrome" without our children. Teela excelled in her studies at the university. James, the dean, was an old friend though we did not tell her that. In fact, half of her professors had been my juniors or classmates in college and though she was totally unaware of it, I received regular news of her. What I heard made me proud and happy and grateful for such a child.

I met her rarely in her four-and-a-half years there. I told her to go to Mother's during the holidays. The couple of times she came here to the palace, Adam wasn't there; his holidays never matched hers. I noticed she spoke less and less of him, and she was the same with his mother. Adam and Teela kept in touch through letters-infrequently frequent, she told me, laughing.

It was before her fifteenth birthday that the Sorceress called me and gave me a beautiful garnet set, which she had been given for her 15th birthday, and asked me to give it to Teela. When I saw Teela at the university, however, I felt a chill go down my spine.

It seemed as if the sorceress had grown younger by 22 years and was walking towards me. Luckily I was seated and so my legs did not give way. I also realized, in that instant, that my child was well on the way to becoming one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. That was only reinforced during my niece Jane's wedding, when I saw Teela look like a woman in all the finery Mother had made her wear. My little girl had grown up, for good.

We had a glorious week after Jane's wedding –I took her camping in the moors and fells she loved so much. Luckily the old distance between us had all but disappeared and she was my own little girl again-eager and friendly and loving. I also noticed the number of young men who were eyeing her wherever we went and did not like it. All too soon, the week passed and I went back to the palace and she left to join the Royal Army. I would not be seeing her too soon again.

Here many momentous things had happened. I had been asked by the Sorceress to take Adam to her on his 15th birthday and watched as he became He-Man. I fought with the Sorceress on that, and told her she'd chosen the wrong man. Adam was one of the kindest souls I knew and to make him what seemed to me a fighting machine was so cruel, plus it was a terrible responsibility for such a young boy. She said his kind heart was the exact reason he was chosen for such a momentous task, for his inborn goodness would protect him and never let him misuse the power he was entrusted with. As for his age, she darkly hinted that things were done only when needed and no more. I had never met a more aggravating woman in my life, but I suppose the Elders knew what they were about when they made her the Sorceress.

I watched as Adam fought on the side of good many times, acting as his ready help in natural disasters–though this was limited to when he was free and home from the university. I also saw with sadness the double face he was forced to adopt to protect his secret identity and it nearly broke my heart to see the growing distance between father and son. For some reason, his mother kept cool through those years and never changed towards him. It was Randor who lost his fuse often. I admired that boy more and more as I saw him handle his responsibilities and was thankful that we would have such a good king in future.

Adam changed too-he became a magnificent specimen of manhood. Over six feet tall with a well-muscled torso, golden blond hair, deep blue eyes and dimpled cheeks–he drove the girls crazy. All of them. The fact that he was sweet and friendly and approachable made matters worse and the fact that he was the Crown Prince made the gold diggers go into frenzy. But under all that sweetness was a wisdom born of goodness and he thankfully did not stray at all in all those impressionable years.

To protect his identity as He-Man Adam was forced to adopt an attitude of a kind-hearted but faint prince, and he played the part to perfection. I lost count of how often Marlena and I headed off Randor's wrath from his son's head. But it bonded me and Adam like never before and soon he became as much my own child as Teela was. The gossips went crazy, of course, and once he was officially declared the Crown Prince, it was absolute mayhem. Every week would find the magazines linking him with this, that, and the other woman, from the daughters of royalty, to those of nobility, to the various famous artistes and even sportswomen. In one of his rare moments of bitterness, he told me once that he had discovered exactly how much people loved money and power and fame and were willing to sell themselves for it. He did not elaborate and I did not ask, but as far I knew the boy never had an affair or fell in love with anyone.

Before I knew it, Teela's one-and-a-half years were up and I told her to go to the City of Wisdom to study for her upcoming exam, which would make her get into the Royal Guard. It was probably the toughest test in the entire kingdom, since the responsibility was so huge. Even I was stunned when my daughter topped the exam. Teela was duly selected to be a Royal Guard and said she would be coming back home in two months' time.

Adam, in the meantime, had joined the military academy and would be coming home only after one year.

Teela came home one cold winter morning, back home for good, after six and a half years. That night we sat together in my room, my daughter and I, she a fresh blossom of youth and me, an aging old man, though she'd have been furious if I had used those words to describe myself. I loved her so much and had missed her terribly. She sat there, in her blue slacks and grey top telling me in her soft voice all about her training in the three wings of the Royal Army. I bit back a smile and did not tell her that the training schedule had been put forth by me in the first place. It was, to say the least, good to be with her again. The snow fell outside softly and as she wandered over to the window to watch it fall, I was reminded of her and Adam, with hot chocolate mugs in their hands, warmly wrapped, watching the snow fall with glee. My eyes dimmed for a minute and I hastily brushed them with the back of my hand.

I left the more momentous news for the morrow. Better she heard it from the King and Queen themselves.

It was at breakfast that she heard Randor and Marlena propose what exactly they had in mind for her. With Skeletor's attacks becoming more frequent, they had decided, to provide a full-time bodyguard to the prince .I tried to head them off, though, even though it seemed the logical thing for them to do as parents, because I thought Adam would have trouble transforming, if there was a bodyguard breathing down his neck every moment. But I really could not persuade them, because I did not have any strong convincing reason to dissuade them, and I knew it. So I just let it was to be that guard. She was also to give him additional training. Finally, with the retirement of the current Captain of the Guard, and in view of her distinguished record, she would be made the new Captain of the Guard.

"Do you think you can manage it dear?" I asked her.

She thought for sometime and nodded slowly. It was a huge responsibility for someone so young, but after Adam had unhesitatingly become He-Man, I did not feel that youngsters were incapable of anything.

The following months flew by. Her days went in routine training, rosters, and the repelling of actual attacks on the palace and else where. She came to me when she had any problem and I always helped her. As the days went by, she proved how good she was and I was enormously proud of her, though I did not tell her so. I noticed that she treated all the guards with equal respect, was firm yet kind and brooked no laziness or slipshod work from anyone. But she drove herself harder than anyone, so no one resented the demands she made from them.

I still remember the first time I took her to Grayskull to see her mother. I thought the Sorceress would like to see her. Teela said she felt weird seeing the gray stone edifice, but was quite composed. The Sorceress was her usual calm self and spoke to her daughter as graciously as to any of us, but I noticed her hands were clenched and her eyes filled more than once when her daughter was not looking. She was holding herself in rein, I knew, and I also guessed that there was nothing more she wanted to do than to clasp her child to herself and weep her heart out. Yet the visit went off quite well and the Sorceress asked her daughter to feel free to drop in any time. She gave her child the brief outlines of why Grayskull was so important and told her she would have to defend it many times in the years to come. On that somber note we parted and I took Teela home.

My daughters only comment on her mother was, "How exquisitely beautiful she is!!! What a waste of all that loveliness in that dreary old castle. Doesn't she have any family, Daddy?"

I smiled to myself, silently. "Perhaps she does, but never talks about it," I replied, lightly, putting an end to the topic.

My child did not press further. Indeed the Sorceress' words were proved amply true when old bone-face and his troops attacked several times over the next month. It was just what my daughter needed to hone her fighting skills and more than once I saw her mother standing on the ramparts of the castle after the battle was over, watching her with love and pride.

Teela grew to know the other masters. She was much younger than most of them and they treated her like a daughter or a younger sister. On my advice, she kept away from the royal court and the nobility. I had noticed that most of the sons of the nobility were gawking at her and I did not want more complications than needed. Marlena, bless her noticed too, and somewhat strongly warned the more unsavory ones that Teela was for all purposes under Royal protection and they'd do best not to bother her. It worked.

So my daughter spent her days with me, happy in the career of her choice, with friends who respected and loved her and, unknown to her, a mother who watched over her with tenderness only a mother could give. As far as I knew, she was perfectly content and happy.

Chapter six. Adam.

Since this is primarily about Teela and me I'll stick to the basics. The Verona episode that Duncan mentioned hurt me deeply, but I cared for Teela too much to let her get away with such behavior. I agree that Teela was badly hurt, but how many of us go through life without facing pain and rejection? I have always believed that an eye for an eye was never the best policy and that evildoers hurt themselves more than anyone else. They need no extra punishment, for they punish themselves enough. Besides, life goes in a circle and sooner or later we reap what we sow. Contrary to what Duncan said, I did notice the growing distance between Teela and me after the Verona episode and it did hurt me deeply. But I did not push her, and hoped that with time her anger and bitterness would go away.

I don't know if it did but by the time she left for the university we were fairly back in the old groove. I missed her a lot, to be honest. Then I too left for the Royal Academy, and did not see her for half a decade. We kept in touch, through letters, though nothing in them prepared me for the changes I saw in her when I met her next. I'd heard of her from friends whose sisters were studying with her and also heard that she'd become one of the most beautiful girls in the Academy. It made me curious to see her and pull her leg, because I rightly felt that I alone deserved the sole and exclusive rights to pull Teela's leg by virtue of the fact that we grew up together. Little did I think the joke would be on me.

My years in the Academy were profitable. I worked hard and my professors were pleased. It was with a sigh of relief that I realized that my six years of basic student hood were finally over and I was finally going home. I had made lots of friends–though, as I had gotten used to by now, very few true ones. You see, very early in life I realized that being the Crown Prince gave me added value in the eyes of a lot of people, especially those with young daughters of marriageable age. I was Eternia's most eligible bachelor and it was inevitable that the bees would flock to the honey-pot, so to speak.

I stood second in my graduating batch and my parents and Duncan were thrilled. Mother told me how she and Dad were waiting to see me back home, that Teela had come back and that they'd made her my bodyguard. That made me feel much better-it was good to know that someone who knew me was going to be my bodyguard, someone to whom I would not need to explain and take time to get used to.

The fact that she was a woman did not bother me till I met her. Of late, women seemed to love everything I did-or perhaps they loved their chance to become queen of Eternia. I had been exposed to some of the most beautiful women in the country and beautiful women no longer had any hold on me. Or so I thought.

Becoming He-Man was an added responsibility, nothing more. I had seriously asked the Sorceress why she did not make Duncan He-Man; she only responded with some vague reply. It also meant that I became a good actor-playing the part of the cowardly, pleasure-loving prince to perfection. Mother, bless her, never changed, and still loved me anyway. But Dad…he blew his top very soon and often. Duncan was a rock in all this.

I returned home exactly one year after Teela had come back. We had a bitter winter that year in the capital. After some basic unpacking, I was on my way to the dining hall when I saw her for the first time after six years. She had finished her day's work and was coming back to her room. She was in her spotless navy blue uniform-the shirt and trousers with the epaulette of the Captain gleaming on her left shoulder along with the stars that showed that she was a Royal Guardsman and a third one that showed that she was bodyguard to the prince. Her room was next to mine and I watched her come up the corridor. At that moment, seeing her matchless beauty and knowing her tender heart and wonderful character, something happened to me. Something I never believed would happen to me.

I fell deeply, hopelessly in love.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter seven.

Adam

I watched Teela move towards her room. That's when she noticed me. Her eyes widened and a look of amazement came over her face. My friend's face had always been an open book and it was clear she was, to put it mildly, surprised at the change in me. I noticed her slight hesitation as she uncertainly moved towards me. I walked briskly towards her, trying to put her at ease.

We stood a few inches from each other. She had grown tall, by our standards, but was still much shorter than me, even with her heeled shoes. She looked terribly familiar-I don't know why but I kept feeling there was someone else just like her I knew all too well. But she had grown so beautiful. She stood there, her blue eyes wide, those lovely lips partly open, while the light from the lamps around us gave her flawless complexion a golden sheen. Her thick red hair was piled in a bun on the top of her head; she'd had to fold it twice over to accommodate all that volume of hair.

I could not help myself-I put out my hand and gently brushed her cheek with my finger. My heart was pounding so badly it hurt. Then I took both her hands in my own.

"Teela?" I said, hoping my voice wasn't shaking.

She gave a half shake of her head. Her eyes went back to normal.

"Hello, Adam," she said, in her normal voice. "You –you've changed."

"So have you, Captain," I said softly, hoping we'd both be our usual selves fast and be able to talk like we used to.

She smiled then, and I saw those deep dimples in her cheeks. Her eyes lit up in genuine happiness.

"I haven't seen you in person for more than five years," she said. "I never thought anyone could change so much."

"I hear you're my bodyguard," I said with a teasing smile. The very thought thrilled me now.

She twinkled at me, as she opened the door to her room and motioned me into it.

It was nearly the same size as my own and neatly kept. Feminine without being excessively so--pretty white wicker furniture, a large table near the window and the comfortable-looking bed with its patterned quilt and flowered bedspread. I made myself comfortable in a chair as she removed a thick towel from the headstand of her bed and disappeared into the bathroom. I heard the sound of running water, and moved over to the window. I stood with my hands in my pockets, looking down into the royal gardens, as I waited for her. Somewhere, I remembered waiting for her when we were children and smiled to myself.

"Adam." She'd come out and was wiping her face. She still looked tired, I thought. I turned and walked to her as she placed the towel over her chair to dry.

"Shall we go for dinner?" I gave her my hand. She chuckled and placed hers in it.

"Are you sure it's right protocol?" she asked, laughing.

"I don't care," I told her, and meant it.

"Don't get any ideas Prince," she went on smiling, as I half-raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "I intend to keep your nose to the grind-that's what our parents have told me to do."

"And here I was hoping for a nice life with no restrictions," I replied in her own tone.

She smiled.

We walked down to the dining room. Just before we entered, she stood apart. I moved closer to her. "Teela," I said, not sure how she'd take it, "can we have a good chat after dinner, if you are not too tired? Like we used to in the old days, before we left?"

She looked into my eyes and I stopped breathing. "Try stopping me," she said softly even as she began turning the door handle. "Where do you want me to come?"

I straightened my back and said "The balcony of our wing," even as she stood to attention a step in front of me and the usher announced, "His Highness Prince Adam, Crown Prince of Eternia, and Captain Teela."

There must have been about one-hundred-fifty people in the room. The bi-annual meeting of the taxes review was going on and the heads of all the provinces had come. I moved towards my seat on Mother's left, while Teela moved towards the lower end of the table. Usually she would sit opposite me , next to her father. I sat down as the soup was served, met Duncan's eye, and turned to speak to Lord Finilan. He was seated next to me and started a monotonous dialogue on my scholastic accomplishments. His son had been my junior in school-a mild unassuming chap, who was as unassuming and unambitious as his father was avaricious and ambitious. I listened half-heartedly, even as I moved my eyes down the rows of people, seated and eating-some talking animatedly, some silent.

It was an hour later that the room finally began to clear up. It was 9:00pm. I went to my room and changed into a loose nightshirt and a comfortable pair of pajamas.

I walked to the balcony to wait for her. To my dismay, it had started snowing and the pages were closing the heavy doors which opened onto the balcony below.

"Closing?" Her voice came from behind me.

I turned to smile at her. She was dressed in some soft knee-length dress and was busy tying a brightly colored dressing gown over it. It was a blend of brilliant scarlet, royal blue and cobalt-it looked bright and cheerful. Her hair was braided into a single thick, long braid-nearly the thickness of one of my arms. A few vagrant curls did escape and frame her face. An old tale of my mother's came to mind, something about a princess with glorious hair…Rapunzel, I think.

"Shall we go to our old playroom?" she asked me.

I nodded and we went down the stairs and to the end of the corridor. The room was now used as a spare sitting room. I brightened the lights in it, as the pages quickly lit up the fire in the room. As they left, I asked them to bring us two hot chocolate mugs. Teela sank comfortably on the thick old carpet, sinking her bare toes into the downy material. I sat opposite her, in companionable silence for sometime. I waited for her to speak, but she was looking into the fire with her lovely eyes lost in thought. She looked up only to murmur her thanks to the maid who brought us our chocolate mugs.

It was clear to me that my old friend was feeling a bit shy, though she was trying not to show it. I had been used to all kinds of feminine attentions and gimmicks-open invitations, subtle hints and even put-on demure behavior under which there was almost a razor sharp intellect waiting to catch the "Prince." But this natural and unaffected shyness was something I had rarely seen yet what could be more natural than that my Teela should be feeling it? There was nothing complicated about her.

She finally looked at me. "You've changed so much, it's going to take me some time just to get used to you," she said in her forthright manner.

I looked at her straight in the eyes. "Not too long, I hope," I said. "I don't want to spend many days talking to your bowed head, lovely though your hair is."

She smiled in amusement. "My, my Prince Adam-when did you learn to use such pretty phases with the women?"

"It's part of my training," I said with a straight face. "Always flatter a woman and you'll get anything you want. This specially holds good for old women of royal families or nobility-they are the most vulnerable ones." I slid myself to her side and lay full length on the carpet, next to her, looking into her beautiful face.

"You'll stand a much better chance telling me straight out whatever you want," she said, absently plucking some fluff from my hair.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said softly.

Then, more briskly, she asked me, "How was the university, Adam? You never did tell me in real detail."

I started telling her my experiences in the university, and she listened as she always had over the years. More than three hours passed, and it was not until the gong struck midnight that we both started up in surprise. She started to rise but I held her hand. "Don't go" I said quietly. "It's the weekend tomorrow. Surely the Captain can rise a bit late on that day? After all, she spent the entire night taking care of her charge!!!"

She smiled and sat back. "Alright, I can always say I was just obeying a royal command. Now…." And she began to tell me about her years in the university.

It was nearly two hours later that she said the words that chilled my heart. "Adam, I hear you are the best fencer and archer in your batch. My so-called training of you will probably just be a joke! I am really looking forward to seeing your battle skills."

At that moment, I would have given anything in the world to be able to tell her my secret, to see the amazement and joy in her young face when she came to know, to be able to know that I could leave the battlefield knowing that she, whose opinion I cared for above all else, would understand and approve. My heart crushed in my chest as I realized, knowing her uncompromising devotion to her duty, that my cowardly act would probably stagger and hurt her, and yes, even win her active contempt. It had happened so often, even with my own father-why would it not happen with her?

If I ever felt my responsibility of being He-Man was a curse, it was at that moment when I realized that the woman I loved would have to see the false side of me-the side she would probably despise most. I looked hard at her eager, friendly face, treasuring everything I saw there. Then I gave a self-conscious laugh, hating myself--you see, my act was already beginning.

"I don't think so, Teela," I said, "you see I have no interest in warfare. I leave it to my betters. So-try not to be too disappointed in me, will you?" Those words came from my heart-if only she could have heard the mute appeal in them! My heart was yearning to tell her the whole truth-oh Ancients, -at least her-I could bear with my father's indifference somehow-but not the contempt of the only woman I had fallen in love with and would always love above all else! The sorceress had made it clear to me that this secret was under no circumstances to be shared with any except those who were entitled to know it.

She was watching me with an odd look on her face, and then, finally she shrugged. "You sound serious," she said. Slowly, the magic of the evening was beginning to fade.

"I am," I told her, doing my best to hide my reluctance to play this part, "I am."

She said nothing, and I caught a hint of disappointment on her face-she masked it quickly, however. "Whatever," she said at last, "but I have to train you anyway. Do you –would you prefer another trainer-someone who won't be so, well exacting? If I am to continue, you will have to conform to my ways, at least while training with me, Adam."

I leaned forwards, till our faces were inches away from each other. Another few inches more-I put the thought away from me resolutely-it was much too soon….

"I don't want anyone else," I said.

She must have gotten the message, loud and clear, because she smiled. "Good." she said.

The clock outside chimed three in the morning. Both of us got up reluctantly-I had traveled most of the previous day, but I never felt the fatigue till I saw her get up to leave. She reached down and tried to pull me up. Come on Adam," she said gently, "time to sleep. We have many more years together you know-today's not the only day!!"

I got to my feet, itching to pull her into my arms and hold her tight, to burrow my face in her lovely hair, and wish her goodnight in the most unforgettable way possible. I stopped dreaming as I saw her move towards the door, obviously tired now. I walked with her till we reached our rooms. She turned at hers and looked at me. "Goodnight Adam," she said, with a smile.

"Goodnight," I said, moving to my room.

I soon realized that Teela was busier than I realized. Many times, I wouldn't see her all day, except for dinner. Her father asked her to give me a couple of weeks off before we started in earnest.

But the days went by quickly in unpacking my stuff and getting used to the routine. Father, as always, had no time for me, but Mother, bless her, always made time. Ever so often she would come to my room after dinner and sit on my bed, my head on her lap and talk about all sorts of things-the kingdom's affairs, us, the nobility-we used to speak a couple of hours on these things.

Then, one day she asked me, "Adam, I don't mean to interfere-but is there anyone you liked at the university? I mean-really liked? Well enough to establish a permanent relationship with? I only ask because I have had not-so-subtle hints from the Earl of Desera for his daughter, Lynette. I know it's too soon, but I need to know…" she trailed off.

I raised myself on my elbow and looked at her straight in the eyes. "No one at the university, Mother. Tell the earl I am not interested."

She looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "That's a very strong 'no,' son. I'll rephrase my question-is there anyone you've met, wherever it may be?"

I placed my head back on her lap, as my cheeks flushed a deep red in spite of myself. Before I could reply, or Mother could teasingly comment on my discomfiture, the door of my room opened and the woman I had been thinking of came in.

"Adam-oh, I'm sorry Your Highness," she said, seeing Mother, and starting to back away towards the door.

Mother smiled at her. "No problem, dear," she began, when I raised myself and told Teela, "Join us Captain," softly but very firmly, in a tone she could not disobey.

Mother was watching me closely as I pulled over to the middle of my bed, and made space for Teela to sit on the bed, next to me and her. She suddenly smiled and directed one of her "I know" looks at me, and chuckled as I went red. Getting up she tousled my hair, and stroked Teela's cheek, then made her way to the door. Turning, she looked straight at me. "I'll tell the earl-and everyone else who asks. Goodnight, dears."

Teela murmured a "goodnight" while I buried my face in the pillow, unable to look Mother in the face. What's a guy to do when his mother realizes her son's fallen in love, and knows the girl almost as well too? Especially when he himself is struggling to come to terms with the fact?

My childhood friend looked at me. "Shall we start training tomorrow? Or do you want more time?"

The perfume she had worn was beginning to drive me crazy. I turned my head on the pillow and looked at her, fairly confident that my cheeks were now behaving themselves.

"Is that all you came to ask?" My disappointment must have shown, for she smiled and put out her hand and timidly covered my own with it. I turned over and grasped hers tightly.

"Actually, it's more than a couple of weeks and I haven't been able to talk to you, Adam," she said. "We don't meet except at dinner…"

"And you are so tired you almost sleep in your soup bowl," I put in teasingly. It was true though-being Captain of the Royal Guard was a tougher job than I had realized. "Sorry," I said, for having interrupted her.

She smiled. "Maybe, just maybe, Your Highness can start waking up a lee-tle bit earlier? So that I can see your handsome face before I leave?" Her eyes widened, and she tried to pull her hand away. "I am sorry, Adam. I did not mean that."

"No?" I said, moving closer to her. "That's a pity. I hoped you meant it."

She looked at me looking so confused and unsure of herself, I started laughing. "Get used to the goofing, Teela," I told her, "and forget the Highness part, except when mandatory, in public. To you, I was and always will be plain old Adam."

She looked at me and said with spirit, "Plain?"

I laughed. "That's better." I sobered quickly as I thought of how this easy companionship and gentle flirting was bound to end. "Teela, as days go on, you'll see exactly how degenerate I've become-you mustn't be shocked."

"That's alright,"she said cheerfully, "I'll become degenerate too-to keep you company." I only wished that were true, but I knew she was just joking, having no idea how serious I was. "That reminds me…" she went on about some amusing incident in court that day. We parted a couple of hours later.

My official training under her started the next day. She was very formal and strict when it came to it, as I had guessed. After two hours of sweating it out, we leaned against the compound wall, both perspiring.

She smiled at me. "That's only to warm you up, Adam. By the end of the week we'll be practicing four hours a day-fencing, archery swimming…." She laughed out loud as I groaned.

She was as good as her word though. By the month end, every muscle in my body was screaming for mercy-I had thought the university instructors were bad, but my red-haired beauty beat them any day. I could make out the improvement-my reflexes were quicker and more accurate. At this rate, she'd make me a first rate warrior, better than I had even hoped.

It wasn't all work though-I treasured the moments we spent together off the field, laughing and joking over dinner, playing card or board games in my room or hers, or best of all, the quiet long walks in the countryside on the very rare occasions that she was free. On one occasion, I remember, we'd walked hand in hand, the way we used to when we were kids. We sat the whole while near a deep woodland pool in companionable silence, her and me, talking very little, and we came back surprisingly happy and contented.

Before my readers think I've forgotten him, or that he isn't in the story-Cringer. My dearest friend. He who became Battle Cat, my partner with me as I dove into battle. He had been a frightened cub when I first found him, when I was a small boy myself. I had to leave him behind when I went to the university, and when I came back I found a magnificent full-grown tiger waiting for me. He looked regal, with his muscles ripping under the sheen of his abundant healthy fur. Cringer slept with me in my room, on the floor. One day, when I was ready to sleep, he asked me seriously, "You love her, don't you?"

I looked at him blankly. "Who, old chap?"

"Teela, of course. And, don't old chap me Adam. I've seen the way you look at her and talk to her-you're gentler somehow. You do care don't you? Quite desperately, I'd say."

I leaned back on my pillow. "Yes. Yes, I do, Cringer. She's, well, so special."

He stretched himself, baring his claws and gave a huge yawn, showing all his teeth. "I know," he said. "She's probably the only woman other than your mother who knows you and cares for you as a person. She's always been special, even as a child. But I think she has to learn to love you, yet."

I smiled. "I'll make her," I told him, "just wait and see." My smile grew a bit self-mocking. If anyone had told me I would be talking like a besotted fool within a month of leaving the university, I'd have roared with ,here I was with my first waking and sleeping thoughts of a beautiful woman whose gaze made my heart melt…..

Reality hit hard the next day. Teela and I had been taking a break from our schedule when three griffins dropped out of the sky, with Beastman, Triclops and Trap Jaw on them. Teela instinctively moved into position to protect me, even as she yelled to me to take on Trap Jaw, who was in a vulnerable postion. I, in the meantime, murmured something and ran off before her unbelieving eyes.

Beastman, the filthy monster, had caught her in his arms by the time He-Man showed up.

I saw the look in Teela's eyes as she saw He-Man for the first time-awe and an odd look of admiration. He was about three times Adam's build, all muscle, and a good foot taller. Just the sight of him ended the battle. Beastman flung Teela to the ground quite harshly, and the three goons fled, the other two having engaged the Royal Guard at the other end of the ground. I was puzzled-why did old fur-face want her? It looked like a kidnapping attempt more than anything else.

I bent over her. Her face white with pain, though she bit her lower lip to try to mask it. "It's ok, Captain," I said gently, as I lifted her with infinite tenderness. She'd broken a bone somewhere-nothing else could cause so much pain.

She looked at me and her first words were. "Adam-is he safe?"

I actually hung my head in shame. "Yes, he's fine. Don't worry about him. It's you we have to think about. I'm taking you to the healer."

Duncan came hurrying out, a couple of paramedics in tow with a stretcher. "Teela," he cried out in worry, his face wrinkling even more in concern as he saw that she had fainted from the pain.

We took her to the infirmary. Duncan and I waited outside. Helion, the healer, came out after what seems like an unreasonably long time. He was grave.

"She's broken all three bones of her leg," he said without preamble. "Duncan, if that girl of yours has to be perfectly fit to fight again, she'd better listen to me this time. I am not taking the cast off for six weeks. She has to have only limited activity till then. Even after the cast is off, she can't return to full-time work until after three months. I don't care if you are short-staffed or every guard leaves-if I catch that girl fooling about before three months are up, I'll put her in chains myself and keep her in the dungeons till she is better."

Duncan smiled sourly. He knew he would have to break the good news to his daughter.

I went to see her that night after dinner. The nurse in charge was the daughter of our common nanny, about a dozen years older than both of us. She smiled mischievously when I looked in the door.

"Why, Prince Adam," she said softly, "what a surprise."

"How is Teela, Mara?" I asked her.

"Want to see her?" she clucked teasingly, even as she softly opened the door to Teela's room. "In you go then. Not more than twenty minutes, mind you."

I stepped into the dimly lit room. The blinds had been drawn, and a bed lamp was on. Teela turned her face to me, still looking white, though not as much as previously. Her hair was braided into two plaits and wound about her head. She was dressed in the infirmary clothes -something in white and blue-grey. Her leg was in a cast, suspended at the foot of the bed.

I noticed the huge bouquet of white roses by her bedside-exquisitely beautiful flowers with a lovely fragrance.

She smiled. "The sorceress sent them," she said. "Wasn't it kind of her, Adam?"

I looked at her, and placed my cheek against hers. I could not help myself. She gently patted my cheeks and moved her head away, her hand still on my cheek.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her softly, holding her hand in my own. If Beastman had shown up then, I'd have smashed him to a pulp. Without transforming.

She smiled. "I am fine, Adam."

I waited for the comments about my running away. She was looking at me steadily now, gravely, and I looked back without flinching. After a few minutes she seemed to have made up her mind for, she smiled and squeezed my hand. There was a determined look in her eyes, and she turned a firm look at me for a second. Knowing Teela that only meant she wouldn't let me get off again so easily. I realized, with a sinking heart, that He-Man's next appearance and Adam's disappearance would be somewhat embarrassing for Adam from now on.

"I saw He-Man today, first time," she said.

I braced myself for the onslaught of swooning and gushing that usually accompanied He-Man's first time appearance anywhere.

"Unbelievable muscles," she said, stifling a yawn. "Seemed nice enough. Didn't get a chance to speak to him though. Never mind, I have a feeling I'll see him all too often. How was your day with your Aunt Karla?" she ended with a grin. Aunt Karla was a chatterbox and matchmaker of the first order. Being in her company for more than a few minutes was a living nightmare.

I made a face. "Usual, you know-how important my position to Eternia is, blah blah."

She chuckled. A soft knock on the door reminded me that my time was almost up. I rose to leave. I suppose I shouldn't have done it-I leaned forward, looked into Teela's blue eyes for a second and gently pressed my lips to hers. She stared at me, stunned.

"Goodnight," I said, a little hoarsely, and left the room, just as Mara came bustling in to chuck me out.

The Sorceress summoned me to Gray skull early next morning. She woke me up from a deep sleep, but said there was no need to transform. I went alone. The morning mist made the Castle invisible to all eyes. She was awaiting me on her throne. I stood at the bottom of the steps leading to it, waiting for her to speak.

"Thank you for coming, Prince Adam," she said her voice gentle and sweet as always. I had never heard such a sweet voice anywhere else, and like always, it thrilled me.

"Anything wrong, sorceress?" I asked her.

"Yes," she came down the steps and led me to her "eye"-a huge oval mirror set in stone that could show events taking place anywhere in Eternia.

A wave of her hand, and things began to be seen-in the Sands of Time, Beastman and Trap Jaw were busy hunting near the caves. Fragments of their conversation came across to us.

"Skeletor said it's here," Beastman said.

"Well, how does he expect us to find it in the whole wide desert?"

"I don't know-but if he says so, we gotta do it, don't we?"

"It's funny-what could the guardian of Gray skull possibly interest him for? I thought defeating her would be enough. What does he want to do with her antecedents and her family?"

An exclamation from the Sorceress made me turn around. She was staring at the mirror with a look of horror on her face.

"Sorceress?" I asked her.

She waved me to keep quiet. The two ruffians were continuing the conversation.

"Apparently, Evil-Lyn found out that the Guardianship of Gray skull can be hereditary-so Skeletor wants to dig up anything he can find and use it as best he can to get into Gray skull."Trap-Jaw smirked at the sight of Beastman scratching his head. The dull witted mutant found it difficult to comprehend that the Sorceress could have had a family.

"Why here?"

"Well, somehow-don't ask me how-he found out that the Sorceress is from a village that used to be around here. So he's digging up-and I mean really digging up-anything he can find."

"Well, he's not exactly digging," his loyal, hardworking lackey spoke up. "We are. And we don't even know what we are looking for."

"Try telling him that," Trap-Jaw sniggered. "Anyway, he said we start here, and then as Evil-Lyn's investigation progresses, we move to wherever she says next. Apparently, there's this staff Skeletor has found that can be wielded only by the Guardian of Gray skull or her descendent. He has the staff-all he needs is the descendent."

The pictures abruptly stopped. I turned to watch the Sorceress-she was sweating and her dark eyes were very wide.

"The Graecian staff," she murmured. "How did that monster find it? Unless-" She turned to the window again and, with a wave, a view of the Ice- Mountains came into view. It slowly zeroed in on one of its remote inaccessible peaks, where an old man was lying sprawled out outside a labyrinth of caves. He was dead, a long dagger glinting in the rays of the now-rising sun. His blood lay congealing around him on the pure white snow….I turned to face the Sorceress, whose eyes were brimming.

"What is this all about?" I asked her, bewildered.

She led the way to a kind of sitting room, and sank into one of the soft chairs there, gesturing to me that I too should take my seat. It took her a few moments to compose herself. She began in a low tone. "Since ancient times, the castle has always been guarded by the sorceress of its time. Yet, providing for the unforeseen, the Elders decreed that when one of the bloodline of the current sorceress lived, if in such circumstances that she was totally helpless and Gray skull in peril, the Graecian staff would identify such a one, and let her take over the mantle, till the reigning sorceress was fully healed by the power residing in the castle, and able to resume her duties once more. The staff was hidden in a secure location in the Ice Mountains, and the old man you saw-and his ancestors before him-have guarded it. Skeletor must have used up a great deal of his energy in getting it, It was a secret known to very few on the planet," she spoke bitterly. "Adam, I foresee a period of grave danger for Eternia over the next half a decade. The powers of evil seem to be increasing exponentially-you are going to be very busy."

"Now what is old bone-face planning to do?" I asked her.

She got up, a grim look on her usually gentle face. "I don't know Adam, but I will not let him touch a hair …" She quickly clapped her hands over her mouth. I did not press her-I knew she would tell me if she wanted to. Be prepared for attacks on the palace," she told me, rapidly walking to the room that was a kind of , she took a crystal retort and added varied colored fluids one after the other. In the end, it contained a lovely amber-colored fluid. She gave it to me, an odd urgency about her. "Take this back to the palace with you. I want you to give this to Teela, as soon as you reach. Make her drink it in front of you, understand-every drop. It's bitter, very bitter, but she has to drink it without anything added to make it sweeter. And, Adam, please tell Duncan what has happened here and all that I told you."

I looked at her, mystified. "Hold on! What has Teela have to do with this?"

Her dark eyes looked at me, speculatively. She shook her head with a faint smile. "Sorry," she said, "it's to make Teela recover more quickly. She will be stronger than she has been of late. It will also decrease her pain to a great extent. I –uh-sense she is in a lot of pain."

It sounded alright to me, though the urgency I could not understand. I left after saying goodbye.

It was well past breakfast time when I reached the palace. I went straight to the infirmary. Mara raised her eyebrows, but gave a quick nod towards Teela's room. Hugging her, I went into the was up-awake, that is. The sorceress was right-she did not seem to have slept much. There were dark circles under her eyes. She looked at me, surprised to see me so early. I sat on her bed and pulled her close to me-but she gently put up a finger between our lips, just before I could kiss her, and shook her head infinitesimally. Her other hand she placed on my shoulder. We looked at each other, her gaze warm and friendly and unwavering, mine inquiring.

Alright, so I had tried pushing things a little too fast. But I wouldn't do it again if she wasn't ready. I thought to myself that I'd wait till she learnt to care for me as more than a friend, before I, well, started acting like her beloved. I pushed the retort into her hands.

"What's this?" she asked.

"The Sorceress gave it-it's for you and you have to drink every drop, now, in front of me like a good girl. Go on," I told her.

She obediently opened her mouth and took a big swig-about half the contents. I started laughing at the look on her face as the bitter taste hit her. She blindly reached for the sugar in the breakfast tray, but I held her hand. "Ah-ah," I said, shaking my head. "No sweetening it. She said so."

"Adam, you must be joking!!" It was the first time I saw a return of that childhood spirit and her eyes flash.

"I'm serious," I started, when suddenly; her eyes went wide open. I smiled. "She told you, right? Okay-drink it all up."

She did. Then she leaned back-and took my hands in hers.

"What is all this about?" she asked me.

I shrugged. "Don't know-she said it'll make you feel better faster."

The next nurse on shift came in and curtsied to me, "Sorry, Your Highness, but the healers will be coming soon."

I got up to leave. "I'll be back after dinner for a couple of hours," I told Teela and left the room.

Duncan was not surprised at my news. She had probably told him by telepathy. He sighed when I told him about the stuff Teela had taken. He shook his head. "Do me a favor, Adam," he asked, surprising me, "just keep around the palace, will you? Don't go off very far unnecessarily. I'll feel much better with He-Man near at hand. I'll increase the guard around the palace and also post them at the infirmary. That child really can't defend herself much, though she won't agree."

I immediately agreed, though I still couldn't figure out what Skeletor would want with Teela.

That night there was a grand ball, as the taxes review meeting had ended. It was my first one since I had come back and I was forced to take part. I thought I would just slip off after a couple of dances, but the nobility had other ideas. One of the old dowagers even told me, ever so charmingly, that she really would speak to Father if I left. Mean old thing-I noticed she did not take Mother's name. So I danced with the girls I had grown with, and played with, and those I did not know and was meeting for the first time. It was nearly eleven when I left the room, and hurried back to the infirmary without bothering to change.

Mara was back-and a dear. She let me enter the room again, and sat outside it, to keep nosy parkers away.

I stood by Teela's bed. She had fallen asleep, and over her chest was a book on some stuff Mother used to read and cry over-you know, mushy girl stuff! I smiled to myself and closed it. The movement woke her, and she looked at me drowsily. Her eyes widened a few seconds later, as she saw me in my finery. She looked at me and whispered, "Looking good Adam."

I soothed the strands of hair that had fallen over her face; she sighed and settled back into her pillows. "Good night, Teela," I said softly, as I left the room. She did not hear me; she was fast asleep by the time I left.

I came out of the infirmary and nodded to the two guards there. I walked the silent corridors back to my room, when all hell broke loose. Loud screams started in the wing of the palace where the departing guests were. I rushed into the nearest empty room and changed into He-Man. I met Duncan and the other guards just as they were on the way to that part of the palace. When we reached, we saw a group of young and old women, screaming and coming out of their rooms-we went in and were appalled by what we saw.

In each of the rooms in that area-huge spider webs had been put up over the beds-and in each web there was the carcass of a dead animal, dripping blood. It would have scared the strongest man.

Duncan barked his commands to his guards to clean up the room, even as I went out to reassure the ladies. Within seconds we heard gunfire-and my heart chilled. It was from the direction of the infirmary. This had probably been just a diversionary attack. Duncan and I sprinted toward the infirmary, he roaring at the guards to follow. When we reached Teela's room, we saw the two guards posted there dead, each sprawled out with a cord around their neck. We ran in and came across Mara, lying unconscious on the floor. There was a huge bruise forming at the back of her head. The door to Teela's room was wide open. We entered the room and stood transfixed by what we saw.

It was one of the snake men-he was one of the most powerful wretches I had seen. He was trying to get near Teela's bed, but a strange aura had formed around the entire bed, all around and over it.

The aura looked now like a woman, now like a bird and seemed to attack the snake man –he was already bleeding from many wounds. We watched , fascinated, as he finally collapsed and died on the floor in front of us. Teela herself was sitting bewildered, trying to make out what it was that was protecting her. Only when the last flicker of life left the man's body did the aura disappear and the room become normal again.

Duncan ran to Teela and held her in a bone-crushing hug. I almost ran too, but remembered I was He-Man just in time. She finally asked her father. "What was that thing, Father? The snake -man couldn't do a thing-I felt so secure, as if no hostile force in the universe could ever harm me."

Duncan smiled, tenderly. "I guess it was the strongest force in the universe," he said cryptically, and kissed her head, obviously devoutly thankful that she was safe.

I approached the bed. "Captain?" I said in a questioning tone.

Duncan looked up. "Odd time, I know," he said with a laugh. "Teela, this is He-Man. He is the strongest man in the universe and our most powerful ally."

She put out her hand to shake my own. "We've sort of met," she said. "Call me Teela-all my friends do."

"You're alright then?" I asked.

She nodded, suddenly looking tired. "Yes-but, well, it hasn't exactly been a restful night."

She leaned back, looking drained-poor thing-a bad fracture yesterday and now this. Duncan turned to me. "He-Man will you spend the night in her room? I'll rig up a camp-cot by the door. Nothing else will make me feel safe until I've spoken to the Sorceress."

Nothing would have given me greater pleasure, but I moderated my answer as I agreed willingly.

He left the room, and after a few minutes, a camp cot was brought in. Mara wasn't dead, thank God, but she had a nasty bruise and would take time to come out of it.

I settled down and as I looked across at Teela, I saw that mercifully, she had finally slipped into a deep sleep.

Teelana, Sorceress of Gray skull

Kodak Ungul, the sorceress before me, told me I would see a lot of joy and a lot of sorrow in my life. She just forgot one tiny detail. Teela's birth gave me bliss, not merely happiness.

I wanted her so badly-only a mother who has yearned for her children with every atom of her heart will know. From the moment I knew I was carrying her, I savored every moment-yes, even the bouts of nausea and morning sickness were enjoyable-because she was causing them. I used to spend the nights, softly stroking my tummy, talking to her, wanting to let her know how much I wanted her, how much I loved her. I loved every change in my body, even when I was so large I couldn't see my feet! Each kick she gave me was so precious-my own darling child. My pregnancy was the happiest period of my life. She was born in Castle Grayskull, with the powers of the Elders to help me. I can't remember the pain actually!

Teela was an average-sized baby who looked just like me, except the color of her eyes-that and her dimples she got from her Father. I recovered from the birth within seconds-magic, you see-and was able to do everything for her. Those first three months with her were the most glorious of my life. My daughter, my very own beloved daughter. My love, my very life. You sanctified my life with your very presence.

Duncan has already spoken of the incident when I met him and handed Teela to him. That day I called him, Teela was saved within seconds of being carried by the Griffins. For some reason Gray skull's force fields did not work. I stood near her crib after repelling the attack, sweat pouring down my face, my heart thudding loudly with relief and horror at how close I had come to losing her forever. My eyes brimmed when she, unaware of all that had happened, turned and gave me a wide toothless smile and gurgled in her adorable voice. I lifted her, and sat on my bed, holding her tightly to my heart, and burst into tears. I realized at that time in what grave danger she was, in the environment she was living in-and also that my love alone would never compensate for, or provide the things that were needed to give the child a normal upbringing and home.

I cried, selfishly I admit. I cried for her and for myself too. In my dark dreary life full of responsibilities, she was the only thing who brought love and laughter in my life and made life worth living. Even as I wildly considered improbable scenarios in which I tried to fool myself that she could stay with me, and of the happy hours we would spend together, in the depths of my heart, I knew that it was not possible. I cried with pain, hating the thought that I would have to send my daughter away, albeit for her own good, when her own mother was alive and loved her so kicked me gently, and cooed in my arms, and that opened the floodgates of my heart even more. When the old sorceress told me I would have to see much sorrow, she used the wrong word. This was not sorrow-this was heartbreak, and nothing in this world, short of, Lord forbid, Teela's death would hurt me again.

After a couple of hours of crying, I walked with the baby in my arms, my eyes swollen, no more tears coming, my heart heavy and laden. At that time, I did not want to live anymore. I dragged myself to Gray skull's magical eye, and stood before it with a heavy heart.

The Spirit of Gray skull appeared. "Teelana," he said in his soft voice, gently, "you are making the right decision. Don't despair. And, for all your selflessness, I can assure you that your daughter will remain very close to you, and even know you-even if not as her mother. Wave your hand and the man who is in her destiny will appear."

I did as I was told. Duncan's face appeared across the screen.

"This man," the spirit went on, "is one of the most righteous and honorable in all Eternia. He is also humble and kind and will do justice by your daughter. Call him and give her to him."

What happened later is what Duncan has said. It took me months to get over Teela's absence. I must confess, though, that I was thrilled at her presentation-you see, I always wanted to have one for her, but never could. The relief I felt when Duncan agreed to bring her up himself, as his own child was enormous.

The tragic loss of Adora is something I will not go into detail about. Duncan and I searched for her, and believe me, we spared ourselves nothing. It was at that moment that I realized how blessed I was. My child was not with me, it was true, but I knew whom she was with, could watch her grow and play, and the man who adopted her was easily a role model for generations to come. I shuddered when I considered Randor and Marlena's plight and went to sleep much better, knowing I had no right to grieve when I considered their sorrow. Marlena changed almost overnight, from a gay-hearted and vivacious woman, to the grave Queen she came to be recognized as. Even Adam's presence could not relieve her pain-how could it? My heart ached for her, but I was helpless.

Teela and Adam's childhood was a period of great joy. I kept myself actively involved and apprised of all their doings. I spent at least a couple of hours a day watching Teela, when I was free and no danger seemed lurking. When I couldn't tolerate it anymore, I would become Zoar the falcon and go to see her. Every milestone, every victory gave me so much joy, and I will always be indebted to the Queen for her kindness to my own child. How the years flew-she grew up into such a beautiful girl, well behaved and straightforward and hardworking.

Her temper was one thing that I worried about, but the incident with Verona put an end to that. During that one terrible week, when the child was alone, I went to her room every night, after she was asleep, and stayed with her, as long as I could. I have never questioned Duncan's upbringing of my child-I had no right to once I relinquished her to his care, and he did not give me any occasion to find fault with him. But I must confess that I really wondered whether it was necessary to punish her so severely for the wrong she had done. I kept my opinions to myself, however, and comforted myself by psychically letting my daughter know that she was not alone, no matter what she had done, though she would not able to put her finger on why exactly she did not feel totally abandoned and lonely.

She went off to the university, and whenever she found herself being blue I would immediately go to her, and manage to make her feel better and return home. The day of her last ball in the university, she reminded me of a fully bloomed white rose, pure and sweet, and I prayed she would always remain so.

About Adam…it had been foretold that both of Randor's children would be endowed with great power-only the Elders and I knew what it was. When Adam turned sixteen, I told Duncan to bring him to the castle, so that he could become He-Man. The boy refused at first, but was later persuaded by successive events to accept the mantle. Duncan was most unhappy with my choice, I could see, but it was not my decision, and his destiny had to unfold itself. It did so, and as Skeletor's attacks increased, I was grateful beyond words for the champion.

The next big event was when Teela came back home and was made the Captain of the Guard. Knowing that she would have to interact with me very often from then on, and also knowing that I was dying to talk to her face-to-face, Duncan brought her to the castle.

That day is etched in gold in my mind. For the previous few days, ever since Duncan told me he was bringing her, I had not slept in peace. My own child, what would she think of me? Would she like me, at least a little bit?

I sat sedately on my throne, while I watched my girl come up to the bottom of the steps with the man who was rightfully her father. Duncan's eyes met mine as he formally presented her to me. I gave Teela a tender smile and appeared next to her.

"I have heard a lot of your capabilities, Captain," I said, as formally as I was supposed to speak. Truth be told, all I wanted was to yank her into my arms and kiss her lovely face and tell her I was her mother and never let her go. "Gray skull is honored to have you fight for it."

My daughter laughed. "You are too kind, Ma'am," she said. "It's my job. It's good to meet you. Father often has spoken of you."

I took them both inside the castle, showed her the various vantage points of attack, and explained to her about Skeletor and his goons. She was sharp, and seemed to grasp quite quickly all I said. They left after a few hours-the happiest I had known in close to two decades.

Old bone-face did not disappoint us--he kept us busy. I watched Teela fight with the other Masters and was proud of her courage and her knowledge. More than anything, I was grateful that my child had learnt to defend herself so thoroughly. It gave me no small satisfaction to know how well she could take care of herself.

The attack on the palace and Teela's fractures filled me with dismay, but the fact that the Graecian staff was in Skeletor's hands was a terrifying truth. If he even remotely guessed that Teela was my child, that fiend would stop at nothing to use her to further his own power. That is why I called Adam and gave him that potion to give Teela. Few knew it, but the potion was one of the most powerful in existence, and it protected those who drank it from everything except their natural death, if the time for it came. A key component of it was the essence of pure undiluted selfless love, which was why I as her mother was qualified to make it-the only other person who could have done it was Duncan, his love for the child being no less than mine. I sensed the attack on her by the snake man, but was at peace, knowing that nothing could harm her. I waited patiently, knowing that Duncan would very soon come to me, wanting to know what had happened.

Duncan came to the castle in the early hours of the morning--I guess he sorted things out at the palace, and then came to meet me. I was waiting for him. He took off his helmet, and I noticed, with a strange pang, how tired he looked. His once dark auburn hair was now liberally sprinkled with silver and the lines around his eyes and forehead were more obvious.

I stood up abruptly. "Duncan," I said, "come with me-you're going to eat something while I tell you what exactly is going on."

He looked at me dumbfounded. I smiled at him. "I have to eat too, you know-I don't live off air. Come with me."

He followed me to my inner chambers. He pulled off his breastplate and sank tiredly into a chair, while I heated up the meat stew I had had the previous night. It was loaded with big chunks of meat and vegetables. I served it into a large tureen and placed it in front of him. He murmured his thanks and began to eat it.

"I suppose Adam told you about the staff," I began. He nodded.

"If Skeletor finds out about my daughter, he will stop at nothing to get her, and force his way into the castle. Duncan, he must be stopped at all costs. The staff must be recovered and restored to Gray skull itself."

Duncan looked at me. "What should we do?"

"I will try to find out where the staff is, or at least guide you to its whereabouts. Then you and He-Man must do the rest. If it is impossible to retrieve it, destroy it."

When Duncan was rested a bit we went up to the eye of Gray skull. I waved my hand and Teela came into view. She was fast asleep. He-Man lay asleep on his bed too, but Battlecat was awake and alert. The most important worry being sorted out, I focused on Snake Mountain. Skeletor came into view; Evil-Lyn next to him. The Graecian staff was in his hand.

"So, dear Evil-Lyn" he droned in his nasal voice, "how far have we progressed on the antecedents of the guardian of the old pile of stones."

"Here it is, Skeletor," she excitedly spoke. "I quote, 'For of the sorceress of the Alamenian age shall be born a daughter, fair as the dawn and courageous as a queen. One such she shall be and her blood defend Gray skull till it lasts."

"Are you sure that book does not lie, dear Evil-Lyn?" Skeletor leaned forwards to look into it himself.

"Hardly, Skeletor," she said, with the faintest hint of contempt and scorn for him in her voice. "The truth chronicles have never been wrong. Ever."

"So what do you suggest?" he asked his most intelligent vassel, his orbits beginning to glow with excitement.

"The girl must undoubtedly be beautiful," she began, "it would not describe her so concisely,--as 'fair as the dawn'-- otherwise. She will also be known for her courage, though whether that has been tested or not we do not know. Skeletor, we must start by looking out for the most beautiful women in the kingdom, the exceptionally beautiful ones. There won't be too many of those-very few will fit the description in the truth chronicles. Then we test their courage..."

I turned to Duncan blindly. "Go, Man-at-Arms," I cried. "Take He-Man and go at once. Go before that monster and his witch find out about our child. If they could get this far, there is no saying what else they will find out. Try to retrieve the truth chronicles. They must have got them from the guardian of the staff. Destroy the chronicles too if you can't retrieve them. There are two more copies in existence, here in Gray skull."

He nodded. "I leave at once," he said, and did.

I made my way back to my throne, feeling drained. As I sat on it and created a screen to watch Duncan and He-Man, something in the back of my mind told me to reconsider the prophesy that was read out. I ignored it, being too caught up I what was happening right then. Retrieving and destroying the staff and the chronicles were of paramount importance now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter eight.

Skeletor

I am a great believer in liberty, in equality and in a peaceful life for all. However, I do believe even more firmly in the natural hierarchy that exists in nature, which is so aptly described by the famous words "survival of the fittest." Liberty and all those fine- sounding words and rights, are, therefore, only for those who can achieve and maintain them, by virtue of the rule "survival of the fittest." This is the motto by which I have lived my life and the one which has given me maximum benefit. I intend to live by it all my life.

I have been accused of trying to usurp the throne of Eternia by unrightful means. Just a minute-who decides what, is right and wrong? The definition of right and wrong has varied through the ages. Ultimately, those in power define what is right and wrong. I need no man's approbation about the way I choose to live my life. I don't tell those blasted Masters how to live their lives, do I?I only want the throne and am trying to get it by might-that's all. I have no opinions on any aspect of their lives. When the odds are stacked heavily against my favor, I try less direct ways to achieve my goals. That's what all people do.

I know I am worthy to be the ruler of all Eternia. I am far better than that bearded buffoon who sits on the throne now. Pah! His stupid, new -angled nonsense on democracy. His "active involvement of the populace in the running of their own lives." His sincere belief that he is only the representative of the people. What kind of a fool really believes in that kind of drivel and lives by it? I prefer to be more direct and honest. I am the best and I know it, acknowledge it, and live accordingly.

I tried every means to get the power of the Elders. Everything. Direct assaults on the castle. Kidnapping the Masters and holding them for ransom. Attacking the palace and trying to conquer the kingdom. Even to the sneaky extent of trying to stir up unrest and discredit Randor. Nothing worked. The biggest and most constant factors that worked against me were, till recently, that nauseatingly righteous and dedicated Duncan with his enviable knowledge of arms, battle tactics and the fact that he is a brilliant engineer. In fact, he is probably the most brilliant engineer Eternia has seen; even I'll admit that I admire him. Ah to have one such on my side!!! The Masters wouldn't last the first battle if I had. Instead I have to make do with my Tri-Klops, with his pathetic excuses for inventions, which are probably better marketed as toys for children. On my worst days of despair, I must say that I have seriously considered applying to old Randor for a patent to do so. My so-called assistants are worth only so much, except Evil-Lyn whose formidable knowledge of the dark arts and keen intelligence make her only a temporary comrade-even I know that she is not the type to stick to me out of any kind of loyalty.

This is why the Masters baffle me so much-such intelligent men, capable of so much-working subservient to the kingdom. What man in his right mind chooses to give up his own greatness for some vague ideal which does not benefit him? Seriously, they all need their heads examined.

Ahem…to continue what I was saying-ah-my second and most difficult obstacle is He-Man. Just where on Eternia did that young man spring from? Life was so much more satisfying before he came like an ill wind into my life. He demoralizes my troops so much, that as I watch them flee from the battle field as soon as he appears, they all, I admit, surprise me with their hitherto undisplayed and obviously admirable sprinting skills. No one can match the sheer raw force and power that he has-though I would willingly die than admit it to anyone. So that has greatly tilted the odds in their favor. It does not help me that Gray skull has a full-time guardian who regularly warns them of my well-plotted attacks and manages to remove the element of surprise from all of them.

And now there is one more danger growing on the scene. Duncan's daughter young lady will, I clearly prophesy, be a real menace to us in future. At just eighteen years of age, she already fights like a seasoned warrior. So you see, my dear readers, your sympathies are clearly misplaced. They should be with me-working so hard against such great odds to achieve my life's goals in the most direct way possible with so little help.

The matter of the Graecian staff was brought to me by Evil-Lyn. The recent attack we mounted on Gray skull had been a catastrophic one for us. Even now most of our warriors were literally nursing their wounds and I well knew the Masters would have a holiday of several months before any of us would be in fit condition again to walk about normally, let alone fight. But it was Evil-Lyn who was most annoyed and angry at our recent failure. The witch had actually had the temerity to suggest that she could come up with a better plan than me to take the castle and I willingly let her try. Not that I had any intention of letting her succeed-she had to learn some humility. It did not help, of course , that the Sorceress of Gray skull received some vital information about the planned attack from an anonymous source and my poor Evil-Lyn's strategy was forced to backfire so thoroughly that even now she could hear her comrades-in-arms curse her for their most recent debacle.

Evil-Lyn herself had been tossed about like a rag in the wind by a particularly strong bolt of magic blasted by the Sorceress, and all of us fighting, including both my own men and Randor's, had stood still as saw her scream and whirl about over our heads, while the Sorceress amused herself as she liked. It was not a memory Evil-Lyn wanted to remember and she was now after the woman's blood. After returning to Snake Mountain, she applied herself to intense research about Gray skull's guardian and discovered some very interesting facts. So interesting were they that even I, who never missed an opportunity to jeer at her for her recent defeat, realized that she had something worthwhile on her hands and magnanimously permitted her to continue her research with my full cooperation.

Most relevant was the fact that the Sorceress was not eternal, like the spirit bodies of the Elders. And-surprise, surprise-she was only a mortal woman, chosen in succession to the previous one. Trust those sneaky blasted Elders to make a song and dance about everything and put an air of invincibility and mystery about all they did. Even I had fallen for that one-I really thought the guardian was one of the Elders themselves!

SO-our invincible guardian was neither invincible nor eternal. She was only a woman, and very strong only as long as she was within the castle. I was delighted with the infinite vistas of possibilities that opened up. But more importantly, mortality meant family, a family meant love, and love meant weakness and ties that could be exploited…which was why Evil-Lyn searched so diligently and hard for the sorceress's family. That led us to the knowledge of the existence of the Graecian staff, and then it was only a simple matter of bargaining with the Siren of Darkness who lived in the marshes of the night. For a considerable bit of my power, she told us where the staff was hidden.

Evil-Lyn and I headed to get it. Disposing of that puny old guardian was no trouble at all. How difficult is it for a wizard like me to inactivate the magic force shields surrounding the Ice Mountains, creep in, stab a sleeping old man and unceremoniously dump him in the ice outside, so the world may know my most recent victory? But the wonderful bonus was the knowledge of the Truth Chronicles hidden with the staff-I was delighted. Some very interesting facts about the past and future would be made known to me now…and the future is what we make it.

We were thrilled with the knowledge that the guardian had a daughter. My knowledge of life has shown me that a child is the most powerful weakness in a person's heart, especially a mother-even as Evil-Lyn planned on how she would use the daughter once we found her, I was not so sure-the successor was a priceless asset far too valuable to be wasted in mere revenge when she could serve so many more worthy purposes. However, I let Evil-Lyn rant on. There was time enough to put a spoke in her plans for the girl after she found her and led her to me.

We started by securing Snake Mountain first. Then we moved into one of the deepest chambers in the mountain, where we would be absolutely undisturbed. I created a huge screen and muttered an incantation that would make all women in Eternos of the Alamenian age "as fair as the dawn and courageous as a queen" flash across the screen one by one. We expected that it was going to be a long, drawn-out task and even I was not sure how exactly how we would proceed once we got the names. But to our surprise, the dark spirit who was bidden on the screen informed me that only one woman fit the description in all Eternia.

Evil-Lyn and I leaned forward, she with eyes narrowed and waiting, like a tigress ready to pounce on her prey, I with every pore of my body keenly anticipant.

Across the screen came a view of the royal infirmary in Randor's palace, and sleeping like an—ugh--angel in her infirmary dress was none other than the spirited Captain Teela! I watched her chest rise and fall with each breath, the nurse enter and straighten the coverlet over her and alter the shades so that a modicum of light remained in the room, without making it very dim or excessively bright. For the first time, as Evil-Lyn and I turned to each other with exclamations of surprise, we noticed the girl's thick long red hair, the eyelashes curling and long, the lovely nose and mouth and features, her porcelain skin and her wide lotus-shaped eyes, now closed in slumber. As a man I noticed other things too: the slender arch of the neck, the shapely figure that the infirmary gown could not hide, the slim arms with slender fingers crossed across her tummy. - Under the coverlet I could make out the shapes of her thighs, ankles crossed. Certain basic instincts were born again, feelings I had long forgotten in the long fight for the power and the kingdom. But I held myself in check--all said and done, the girl was a mere child, though a very troublesome one, and some things are just not done. However, I did rejoice in the bonus this gave me: Teela, Duncan's dear child, blood of the Sorceress, and Captain of the Royal Guard. Delightful!

Much later I learnt exactly what led up to the painful events that awaited me and -Klops, two of his eyes injured in the most recent attack, had been on guard at the west entrance to Snake Mountain. He had a splitting headache--from his malfunctioning eyes, of course--and he leaned against the stone walls for some shut-eye. You see, no one expected those self-righteous Masters to attack us poor wounded warriors so soon after our most recent battle-I mean, they are gentlemen, right?? As my poor pathetic Tri-Klops stood there, he was hit from behind--mind you, behind!--and a huge figure loomed up. He went out like a light.

At the east entrance to the mountain, Trap Jaw, who had been on alert, was suddenly shocked to see Duncan, who hit him with his mace and knocked him out. The attack had been so silent and carried out with such stealth that my warriors never stood a chance. Up in the guard towers, Stratos attacked Webstor and forced him to spin a web into which he very thoroughly bound him, silencing him by knocking all his teeth out. Poor Webstor (cackle)--he could sip only ambrosia for months later, till I helped him regrow his fangs. A bad time for someone who hated anything but meat. Still, as I always say, one has to pay for their misdeeds, and my evil warriors got their deserved punishment for failing to protect the fortress. I completed the rest of their punishment for what happened to me because of their gross carelessness.

That done, the Masters apparently went to the most guarded room in Snake Mountain, and fought a pitched battle with Beastman, and Stinkor. They breached the room, smashed all they could find was intact (bunch of hooligans!), and actually retrieved both the Truth Chronicles and the Graecian Staff. The guardian of Grayskull had managed to inactivate my alarms and force shields--don't ask me how--and they then proceeded to the viewing room where Evil-Lyn and I were exulting over the identity of the next wielder of the staff.

A blast from behind sent both me and Evil-Lyn sprawling to the opposite ends of the room. I hit my head so hard I was only able to lie there dazed, even as Duncan strode towards me, fury on his face. The man was quite mad, I tell you--he'd flung his mace across the room and smashed the screen to bits at the same time he managed to throw us off. He-Man was roaring at Evil-Lyn even as he deftly deflected her blows. Poor Evil-Lyn--she didn't stand a chance! Before I knew it Duncan had my wrists in handcuffs--magic resistant ones, he told me, nicely--and trussed me in magic resistant ropes and halted for a moment. Then I saw him retrieve his mace and raise it again, and everything went blank.

I awoke to groans from Evil-Lyn, harsh sunlight right on my face. We were in an open space, and the Masters towered over us. Duncan looked like he wanted to kill us; He-Man looked no less angry. For the first time I actually felt a bit afraid of the two of them. I was in no position to do anything, so just groaned and closed my eyes. I heard a flutter of wings and there was another blinding flash of light. I screwed up my eyes even more, and tried to turn my head away. Duncan had done a good truncheon job on me--my head was hell.

A shiver of fear went up my spine as I heard the voice of the Spirit of Gray skull. If there was one I feared, other than the Elders themselves, it was the Spirit. Benign and kind to those on the path of –yuck--good, his disgust over the atrocities of evil were legendary, and even I was scared.

He spoke in grave measured tones. "You have violated a secret by ruthlessly murdering an honored servant of the Elders. That itself is punishable, at the very least, by death. You have attempted to breach Grayskull and take its universal powers of good for your own selfish ambitions. And today, you have criminally taken the Truth Chronicles with the ambition of manipulating the well-ordered future of the universe for your own miserable temporary life. Each of your acts is punishable by death."

I only groaned louder, for my head was pounding. He continued, "However, Skeletor, I sense your time has not yet come. I therefore spare your life. You will, however, lose all knowledge of what you have learnt today-you and the witch. Even if held open before you, you will never recognize the Truth Chronicles or any other mystic literature to do with Grayskull or the power of the Elders." He paused magnanimously. "I leave the remainder of your punishment to the parents of the young lady whose identity you were trying to find out."That said, I relearned all these events and am now narrating them, will be told later.

I watched Duncan walk towards me, face grim, and his mace in his hand. He dealt me a massive blow on the side of my face-my cheekbones cracked and all went black.

I awoke bloodied and bruised in my bedroom in Snake Mountain. What on Eternia had happened? I managed to drag myself out and was aghast at the havoc wreaked there. My lackeys were in a state of stupor, but Evil-Lyn stood, her arm in a rough sling, scratch marks on her arms and face, a cut upper lip, and one eye sporting a lovely bruise. She looked like a drunken sailor after a brawl.

The silly witch gave me vague answers to my queries, and looked at me speculatively when I screeched over the mayhem around me. She did not seem in the least bit interested that I, her lord Skeletor, was in such pain, and in need of help. As my voice levels rose, I saw too late the sleep spell she threw at me. And the last things I heard her say were, "They will pay-all of them. Those blasted Masters, and that bald-headed spirit. And as for the Sorceress, I swear she will pay for every drop of blood and every moment of pain she has caused me today. She and her precious darling…"

There rest of the words I did not hear, but I did recognize the look of murder in Evil-Lyn's eyes as she readied another sleep spell at me –which, combined with the first one, put me into a deep, blissful, and much-needed sleep. My last thought was just what she would to the Sorceress and her precious darling whoever. That look in Evil-Lyn's eye always boded ill for those it was directed against, as time had shown me several times to my cost.

Three days later, at least my throne room in Snake Mountain was fairly presentable. I threatened the fools around me with spells that would make them dumb, if they did not stop their moaning and groaning. As it was I was in bad shape and did not certainly need their endless cacophony of sounds to tell me in what pain they were. I wasn't exactly in the pin of health myself. As for Evil-Lyn…everyone, including myself, had strictly let her alone. She was in one killing mood and none of us wanted to be anywhere near her at that time. She spent all her time in our library doing research with her one functioning eye, the other being swollen and shut. It was safest to leave her severely alone at such times. I did a lot of thinking and reluctantly came to the conclusion that I was going to need a lot of help to take over Eternia. I had had enough. And the only other thing that would not fail me was the Horde.

The Horde, with its ranks of merciless seasoned warriors, bred and conditioned to shed blood. They who did not have and ounce of pity. But they were completely loyal to Hordak and I could not stand him. The feeling was mutual; you may be sure. But from what I heard he'd been having a lot of problems on Etheria. Maybe it was time we joined together temporarily, to ease the burdens off of each others' backs. And when it was done…well, the strongest man stood to win (cackle).

It took me nearly two months to become my old regal self. I told Evil-Lyn what I planned to do. For once she was as enthusiastic as I was. She offered to come to Etheria with me to speak to Hordak, but I told her I would need her to keep Snake Mountain for me. She agreed, surprisingly meek. I made sure my loyal underlings were well-punished for not protecting me from the Masters' attacks, and left them in no doubt what awaited them if they double-crossed me. On that note, one dark night, Evil-Lyn and I left for the most westward point of the planet, where the constellations Gelian and Hunful were seen diagonally across the clear night sky. In that pristine atmosphere, as we scaled the peaks of Mount Eternos and stood there, the planet beneath us, she and I lifted our staffs and pointed it toward the night sky at a point directly in between the two constellations. A huge blast of magic from both our staffs fused and opened the portal. As Evil-Lyn kept the portal open, I went through it into Etheria.

What happened in Eternia after I left will be narrated by Evil-Lyn

Evil-Lyn

Being the daughter of the keeper of the Ram Stone has certain privileges. For one, I was born with a certain inborn knowledge of magic, and a natural gift to learn more and utilize it. Unlike my totally selfless father, I was, one may say, totally selfish. And what's wrong with that? I saw Father guard that stone day after day, month after month, through the years, and what on Eternia did he get for it? We were no better off than the peasants who toiled in the fields. In a prosperous nation like Eternia, even a peasant was well-off, but as I often looked into the mirror and saw my platinum blond hair and violet eyes, and my grades, I did feel bitter that we could not have a marginally better life. My mother, of whom I was the spitting physical image, was such a content soul, never demanding more, always wanting to keep Father and me happy.

I am not saying Father did not love us, but he was always obsessed with guarding that bloody stone. It seemed to be the focus of his existence. But it was Mother's death when I was 19 that really shook me. I suddenly realized that she had lived and finished her life, and it could have been so much better. I swore then that I would not lead the life my mother had, and told my father so. He tried to dissuade me from the path I had taken, though he had no objection to my wanting a better life for myself. He wanted me to take the path of truth, and we all know what happens on that-you do ultimately gain everything when you are old and tired and there is no wish left to get it anymore…instead, all you want is to curl up and die. We parted on that bitter note, even though Father's last words were that I was always his child and could always go back to him anytime.

Skeletor, when I first met him, was such a dynamic, handsome man, so sure of himself and his quest for power, so one-pointed in his desire to become the ruler of Eternia, that I followed him like a lamb. Here was someone who had the focus I needed. I agreed that the mutants who joined us were dull-witted and stupid but they did have certain special powers that we badly needed, though the intelligence was his and mine. However, as the years passed, defeat after defeat began to get to Skeletor, and he became progressively irrational until a time came when I feared for his sanity. Instead of sound practical schemes for winning the kingdom, he started to put forth impossible ones, in each and every one of which we were soundly, and not surprisingly defeated. He slowly became more and more paranoid, doubting our loyalty-I tell you, life was, and is not, easy under him.

His plan to get outside help was the first sensible thing he said after many years, and I was relieved, because, in truth, there was nothing our motley crew could do--the Masters were far too strong. We needed much so much more than we had--and the Horde warriors were our best chance. I wanted to go with him, to help in the negotiation processes, for the man who had once been an ace negotiator was now a blubbering, half-mad fool, and it would not take Hordak long to realize that. But then again, if Hordak thought he could rely on our help and then dispose of us, he had another think coming.

The enmity with the Sorceress was nothing personal, really. She had humiliated me and I was going to make her pay. That's all there was to it. I would have done it to anyone else who humiliated me like that. The second privilege of being my father's daughter was that I was immune to all kinds of magic spells; even those cast by the spirit of Gray skull-though not all of them. That is why I was able to remember about Teela's blood bond to the I decided not to remind Skeletor about it. He'd goof up like he always did.

After he left for Etheria I went back to Snake Mountain and gave most of the Evil warriors leave. I actually felt sorry for them, and I figured they deserved a break too. Keeping only three with me, I planned what to do in future with the knowledge. It was then that I realized we knew nothing about Teela, except that she was a warrior. I thought I would utilize the time to get some personal information about her. Tired of being cooped up in the mountain, I turned myself into a raven and flew off to the royal palace to keep an eye on my latest interest.

I saw how much loved she was. All her Guards and the other Masters cared so much and did their best to keep her happy. She was getting tired of being in her cast but did her best not show it, and didn't seem grumpy at all. Duncan loved her more than his own life-I could sense the strength of his feelings for her, and did feel a pang that my own father had not cared so much, or, to give him the benefit of doubt, shown his love to me. Marlena seemed to treat her like her own daughter; beneath her queenly demeanor I sensed a genuinely motherly love for the apparently motherless girl. It did flash across my mind what the Sorceress must have felt, giving up her exceptional girl away-surely that was punishment enough? But then I remembered our, and particularly my own, recent humiliation and decided she had it coming to her. But it was the attitude of Prince Adam towards his bodyguard that held the most promise of being useful to us in future.

I was delighted. I had absolutely no idea of communicating to Skeletor anything I was learning--he had become a blundering fool. No, this was for me alone; to use as I felt was best. My knowledge, my victory.

The Prince of Eternia and Heir to the Throne was deeply in love with his bodyguard who also happened to be his childhood friend. Well, well, well-the father married a woman from outer space, from some obscure planet somewhere-and the Prince was in love with a commoner! Even though Duncan belonged to nobility, she was, after all, adopted. But I must say the son was marginally better than the father--at least the girl he had chosen was an Eternian. I wondered if all those stupid Masters were blind-why, it was so obvious! The way her looked at her, the way his eyes lit up when he saw her, the tenderness when he watched her as she slept, his unconscious acknowledgement of and heed to her every want-were they deliberately ignoring the whole issue? This was one young man who was highly unlikely to fall out of love with the woman he adored, unless I was mistaken-which I hardly ever am. Captain Teela was proving to be more than a meddlesome midget. She was daughter of the Sorceress, and adopted dearly beloved child of Duncan the Royal Man-at-Arms, and in all likelihood the future Queen of Eternia. What a gem!!!

There were times when I really felt jealous seeing her loved and sheltered life-she was so lucky. Yes she had lost her mother early, but had been compensated for so much! I had lost my mother and what did I have in return? A father who was unsympathetic with my views and the man I had aligned myself with to make my dreams come true had become slowly insane. And my dreams seemed as far away as ever. What a life! But patience…all good and bad things end, and none of us were exceptions. It was then that I decided to see exactly how secure she was. How close could any of us get to her?

One day, when Duncan was out of the palace, and Prince Adam busy elsewhere, I disguised myself as Teela's nurse Mara. The lady in question was not on duty that day, but I took a wild chance they did not know that.

I walked up to the door of the infirmary with a couple of books that Teela liked in my hands. The guard on duty at the door stopped me. "Identity check please," he said.

Blast it. What was I supposed to do?

"Oh come on," I said with a laugh," you know you can let me in."

His face remained impassive. "Identity checks, please," he repeated.

I shrugged and put on my most charming smile.

Within seconds, a siren started wailing throughout the wing. I heard the sound of boots rushing towards the infirmary even as the guard fired off a shot which I managed to duck and deflect. This would have to be fought with magic--there was no other way.

I changed into my own shape as Prince Adam came on the scene. One look at me and he turned and fled.

I roared with laughter. Follow your leader, boys," I sneered, "he's got the right idea." I kept deflecting all their shots with a magic shield I had put up around myself.

"Maybe you don't Evil-Lyn," came a deep voice from behind me. I felt an incredible bolt of magic cut through my shield, and the freeze rays of a laser pour in. Before I realized it, the rays were working, slowly stiffening my body. I struggled with every ounce of strength to free myself. Whatever would Skeletor do to me if I let myself get captured in his absence? I had seen the horrible punishments he had meted out to the others…ah, I was getting through! With a final wriggle I was free.

"Let me through, you fools," I roared, changing myself into a fireball and shooting through all of them. I watched the look on He-Man's face and saw him turn and run into the Captain's room.

Back at Snake Mountain, I rethought my strategy. What about an invisible entrance? Highly improbable they would be able to protect her against that. So I planned another attack. This time I would go at night, invisible. What would they do? Nothing!!

I watched Duncan nearly tear his hair out –in private of course. It wouldn't do, would it, for the Man-at-Arms to be frantic about his precious child in public like any worried father? Next to the king, he was the last refuge-the inflappable, invincible bastion that would never fall. It was wonderful seeing him, face creased, brow so furrowed by worry lines that it seemed like wrinkled parchment, wondering what more he could to protect his daughter. And the gallant Prince Adam, well-known for his cowardice, assuring him that he would make sure not a hair on her head was harmed. But this was the best-Duncan actually believed him and told him that he was relieved that he was around. I was rocking with laughter at that time. Poor Duncan-he hadn't seen Adam turn tail and flee when I showed up!

Security was beefed up even more after my hasty attempt to get to the girl. Now I had no option but to go invisible at night. I chose a day when Duncan and the prince would definitely not be there-the king's birthday.

I watched the festivities of the palace with curiosity. A stream of vehicles from different provinces arrived, one after the other. The nobility, decked in their grandest clothes, entered the palace. The jewellery on the women's clothes gleamed and flashed in the rays of the setting sun. It was a lovely sight to behold, actually. I permitted myself a rare moment of day-dreaming that it was me who was the Queen and it was my birthday and the same sets of guests were arriving for my gala affair.

I snapped out of it when I saw those priggish Masters arrive in full force. What wouldn't I give to transform the lot into a bunch of ugly frogs permanently and transport them to the Tar Swamp! But when I saw Queen Marlena as she walked to the throne room through the private entrance from her chambers, I really saw red. The alien looked so beautiful. She had aged over the years, but in some indefinable way, she had become even lovelier with time. Her red hair was now showing lot of silver strands in it, making her look more distinguished and regal. She was dressed in a wine red silk gown, with puffed sleeves down to her wrists. It fit over her bodice and showed off to perfection her slim waist, and then flared out to fall in graceful folds until it reached the floor. She wore a huge diamond tiara on her head and a single strand of diamonds around her neck. An ermine cape was around her shoulders and at that moment I was reminded of why Skeletor and I were fighting for the throne. It was for this--power and majesty and wealth, for supremacy. It was for a life worth living, not just to exist like innumerable vermin, but to live and die as those who counted.

It was Duncan's voice that brought me back to the present. "Are you sure, Adam?" he was saying.

"I just checked everything myself in the morning, Duncan," the cowardly prince answered, as he and his mentor turned around the corner and came into view. The prince looked so staggeringly handsome that one forgot what a coward he was when one saw him. Duncan looked like the nobleman he was, for once, rather than the mechanical contraption he looked like when I usually saw him. "I'll go down to her again now, and recheck everything."

"Her" could mean only one person, with that goofy look in his eyes. Strange that the brilliant Man-at-Arms did not recognize or notice it. I silently thanked the prince and followed him as he walked briskly towards the hallway which led to the infirmary. He stopped a couple of times abruptly, as if he felt someone was following him, and then moved on. He arrived at the infirmary, where he too went through a security check at both the first and second entrances, and finally entered the captain's room, me faithfully behind him.

It was a large cheerful room, painted bright yellow, with huge windows looking on to the gardens below-windows that had now been wired to give anyone who attempted to enter them a lethal electric shock. Teela was sitting by them, looking out, a half-wistful look on her face, her cast supported on another chair in front of her, a book on Eternian history by her side. The girl seemed to be catching up on a lot of reading these days. For a second, I wondered what they would do if I climbed onto her injured leg and broke it some more then and there. They would not be able to do a thing, because they could not see me. Yes, I would wait till that love-struck fool had left and then amuse myself just like her mother had done with me-a part of her punishment for treating me like a dishcloth blown by the wind.

I watched Prince Adam walk up to her and brush his hand on the back of her neck. A faint answering blush rose on Teela's cheeks, but Adam did not see it, for she controlled it quickly. Her blue eyes became huge as she watched him in his entire royal splendor.

"Why, Adam," she said, and then stopped. It wasn't put on.

"Now I know I look handsome,' the prince teased her, even as his eyes lingered on her soft red lips. His eyes met hers directly and she fumbled with her book, purposely dropping it and bending to get it, so that she could compose herself. He beat her to it , and put one hand under her chin and turned her face up to see him, directly.

She looked at him then, her cheeks flaming, her eyes actually moist. The best part was that she wasn't even acting it all out-I could have sensed it if she was. Her eyes met his for one breath-taking moment, the flame of love burning in both their eyes so brightly that even I flushed, though they couldn't see it. I saw the prince move his lips decisively towards hers, holding her face in both his hands, and the confusion, joy and irresolution in her eyes when the magic of the moment was broken by the prince's com-link as three urgent beeps cut through the beauty of that moment. Adam almost swore as he reluctantly let go, and Teela shook her head firmly to clear it, her usual firm, yet friendly expression settling back on her face, as she leaned back easily in her chair.

"Adam, aren't you coming?" It was Duncan's voice.

"On my way, Man-at Arms," he answered, looking at Teela intently.

He broke off the connection, and walked up to her again. She looked her usual dignified self, but it was too late. He had seen his feelings reciprocated for him in her eyes, though only for a second. Teela was going to have some very hard, important decisions to make.

"The weekend starts two days from now," he told her, his hand under her chin, looking directly at her. "We are going to have a good hard talk Captain. I'll be back later tonight." He bent down, looked into her deep blue eyes searchingly and then gave her a gentle but thorough kiss. She did not dare push him away. Finally, he left the room, nothing more said between them.

When Adam left, Teela leaned back, looking drained. She ran her hand through her red hair, looking lost. I smirked. The confident, never-at-a-loss Captain of the Royal Guard did not know how to handle herself when she first fell in love, nor yet the man she had fallen for. But then, her love life was not my problem, breaking her legs was. I walked towards her, unseen, and lifted my right leg to place it on her cast.

The power that seemed to surround her tore through me like a knife. I screamed in anguish, even as my spell faded and I became fully visible. Teela whipped out her laser from behind her pillow and trained it on me, even as she pushed a button on her wristband. Sirens screamed around me, and what seemed like a platoon of the Royal Guard burst into the room, led by Stratos. I knew Duncan and He-Man would not be far behind and I had to get away. I tried to ignore the terrible pain I was in as I managed to breach the windows and escape. Duncan would really kill me if he caught me again.

Back home, if it could be called that, I examined my wounds. I had been burned badly on my right leg, and my magic felt greatly attenuated. This was going to take time to heal. It probably wouldn't be healed until Skeletor came back. The Sorceress must have cast that spell, no one else could have. As far as I could remember, selfless love was one of its key ingredients, and this only proved that everything I had found out was right. It was now only a matter of time and of waiting for the right moment to strike.

Duncan.

The audacity of the attack on Teela shook me more than I cared to admit. So quickly, and so brazenly! I had sped away from the dinner the minute the sirens went off. Thank Eternia she was safe. She was sitting on her bed by the time I arrived, Stratos in the room by her side.

"It was Evil-Lyn" he said as soon as I went in. "She got in by making herself invisible this time. She screamed like she was being tortured and took off before we could arrest her."

I took my daughter in my arms and kissed the top of her head. We all looked up as He-Man came in.

"Teela?" he said, obvious worry in his blue eyes.

"I am fine, He-Man," my girl said. "Evil-Lyn tried to harm me, but something harmed her instead. She got away."

I turned to Eternia's hero. "Another night here for you, lad, if you don't mind."

"I wouldn't want to be elsewhere," he answered, still looking very worried. We both were-was it possible the Spirit's magic had failed?

Teela opened her mouth to protest, then clamped it shut, seeing my concern. I made her lie down even as He-Man drew the coverlet over her and he sat beside her bed in the chair. She then protested. "That's not very comfortable. You'll be sore by the morning."

"Go to sleep, my girl," I told her firmly, "we'll manage just fine."

She closed her eyes and murmured just before sleeping, "Adam said he'd be along later."

Before I could answer, He-Man leaned forward. "I'll talk to him Teela. Just go to sleep. He'll understand."

Her last words were, "He always does."

I went out of the infirmary and back to the ballroom. Marlena and Randor came towards me, their expressions questioning. Briefly, I told them what had happened.

They were furious. "Next time, shoot the witch point-blank," Marlena said, bluntly, even as her husband nodded.

"I will," I told them, and meant it.

The ball continued, though the joy had gone out of it for all of us. I told those who asked that Adam was busy with security arrangements in the infirmary and thankfully they all accepted and Marlena were far too upset with the danger Teela had been in,inspite of all our best efforts to notice that their son was not there. I nibbled on some dinner and made my way to my room. If it had not been for that potion the Sorceress had given Teela, I realized my daughter might even have died that day. It was a terrible thought.

The Sorceress' voice came through. "Don't be too hard on yourself, Duncan. Teela is safe--and believe me, really safe. Even if you withdrew your entire guard around her, no one can harm her."

I nodded, forgetting she could not see me. She went on, her soft gentle voice soothing. "For some reason the Spirit's spell of forgetfulness did not work on Evil-Lyn. I intend to find out why. And Duncan, I suggest you be available to Teela all the time over the next week or so. She may need your advice."

I blinked. What advice would she need in her helpless state?

She chuckled. "I suggest you tell her to confidently follow her own heart." With that, she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long overdue update. Please enjoy

Chapter nine.

Teela.

I leaned back against the pillows, murmuring a word of thanks to the nurse who had propped me up against them. Truth be told, though I did not show it, I was fed up

Evil-Lyn's sneaky attacks , fed up with constantly living on the edge--just this time. I did not know that multiple fractures could be quite so–shall I say, to put it mildly, cumbersome--and I just HATED being confined to bed like this. It was more than that--the cast on my leg, and the treatment the healers gave me initially were very painful, the analgesics notwithstanding. I kept my mouth shut, though--no sense in troubling anyone more than I was already doing. It was different when I was on a constant alert when danger threatened the royal family, but when it applied on a more personal note--it was terribly wearing.

The nurse brought in my breakfast tray. Thankfully, there was a nice cheese omelet-golden and fluffy with the toast just the way I liked it. It seemed like they decided to let me eat more tasty meals. I began to eat my breakfast, and then realized the nurse was still hovering in the background. I smiled at her. She was a cute little thing, with her earnest brown eyes, and hair tightly pulled into a bun under her cap-so in awe, and plainly showing it, I was both amused and touched at the same time. When was the last time I had been so open about my feelings, with anyone?

"Is there anything else I need to do?"I asked her, gently--this one was more timid than all the others.

She cleared her throat nervously, once or twice. "Please Captain, "she began, shyly "I….If I may-can I stay here and…and comb your hair for you?" Then seeing the look on my face, she hastened to explain."I go off my shift in the next half an hour. Attending to your personal toilet is really the duty of the next nurse on the shift…." She took a look at my face. I was listening intently, wondering where all this was leading, and she continued a little more boldly, since I hadn't interrupted. "We had a bet, my friend in the other wing and I that your hair reaches well down your knees. I said it did, and she says no…-and the only way to find out is to brush it myself…"

I almost laughed. I'd be lying if I said that it did not flatter me a teeny weenie bit. And a long-forgotten memory began to rise to the surface. When I was a little girl, and used to go home for the holidays, I'd sit wide-eyed watching my grandma comb her long thick hair by the window, and hoping mine would be the same way too when I grew up. Luckily it did grow to be like hers. Grandma was, and still is, an absolute darling and she tolerated my fiddling with her hair on countless occasions—and so did Grandpa. Though he certainly didn't have even one-tenth his wife's hair to speak of, he was more than willing to let us three granddaughters literally scalp him as we tried out the latest fashions on his head.

I hastily controlled the nostalgia those memories awakened and smiled at the nurse "Well, I suppose you can--just this once, since it isn't on your shift. Thank you."

Later, breakfast over, I watched out of the window and looked at the walls of the palace compound in the distance. I could feel the lulling gentle strokes the nurse was giving as she expertly yet gently brushed my hair in short strokes. Her friend had popped in meanwhile, and after a round of exclamations over the length and thickness of my hair had decided that my nurse won her bet hands down. I wished, oh how I wished, I was on my feet walking beyond those walls, into the woods that bordered the lower reaches of the purple peaks I could see in the distance. It was only at that time that I really learned to appreciate the fate of those whose physical or mental ailments limited their capacity to be fully ambulant.

My nurse combed my hair, braided it into two braids and wound them about the sides of my head. It wasn't something I really cared for, but I bit my lip and said nothing, not wanting to hurt her. Flushed and happy, she thanked me and left me alone to my thoughts. That was the worst of the injury-long hours all by myself with nothing to do. I read voraciously, but still there were moments of boredom when my mind would remain idle.

I wondered why Evil-Lyn was targeting me so specifically. Witch she certainly was, but I always felt she had more, if one could use the term, "battle ethics" than her insane master--in a warped kind of way. Attacking wounded soldiers was not something she would do normally. But then maybe I was wrong. My life had been turned upside down over the last several months. Well, if I had to be absolutely honest, it lost its well-ordered comfort the day I heard, "Hello .Teela" from the lips of the Crown Prince the day I saw him outside our rooms, for the first time after five long years.

I recognized the rapid beat of my heart, and the warmth that slowly spread in my body at the thought of him. My breathing immediately became shorter, and a glance at the looking glass showed me that my cheeks were just the way I knew they always were when I was alone and thought of him-flaming .

Oh Adam, if only you knew what a struggle it has been to control myself when ever I am in your presence, not to show you what a simple thought of you does to me! To look into your blue eyes, to see there that which made my heart sing for joy, and yet have to fight like mad to maintain some semblance of sanity. I don't want to get lost in this tidal wave of feeling that was on the verge of sweeping me off my feet--that threatened to blot out all sanity and free my life of all its moorings I had anchored it to so that I would be safe--duty, responsibility, discipline--and set me free on uncharted waters, of which I had no idea, and would be all alone to cross. For I was scared--what if you weren't with me?

How many women across the globe had fallen for you? From peasant girls as they threshed the corn in their fields, to the maids who drooled over your pictures when it appeared in the magazines and news papers over their cups of warm milk during their time off, to young college and school- going girls who plastered the walls of their bedrooms with pictures of you and waited for that one perfect day, when they would meet you and be swept off their feet? Even old dowagers and long- married mothers looked at you with an indulgent eye, and not quite a few wished their own loves had been as dashing, as….well…perfect is what I should use. As for the nobility-well, I had grown up watching them. Every one of them wanted you for their own, and there were a few there who genuinely wanted you for yourself. I had seen the looks in the eyes of neighboring princesses when they attended the royal balls-every one of them wanted you. Whether it was you, or your crown and all the power and wealth and glory that goes with it, whether it was a chance to be immortalized in textbooks and historians' accounts as "Queen of Eternia, wife of King Adam," whether it was the sense of fulfillment they would get, garbed in robes of silk and satins and ermine, with gems and gold of the fines t and most precious variety that Eternia had, whether it was the sense of having achieved what was worthy of achievement, to them--when they watched regiments march past, when courtier and lay populace alike curtsied to them, when toasts were proposed and regimental bands across the nation played at every occasion toasting them--or whether it was just the simple longing to be held in your arms, to know that you belonged to them, to know that they were "the one," to feel your child kick in their womb, or just to face life with you by their side--a life of love and peace and contentment--you are like no other man on this planet. What made me different from these multitudes who wanted you? I mean, I am just one among the many….

Shaking my head, I got a grip on myself and put my head back against my pillows, tightly compressing my lips, till they split and I could feel the blood. THIS WOULD NOT DO--IT COULDN'T GO ON! IT HAD TO END, FOR GOODNESS' SAKE. I HAD TO COME OUT OF THIS –IF IT KILLED ME. For him, for me, for Father. For the King and Queen, who trusted and loved me. For life to go on the way it should: -rightly. Whatever that meant, I no longer had any clear idea. But I knew one thing for sure-I could not give way to my feelings blindly, trusting that all would be well-I could not. The very violence of the emotions in my heart frightened me, and I knew that if things did not work out the way my heart hoped it would, it would destroy me. It would take away every bit of happiness I my life. Llife would lose meaning and there would be nothing left to live for,- and I had no intentions of living my days out as a walking zombie.

As the hours ticked on, I reached my decision. When Adam came to speak to me, I would tell him that I cared for him, and deeply, but would not commit myself to any kind of non-platonic relationship with him, at least just then. I would do what had always worked in my life –tell him the truth. And we'd move from there on. I sighed and fidgeted, impatiently. Why did this complication have to arise? For both our sakes? Oh well, I suppose one couldn't expect life to go on in a straight line-one had to deal with the bends in the road as best as one could. And yet-even as I waited for him to come to me when he was free, I had the distinct feeling I was curbing something that should have been allowed to flower and flow with all freedom, if you will. It was just that I was a coward and did not want to face the pain that comes with such a process.- You see, I did not know if it was worth the pain.

It was afternoon, after lunch, when the nurse put her head in and said in a low voice, "Excuse me Captain, the Prince is here. May I send him in?"

I nodded and shifted a bit, so that he would have a place to sit on my bed. I heard his voice outside my door, saying something to the nurse, and then he came in. Our eyes met, and the sincerity in those blue eyes made me a little sad. I hated the thought of hurting him, however little. I patted the place I wanted him to sit, and he did so. We waited for the door to be shut behind us, and Adam got up and bolted it for additional measure. We waited till the sound of the nurse' footsteps on the tiled floor had completely faded . Adam got up again and drew the blinds across the windows and finally sat next to me.

We said nothing for some time, just sat there in silence. After the decision I had taken, I found it far easier to look at him fully in the face. He broke the silence first. "How's your foot, Teela?"

"It's alright, Adam," I replied.

He began again. "Teela. It is on the strength of our old friendship that I say this to you. You've changed so much, so much-I hadn't expected it." I said nothing, just waited for him to continue and finish speaking.

He put out his hand and placed the palm on my right cheek. My every instinct told me to turn my face to the right and reciprocate his gesture, but my head told me to stay put--which is what I did. "You've become the loveliest woman I've seen, I couldn't believe it when I saw you. Till that moment, you were my dearly loved childhood friend, but now you've become such an exquisitely beautiful woman. Those old feelings seem outdated and useless by far. I can no longer look at you and see the Teela I grew and played with. You aren't her anymore. You're just a woman I want to know as a woman. Not just as a friend-but as a woman." He pushed his hand through his blond hair, struggling for words.

The sight of the Crown Prince, Heir to the Throne, struggling for words was so amusing I started laughing. Somehow it relieved the tension that had built up between us over the last few months, for Adam lost his serious look and a twinkle appeared in his blue eyes. I put my hand over his and squeezed it hard against my cheek. Then I removed it, held it in my own and kissed it lightly for good measure. It cleared the air, and we both knew we would now talk and make sense to each other, instead of pussyfooting around and playing games. And a game this certainly was not.

Adam gave me his usual wide smile. "Alright Captain. So tell me. Are you game for this? Or do we go back to the old 'childhood friend' theme?"

I thought for a moment and then slowly replied, "We can't really do that, can we Adam? Even if we said we would, it would be a lie, wouldn't it? I mean, let's face it, we have changed. Both of us. We can't go back to the kind of relationship we had in the old days, even if we wanted to. Let's accept that as a fact. The question is, where do we go from here?'

Adam looked at me with a speculative look in his blue eyes. It reminded me more of how much exposure he had with people and how perceptive he'd become since I had left him to go to the university. It was like meeting an entirely new person. I simply looked back at him. I really had no clue what to do. In spite of all my plans and carefully crafted speech to him, I really had no clue what the right thing to do was. Or…maybe I did- and was scared to follow up on it.

Finally, he spoke. "You haven't done this before have you? Had a suitor or even fallen for someone in a bad way?" There was understanding in his voice, and for that I was grateful. I looked him in the eyes and shook my head, lowering it at the same time, suddenly feeling ashamed, as if I had become inadequate in some way.

He put his fingers below my chin and lifted my chin up. For some unexplainable reason, I felt tears form in my eyes and fought to control them. Still a vagrant tear would escape and make its way down my cheek just as he'd lifted my face up….

"Teela." I heard the distress in Adam's voice as we threw all caution, prudence and propriety to the winds and he held me tight against him. "Don't cry. Don't cry. It's alright."

After a few seconds, I came out of his hands and blew my nose on a handkerchief. Finally, I looked up at him. "Sorry," I said , gruffly, "it's just that it's all been too much. Finding you changed so much, not knowing how to handle it, and not knowing the right thing to do,- breaking my leg--it hurts in spite of the analgesics, though don't tell Father that--and not even being able to sleep because of Evil-Lyn's attacks."

Adam held my shoulders and waited . At last I looked him in the eyes. "Better now?" he asked, smiling.

I nodded.

"We'll take it one day at a time then, Captain," he said, "and see where it takes us. Don't worry about it anymore. It's my fault too…" he broke off abruptly and hugged me to him. This time I snuggled in without any self-consciousness. What the hell, we'd grown up together, and who knew or cared what the morrow would bring? For now.

He placed me gently on the bed and covered me with the blankets. I smiled at the concern and caring in his eyes and voice.

"That's better,'" he said, gently kissing my forehead. "Go to sleep now, Teela. I won't tell your dad but I will tell the healers you are in pain. And I'll be back later, after the guests have left for the day, and regale you with the stories of what happened at the ball."

"G'night," I murmured as I burrowed my head into the pillows, even as the door shut itself softly. Then I sank into a deep sleep.

Adam did return that night, and he kept me in splits as he told me about the ball and the hilarious incidents in it. It was well past midnight when the matron of the infirmary came bustling in with an indulgent smile that she tried hard to control as she watched us both laugh like kids. "For shame Prince Adam," she scolded him, "don't you want your friend to recover quickly? Or do you want to make our other patients lose their night sleep as well?"

Adam rose and stretched. I watched the ripple of muscles under his silk shirt and turned my head away. No sense spoiling things that were beginning to go smoothly….I watched his lighthearted banter with the matron and saw the motherly woman give him a playful slap, with a half-hearted, "  
Along with you now. Go to bed."

He turned and winked at me, and left the room laughing. Matron came back to settle me in. "That Prince," she said indulgently. "I could never be angry with him even as a boy-sweet boy and one of the kindest men he's turned out to be. Are you comfortable dear?" She stood by my bed and spoke, in a reminiscent voice. "How many years we watched you both play and fool along. Look at the two of you now-he so handsome and wonderful and you….you've grown lovely dear, so beautiful-it gladdens my heart to see you young things-" -then, briskly- "now no more disturbance, young lady, or I'll tell your dad first thing in the morning." I laughed and settled down for the night.

I guess it was good that Adam and I had our little talk. In the days that followed, there was no more of the strain and self-consciousness we had when we first met after so long. We spent hours together, playing reading, discussing everything-politics history, old wars, the nobility…and I discovered exactly how well- informed and shrewd and knowledgeable he was. A wonderful companion, and a most helpful and caring one. He was there when the healers took off my cast six weeks later, and supported me when I took my first few steps and after.

It was nearly two months after the attack on me that Father came into my room. "Teela," he said cautiously, "the healers have told me to tell you that you can--slowly- -start working on that leg of yours.- I thought a good long walk into the woods tomorrow-" he did not finish , because I launched myself at him with all my old girlish impetuousness (except for the yelling) and squeezed him with all my might.

Father laughed and held me tight. "I thought you'd like that," he said, "I would have loved to go with you dear, but..."

"I know, I know," I said, snuggling to him even as his arms around me tightened, "it's the annual budget review, the wolves have descended from all over Eternia, King Randor needs you and so you can't go.'

"No, I can't," Father said, kissing the top of my head, "but Adam said he'd come with you. So-I hope the two of you have a wonderful time dear. Take all the time you want, but don't come back home too late."

As I went down for dinner that night, I suppose my happiness showed on my face. The queen smilingly remarked, "Well Teela, how much longer before we wake up hearing you training the guards at the unearthly hours you all are accustomed to?"

The entire table erupted in laughter. I dimpled but said nothing-when I was ill Dad had taken over the training of the guards and everyone knew exactly how strict a taskmaster he was. Compared to him I was a little milder. She continued, softly, "It's good to see you about, my dear."

Adam spoke up from her right side. "We're going on a long walk tomorrow Mother, just Teela and me. We plan to roam the foothills of the Carthian Mountains."

The Queen smiled. "Lucky you. I don't know what your dad, Duncan and I are going to be like by the time the review is over."

Adam and I walked back to our rooms. "Be ready by, six, Teela," he said. "I have a surprise for you."

The alarm woke me up, and I threw back the bedcovers and moved to get ready. By a quarter to six I was fully dressed, in a comfortable blouse and grey pants-they hung a bit loose because I had lost weight but were comfortable. I had water, towels, a small emergency kit , an extra communicator, and a minilaser blaster. Adam said he'd carry the food and the emergency light and the few things which would be heavy for me to carry. I did not bother to argue with him. He'd been so decent with me it really wasn't worth it.

I pulled the door shut behind me and walked to the end of the balcony. Adam stood there, his back to me, hands on the railing, his backpack on. After a moment's hesitation, I placed my hand on his shoulder. He gently grasped it with his own and pulled me closer. Then I saw what he'd been looking at, and I frowned.

The horizon was an angry color-not a good sign. On our planet it usually meant heavy rains to follow. I glanced at Adam and saw the tiny frown on his face and knew that he was debating whether to go or not. He turned to me with a sigh. "Maybe we should call it off."

My heart sank, but sense prevailed. "It doesn't look good," I admitted reluctantly.

He looked at me again and said nothing. And grinned when he heard the words he knew I'd say. "I'm going anyway. I don't care. -I've had enough of being cooped up for so long. A few drops of water on my head won't kill me."

He laughed. "Alright, alright. -We'll go. Who knows? It may not rain after all."

We walked together down to the launching pads. The guards on duty saluted us and led us to my wind raider. We got in, but Adam occupied the driver's seat. We tossed our luggage at the back and took off into the early morning sky.

The air was so fresh and pure, the early morning rays of the sun rejuvenating. As we gained altitude I watched the fields and farms and green lands below, with the houses looking like doll-houses. And I was thankful for being alive to see and enjoy that beautiful day. We'd been flying more than an hour when I saw Adam take a diversion to Castle Grayskull. Before I could ask, he smiled at me. "That's my surprise. The Sorceress wanted to see you, how you were, and suggested we stay for breakfast. I said yes."

I shut my mouth. Then blurted the first words that went through my head. "Does she eat?"

Adam roared with laughter. He put one hand around my shoulder and pulled me closer. I was so shocked by the thought of having breakfast at Castle Gray skull-, it just did not register. I mean –how could you compare the famous enigmatic sorceress, guardian of immense power and an ordinary thing like an early morning breakfast with two young people off on a hike together? They were in two entirely different orbits, surely!

"I felt the same for many years after I first met her," Adam spoke, both hands now expertly steering the wind raider. "She seems so larger than life, I know, but trust me Teela, it's only a façade to keep unwanted people away. Her responsibilities are huge, you know. She has to be very careful. But underneath all the façade there is a very loving, kind and wonderful woman. And she cares for you a lot--at least that's the impression I got. So I couldn't say no." He glanced over at me. "I hope you don't mind."

I shook my head. "I don't mind," I said. Castle Gray skull was looming out of the mists, and Adam put the wind raider on the ground.

Even as we landed, the drawbridge opened and the Sorceress came to it, watching us dismount. Adam gave me a hand as I climbed down slowly. Then we walked up to her, her incomparable beauty silencing me as always. She smiled at us.

"Good morning, Prince Adam, Teela,"' she said in her melodious voice. "I thank you for accepting my invitation to have breakfast with me here in Castle Gray skull."

"We have to thank you, Sorceress," Adam said as we began to make our way into the castle and the drawbridge closed behind us.

"Teela, how's your leg?" she asked me.

I swallowed and spoke. "I'm fine thank you, Sorceress. The healers said I could slowly start working on it-which is why Adam and I are making this trip."

She nodded and took us to what I presumed were her living quarters deep inside the castle. I for one was pleasantly surprised. They were- airy rooms full of light, -a far cry from the deep gloom that always seemed to surround the lower reaches of the castle. She led us to a kitchen cum dining room and the savory smells coming from the dishes on the table made my mouth water. We sat around the table and our hostess insisted on serving us herself. It was such a lovely thing to do--it's what my grandma did when we kids were at home. We tore into the delicious food-suffice to say it was among the best we had eaten.

I finally told her, "I have to thank you for the potion you gave me, Sorceress. Daddy told me it was what saved me from Evil-Lyn's attacks. I don't stand a chance against magic." At the friendliness in her eyes, I went on. "I can't understand why she targeting me though. She never was that kind. Simple retaliation I can understand. This time it seems so targeted and obsessive, if you get my meaning. I don't really know why."

The Sorceress smiled, and this time her smile was a little sad. "Who knows why people do wrong things, dear?" She spoke almost absently. My eyes widened at the 'dear,' but I decided it had just slipped out. "If only they realized that wrong simply does not pay, and never has, the world would be a far better place for all of us to live in. Which reminds me..." She got up from the table, all of us having finished, and led the way to her sitting room.

We all sat down and she addressed me, solemnly. "Teela dear…for some reason Evil-Lyn seems to be immune, at least for now, to some of the spells we cast on her.- I want you to be very very careful. I am sure the security around and in the palace is as impeccable as it can be, but you can't be too careful when you go out into the kingdom. Trust no one, -even if they appear mild and friendly. Know that all appearances are deceptive. Trust no one,- but trust your gut instincts implicitly. They will always protect you. I will keep a watch on you as far as I can, but you must be careful. I cannot stress on the importance of this."

A short silence fell on us. At this moment, sitting happily between her and Adam, on my way to a lovely outing, danger seemed so far away. Yet the incredibly beautiful woman before me could not have been more in earnest.

"I am sorry I cannot more accurately warn you what danger you are in, or what form it will take." It seemed there was almost a sob in her voice. She walked to the window and stood looking out, her back to us. "It hurts me," -both Adam and I were startled at the choice of words- "that I cannot do more, but my powers are limited. I am only the guardian."

Adam and I stood up and walked over to her. "You are doing all you can," I told her. "I am so grateful to you. I'll take care." We walked out to the wind raider, and on a sudden impulse, I turned and hugged her tightly. "Thank you for the breakfast," I said before impulsively kissing her cheek, "It was lovely. You're a wonderful cook..."

She smiled and waved us goodbye. "Take care, both of you," she said, "and come again."

The wind raider was up in the air, and positioned to head towards our destination, as we saw her, a lonely figure walking back into Castle Gray skull as the drawbridge closed behind her.

Adam.

My talk with Teela taught me a lot of things. I realized exactly how untouched she was, if one could call it that. It was hard for me to understand at first, being exposed to feminine wiles and plans ever since I was thirteen years old. But in all fairness looking back, I realized that Duncan and Mother to a larger extent had always kept her away from the undesirable aspects of court life--probably for this one reason. In spite of all her smartness toughness and capacity, Teela was not the kind to get into any kind of relationship easily or get out of a bad one without scarring herself badly. In some ways it made perfect sense--she always gave her best, her everything to whatever she did, and this would have been no exception. As a daughter, as a student and as a friend she gave the very best of what she had to offer, withholding nothing. The heart of such a one was too precious to be given frivolously and broken by those did not fully value it.

Breakfast with the Sorceress was wonderful and I was sure all of us had enjoyed it. As the Carthian Mountains came into view, I glanced at Teela. She was looking at the nearing slopes with a wistful yearning look on her face. I could only imagine how much she had missed her freedom when she was bound in her cast.

The fact that she was not ready for the kind of relationship I wanted to have with her did nothing to diminish my love for her.- if anything it only strengthened it. Alright, I would wait . But I would be damned if I let her get away to anyone else without a good hard fight. She was mine, though she did not know it yet. I shook my head to clear it and put the wind raider down. Remembering the angry sky of the morning, I put it in a sheltered place where it stood least chance of being damaged should a horrible storm break out later. I helped her out of the raider, and she stood on the ground blinking in the bright morning light, taking in the sounds and scents of Eternian nature at its best.

"All set, Captain?"I asked her. She nodded enthusiastically and started walking slowly.

We entered the forests that bordered the slopes of the Mountains, taking our time. For once there was no hurry, no deadlines to meet. It was- just her and me- on a long overdue outing. As we moved into the forests, the sunlight became progressively dim, and we heard a wonderful cacophony of birds that made speaking in our normal voices not possible. We went on walking, seeing the luxuriant foliage and the flowers in all profusion. A few hours later, we stopped . We had moved out of the woods and reached the lower slopes of the mountains which began to incline towards the sky. We unpacked our backpacks and took out our lunch. We sat on the grassy slopes, a few mountain goats keeping us company from a distance, and slowly munched our way through the food. There was nothing but greenery below us, and the great mountain slopes towered above us, their peaks unseen in the mist that covered them. I lay down on the ground, my hands folded under my head and looked at my childhood friend. She was sitting very still, her chin on her knees, watching the panorama around her.

At that moment I wanted to pull her into my arms, kiss her and lie down with her arms around me, and her head on my shoulder, as we both watched the blue sky around us…..

I don't know when I dozed off, but it was a distinct sensation of being cold and uncomfortable that woke me up. I pushed myself up on my arms and looked around, appalled.

I was enclosed in a thick grey mist which was very cold. Luckily, I saw Teela lying fast asleep a short distance away, and moved to wake her. She rubbed her eyes, and looked around her with some alarm. Where previously we could see the countryside for miles we could now only see grey swirling mist. It was cold and uncomfortable and I pulled her into my arms as I quickly took out the communicator and dialed Duncan's number.

His strong, reassuring voice came on almost immediately. "What's up, son?"

"We are on the slopes of the Carthian Mountains," I spoke, holding his daughter closer. She was beginning to shiver, though she tried hard to control it. "Duncan, there seems to be an impending cloudburst here and we are right in the middle of it. Visibility is so poor I can't see beyond my hand. I am sorry but there is no way we can make it down through the woods and back to the wind raider. I am not even going to try." I transmitted our exact coordinates to him and waited for his reprimand.

"I'm sorry your outing ended like this son," I heard him say, to my surprise. "Hold on a second." I knew he was moving into his own room where there was a huge screen with all known areas on Eternia fed into it. "Ah," he said, "I can locate you both-oh dear, Adam, you both are in the heart of the clouds. But there is a cave located a few feet above and to the left of you. Get yourselves in there before it begins to pour and I'll dispatch a contingent to rescue you."

"We'll wait," I said, sounding far more confident than I felt. "Teela, shall we go?"

She nodded and stood up, taking my hand. "I saw the cave he spoke about," she said. "You were asleep. It's over here." She guided me, until we both sank into a cave that was quite roomy and deep enough to keep the rains out. We reached it just in time, it seemed. There was a tremendous clap of thunder and it began to pour . We moved into the farthest area of the cave and sat there, huddled together. Luckily the large blanket I had brought along to sit on served as a good guard against the cold, and both Teela and I were protected by it. I switched on the emergency lights I had brought. It was pouring so badly outside we could only hear the thunder. The light illuminated only the immediate area we were sitting in.

It would take a few hours for anyone to reach us unless the Sorceress used magic--which she never did frivolously--and I did not want Teela to go down with any febrile illnesses when she'd just recovered. I was cursing myself for bringing her here when her voice cut through the darkness. "It isn't your fault, you know. I insisted. It was decent of you to bring me Adam, and I am grateful for that. I hated being in the infirmary. Cloudburst and all, I've enjoyed this day. Don't blame yourself."

My arm was tightly around her, and she was so close to me. A little more I would have had her in my lap. I lifted my emergency light and held it close to our faces. She blinked for a second and then adjusted to the brightness. She was looking at me directly.

I looked at her steadily, then spoke up. "Teela,- will you let me kiss you, just once? Nothing more-just one kiss."

She looked uncertain for a second, and then shrugged. "Only one, Your Highness? Well, I guess I can allow that. But only one, mind you."

I looked into her eyes for a second and then extinguished the light. No sense in letting it lose power unnecessarily. I lowered my head and met Teela's soft lips just below mine.


	6. Chapter 6

Teelana.

I watched Adam and Teela leave with a sense of peace I had not known for a long time. Having my little girl spend the early morning with me was wonderful and I felt I could face anything that day. Teela so obviously was in awe of me-it brought a wistful smile to my lips. My dear, dear girl! If only you knew. I turned back and went into the castle, into my own chambers, feeling much happier than I had in years.

After a quick survey of Eternia through the eye, I went into the library of the castle and resumed my place at the table there. For several days, I had been pouring over every book that I thought would remotely help me understand why Evil-Lyn was immune to the spell of the spirit. The day was far advanced when I looked through the windows, and saw the sky had turned a lovely copper hue-the birds were chirping and returning to their nests. My little one too would probably have gone home too-though Duncan would probably snort impatiently if I ever called her that in front of him.

I stretched my arms behind me, becoming aware of a dull headache as I did so-I remembered that I had not had any lunch or tea, and it was getting well near supper time. My eyes were blurred from constant perusal of the fine spidery writing in the books and I was finding it difficult to think, after spending hours trying to decipher the riddles that were sometimes written in the books. I needed a break- I just couldn't go on.

I took the book with me, however, and went to the kitchen. I sensed a great cloudburst in the region of the Carthian Mountains, but after all that Teela and Adam had faced, I doubt a cloudburst was something they could not handle. Moving over to the counter, I just tossed some stock, a few vegetables and a dash oh spices into the dish and set it to simmer. I stood at the window and felt the strong breeze caress my face; let it blow my hair around my face.

I served my dinner into a tureen and seated myself at the table-I continued reading my book. It was then, when I was most tired and had almost given up hope that I found what I was looking for. At the very end of the book, in a loose sheet that was yellow with age, I found the following words

Acquired or genetic, through study or blood,

Magic breeds magic,

None is spared, nay not even the tiniest,

Carry this legacy they will, life through life,

And it protects, nourishes them when used well,

And destroys them when not

I had not even considered this possibility-that the witch could have had a background of magic-looking back now, I realized that her effortless flair with magic was very probably a gift-very probably gifted to her at birth. That meant my search was much easier-I had only to trace the family trees of the surviving greats of magic in Eternia at the present day-my heart sensed she was not much older than Teela, which probably made her parents my age. Excited over my discovery, I went to bed, resolving to get up early morning and to begin my search again. As it turned out there was no need for that, for I was so excited I hardly slept, and woke up at two am ,giving it up-and headed straight to the library.

By the time dawn spread her first streaks across the Eternian sky, my list of two hundred sorcerers and sorceresses had narrowed to twenty. And by breakfast time, it had narrowed to five-three sorceresses and two sorcerers.

Of the women, one had lost her daughter during the great rebellion, and the other had very likely had an early neonatal death-I frowned trying to remember-and came to the conclusion I was right. I went to the remaining three names.

The next name on the list made me grin-it was mine-with offspring listed as missing.

Of the last two remaining people, one was the wizard of Revala-a gentleman whose daughter was killed by Skeletor in his quest for a rare magical artifact the father possessed. I know-because I attended her funeral and had seen myself the parent's grief.

The last person was the keeper of the Ramstone.

This gentleman was something of a recluse-he was immensely gifted in magic, with formidable knowledge and had done a wonderful job guarding the Ramstone. But he never talked to any of us beyond the bare necessary minimum and kept to himself as far as possible. "The Faceless One"-he was called. Thinking it over, I realized that in the one in a million chance that Evil-Lyn was his child made perfect sense. He would never want to expose the rest of us to his daughter even by mistake.

With great reluctance, I went into the deepest depths of the castle and sought permission from the elder's powers to view the man's family. This was something forbidden, not to be unless permission was granted, because in our dangerous, unpredictable, often too short lives, anonymity was the best protection for us and our loved ones. To my very great surprise I was given the permission to view the man's family.

When I saw the picture of the Keeper's wife appear before me, and saw her little girl with her, I knew my search had ended.

I immediately called Duncan. He came at once. I told him what my search had disclosed.

"I am going to meet the Keeper," I said. "Would you come with me?"

He nodded, and switched on his com-link and turned it to Randor's frequency.

Soon the King's strong voice came over. "Yes Duncan?"

"Sire, I need to go with the Sorceress on an important errand-it pertains to Teela's protection."

"Of course Duncan. Take all the time you need-and let us know if you need anything else."

"Thank you, Sire." Duncan signed off.

He turned to me. "When do we leave, Sorceress?"

"Now," I said. "Do you want a bite before we leave?"

He gave me an odd look before shaking his head in the negative.

I smiled at him. "Your daughter was here with the Prince yesterday-they had breakfast with me before going off on their tour. You'll be amused to know she was surprised I actually do simple things like cooking and eating food."

Duncan smiled. "I heard," he said. "She told me."

I spread out my hands to transform, when to my surprise, he put his huge hand on my arm.

"Teelana," he said, "just for once, won't you give this old warrior some company today and ride with me for a change?"

I hesitated-I was ideally supposed to leave the castle only as the falcon, but no one said it was an unbreakable rule….and as I studied the old warrior before me, my heart turned at the liberal silver in his moustache and in his eyebrows, and at the lines around his eyes.

Unbidden, the thought went through my mind that no woman had probably run her hands through his thick auburn hair to help him relax on a hard day, nor felt it caress her lips as he kissed her-and I quickly pulled myself out of the thoughts which were beginning to form in my mind-needless ones, I should think, for he was more than capable of taking care of himself in everyway-and definitely did not need me to ruminate on his lack of a love life….

I nodded serenely. "My pleasure, Man-at-Arms."

I changed my garb to a more suitable one, and left the castle with him. I wore a hood to cover my face, and truth be told was enjoying myself. It was nice to be driven for once, to have a companion next to me, and to see the Eternian countryside in all its glory with someone to share it with me.

It was well nearing noon when we felt the hot breezes from the Sands of Time caress our faces. We neared the approximate destination and dismounted from the windraider, more than a little apprehensive of the reception we would get. As we wondered briefly what to do next, we saw a huge block of stone heave, and the Keeper stood before us.

"Welcome to the abode of the Ramstone, Guardian of Grayskull, and you too,Noble Man-at-Arms" he said.

We walked up to him, and he gestured us behind the rock-we walked past it into a large spacious chamber as the rock ground to a close behind us. He led us to a comfortable sitting room in his living quarters where we gratefully sank into comfortable downy chairs and accepted refreshing fruit drinks from him. After a few minutes of light-hearted chatting I was wondering how to open the topic when he surprised us by bringing it up himself.

"You seek to know if Evil-Lyn is my daughter," he said, pushing back his hood to reveal an austere almost ascetic face, grave and stern in its purity.

Strange moment-it was me who was dying to ask him that, but before him I lost all movement and could only sit as one frozen. It was Duncan who decisively nodded his head.

"We do, noble sir," he said in his courteous voice, "and we beg pardon for intruding on your privacy, but my daughter..."

"Your daughter is in great danger," the Keeper said, "and I am sorry and ashamed that it is my daughter who is responsible for it to a great extent. Yes, Guardian, your search was accurate. Evil-Lyn is my daughter."

There was a pin-drop silence at his words. What could one say to such a great man who had so freely admitted that one of the most evil characters in Eternia was his offspring? My heart felt for the man, and for the umpteenth time I thanked the Elders that my child had such a righteous father to bring her up--though, as I had seen for myself, and was seeing even now--not all the goodness in the parents could sometime save the offspring from the path of evil.

"Take the waters of the Crystal Sea, the essence of roots of the myringa tree in the Evergreen Forest, and a dash of pure love and the urgency for total security and you have the potion that will make Evil-Lyn forget what she has learnt. My friend, only I know this secret potion that can control her. Protect your child, then, as best as you can."

Duncan spoke after a minute's silence. "Is there anything I can do to thank you for this knowledge you have so generously shared with me?"

"Ah yes, Man-atArms," the wizard spoke, as with a wave of his hand, images began to appear before us, "you more than the guardian here, for my little girl seems to interact with you more…"

A much younger Keeper and his lovely wife awaiting the birth of their first child…

The proud father, tears of pride and love in his eyes, cradling his newborn daughter…

Her first steps, first words….

An active toddler, an intelligent curious hardworking little girl….

Then the decline of the healthy mother, the turmoil of the pre-adolescent girl as she watched her mother decline-her pain helplessness and insecurity, the sudden loss of faith in the beliefs she had grown with and which seemed so powerless in the face of this calamity…

The tragic death of the mother, the last event that pushed her over the abyss of sorrow into the arms of evil…

The final walk from home….

As the images finally disappeared, we sat in silence. Then Duncan stood up and faced the heartbroken father before him. This was between the two men and I was forgotten.

"I promise to remember--every time," he said, looking at the Keeper in the eye and firmly grasping his hand.

"That is all I ask, my friend," the Keeper said. "As far as your conscience allows you, have mercy."

Duncan and I left the Sands of Time, and on the way back home, we collected what we needed from the Crystal Sea and the Evergreen Forest. It was late night when we reached Grayskull and the stars were out in all their glory as I dismounted from the raider.

I turned to wish him goodnight and then decided against it when I saw his lonely tired figure, all alone with the drive back to the palace still left. I had broken two rules anyway, today, and one more was not going to make any difference…

To his astonishment, I leaned back into the raider, calmly pulled him towards me, pushed his helmet off his head and crushed his lips beneath mine. Before he could push me away, I drew back, quickly running my hand through his hair, and called out in my usual sorceress tone. "Goodnight, Duncan."

A choking noise from the raider was my only reply, as I strode towards the castle, and I suddenly realized where my daughter had got her impetuousness from.

It was from me.

"Come back for the potion tomorrow," I called back cheerfully, and strode into the castle.

He could go to bed convinced I was a crazy love starved woman for all I cared. This too had been a lovely day.

I smiled.

Duncan.

The trip to the Sands of Time had tired me out, reminding me that age was catching up. As for the Sorceress' unprecedented farewell--all I can say is the woman is cracking up. Thank the Elders she tried that with me and not anyone else. When I go back tomorrow for the potion, she'll be on the stupid throne of hers again and speak in the enigmatic manner which sometimes makes me feel like shaking her.

I reached the palace had a quick dinner in the kitchen and went straight to the suite of rooms which Teela, I and the royal family shared. A light burning in the reading room made me pause, however and I gently pushed open the door and looked inside to see who was there. To my surprise and delight, my daughter came towards me with her arms outstretched, Adam with her, and I took her into them with enthusiasm, remembering the lonely, heartbroken father I had left behind and thanking my stars for this loving specimen of womanhood who stood contented and happy in my arms. Kissing her forehead I asked her. "Not going to bed yet, dear?"

She tried to snuggle deeper into my arms as I held her as tightly as I could. "No. What happened, father?"

I sat with her and told her all that I had learned about the witch. She was silent

"Go to bed, dear," I said. "This is something He-Man and I will handle."

She stood up, hugged me again and went to bed.

Adam watched her leave and when the door to her room had closed firmly behind her, turned to me with an eyebrow raised. "Are you up to telling me what you want us to do tomorrow Duncan? Or are you too tired?"

I studied Randor's son, and smiled at the concern in his voice."No. Come along, son."

We entered my room and I activated the lock behind me. I went into my washroom and changed into my nightclothes, and sank into a large comfortable chair. Adam had made himself comfortable by then.

"We need to make Evil-Lyn take the potion," I told the boy," I believe a surprise attack will be best. I suggest we leave before day breaks and attack Snake Mountain-I am sure the Sorceress will have the potion ready for us"-in fact I was fairly sure she was already working on it, her hectic day notwithstanding-"and a surprise attack will give us the best chances of success and cause fewest casualties."

We discussed some more details of the weapons we would use and who would attack which part of Skeletor's lair first and then retired for the night.

It was still very dark when Adam and I left for Grayskull the next morning-and it was certainly no surprise to see Teela's mother waiting for us with the potion in her hand. She looked exhausted.

Murmuring a word of thanks, I took the potion from her, and told her, not ungently, "You've done all you could, Sorceress. Maybe it's time you just had some real good rest."

She shook her head, stifling a yawn as she did so. "No. I'll rest only when every drop of this potion has gown down the throat of that witch. I'll be watching both of you-and will warn you in case of danger. By the way, I've already inactivated the peripheral magic barriers around Snake Mountain. You both shouldn't have a hard time getting into it."

He-Man and I left for Snake Mountain after that, and when we neared it, we stopped our sky sleds and approached it on foot. The western entrance was most conveniently placed for us to attack, and we quietly scaled the walls, meeting no resistance. Once inside it took no time to slug the half dozing Triclops who was on guard duty at that point and to move silently into the recesses of the mountain.

"Move along the left of the fork you come to, Duncan. Keep straight and then turn left again. You'll come to a series of sleeping chambers-the second on the right is Evil-lyn's-I'll try to keep her personal shields from sensing you both. Good luck." She withdrew from my head.

He-Man and I reached the bedchamber the sorceress had pointed out to us. We waited for a few moments to give her time and then smashed the door open and sprang towards the bed. The witch barely had time to open her eyes fully before He-Man had her arms pinned securely behind her back with her head pulled back. Before she could start mouthing her accursed spells, I firmly closed her nostrils and poured the potion down her mouth-she tried to throw up-but we did not let her. It seems my method was effective, for after, a few seconds a grayish light seemed to emanate from her and she went limp and closed her eyes.

"Well done, both of you. No danger from that quarter now." the Sorceress' voice spoke. "Now get back home."

He-man and I left the drugged witch in her room and came away. As we walked along the corridor I glanced at the rooms there, and something rang alarm bells in my head-I couldn't figure what. There was no time for a second look, however, and we returned to Sorceress looked at me.

"What is bothering you, Duncan?"

We were standing before the Eye, and she waved her hand. Scenes of what had just occurred began to play again. The three of us watched, when I suddenly told her. "Wait-freeze that part please."

We had left Evil-Lyn's chamber and were on our way out-I was watching the room three doors down, the most ornate of them all-and it was locked.

Where on Eternia was Skeletor at that unseemly hour of the morning when his realm was being attacked?

The Sorceress turned to us, her brow furrowed. "Too easy, wasn't it? What exactly is going on?"

We stared at her-that was usually our line!!!

She waved her hand again and muttered a spell-and whirls of mist began to show up on the screen-then Skeletor came into view…with Hordak.

Involuntary exclamations of horror were torn from her throat and mine as we watched and saw the evil lords sense our watching them-and then the screen went blank-they had put up some barrier and we could see them no more.

I turned to her. "Was that Etheria? What is he doing there?"

Her eyes were huge with worry. "I don't know Duncan, but I can tell you one thing –this bodes ill for our planet-very ill. My friends, be very careful-very very careful."

I took off my helmet and ran my hands through my hair. "Should we tell Randor?"

She considered this for a second. "Perhaps that would be for the best. He should know-and be forewarned of any attack that may happen. Oh Duncan," -she had a heartrending urgency in her voice and I felt a little uneasy at the surprise in Adam's eyes as he heard it-"you will tell Teela to be careful, won't you? I can't tell how much of this involves her."

I forgot Adam as I studied the mother of my child, nearly frantic with worry she was bravely concealing-no one could blame her. "Don't worry, 'll take care of her."

She nodded, still distracted and distressed and walked us to the door where we bid her goodbye and set off for the palace.

Randor was in his personal office when I went to report to him. Marlena was sitting in a chair nearby, reading some reports for him as she usually did-condensing pages of stuff into a single page of relevant information. They both looked up and smiled when I entered.

I closed the door and activated the maximum security code I had installed. Then I told them what we had found.

Randor looked at me and I saw the ever present pain of his daughter's loss in his eyes. "So that's what Skeletor has stooped to, is it? I'll put the entire army on alert. Thank you, Duncan. Please call an emergency meeting of all the heads of the three forces of the army and brief them. Send a general alert to the public and warn them to be in a state of readiness for battle-to be aware of and report any untoward thing that may happen in their provinces, however insignificant it may seem. Set up communication cells in all the provinces which are accessible to the people…."

"Emergency rationing, check the grain stocks, dispatch adequate stocks to areas which may be inaccessible when full blown war breaks out," Marlena continued. I noticed the queen used the word "when" and not "if." She went on, easily continuing the list. "Ample weapon supplies, foundries on full alert, call back all personnel on leave and cancel all scheduled leave till this is sorted out." The queen rose and walked to the window, her back to us-I could only guess at the impotent rage and grief and despair in her heart when she remembered Princess Adora, and the monster who had stolen her.

"Your Majesties-I'll get to it at once. Will this be affecting the grand ball scheduled for this evening, as the budget review is over?"

The King considered it. "No Duncan, I guess not. The ball will be held as usual but heightened security will be needed." He spoke into his communicator. "Send Prince Adam and Captain Teela here to me, please."

We heard the footsteps of the two young people, and the door opened as they punched in their security codes. Both the children were surprised to see our grave faces.

"Sit down, dears," Marlena said, as she moved to pour and hand to each a glass of fresh fruit juice from a large pitcher nearby.

As they sipped the tasty, refreshing drink, we brought them up to date on all that had transpired.

Adam blew a strand of his blond hair out of his eyes and spoke up. "Well, I guess that's the maximum we can do. Be prepared, as Mother says."

Teela nodded thoughtfully, gently handling the delicate crystal goblet in her hands. "I'll double the guards around the palace, and ask the air force to post a couple of fighters for aerial defense," she said. "Your Highness, would it be too out of place to have stringent security checks on each and every of the guests? Even though we know all of them?"

Randor considered this for a moment. "I would ordinarily say no, but I believe this is one occasion where this is justified. Go ahead Teela. I'll brief all the visiting ambassadors personally and tell them to convince their retinue not to take it personally."

My daughter then got up to take her leave, when I stopped her. "Daughter-the sorceress has again warned me to tell you to take extra care of yourself. She's not exactly sure where you figure into all this, but she strongly implied on me that you might be in very grave danger…"

"I'll take care," my girl spoke as she saluted the royal couple and began to move towards the door when Adam suddenly called out.

"It surely doesn't mean you can't come to the ball, does it? You will come, won't you Teela? Even if for a couple of dances?"

Both his father and I looked at him in surprise-this was so unlike Adam. With all the threat in the air, the thought of my daughter in a dancing gown on the dance floor seemed ludicrous. I saw Randor frown slightly and open his mouth to begin address his son, when the queen spoke first.

"Oh Teela must come, at least for a few hours. Teela dear, in all these months here, you've never attended a single ball as anything more than a Captain. Just for one day, today, in spite of the situation, I insist you make it. I am sure your father won't mind taking over for as long as you decide to be one of the nobility and enjoy yourself, will you Duncan?"

I glanced from Teela, who looked, to say the least, surprised, to Adam who was watching her, and Randor who was staring open mouthed at his wife-to the queen, watching me intently. I really did not think it was a good idea-it might not impress upon the guard the seriousness of the situation if their Captain went and had a blast on the dance floor and left them to do their work, and I said so. Randor nodded firmly.

"Well, Adam," the queen looked at her son with an odd look in her eyes, "I'm sure you can find some…compromise to the situation, since the heavyweights seem to be of one mind. Oh all right, have it your way," -this was of course directed at her husband and me- "I just hoped these young people would have at least some fun-it seems to me they never do."

Randor looked at his son, staring at the floor and at my visibly embarrassed daughter, who did not know where to look. "I know, dear," he said and we all heard the sadness in his voice, "believe me, I know. Nothing would give me more happiness than to see them live their lives with carefree abandon, like they should be. But we have a responsibility to fulfill and that takes precedence over all else." He stood to his feet and collected some papers from his desk. "Shall we go?"

We followed the king out of his and I made our way down the corridor, when I heard Marlena's parting words to her son. "The boudoir in the eastern tower happens to be free for the evening, and the ball doesn't start till after nine. Maybe you can use it." She then joined us.

The rest of the day went by in a blur and I did not see Teela or Adam for many hours after that. In fact the next I saw them was at the ball itself, my daughter in full uniform, and Adam looking utterly magnificent in his all white, exquisitely embroidered clothes and flowing cape. He was besieged with lovely women and there was a crowd around him wherever he went. For some reason, he didn't seem too interested-even with all my preoccupation, I noticed that he was finding it difficult to maintain his usual air of lazy ease when dismissing the unwanted attentions of the women around him, which he usually did perfectly. However, both Teela and I were busy in our work and I thank the Elders the whole event went off peaceful and ended early-contrary to what the queen had said, it had been decided best to begin and end the ball early, and that was exactly what was done. The whole thing was a grand success, and it was with a heartfelt sigh of relief that I retired to my room that night. Our precautionary measures to face an unexpected attack from Hordak and his allies were well under way and both Randor and I were assured we had done all we needed to do.

Teela.

I shut the door of my room, and stared at the wall opposite me, in some trepidation, as I considered what I was now going to do. The ball was a grand success, nothing untoward had happened, and we were all happy for that. But my day was not yet over-not by a long shot.

It was Adam who had insisted that I meet him in the boudoir of the eastern tower that night, fully dressed as if I was going to the ball. He suggested this idea to me as we watched our parents walk down to the emergency meeting room after the briefing in the King's office.

I stared at him. "You're crazy Adam Just where will I have the strength to do that? And what about you? Your feet will be so sore you'll be waiting to just crash out-haven't you told me a million times yourself? And why all this urgency, anyway? It's not like I'm leaving or yet that there won't be any more dances ever held at the palace."

He sighed and moved closer to me. "Please Teela-just for me." I bit my lip as I looked at the pleading look in his blue eyes-even as kids I had no defense against that sincerity."Look,if war breaks out, - The Sorceress and your dad sound so serious-anything may happen." He held my face in his hand and looked at me. "I won't keep you long, I promise. Just do this one thing for me, please."

"Can't we just have a good chat, like we always do?" I asked him. "Why the fancy dress?"

"I want to see you in it," his voice was low and stubborn. "Please Teela, just for me."

I looked at him. His behavior was totally strange, but I thought I'd go along with his whims, just this once.

Feeling totally crazy and foolish, I nodded. "Oh alright-but just this once, Your Highness."

The smile on his face and the light in his eyes made a queer feeling start to grow in the pit of my stomach and I tried my best to squash it-it didn't quite go.

This was why, at the hour of half past ten when everyone else in the palace was settling down, I was running the water for my bath with a splash of floral essence in it (might as well go the whole hog) and shaking my head ever so often to clear it-this was totally crazy, insane and maybe I should just call him and say no! If anyone ever caught me walking at midnight in a ball dress, well after the ball was over, I'd end up in a lunatic asylum. And whatever would I tell Father?

Feeling unreal, I opened my wardrobe and took out a lovely satin gown my father had gifted me for my birthday-it was of the palest shell pink and the gown was a dream. The sleeves were fitting, no cap sleeves (I hate those), and the neck was a modest V shape, tightly fitting at the waist and falling in long smooth folds all the way to the floor. I reverently kept it on my bed and went for my bath. After that, I wore my dress and brushed my long locks till they fell in rippling waves till my knees and beyond. I held back the massive bunches of hair around my face with a couple of pearl clasps I had custom-made for my volume of hair and studied myself in the mirror.

I had to admit-it did look good. But something was missing-moving over to my drawer; I unlocked it with my security codes, and took out a pair of dangling delicate diamond earrings and put them in my ears. I looked…sweet.

I carefully opened the door and peeped out-no one was there. Lifting the dress with one hand, I sped along the corridor and to the stairway leading to the left wing and the eastern tower I waited till the guard on duty walked past and then sped up the stairs, feeling like a thief in my own home, which I was supposed to defend. I entered the corridor and waited uncertainly, leaning against the wall as the sense of what I was doing began to sink in again. What on Eternia was I doing here?

One of the doors along the corridor opened, however, and my fears fell away as I watched Adam come out. His eyes fell on me and he stopped still for a moment. Then he reached me in a couple of strides and held out his hand. When I did not respond, he took mine in his and said softly. "Come."

I did not move. I just looked at him. Alright. I was going back. No way was I going to do this utterly insane….

Adam swiftly lifted me into his arms and moved into the room from which I had seen him come. Before I could even react or open my mouth, the door was shut and bolted behind me, and I had been placed in a comfortable easy chair.

The Prince of Eternia knelt by my chair, amusement in his blue eyes. "Sorry for that," he said, "but you looked like you were going to bolt in a second and I did not want that. Teela-what is it? Are you afraid for some reason?"

I looked at him and blurted out, honestly. "This is so wrong Adam, this is crazy. It just isn't right, somehow."

There was a silence. He looked down and said, "If you really feel that way, I won't stop you. If you stay, we can have our usual chat-that's all I wanted to call you for here, actually. It's just that I wanted to see you in clothes that..." He stopped abruptly. "If it distresses you so much, Teela..."

I leaned back against the soft cushions, feeling relieved at his words….I had thought-I don't know what I had thought or expected…

"It's alright, Adam," I said, now feeling foolish, "what was it you wanted to say?"

He leaned his blond head back against my knees, closed his eyes and we began to talk. And once we started, like always, time flew, and it was past midnight when I saw his eyes close more than once and heard his speech become disjointed. Bending over, I gently soothed his brows in an attempt to wake him up. High time we both called it a day.

"Wake up, Adam," I said.

He opened his blue eyes and looked straight into mine. The intensity of emotion I saw there scared the hell out of me.

I just was not ready for this-and I wanted the safety of my room right away.

He raised his head from my knees, moving to the side as I got to my feet. I moved to the door as he slowly got up. My hand was on the handle, and I was feverishly making small talk when he put his hands on my shoulders and made me face him. The words died on my lips as we looked at each other. Memories came rushing back of our trip to the caves and what had happened in there.

"Why," he said, love in every syllable, holding the sides of my face in both his hands, and moving his face closer to mine-I could feel his breath on my lips- "why are you afraid of me, Captain?"

.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the unpardonably late update. I wish all of you a very happy and prosperous your lives be blessed with peace contentment and joy. Like I said, this is way off track, so please don't kill me. Romantics-enjoy!!!

Teela

I often wondered why it was, with me, at least, that the most significant and important events in my life only made me feel, well, dead and emotionless, for lack of a better word, as I experienced them. Maybe it was some kind of defence my body and mind set up, to prevent my heart from breaking-either with joy, or with sorrow.

I stood with my back pressed firmly against the door, aware of the most indescribable sensations coursing through me; barely able to register, or even feel them all at once-so powerful were they. My heart was pounding with a ferocity I never knew it had,-never, in all my years, had I ever felt so alive. Alive in every pore ,aware of every second, living totally in the present, with all thoughts of the past and future blotted out .And ,as Adam moved even closer to me, his blue eyes searching my face intently, awake to even the subtlest change, I knew, in that one instant that a major change was taking place in my life and destiny-in these beautiful, precious fragile and defining seconds, surcharged with the most powerful force in the universe, I made the painful, yet inevitable and necessary transition from girl to woman. My heart, which I had kept safe in a cocoon of duty and responsibility ,and ,I realise now, was beginning to grow cramped and shrivelled(sounds funny, I know ,but I use it for lack of a better word)-my heart was beating full of life, and joy, and the total abandon of being alive....

And full of love. With love and for love.

That was the force, the unstoppable, life defining power that had smashed every barrier I had put up to protect myself from pain-and yet,strangely,it was that very pain which I feared which stripped every veil from around my heart and let me free to savour this indescribable emotion ,which defined me as a human ,and as a woman.

I had lost awareness of time, of place-I was barely conscious of my own body, or the clothes I wore. All I saw was Adam, standing so close, his arms around me, holding me close to him. I saw the thickness of his naturally well shaped brows, the golden strands of his blond hair, the deep blue of his eyes –the fairness of his skin, the slight movement of his nostrils as he was breathing-rapidly-a part of me noticed-his nose, and lips....

And at that instant, I knew I was lost. My heart belonged, forever, to this young blond god standing before me.

And, I had the distinct conviction he knew it.

I had no idea how it happened, but my hands were on his chest, and his face was just a fraction of an inch away from mine. He kept his finger under my chin and would not let me lower my eyes. The look in his eyes caused a strange, untimely film of tears to blur my vision, and I knew just how naked and vulnerable my love for this man had left me. Like being adrift in a vast ocean, with infinite possibilities waiting you, with this pain in my heart which was fuelling its drive and keeping me alive, fully awake to the joy and beauty of life.

"What is it, darling?"The sincerity and depth of tenderness in his voice made the film of tears a waterfall "what's wrong?"

He gently brushed away the tears with one hand, holding me even closer with the other. There was barely any space between our lips now. I had lost my heart anyway, and the inevitable happened- I lost my head too.

I wanted to kiss him. And that's exactly what I did.

As I made the final move, he held me in a crushing hug, and pressed his lips to my mouth-gently, but firmly. For those few moments, all the psychological barriers that time, adolescence, adulthood and separation had built between us were smashed and we were just the two of us, all alone in the universe, loving each other with all our hearts. He was not the prince, nor yet me his guard. The palace ceased to exist-there were only him and me, our hearts in our eyes, loving each other with every ounce of being and life.

And, like everything else in this transient universe, we were torn rudely out of what felt like a few moments of heaven by a deafening blast that seemed to emanate from the courtyard of the palace.

For the slightest fraction of a second, Adam's lips ground into mine with such ferocity that my lower lip cracked and began to bleed. Even as the sirens began to blare and the war trumpets sounded their frightening clarion call, shattering the calm of that peaceful night, he was gone.

I must have broken the records of the fastest Eternian athletes that night as I fled down the tower stairs and back to my wing. In my room I stripped the dress off, got into my uniform, flung my jewellery haphazardly, and was out of my room, running toward the throne room, even as my com link began to scream deafeningly and incessantly. I cursed under my breath, as I struggled to get my long thick hair into some shape which would not impede my fighting skills, and trying to balance my blaster at the same time.

The throne room was blocked-closed, and I dashed to my father's room. He wasn't there either. I turned and fled to the communications room, and was mortified to see all the Masters there, bending over the large round table. I saw He-Man, too, next to my father, who did not even notice me-thank elders for that. The last thing I wanted to have to explain now was why the Captain of the Guard was the last to be present at a matter of such emergency.....He-Man gave me an indefinable look, and most embarrassingly, I felt myself flush to the roots of my hair....weird reaction, I know, but there was just something in his face....fortunately he was fully engrossed in discussing with my father the next moment, so I was able to compose myself.

"No real harm done "father's voice began to make sense to my brain "fortunately we were fully prepared. All the palace residents have been evacuated, the Royal family moved to a most secure location. The Royal Guard."He suddenly broke off, looking at me with concerned eyes.

I wished I was invisible-all the Masters turned to see me too, and a few frowned with concern.

Father was by my side so fast; I didn't know how he moved "Are you alright dear?"He asked, paternal worry in his voice "How did you manage to get hurt?"

I looked at him confused "What hurt?"I asked him.

He gently put his finger to my lips, and I saw the fresh blood on it. He showed me both my upper arms which were bruised.

Tonight was a night of firsts for me. How on Eternia was I to tell my father that I had hopelessly lost my heart to the future king, and had been kissing him with all the love I was capable of, when this most unjust and cruel intrusion had been forced upon us-unjust and cruel to both of us, I mean?

Luckily, He-Man spoke up "I wouldn't worry too much; Captain would hardly be bothered by such trivial wounds."

I forced myself to get some control of the situation-"I am fine Daddy-don't you worry about , what was that you were saying....?"

"Reports are coming in that a huge vortex has been opened in the desert ways of Marr"he said, moving back to the large map on the table. Everyone bent over it, forgetting me, and I firmly pushed back the memory of Adam's eyes and lips out of my mind as I stood next to He-man, listening intently to what my father was saying "it is obvious the combined magic of Hordak, Skeletor and Evil-Lyn is responsible for this .No one single power, other than that of the Ancients, could accomplish such a feat."

"I have discussed with the King that an entire fleet of the Eternian air force will be deployed to the deserts of Marr at once. Their job will be to constantly watch the vortex and blast out of existence anything that attempts to enter the planet through it. The entire fleet is on alert, waiting for their commander, ready for takeoff..."

A chorus of "Let me go "filled the room. He-Man gently held up his handing asking for silence. By the look on his face, I could see he thought he was the unquestionable choice. To be fair,I thought he would be, too.

My father lowered his head for a moment "The commander of the first line of defence will be-"He raised his head and looked straight at me "Teela."

My heart soared with joy. The air force was what I loved with every fibre of my being-to soar in the heavens gave one a sense of freedom and benign power that was unimaginable. Even as gasps of horror and a babble of voices began arguing with father as to how dangerous it was to send me on such an unimaginably dangerous-one could very well say suicide mission, given my young age, I lifted my head up and smiled with , mine was to be the great good fortune of being in the frontline to save, and if necessary die for, my glorious country. What a wonderful, blessed piece of good fortune. I rejoiced –till I saw the pain in my father's eyes.

"I know, "he kept saying, "but for some reason, the sorceress of Grayskull wants only her to go. Do you think I am unaware of how inexperienced she is compared to all of us?"

I turned to speak to He-Man lightheartedly, and the words froze on my lips before I could get them out. The man looked like someone had ripped his heart out. He turned towards me with intensity in his eyes which made me catch my breath, and actually grabbed my father's arm. The entire room was suddenly silent, as Eternia's hero spoke with a firmness that was unheard off from him-it was more than that, actually-so might some emperor have issued a Royal decree.

"She's not going. It's too dangerous. I am the one to go."

My father gently placed his hand over the young hero's. HE said nothing, but a look passed between both men, and He-Man finally bowed his head, with a deep sigh. The others watched in awe.

"Do any of you think I want to give this order, willingly?"Father asked. I was shocked beyond words, but also realised just how close these Masters were to each other. Not even death would have dragged those words out of Daddy's mouth, otherwise.

There was no more said. Father moved towards me, and I swear I saw a trace of tears in his eyes. He spoke to me as he would to any other commander "You will report directly to me. You will take no risks-remember you are responsible for the lives of the entire fleet. And more importantly, the safety and future of this entire planet hangs in what you do there. Never take a major decision without the approval of myself, Stratos and the have uninterrupted access to all of us. And most of all, "to my dismay, his voice broke as his arms went around me and held me tight "never forget that you are my only, dearly beloved child, my heart ,my life and that I always love you and am proud of you."

I placed my head on his shoulder, fighting back my tears. Father composed himself and I took leave of all the Masters for the last time. All of them hugged me, and said a few fervent prayers of protection, but it was He-Man's reaction that surprised me the most.

Eternia's greatest hero looked almost heartbroken. I just could not understand it-I mean I hardly knew him that well-to warrant such grief. What was the matter with him?

And it looked like the surprises never seemed to end-there was a bright flash of light and the exquisitely beautiful Sorceress of Grayskull stood before us. She walked straight up to me and took me in her arms, paying no heed to the rest of the Masters, who stood gaping in shock. The tenderness in her eyes almost made me cry-today was probably my day for tears!!!

"You come back to m-us safe and sound, girl, do you hear?"She said. There might have been just the two of us in the room at that instant."No foolhardy decisions, no rashness. I-We want you back. Anytime you need me, just close your eyes and think of me-anytime."She kissed me a couple of times and disappeared. Like I said, she did not seem to notice the others at all.

My father sighed and took me to one of the walls of the room. He pushed a button and the entire wall slid aside. The view below took my breath away.

Below me stood hundreds of fighters from the air force-the latest, most advanced jets known to human intelligence. The largest of them stood at readiness, to take the commander away-to take me to where duty called me.

I turned to my Father and saluted him. The time for tears was past. Now was the time for duty.

I stepped out into the crisp night air, and made my way down the steep spiral stairway into the gardens below .I crossed the courtyard and reached the wide plains beyond the security perimeter where the Eternian fleet stood. As I walked towards the large ship waiting to transport me, the waiting men on the ground beside their respective carriers saluted. Maykin, one of my juniors in the academy-a brilliant man, utterly dedicated to the army, would be my second-in-command .I returned his salute, and shook hands with a smile .The engines of all the fleet were started and as the doors of my carrier shut, the lead armada vehicles took off into the air .I briefly stopped into the cockpit and spoke to the pilots, and Maykin led me to my seat. Through the windows, I watched the Masters and He-Man, with father silently see the vehicles lift into the air and soar into the Eternian skies towards was too far away for me to see his face, but I could sense that he was worried sick and would never show it. I strapped on my seatbelt as the great carrier started, rushed towards the runway, and lifted into the sky. In seconds, we watched the palace and its surroundings become smaller, saw random carpets of bright lights on the ground as we climbed higher, and yet later, nothing was seen, except the inky blackness all around.

I leaned back into my chair and smiled gratefully as Maykin, and his co-officer Philip brought me a hot steaming mug of milk. He switched a button on the under surface of the table, and it was immediately increased to about twice its size .Junior officers brought maps and markers, and left us alone.

All that I had learnt and knew about Marr sped in my mind as I watched the two young men before me. It was cursed in its geographical location, sandwiched between the deserts of Time and the icy tundra of the wastelands. Typically, the southern portion had barren soil, and in the northern part the ground froze beneath your feet most days and nights of the year. The people were small built, very fair of face with light eyes-gray, light blue and green, even amber and as Queen Marlena said-some rarities that had amethyst coloured ones. Most of the population on Eternia had darker shades-I frowned and shook my head, wondering why this kind of information had to crop up in my mind at this time, and moved on. The people were nomadic for the most part ,a gentle yet hardy race who were staunchly loyal to the Eternian throne and had unflinchingly supported them throughout the major wars in history ,excepting the proverbial "rotten apples ",as the Queen often said .But ,strangely ,for all that, they resisted change as far as they could, excepting the most necessary, life saving ones. Opening the vortex there was a predictable idea of genius-one of the most remote corners of the planet, sparsely populated and devoid of anything to give it sustainable defence, except perhaps its inhospitable terrain.

I nodded as Philip waited for my permission to speak "Proceed, Philip."

He spoke in the husky tones of the plains "Captain, the vortex is situated in between two of the highest dangerous peaks of the Carthian Mountains. It radiates a tremendous amount of energy. Its size is increasing even as we speak, I think we can fairly accurately say that by the time we reach Marr, in about six hours time, it would be large enough to transport a grade three army."

My tummy somersaulted, but adept as I was in hiding it, it did not show. A grade three army was moderately large by any means, in terms of number, weaponry and other sophisticated that was by our standards. There was no telling from which vast reach of this great universe the vortex had opened, and if our "grade three "was nothing more than a scouting party to whoever had opened it- whatever were Skeletor and his gang planning to do?Surely,the Horde was not that large and that massive or well organised? I listened as he spoke on.

"The vortex was first noticed few days back by the nomadic shepherds of the region. It took two days for them to trudge to the ice kingdom and inform Queen Renate of the snow kingdom. She informed the headquarters immediately, and last night a group of scientists and military scouts went to Marr appraised the situation and informed your father at once. And here we are."

I placed my mug on the table and asked him "Tell me our strength."

"Three hundred airships, thousand crew to the last man. One hundred of the ships deal with all supplies, including fuel "I nodded, glad that that problem was taken care of from the start. With the snow kingdom a day away by air, where would I go for fuel and food and supplies for thousands of men in that barren tundra?

"Those hundred transport ships are capable of being transformed into full strength fighting units the second you command it. Defence technology of the latest type is evident in every aspect of this Armada, from the guns in the hands of the men, to the screws in the airships .And, there is more-"a very small piece of Eternium has been attached to our energy activators in case of dire emergency-if nothing else, it's power will more than sustain us."

I was stunned-Eternium! What was Father expecting? A long drawn siege?

"Gorben, the head of the Marr people and Queen Renate are waiting to greet you when we land .The population of the Marrs stands at three thousand at the census six months ago-"I smiled grimly-we outnumbered them three to one-"and have promised all help."

Maykin looked across at me-"Would you like to rest Captain? There won't be much of it once we reach. I would also like to add that the part of the aerial armada on active rotational surveillance will be at the foothills of the mountains just below the vortex. We can't position anything close to the damn thing, because it sucks anything within half a mile radius from it, in all directions."

I nodded. We still had three hours to go-we had pored over maps, gone over statistics and every last detail, down to the amount of water stored for drinking and the cases of tranquilizers available .Ancients alone knew what awaited us-we would have to wait and watch. I leaned back in the reclining chair, and watched the darkness outside as Maykin dimmed the lights and left the area.

I fell into a deep sleep and woke up a couple of hours later .I sensed our altitude was dropping ,and I saw the beautiful golden rays of dawn transform the pure white clouds around me into masses of burnished gold .I walked over to the sink and had a wash ,and joined the pilots in the cockpit. There was an empty seat there and we watched in silence as the cold, forbidding peaks of the Carthian Mountains came into view .The peaks had none of the benign beauty of the other ranges I had seen-these were murderous. Razor sharp peaks cutting into the air, deep valleys and gorges, covered with sheets of slippery ice .There was absolutely no space, not even the barest trace of any kind of a surface on which we could land even a single airship.

Then we saw it-like an ugly cancerous growth in between the two highest peaks, an unsightly dangerous pinkish purple colour-shimmering and sucking into itself ,as it were,-so large that it covered the entire aerial distance between the two peaks. The power radiating from it was so strong, it caused a slight dysfunction of our navigating instruments, and one of the pilots swore under her breath. Sporadic bursts of energy emanated from it, and I watched in horror as two of the lead airships were completely thrown off track, and barely escaped crashing as the pilots fought to regain control of their ship within seconds of certain death.

The alarm was sent out, and the other ships accordingly adjusted their course and landed safely .My ship landed, and the doors were thrown open .I stood in the doorway, blinking to adjust to the harsh sunlight. When my vision returned, I walked toward the small group waiting for me-my reception committee.

For a people as slightly built as the Marrs, their leader Gorben was a great giant of a man, I felt like a dwarf in front of him. He held out a huge hand as I approached him, as the ruler of that territory.

"Welcome, daughter of Duncan" his voice boomed over the area .He was Father's close friend, as most of them were .When I had seen him as a little girl ,I had screamed and cried and clung to Father and dug my nails into his skin .It took a lot of coaxing and the bribe of a litter of new born puppies of his massive dog to make me even look at him .He was however ,a gentleman.

"Greetings, Sir Gorben,"I replied, smiling.

He put his massive arm around me and hugged me-it was an understatement to say I felt like a doll being picked up by a giant."How is your Father?"

"Father is fine and sends his regards."

He turned to the person next to him "Her Majesty, Queen Renate of the Snow Kingdom. Your Highness, may I present Captain Teela,-Captain of the Royal Guard, commander of the Royal Air Fleet deployed here."

I dropped a curtsey. Then, the beautiful green-eyed Queen and I hugged each other, while Gorben's mouth dropped open.

"How are you, Teela?" the Queen asked, smiling.

"Fine, Your Highness, "I replied, smiling, "May I congratulate you on your child?"

She glanced fondly at her bulging abdomen, and smiled back at me, with pride and joy in her eyes "Thank you, my friend. It has been many, many years since the four of us-Prince Adam, my brother Ryan, you and I have met –the memories of those lovely childhood days will never leave any of us. Prince Adam we meet occasionally-but you-how lovely you have grown, Teela!"

I actually blushed .The Queen gave me a long appraising look and turned to Gorben" Sir, let the fleet accommodate itself. Perhaps we should have some refreshment and discuss the matters here further."

Gorben bowed and led the way to a large tent. I watched the men spring into action like well oiled machines and deploy the spaceships into pre arranged positions .We entered a nomadic tent, lined on the floor with thick rugs ,and soft cushions scattered about. I hid a grin, and Renate and I glanced at each other .For the Marrs , this was the heights of luxury .I helped Renate sink onto a pile of cushions on the floor and seated myself cross-legged on the rug. Gorben handed huge mugs of goat's milk, strangely spiced, fresh bread and cheese. Very simple fare, but delicious and nourishing.

"It'll do the babe well, "he told Renate, sternly, as the Queen hesitated before drinking her milk. She opened her mouth to speak, thought the better of it, and then obediently drank every last drop.

Gorben turned to me "Teela, I want you to know that my people will help you in any way you want us to. We are nomads-we have no sophisticated machines or knowledge. What we do have are hearts that are staunchly loyal to Eternia and which love this rugged terrain so well we know it like our own mother's smile. I am sorry we cannot offer you more."

"You have offered us more than we could ask, "I replied, smiling.

Renate looked at me "Do you need any extra men? I could deploy our troops here, if you like. They are more suited to the terrain and acclimatised than your men from the plains."

I admit, it was a tempting offer-but my men were trained to perform at their best in battle-they had fought so constantly against enemies all the time .I shook my head.

"Thank you dear ,but no .I 'll tell you what though-I'll need bases to shift the wounded if the kind of fighting we expect actually does occur-a few well equipped makeshift hospitals as close to your border with Marr would be a real help."

"Boundaries don't count at a time like this "Gorben's great voice boomed out.

She nodded"Rightly said, Sir ,I fully agree .Alright Teela, we'll give you what you asked for-and pray Ancients this disaster does not come to pass."

Through the openings of the tent ,we could watch the troops settling down-thousands of men and women-fathers, mothers ,sisters ,sons ,daughters-all of them-their precious lives-each one a drop in this beautiful mystery called life-an integral part of it. With a pang, I wondered how many would go back to their home.

Renate got to her feet with difficulty and walked to the entrance of the hut. She turned to bid me goodbye, and we hugged again"You take care,"she said, half-fiercely" and come visit us when all this is done."

She was helped into her airship. The doors closed and the tiny vehicle took off .It must have a half past seven in the morning.

Before our horrified eyes, before we could even realise what was happening ,a small object shot out of the vortex .As if by reflex, the radars detected it and automatically ,missiles shot from the nearest spaceships to intercept it. Sirens screamed as the troops trained their guns on the vortex. We watched, unbelieving, as a strange beam of light shot toward the missiles, and they exploded before even contact with it. The beam then directed itself right towards Renate's airship.

The little airship was incinerated in a flash, before our very eyes.

I heard Gorben scream with pain and anger and strode toward the largest airship-my com link was on and ,Ancients knew how-there was no fear or panic in my voice-despite the fact that my childhood friend had been killed in front of my eyes.

"To all ships in sector one-choose your target , take aim and fire. Ships in sector two-stands by to continue. Sectors three and four-be prepared for additional support. Sector five-be prepared for causalities."

I had almost reached my ship, when what seemed like an avalanche attacked me from behind and roughly rolled me over the ground several feet away .Before me ,the lead airship went up in flame with a deafening roar. The noise of firing was on full swing, the cries of dying men and women, the screams of sirens as the injured were whisked away. I got up and rushed to the next airship slipped into the cockpit and handled the controls as the rest of the crew hung on, ready for takeoff.

I lifted into the air and headed directly toward the ugly vortex, now spewing out numerous rounded objects from which the deadly death rays were emanating by the thousands-like some giant Eternian mite queen with her thousands of eggs.

"Move back, all ships closest to the vortex .We take lead position now,"I yelled as I approached the vortex.

'It's too dangerous. Maybe we should all back down"Philip's voice came over. Thank Eternia he had escaped. I hoped Maykin had, too.

"No"I yelled, to make myself heard" Get back, all of you .Now I am going in."

"Commander" a co-pilot next to me said"Look-look up front"

We had reached very near the vortex-it's energy was tossing our airship like dried leaves in a gale .I could make out that the little round objects coming from it were unmanned machines ,probably activated by some kind of remote control. That gave me an idea-they were of metal so that meant....

"To all ships-focus your magnetic beams on the vortex .Full strength, all of you-at the count of three.'

A great roar filled the air ,as the ships turned on their magnetic beams full strength ,and focussed it at the very heart of the vortex .A split second later we saw the objects begin to waver in their paths .

"Eternium to back up magnetic generators ,"I said. This would work, if only we could overcome the energy fields of the monstrous opening above us.

Eternium did not let us down. Within a fraction of a second ,the magnetic rays directed toward the vortex were magnified several hundreds of thousand folds, and slowly ,but surely, the firing objects from the vortex began to collide with each other ,blow each other up and clump together like a pile of iron-filings with a magnet.

"Direct the beams in unison over unpopulated space "I yelled ,and the focussed beam moved away from the area over the barren Iceland to the north of us .A few of the ships ,however, kept their beams trained on the vortex, to capture any more stray flies as it were. The great beam came to a halt at an agreed point-when I gave the final order" Laser beam to focus-attack and destroy.

With a vengeance, lasers shot forth from the back up ships and totally destroyed the unmanned machines. The vortex suddenly seemed to shrink in size .An eerie silence filled the air, as the last sounds of battle ended.

There was a controlled landing of ships , one after the other .I landed mine and rushed to meet Philip who came towards me."You alright?"He asked, not bothering with the formalities, as we both ran towards the makeshift casualty tents.

I nodded , running. We reached the tents-Captain Susan met us .She answered my unasked question" One thousand killed, Captain .As of last count one and a half thousand injured-they are still coming in. And from what I heard – a little more than a hundred ships destroyed."

She turned to go, and then turned back-"Maykin is among those we lost-I am sorry."

I felt Philips arm hold me tight as my legs almost gave way in spite of my willing them not to-I had lost two close friends today and I refused to consider it till I had time .My heart felt sick as I surveyed the damage around me, and I resolutely refused to obey my body and throw up when I saw the half burnt bodies lying around and smelled the burnt flesh .Such a bloody senseless waste of life.

I realised that Philip was guiding me to where a large nomadic man waited-he held out his arms to me and then everything went black.

I do not know long I was unconscious but it was the dead weights on my eyes that brought me to some sense of consciousness-I struggled to open them. With what seemed like great difficulty, I opened my eyes a fraction, and took time adjusting to the dimness around me .I managed to turn my head and a young officer materialised at my side" Thank Ancients ,Captain," he said and hurried off to fetch someone else.

Gorben came so fast, and Philip was with him .He scolded me as I tried to turn and sit"No, young Teela," he said"One child I saw die today-you I will not lose ,for what will I tell your father? Stay in bed you will, child, and worry not, for things are under control."

What was wrong with me ?I knew I had so much to do, yet it seemed as if the connection between my brain and body had been severed .I could only manage to rasp out a single word "Daddy.....Daddy....."

I had to tell him-let him know what had happened, ask him what more to do .Plan our next steps, visit the wounded-and Renate-I had to meet Ryan ,her brother. What was I doing here in bed?

I heard Captain Susan's voice" Has anyone informed Man-at-arms? She's conscious and asking for him."

"Daddy..."I struggled with every ounce of strength in me but could not even turn. Then another voice spoke ,a deep caressing voice" Take rest Teela, we will do all that is necessary. Do not take so much strain."

I looked up into a pair of deep green eyes, and made out a halo of platinum blond hair "Renate "I mumbled "its you..."and fell back again.

I don't know what Captain Susan gave me, but nearly ten hours later I woke up fully refreshed and alert. This time, I was able to hug Gorben hard when he enveloped me in a bone crushing hug .Philip spoke before I could ask" Everything under control, Captain .Take it easy.

'

"It's thankful the Marrs are to the Elders that you are safe"Gorben said, bluntly"I would never have faced your father if anything had happened to you."I tried to chuckle but failed. Then I became aware of someone else in the room, someone tall and well built whose face I could not see clearly because of the dimness of the infirmary. The someone moved into the light, and unbidden tears came to my eyes as I recognised the identical features of the gentle Queen my planet had lost so tragically just a few hours before.

"Ryan "I said with dimmed eyes, remembering to add "Your Majesty."

He moved over me, his clear green eyes looking directly at me with concern .I saw the terrible pain of the loss of a twin sister in them,but king that he was ,he was doing a wonderful job hiding it .Adam and I had often felt the Snow twins would have got the first prize for the clearest eyes in all we knew .Now ,tragically only one of them was left.

"I am sorry,"my tears began to fall"there was nothing I could do to save her.....it all happened so fast."

"I know,"he said, in his deep voice."I heard what happened, and I am not blaming you Teela. Never think that."

He gently held me into a sitting position and the three men watched me as I got a grip on myself."I need to contact the palace "I said ,"I have to inform them what has happened."

Ryan sighed."Alright, we'll get you a transmission set right now-your com link was burnt in the heat of battle-it's a mercy you were not burnt more."

Later ,I gave my report to Daddy ,sparing nothing" and as of now ,we have lost a thousand men ,two thousand wounded but stable ,one hundred and ten ships lost....and Renate..."

Fathers loving voice was like balm" You have done well Teela-do not reproach yourself .I am proud of you ,daughter-you have justified all our faiths in you .The scientists tell me the vortex is diminishing in strength and size .I want you to stay there till it completely closes."

He paused and ended "I love you ,Teela .Never ever forget that. Ever ."

Teela

Three weeks later, I stood at the rocky edge of one of the lower peaks of the Carthian mountains, watching the vortex above me. It was a bitterly cold day, more than usually so, and the icy wind was ripping at the skins of all of us like knives. We were all warmly dressed, but it was, at best, a very poor relief. Many thought of the warm sun and gentle breezes of the plains with longing.

The vortex was now steadily diminishing in size. A week or so and it would close completely. I supposed we would, most of us, be called back-except for a small force that would remain to make sure that it would not open again. And of course if it did open again, that force would provide initial resistance and call for back up if necessary. It was going to be a long day. I watched my people go about their work below, and, strangely, thought of Father and the other Masters. And, of course, Adam.

I almost did not feel the gentle pressure on my shoulder through my thick jacket, but when I did, and tried to turn back, I unfortunately slipped. A pair of strong arms supported me from behind and held me. Muttering a word of thanks, I faced my "rescuer."

"Hello, Teela." It was the new king of the Snow Kingdom.

"Hello Ry...er-Your Majesty " I said, looking up into his handsome rugged face, and those strikingly clear green eyes-nothing personal, actually-it was like appraising a beautiful sculpture or a painting and appreciating its beauty.

"No formalities between us, Captain," the King smiled. "I insist you call me by name, except when absolutely necessary, in public. To you I will always be the old friend of your childhood."

A sense of déjà vou set in-my mind flashed back to another young man, blond and with blue eyes, and a heart full of love for me who had said those same words....and I suddenly wanted to be with him badly. I brought my mind back to the present moment with difficulty, and focused on what he was saying.

"I just wanted some time off-I...it's difficult remembering her and the pain gets so intense I feel crazy...so I just had to get away and thought I would come here..."

I looked at him, with understanding-it must have been horrific, losing his dearly loved sister and assuming his responsibilities and not being able to even grieve in peace. I didn't know what to say, but put out my hand impulsively and held his own. He tightened his grasp on my hand.

"Come with me," he said, the wind blowing his blond hair across his forehead. I looked at him with surprise.

"Where?"I asked him. "Besides, I don't think I am allowed to leave this place."

I watched, unbelieving, as he smiled and called my father on his arm link.

My father's voice came across, clear and steady and calm as always. Just listening to his voice made me feel better, no matter what or where...

"Ryan! How are you, son?"

"I am fine, Man-at -Arms. I am standing here, watching the vortex grow smaller, with your daughter beside me, and I am trying to convince her to come take a small break and spend some time with me. I think nothing short of your permission will sway her....please speak to her."He was looking at me,intently.

"Teela?" my father did not seem the least bit surprised.

"Yes Father?"

"Child, a small outing wont greatly jeopardise our national security, you know...." There was laughter in his voice. "You can take a small break of a half hour or so, once in a while, as long as you are in the premises and reachable at all times."

"Er...yes, Father. I get what you say," I said, feeling a little foolish.

"Adam and I will be along next weekend, dear," he said, even as my stomach crunched up. "We'll see you then."

Ryan looked at me humorously as my father signed off. "All right then?" he teased. "Where shall we go?"

I smiled at him, noticing the lines at the corner of his eyes, the shadow beneath them-all of which told me a very different story from the light hearted pose he was putting on. And then, I put my foot in my mouth-a gift par excellence that I was born with.

"It would have killed me to lose a sibling," I said gently, " and I would never have been able to hide it too. I think what you are doing is as, or more heroic, than what many of us do.....don't hide it--at least with me..."

He looked at me steadily and spoke after a short time."You haven't changed much, Teela--still the same straightforward, warm-hearted girl I knew, now hiding in that uniform and crown on your head."

I flushed and turned to set down the mountain. He still held my hand in his own. I did not feel like pulling it out, though I did not like it. I appreciated his need for companionship and so kept quiet.

We walked down the mountain in silence. I led the way to a makeshift canteen that was set up. It was deserted at that time of the morning. We sat down at a small table and waited until our teas were placed before us. The weak rays of the sun came slanting through the fibres of the tent like structure. The air was fresh and cold.

He began to speak, his eyes distant, of his dead sister--I felt awful, after some time, and wanted to cry, but kept myself in control. Perhaps, somewhere in his own pain, Ryan sensed my discomfort, for he smiled and stopped abruptly. He gave me a strained smile. "Well," he said, "I better be going. We both have our jobs to do."

I looked at him shamefaced. "I am sorry, Ryan. I really am. And believe me when I tell you if there was anything I could do to ease your pain, I would."

He smiled then. "You already have, Teela. Thank you more than I can say."

We both rose, and he placed one gentle hand on my shoulder. "Just let me see you once in a while. That's all I ask. You see, at home I have to be the strong one, the pillar that everyone leans on-I won't bore you too much..."

"Oh Ryan," my voice broke, "don't say anymore. I'll see you whenever you want me to....as long as I am posted here."

I stood and watched him walk to his wind raider, even as his security guard opened the door, his huge cape billowing around him. He turned gave me a salute and a small smile, and took off. I suddenly sank back onto the chair and placed my head on my hands, feeling totally out of depth.

Some of his pain had reached me, for I felt morose and unhappy, and was out of sorts all day. It was probably a lot of things--the tension and the pain, the worry over the vortex and the danger it posed the planet, the fact that anything could go wrong...I moped until I got a call on my com-link.

It was Adam. I had been seated at the makeshift work station, reviewing reports, signing so many documents, coming down with a cold, and remembering Ryan's haunted eyes--feeling pretty blue, all in all, when I saw the flashing red light on my arm and the ID-code. Memories of that night came rushing back and I flushed –but I would be lying if I said that his unexpected call did not matter at all. It did--it made all the difference to me.

I switched it on and spoke, hoping that my voice wasn't shaking. "Adam?"

His deep voice at the other end made my stomach twist and my heart race. "Teela! How are you?"

I angrily reminded myself that I was NOT a lovesick school girl speaking to her first crush-I was a mature sensible young woman, Captain of the Royal Guard for Elder's sake, and I was speaking to the man whose official Guard I was--and a few moments of wonderful, emotional madness meant nothing probably....and shouldn't I be more practical....all these and more flashed through my mind....and guess what? I gave it up.....who was I kidding?

"Adam-I-it's good to hear from you." An understatement if there ever was one.

He sighed deeply. "I am coming to you in six days' time....with your father....I can't wait to see you..."

_"__Please come," my heart cried, but my head took over. "Adam is it safe?"_

_There was a silence at the other end and then he spoke. "I won't even answer that stupid question Captain. Expect us next week. Take care, please. And how is your wrist? Duncan said you had injured it quite badly in the tumble you took…."_

_"__I am fine ," I managed, "don't worry about me..."_

_I heard something between a snort and a rude noise at the other end and my prince signed off._

_The week went by with no unusual happenings. I was getting impatient watching the vortex and just wanted to go home. It was so small now; only a sky sled could come out of it. I waited every day, hoping father and Adam would come. Three days passed after the date that Father said he would come, and I finally reconciled myself that they would not come. I was so heart-sick that day I did not even bother to ask my father what had happened to delay or cancel his trip to see me._

_I went for a small walk that night. I took one of the paths I had not explored before. Seating myself on a small rock on the sloping mountain side, I watched the moonlight play on the rocks and the sheets of ice. It was utterly beautiful, in a cold, even scary way--all those vast distances, the stars brilliant and large, like jewels for the picking. I decided to go to bed before my mind became more addled. It was a shock, therefore, to hear the voice that came behind me._

_"__Teela."_

_I turned and was swept into Adam's arms, his heavy overcoat warm and comforting. His arms went around me and for a minute I relaxed, feeling fully his strength. Then I put my arms around him and hugged him back. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my face up, looking me full in the eyes. I felt my cheeks become warm. The wind blew tendrils of my hair across his face, but he did not brush them away. He lowered his face and I closed my eyes, feeling his warm breath on my face. As our lips met, I tightened my grip around his neck, even as he murmured and lifted me a little off the ground, holding me so tightly I could hardly breathe._

_I don't know what broke the spell, but I suddenly opened my eyes and broke away. It was strange--and I could see Adam was puzzled, for there was a fine frown between his brows. Then I saw it. Something was zooming out of the now-small vortex and headed towards us. and I clearly made out the shape of one of the Horde manning it. "Adam," I cried, turning to him--but the rest of my words stuck in my throat._

_Only a person trained in war will know what it feels like to see a grown man actually run away when he should stand and fight. The feeling of angry helplessness, the disbelief and the contempt. If he'd been a soldier and I would have hauled him up for court-martial. In that brief instant, even as I reflexly adjusted my laser and started firing at the now-near object, something angry, disgusted and contemptuous forced its way into my heart and caused a small crack in whatever had begun to develop between Adam and me. If there was one thing I cannot bear, it's a coward. And this was not the first time this was happening._

_There wasn't much time to muse over things-my few seconds of inattentiveness were to cause me a lot of pain. Elders knew what it was, but a strange wave of warmth blasted into me. I screamed in pain as a terrifying sensation of burning spread through my chest, and I fell on the rocky ice-covered ground, screaming like I never had before, just trying to get the pain away._

_It was not until much later that I would learn what had occurred. For now, I was oblivious to the fact that this was the beginning of a long and bloody battle for my planet, that below me, my co-soldiers were fighting desperately to stave off a swarm of Horde men coming though that deceptively small portal in unstoppable waves. Thankfully, my father and Meckanek were there to guide them. I heard nothing of the deafening roar of the jets taking to the sky, of the incessant bombardment of the vortex, the heavy casualties piling up-all there was in my life, in those few terrible moments was the excruciating pain of being thoroughly roasted alive._

_I was completely unaware of He-Man's huge body knocking me to the ground, his hoarse cries of fear as he held me close to him and tried to find out what was distressing me so much and his heart-wrenching despair as he could not, and I would not tell him anything except scream in anguish. At that point I was aware of nothing. Nor was I aware when he took me into the main makeshift hospital ship and left me in the arms of Captain Susan ._

___ADAM_

_Elders damn the Horde, as Mother would say. That beautiful night, Teela and I were breaking through an indefinable barrier that would probably have made our changing relationship so much easier for us to accept, especially for her. The Horde's timing made me hate them for more than one reason. That look in her eyes as I kissed her, and her unreserved natural response, but more than anything, the look of wonder and…something indescribable…this may sound crazy, but a new mother would probably say something like this: the look that a young infant has in its eyes, fresh from a hot bath, well-powdered and dressed, hungry…watching its loving mother come to it, knowing she is going to feed her…the certainty of satiety, from one it loves and who loves it…. I guess it's not a very apt comparison, and I am certainly no poet or writer, but the innocence of that look….I guess that's the best I could convey….._

_Teela will never, ever know just what it cost me to leave her that night and go play "hero" again. Ever. Nor will she have an inkling of what I felt when Duncan said that she was to head the aerial armada to Marr. Or yet the impotent fury at the Sorceress for making her go. I could have torn down the palace walls in rage as I watched the fleet take off, and for a moment seriously considered if my mentor was losing it in his old age. _

_The waiting was interminable, and the news of the attack, Renate's death, and the casualties caused a lot of pain to all of us. But what hurt most that I wasn't there with her, helping her through it all. A second portal was opening in Avion, and I was sent there to help Stratos assess the situation. However, Duncan recalled me immediately, saying that the Sorceress has insisted we go to Marr, as she had an unshakable feeling that the danger there was not over yet, despite all apparent evidences to the contrary._

_I was happy when he told me we were going to see her, and that I would be going as Adam. When we reached Marr, we were told she had gone up on one of the slopes. It was fairly late at night, and I hurried up the path I was directed to. My heart almost burst when I took her in my arms, for both Duncan and I had been worried about the injury to her wrist—after all, a serious injury would jeopardize her very survival if she had to use it and the mobility and reflexes were limited or impaired in anyway._

_The attack took me by surprise, and both of us were directly in the way of the rays that blasted her. I transformed as fast as I could, but it was just a fraction too late. If only I hadn't bothered to hide, I would have been able to save her. If I had known the pain she would be in, I would have transformed right there to spare her. Perhaps it's best I didn't know._

_I reached back to see her screaming in pain, a soulful cry which tore at me. There were no visible injuries I could see and there was nothing I could do. As I hurried towards the emergency area with her crying and screaming in my arms, writhing and wriggling trying to escape from I knew not what, I would have given anything to be able to help her. Yet, all around me was hell, with people dying, and I saw a flash of relief in Duncan's eyes as I rushed out into the fray. I did not tell him what his daughter was going through, because in spite of the heartbreak it would have caused him, I doubt he would have budged from his position. But it might have distracted him enough to cause harm._

_The battle raged for many hours, I lost count. But at the end we seemed to be even. We were weakening by daybreak, when the Sorceress spoke to me in my head. "Direct your sword toward the vortex, He-Man. I will direct Grayskull's magic through it, and pray Elders it will be enough." _

_I did as she said--and almost blew off the mountain with the mighty power that surged through my sword and mingled with the vortex. I heard the cries of the Horde warriors trapped in the portal, and did not feel sorry for them. They were among the most evil, conscienceless people I had heard of--and they had killed countless numbers of my own._

_Finally, it was all over. I stood, panting, against a broken jet, watching the grim scenes around me with bitterness. The sound of boots crunching on snow made me half-turn, and I saw Duncan survey the scene with something akin to horror in his dark eyes. My friend said nothing, but stood there, his keen gaze taking in everything, missing nothing._

_"__Man-at –Arms, Sir."_

_It was Captain Susan. Her hair, dress and hands were covered with dried blood._

_"__Yes Captain?" Duncan said._

_"__Would you come this way Sir?"_

_We followed her to a tent which was darkened to allow only the minimal light to come in. A few badly wounded soldiers lay there--they would either not live, or never see battle again. She walked past all of them. Duncan and I stood as if we had been shot._

_At the farthest end, her arms, neck and all exposed skin broken and bleeding from her frantic efforts to claw at herself, and dead to the world, lay Teela. For one horrible moment, I wondered if we had lost her, and so did my mentor, apparently,for we were beside her in a trice ,and only the slight heaving of her chest and the flare of her nostrils told us that she was alive._

We both spoke at once. "What by the Ancients??..."

Immediately Duncan was on the bed, tears streaming down his face as he gently tried to lift his girl onto his lap. Captain Susan was beside him in a trice, dissuading him. "I wouldn't do that, Sir. We don't actually know just what happened to her. I could spare no one to stay with her all the time with the number of causalities coming in, and for a very small period of time she was alone here. I had sedated her before I left, and when we got back, this is how we found her."She continued as my friend dumbly shook his head and cried softly, clutching his child to him, "I wouldn't, Sir-it may hurt her."

Duncan seemed to have lost his ability to hear. I gently but firmly pried him away from his girl. He took a couple of deep breaths and hastily wiped away all trace of tears, his usual unflappable expression on his face as we all heard rapid footsteps enter the tent and heard Meckaneck's voice-"Duncan, are you all right?"

The Master adjusted his vision to the dimness and took in a sharp intake of breath as he realized who the clawed, blood-covered figure on the bed was. He looked at Duncan, then at me and turned to the surgeon. "Well-what do we do about the child?"

Susan spoke. "To be fair, I have neither the time nor capacity to tend to the captain's wounds. There are thousands far more injured and critical and my staff and I need to be with them. That does not mean I am belittling the extent of her injury-"

Duncan spoke, his voice measured and calm as usual now. "I fully understand, Ma'am. What do you suggest?"

Before she could reply, the Sorceress' voice echoed through that small space. "I am opening a portal now. Send her to Grayskull with He-Man."

Duncan nodded as I lifted Teela's limp form in my arms. "Go lad," he said, his eyes full worry for his daughter, but his face showing nothing else. "I'll call you back if I need you."

I walked through the newly opened portal into the gloomy interiors of Grayskull feeling sick at heart, with the woman I loved Ancients only knew how badly injured in my arms.

The Sorceress reached out for Teela, and to my surprise carried her as if she was no heavier than a new born babe--this with all the sorceress' fragility. She sat on her throne, holding Teela on her lap, her hand cradling Teela's head against her own heart, muttering something I could not hear. I watched as the clotted blood streaks gradually faded away and Teela's skin resumed its usual healthy glow. Then, to my delight, she opened her eyes within a few minutes and gazed hazily into the Sorceress's dark eyes. The Sorceress, for her part, gently held Teela's cheek in one of her hands, gazing at her with a depth of love in her eyes, tenderness over every feature of her face that I had never before seen in any human. The mask slipped back into place quickly, however, and she beckoned me to take Teela lest she becomes acutely embarrassed once she became fully awake. This, I gladly did so. We placed her on a couch which materialized nearby, and waited for her to wake up.

She stirred and moaned a little, and then opened her eyes wide again. "He-Man? Where on Eterni…." She broke off abruptly and struggled to get to a sitting position. "The battle! What am I doing here?"

The Sorceress placed her arm on the younger woman's shoulder. "Easy, Teela-you were badly wounded and I had you brought here to heal you. You may resume your less strenuous duties now, but are in no condition to take on the kind of responsibilities you have been shouldering over the past few weeks."

"But you said that I was healed," she said frantically, unable to grasp the idea that she would not be allowed to indulge in the peak fighting activity that was her forte.

The Sorceress sighed. "My magic healed you at a very basic level, child--your body needs to do the rest in its own time. To ignore the injunctions of nature would prove very foolhardy to anyone. I suggest you return to the palace and work from there till you are fully healed."

We both watched Teela as she pondered over what the Sorceress said. Then she nodded.

She stood up and opened her mouth to thank the Sorceress, but something in the gentle beautiful face watching her made her stop. Wordlessly, she put her arms around the Sorceress and hugged her tightly-which was far more effective than any words she could say. I watched, puzzled, as the Sorceress's eyes misted over, and she firmly caressed Teela's back, and ran her hands through her hair. She finally kissed her, and let go.

We walked out of the castle together and returned to the Royal Palace.


	8. Chapter 8

Skeletor.

Looking back, my decision to involve Hordak and his goons in my plans was the best and worst thing I could have done. On that dark night, when Evil-Lyn opened the portal to Etheria, we were so tired and defeated and had no hope of anything at all-mind you, I would never have admitted this to anyone, far less my loyal henchmen and the violet-eyed witch who had a mind of her own, but for all practical purposes purported to be my ally.

I was so tired of it all-fighting the Masters was like beating my head against a stone wall, and ever since that accursed He-Man came on the scene, we stood no chance at all. He had the power of Grayskull protecting him, energising him, and where on Eternia could I go to counter that? Our only hope lay in a planet and a people away from our own, where the power of the Elders was useless and Man-at-Arms, with his formidable knowledge of Eternia and all its things, and the Sorceress with her ability to spy and tattle on us, were not around to mess up our lives.

Make no mistake though; I hated having to go to Hordak. He was the biggest scoundrel I had ever met, and all the more dangerous because he was totally conscienceless-totally amoral. He thought of nothing and no one, except his own-he was the most selfish man I had ever met, willing to sacrifice everything to further his own ends. Yes ,I had helped him kidnap the little princess, but he double crossed me-we were supposed to use the twins together to get our way, but typically, he fled with her, leaving me to face Randor's wrath lifelong. Not that I needed a certificate from Randor-stupid man living in the old ages before the Elders themselves, with his sanctimonious emphasis on righteousness and justice. Just wait till I had the power, and then I show just how much progress I would make with the totalitarian regimes that I would impose.

I landed in Hordak's palace-if one could call it that-the fool of course knew I was coming. Blasters were pointed at me as I walked through the portal, and the fingers on the triggers seemed to be itching to blast me into oblivion. My old 'friend's voice came out from the recesses of the room

"Well well well…_snort…._this is a pleasant surprise indeed-. Totally unexpected-but perhaps not, shall we say, unanticipated? How are you dearest Skeletor, my one-time friend? And what, may I ask, brings you to my humble abode?"

It sounded fairly civil, didn't it? Ah, but the sneer on his ugly face was unmistakable-and so was the razor sharp spear pointed at my neck as the Horde warriors made me walk towards him. I was, to put it mildly, at a distinct disadvantage.

The diplomatic speeches I had planned flew out of my head, as I replied with equal contempt and mockery, "I did not come here by choice, you fool! I merely came to suggest a business transaction that might be of most advantage to…both of us."

Hordak smiled-if you could call that grotesque grimace a smile. "I am not senile yet, my dearest most trustworthy Skeletor."

"Cut the sarcasm," I snapped, "it was you who double-crossed me over the prin.."

A blast of pain hit my face and I quickly stifled the natural scream of pain that reflexively arose from my throat-a wizardess, in dark robes, had materialised from somewhere and directed that shaft at me. One wave of her hand and I found myself immobilised, unable to speak or even talk.

She turned to the warriors. "Leave us alone."

I watched with a kind of morbid fascination. Those battle-hardened soulless creatures seemed actually afraid of this seemingly puny woman…and yet…there was a cruelty in her voice and an aura of evil that seemed to arise from her like a miasma. Even I, for a moment, was afraid. Then I shook myself. Hordak respected only one thing in his entire warped life and that was courage. A man with courage stood a mild chance with him. Cowards had no chance.

"Skeletor," the woman spoke in a voice that seemed to be made of the stuff of nightmares, "I assume you have not travelled this far with the foolhardy intention of taking verbal pot shots at our master the great Hordak. You do know, I assume, that your return from this place is very likely impossible?"

The freezing spell relaxed just a bit to enable my reply. "Knowing Hordak ,dear Lady-" I made the word sound as insulting as I could, and was gratified by a flinch on her part, which showed the shot had hit home-"I anticipated nothing else, and have made my preparations. Be assured my way back home to Eternia is safely taken care of. I come with a business proposition which will be mutually advantageous to both of us. If you take advantage of it, and cooperate with me, I will give you enough wealth to overcome all you have lost in your futile attempts to conquer all Etheria, and more . And that is only the beginning."

To my surprise Hordak began to laugh. It started as a snigger and he went on to shriek and howl with laughter, finally collapsing from his chair with his arms held around his sides. It was ghastly, hearing that insane laughter echo around the room. The magician spoke to him sharply in a dialect I could not understand, which brought him back to some semblance of normalcy.

"You do not know, Shadow Weaver," he finally gasped, wiping tears from his eyes. "You cannot appreciate the irony and the humour of what Skeletor-Skeletor just said. Here is a man–if I can call him that-who has not a single honourable bone in his body. He has-believe me ,I know it better than anyone else-double-crossed everyone who has crossed his path. Yet he has the cheek," his face twisted into a grotesque snarl of hatred, "to come into my lair and put forward a 'business' proposition. How strange! What is it, Skeletor-are you so down and out that you had to come crawling to me for help?"

I had faced defeat and shame in battle many times. Failure was not something unknown to me, but there was something in those tones which made me wish I had never gone to him, which made my heart burn with insane fury at those blasted Masters and all of Eternia that had brought me to this humiliating and degrading state of affairs.

And then I suddenly remembered Evil-Lyn's words, her voice echoing in my mind. "Skeletor, all Hordak knows is to kill. He will use any and every means to goad you to anger and provoke you to give him an excuse for him to kill you. No matter what he says, don't fall for it. Do not, under any circumstance, lose your cool. I hardly think your dreams and plans of conquering our planet are going to be of any use if you are dead."

I kept my mouth shut-but Elders only knew what it cost me.

"Do you realise you are in my power?" he went on. "Nothing stops me from cutting your throat and flinging your carcass to feed the wild beasts in my dungeon. You stand here like a beggar in front of me. Your 'proposition' is only a weak excuse to give yourself some credibility in front of me, but it will never work. If there is one person, one being I would choose never to trust, it would be you, you cheating lying double-crosser. I have never seen the likes of anyone like you at any time. Even talking to you is a waste of time. In fact, I've a good mind to finish you off now without any more waste of time..." He advanced towards me and the spear in his arm was poked into my neck. I felt the point pierce my skin and begin to go in, and desperately wished I had brought Evil-Lyn with me...

Just as suddenly, the point was pulled out, and the freeze spell was removed. Only I know what it took me not to blast him into space and kill that witch who stood motionless in her corner.

He spoke to me, in a somewhat surprised tone. "Well, Skeletor-you seem to have grown up since I last saw you. Maybe you are thinking and acting a little sensibly after all. Tell me what this business of yours is, that will benefit me so greatly."

Someday, I was going to kill him myself, and inwardly I relished the very idea. However, at this moment I just watched him warily. Two chairs appeared and he gestured to one of them. I sank into it. The witch floated down into another. They both watched me intensely.

I have never been very honest all my life-but at that moment, I felt so tired of it all-and I decided to tell him the truth. I expected no mercy from an animal like him, but I had no choice. So I truthfully told him about the current predicament of my warriors and myself, especially after He-Man appeared, and our near-impossible attempts to gain victory, in spite of our best efforts.

My monologue took the better part of nearly four hours. Hordak did not interrupt save to ask me few meaningful questions. Refreshments were brought in, and he absently indicated that I help myself. I did so, hardly aware of what I ate and drank, remembering too late that I was not supposed to eat anything. Hordak's infamy in inviting one of his "allies" for a celebratory dinner and then poisoning him in full view of his men was now legendary. The sun was sitting over Etheria when I finally leaned back in my chair, exhausted.

Hordak was lost in thought, and Shadow Weaver looked at me, saying nothing. I waited for the inevitable gloating to start from my erstwhile partner.

To my shock, his voice when he spoke, was almost sympathetic-or maybe I should say as sympathetic it was for him to get.

"Your stories remind me of the incessant battles I had to wage to get even the Forbidden Zone to be mine," he said. "I well remember the frustration and pain, and despair as I struggled to gain foothold. It must have been very difficult."

I nodded. I knew him better than anyone else, and almost felt uncomfortable with this aspect of his he was projecting. I also, as I said before, did not trust him an inch.

He seemed to rouse himself, and then sneered. "But no matter, old friend. Be my guest for the night, and in the morning we shall discuss what has to be done. Sleep well."

He rose and left the room. I knew quite well he would not sleep the entire night, and that the amount of brainstorming between him and his cronies would be enormous. Ah ,well-I would know the worst tomorrow. Shadow Weaver beckoned me to follow her and led me to a fairly comfortable room, saying, as she sealed the room with her evil magic, "The dungeons are below, Skeletor I am sure the noises from there will not keep you awake-and if they do, they will serve as a perpetual reminder of what to expect if you double-cross Hordak." She then left.

I sank on the bed, my body finally giving in to weariness. I could hear the cries of the prisoners in Hordak's torture chambers, and for a brief instant, I dropped my head into my hands. What a life!

I woke up the next morning feeling drained and tired. However, there was a lot to do. A large basin of steaming water appeared, and I had a good wash. When I was dressed and ready, the door opened and a Horde warrior bowed and asked me to proceed to the dining room. I walked with him, the cries of the tortured fading as we reached the large ornate double doors that were dramatically pushed open when I stood at the threshold.

The meal spread was a banquet, and there were only two of us. I walked slowly forward, and Hordak motioned me to sit next to him. He waved absently at the masses of food and muttered, "Eat."

I took a plate, and filled it with warm buttered bread, thick slices of meat and eggs and started eating. Hordak moved on to his second course. We ate in silence for some time. When we finished, we moved into a large library, where he gave orders that we were on no account to be disturbed.

He settled himself into a large chair, and motioned that I should do the same. He then spoke.

"As you doubtless know, conquering Eternia has been a long cherished dream of mine-there is no known planet its equal for wealth and beauty and mystic power. Skeletor, I will place the entire resources of the Horde for the chance to conquer it-on one condition." His voice dropped and he leaned forward, staring at me intensely. "It will be I ,and I, ALONE WHO WILL BE ITS ABSOLUTE RULER. Do you agree? This condition is non-negotiable."

As in a flash, Evil-Lyn's words resounded in my head. "Agree to anything. We need to conquer Eternia first –and 'allies' can be disposed of by ways other than brute force." So I nodded.

He watched me and then spoke. "I know fully well that the only reason you agree is only because you cannot conquer Eternia without me, and that you have every intention of doing your best to dispose of me when the job is done. It won't work, Skeletor. On the other hand, I may, and I mean only may, consider making you Governor in charge when I am not present. This is, I repeat, conditional and not a promise. I am well aware that you have no resources to contribute, at least none of any significance which will turn the tide in our favour. The only thing you can do is open the portal into Snake- Mountain through which our initial scouting party will enter. The rest we will manage. You and your cronies will be given subordinate status under the very many of my far more accomplished Horde warriors. That will be your only contribution to this war-you can accept or leave it. I refuse to consider any other alternative. If you accept, you return home alive. If you don't you will be dead by noon today and I will conquer Eternia myself."

Oh the shame of it-sitting in his opulent library, hearing his monotonous voice state his terms and also the all-too-obvious fact of my helplessness and uselessness-but, courage, the eternal truth is change...

I looked him full in the face and said , clearly and succinctly, "I accept."

_Eternia (one hundred days later)_

_Excerpts from the chronicles of Grayskull_

Like innumerable instances in the eternity of time, the universe over, it started as a small insignificant event. The repercussions would be catastrophic-like the unending ripples in a lake of clear still water when a single large stone is thrown right into it.

History would record it as the beginning of the Great War for Eternia. It would be remembered for five thousand years after, until Eternia itself would cease, in accordance with the laws which determine the final impermanence of this material universe.

Over a span of three years, over two million people would die in the war, on both sides. Vast tracts of land would become inhospitable over a hundred involved planets, most of them belonging to the Horde. Eternia's legendary wealth would become depleted to the bare minimum, in her desperate fight to survive-to be replenished several hundred times from the coffers of the vanquished.

And, in the midst of all this hatred, bloodshed and pain, as always, the universe over, love would be tried, tested and found true.

Lazna was a little village in the fertile heartland of Agraria. It was a name which would be known to every Eternian for the next five thousand years, passing into posterity.

It was a tiny hamlet, situated off the main track about a day's journey by land from the capital of Agraria, the bustling prosperous city of Celian. One took the by- road off the main road, and travelled for an hour inland by vehicle and then on foot for three hours more, for the deeper one went the narrower the track, the more dense the foliage and the more impossible it was to move fast.

The total population of the little place consisted of twenty-five families, who had settled there for generations. They were farmers. And they were fiercely proud of their land.

What they also did not know was that their little hamlet was bang in the centre of the area calculated by the Horde to be one of their four main entry points for the creation of portals into Eternia. On that fated day in spring, three hundred years of living on that land, and twenty- five families who had farmed it with love would perish completely.

On the face of it, it seemed so innocent-outside one of the farmhouses, a little child was crawling in the courtyard while the women of the house went about their daily work.

No one noticed the shimmering in the air, the sudden focusing of it, nor the stealthy exit through it of a slim dark-robed figure who knelt by the side of the child and offered it a nice round red object to play with. That done, it retreated back through the portal and waited for the tragic end to its intervention.

The blast of rays which poured through the red object incinerated everything and everyone in the village in a matter of minutes. Impossibly, nothing was heard or known then. When the job was done, and no witnesses left, the portal opened and eight batches of the Horde's most ruthless warriors and most brilliant scientists came through. With the help of Skeletor's cronies they were quickly spirited away to eight vital areas on the planet.

Avion

The Sands of Time

Correlia

The Evergreen Forest

The Underground

Three portals in Agraria itself.

There was no inkling of what had happened, for the shield of dark magic prevented the sensing of anything wrong by most of the great sorcerers and sorceresses on the planet. Teelana woke up screaming every night then on, feeling her chest was being crushed. She tried to find out what was wrong but drew a blank. She told Duncan what was wrong and he, after contacting his scouts all over the kingdom advised her that nothing was wrong and told her to stop worrying about Teela. The sorceress was a little doubtful, but on the face of it nothing seemed wrong and she finally went along with his theory that it was her years of suppressed fears for her daughter that were beginning to come forth. It was true that she was frantic about the safety of her child, especially when she remembered her unconscious in her arms, with her own blood dried upon her.

Her nightmares continued, nonetheless, increasing to the point she soon dreaded going to bed.

What none of them knew was that the attack in Marr was just a diversionary attack-to distract them while the real bulk of Hordak's army came through.

They waited and watched, doing their best, but against Hordak's brilliant plan, their best efforts were of no avail.

It was on one fine morning, in that glorious Eternian spring that history changed.

Randor, Marlena and Duncan had decided to keep up the usual routine of the Royal Court, to minimise fears and unease among the populace and nobility. Of the eighteen powerful families, with their interconnections which formed the ruling class in Eternia, by some strange coincidence, all were present with the heads of those families during that fateful day. A grand banquet had been arranged for that night, formal, with the agenda being the informal proposal of Adam's name as the next king and his crowning as the heir apparent as early as possible, in view of the unsettling events that were happening in Eternia.

Both Randor and Marlena regretted what they were going to do, for they had hoped to give Adam a few more years of relative peace before his responsibilities changed his life forever. But now there was no excuse for waiting.

Adam himself was distraught, and so was Duncan, for both knew the double-responsibility the Prince would have to bear as He-Man and the Crown Prince. Duncan devoutly hoped his young charge would not break under the strain and resolved to take as much off the lad's shoulder as he could, which would only add to his own massive responsibilities-but then Duncan was one of a kind, which was why he was in the position he now occupied.

Teela and the other Masters were briefly told the King's decision, and one and all, they welcomed it.

The palace was decked up and all the guests in their best were wending their way towards the huge throne room , when a posse of Royal Guards rushed in and up to the throne.

Murmurs of disapproval and anger broke out as the guards had had no eyes for any, save the King, Queen and Duncan.

Randor frowned, but held his tongue. It was only the panic on the face of Tolan, the leader of the squad that kept him from admonishing them. Something of immense seriousness must have happened for the guard to forget even their basic manners towards the guests.

The King spared his squad leader the formalities and went straight to the point.

"What happened, Tolan?'

"Your Majesty," the young man replied breathlessly,"I bring terrible news."

The murmurs were immediately replaced by silence as the entire gathering clustered around to hear.

"In Agraria, the village of Lazna was found incinerated to cinders. Not a single survivor, Sire. There were strong energy currents we could not identify, and a crater the size of quarter of the palace grounds. We also found fragments of a strange substance which had probably been part of the explosive which destroyed the town." Tolan drew in a deep breath. "Sire, the scientists told us it is- Etherium, found solely on the planet of Etheria."

Pandemonium broke out in the throne room. When milder methods to control the madness failed, King Randor stood up , drew himself to his full height and roared in his best captain voice: "QUIET."

The sudden hush that fell on the room was almost comical by contrast. Almost.

In a routine bred by years of governing, Randor spoke, no one present even able to imagine the terrible turmoil threatening to rip him apart-no one save two people, and they were going through the same thing: memories of a beautiful infant child, with golden blond curls and deep blue eyes held in the arms of the most evil man known in the universe, and the heart-broken cry of a young mother as she lost her daughter...

"This ceremony stands cancelled," the king announced. "I want the chiefs of all the armed forces, Duncan of course, Captain Teela, and the heads of the military academy and armament productions , the emergency task force squads and all Masters to meet me in 30 minutes in the west wing conference room. I request you all to return IMMEDIATELY to your respective kingdoms and place the units of the army stationed there on high alert. All communication lines to be open 24 hours . Further information will be given as soon as we get it."

A few sighs were heard amid the pin drop silence-mostly from older rulers who had lived their life battling the Great unrest, then Hordak and Skeletor in their hey-days. They had no doubt this was no simple attack but the harbinger of a lot of pain for their beloved country.

Randor spoke more softly, his words full of confidence and encouragement. "We can get through this. We have to. Eternia is all we have and she is too precious to let go. All we need to do is stay together and we will prevail."

A roar filled the room, and the guests began an orderly dispersal, guided by the well-organised Guard.

Randor turned to Marlena. Her fists were clenched, a light sheen of perspiration on her forehead as she tried to breathe deeply and slowly without drawing attention to herself. The King gently helped her from her throne, a deeply compassionate look in his eyes, and spoke softly. "Let us go to the west wing, dear."

The Queen looked up at him and his heart contracted at the hunted, broken look in her eyes. She mutely nodded, however, and let him lead her away, quietly.

Teela ran down the halls, to Adam's room. He was supposed to enter last and hadn't been there when these momentous things had happened. Knowing that he was fully ready, she barged into his room and skidded in surprise.

The prince was standing by the window, his sword held in his hand and he seemed to be in the process of lifting it above his head. He lowered it slowly, and she drew back involuntarily at the fury in his eyes.

Before he could contain the words they were out of his mouth. "Next time, Captain, you WILL knock before entering, no matter what the circumstance. Am I clear?"

Teela stood still. She felt like she had been slapped hard across her face. Adam saw the look in her eyes and his own anger abated somewhat. She was in no way to blame but what she would have found out had been absolutely forbidden by the Elders. More than that, she could have been killed by the raw energy pouring into him from Grayskull.

He took a step towards her, remorse in his eyes, but she involuntarily stepped back .The Captain- airs were firmly in place.

"I apologise Your Highness," she said, formally "and I assure you it won't happen again."

"Teela..."

"There is an emergency meeting in the west wing right now-the village of Lazna has been razed to the ground by explosives containing Etherium. Please come now."

"I know," he said, "i heard the servants talking about it..."

She took a bow and turned to leave, but the Prince was faster. He caught hold of her arm and held her. Somehow she freed herself and ran out of his room. He heard her heels clicking on the corridor and sat down on his bed, feeling totally hopeless for a moment. How much more was he supposed to take?

Then he rose and went to the west wing.

The entire conference hall of the west wing was filling up with Masters and the top military personnel of the kingdom. The huge monitors on the walls behind were already showing relayed pictures of the carnage, and others were showing the likely points of attack. The King and Queen were seated, both deeply attentive and listening to what was going on . Duncan met each person and quietly brought them up to date on the current news. Adam reached the room, and Duncan gestured for him to sit on his mother's right side, which he did.

Duncan stood up when all had been seated and with a nod from his King, started to speak. "The state of emergency which we anticipated has now unfortunately come to pass. The village of Lazna has been razed, and it has been proven without doubt that it is the handiwork that is all too familiar-the Horde. I have just received more unfortunate news." He paused slightly as an urgent message went off on his com link and fresh images of a different part of the planet began flashing on the monitors. "Both Correlia and the villages on the edges of the Sands of Time have reported devastating explosions which at first glance seem to be of the same magnitude as that of Lazna." He sat there, and Randor got up. He walked to the head of the table and looked at the best and bravest of his people sitting there.

"We do not know how long this state of affairs will continue, but we will take no chances," he said, a steadiness in his voice in spite of the sadness in his eyes. "Ladies and gentlemen, as of now I declare the kingdom at war with the Horde, for their totally unprovoked and unjustified attack on our planet. Marr was probably just the scouting party and now the real damage begins. We will deal with any captured enemy troopers as we would with prisoners of war, and I request that all units of the army, navy and air-force begin operations as per schedule and plan. Please contact the Queen as regards rationing of foodstuffs and other essential commodities . It will begin as of now, starting with the Royal Palace."

The Queen stood up, regal and in control, and six of the administrative officers went with her into a room next door. Their aides followed.

"Captain Teela, you will be in charge of the defences of **Eternos** city itself and the Royal Palace. I cannot allow the army to requisition its soldiers to guard us-they will be needed elsewhere."

Teela paled, if it were possible with her already translucent skin. Eternos was huge with a population of several million-the most densely populated city on Eternia, being the capital both politically and the economic hub too. She had at her disposal only a few thousand Royal Guard, and even if she were to recruit those who had retired and the freshest batches from the Academy, her task was to be a formidable one. Day and night patrols to adequately cover the entire city and the vast grounds of the Royal Palace itself, collecting of information from their civilian sources and processing it, providing security to caravans of merchandise-especially those to do with the army requirements-security for the visiting nobility and high-ranking members of the armed forces and royal guard, emergency rescue and treat teams, and overall monitoring of relief camps for refugees –the list was endless. Last but not the least, providing security to the Royal Family itself.

She nodded in spite of the thoughts racing through her mind, however, and the King moved on."Each of the Masters will be responsible for one terrain of the planet, in co-ordination with the ruler of that area. You will be the direct contacts between the Palace and the other Kingdoms . Duncan, hand me that map please." The King and his most trusted advisor pored over the map , allocating each Master to their respective centres and doing it in such a way that the political sensibilities of all concerned were respected.

Teela quietly left the room and walked to her office. Gunfol, her second-in-command, was already there. He gave her an unseen look of sympathy and sat opposite her as she gestured him to.

She began slowly, her words gaining speed as her thoughts came together. "I want the most up-to- date list of all the available man-power of the Royal Guard. Call back all able-bodied retired personnel. Ring up the Royal Academy and schedule a call to Lord James, the Dean. I am going to request him to prepone the final passing out exams of the next two batches as early as possible that they may join the army and get trained as far as possible. The same goes for the auxiliary units of the armed forces. I also want a list of all the incoming merchant caravans scheduled to enter the city and a possible list of out-going ones-cargo, drivers and lanes and routes of travel .The list has to be here forty-eight hours before hand, every day. Open up the old underground shelters the civilians used during the Unrest and have them equipped with basic food and blankets, and medicines. Pull in all civilians living in isolated pockets on the outskirts of the city-this has to be done by latest mid-day tomorrow, Gunfol. I also need to reassign all your command units within the palace itself-by tomorrow evening more than half the active staff will be gone on war duty, and so we will be using only a part of the palace. Give my com-link number to the heads of the rationing offices, the military camps and hospitals and get me a detailed list of who they are-background fully checked and places of posting."

She paused, and then gave a wry smile. Though he had been making rapid notes as she spoke, her subordinate looked fully dazed.

"I'll do the first three things I asked you to myself, you can start on the rest."

At that juncture there was an urgent knock on her door and a junior member of the Guard looked in. "Captain-please turn on the news channel. The King is on live transmission-emergency address to the nation."

Gunfol shot out of his seat and put on the monitor.

Eternia waited, and listened as her beloved ruler spoke.

They gathered in the streets of Eternos city, dressed in their best, and also in the small towns and villages that were the lifeline and true strength of their country, wearing their simple homespun clothes.

In the craggy heights of Avion, Delora and the winged people listened, even as Queen Aquana listened in the silence of the deeps in the kingdom of Correlia. From the icy wastelands of the Snow Kingdom ,where King Ryan sat with his council and listened, and also in the bee-like home of Buzz-Off. In the underground kingdom, long the steadfast allies of King Randor and the leonine species of King Leon, from nomads in the huts bordering the Sands of Time and the hundreds of allies in the Evergreen Forest, they heard the momentous words "Unprovoked and unjustified attack...this kingdom is at war with the Horde..."

From that moment on, Eternia was at war.

Even in Snake Mountain, Skeletor hesitated for a moment. He knew the might of the Horde, but he also knew the gentle strength of the people he had so long tried to rule-the tenacity that was a part of their life-blood and that no man could break. It was going to be an interesting outcome.

All eight portals from Etheria were now fully functional and troops kept pouring in. They were stationed in the lands that supported Skeletor and soon began their assault on the Eternian masses.

The attacks varied-sometimes direct fights with units of the Royal Army, sometimes guerrilla attacks on army camps. Suicide bombers became the norm when the army proved victorious. The initial attacks were restricted to army personnel, but after a few months civilians were targeted. Casualities rose as the embattled nation fought tooth and nail to save herself.

One blessed outcome was that in almost all areas of the nation, as the days became grimmer, petty rivalries were set aside and people stood shoulder to shoulder and fought against the Horde. They helped each other as much as they could, and did their best to co-operate with their rulers in the fights. Traitors were unceremoniously denounced and surrendered to higher authorities and even a few lynchings tried, which were so severely punished by the King that no one dared to take the law into their own hands again.

As the months passed, curfews became longer and longer, and the rows of graves in the cemetery became more in number. The wastelands became the new graveyards and more people went about with broken expressions, having lost a child or parent or spouse in this long drawn-out war.

The gold reserves now began to run low-it was bleeding the once-prosperous kingdom to have to fight for survival on all fronts every day. But people tried never to lose hope as they struggled to make it through to see the next sunrise. For all their gentleness, they were fighters. With all that they were going through, they maintained their local festivals and feast days and never forgot their love for their home-land and how precious she was to them.

The Masters lost all semblance of normality in their lives-they became a little less than automated machines as every day brought fresh dangers, more attacks and wounded and they had to shoulder more and more responsibility as greater numbers fell. But they were unshaken in their faith that united they would win and that finally Eternia's greatest hero would not let them down.

He-Man had become a focus around whom the darkest days of strife were pulled through, for the young man never failed in a single mission to protect the innocent. It was almost magical, the way he was around whenever needed, and the way he never seemed to tire of his now-routine work of saving, capturing, protecting. The young man was well on his way to becoming a legend and the people loved him. Which unfortunately could not be said for the Prince.

Just as He-Man's promptness, unfailing success and unswerving loyalty to country and King were now legendary, the apparent indifference of the Crown Prince and Heir Apparent were being more and more whispered about. It was a source of shame to his father and it was leading to a lot of confrontations between father and son, none of which had any good outcome in any way whatsoever. Everyone agreed that Prince Adam was a good man, kind and cultured in every sense of the word-but people equally strongly agreed that a ruler needed to have the heart of a lion and nerves of steel with hot blood in his veins, especially at times like these . No outright questions as to his seemingly unbecoming conduct had been raised yet, but his father despaired they soon would be. It shamed him to see young boys going into battle, with He-Man leading them, knowing his son was nowhere near. Randor was not a harsh man, and by no means as near a perfectionist like Duncan was, but he was dangerously reaching a point where he wanted to tell his son a few home truths. What was strange was that Duncan never rebuked or scolded the Prince, but was always his usual fatherly self with him, though he never hesitated to rebuke his over-worked daughter for any lapses on her part, no matter how minor.

The Queen strangely took her son's side at all times and never let him down. In addition to guiding the country through war, the Royal family was going through its own personal crisis, and none of them saw a solution to it.

As for Teela, she sometimes wondered, on the rare occasions that she had time to think about it,-whether the man she had loved was Adam himself or someone else. She found He-Man in every way measuring up to whatever ideals she had of men, and Adam seemed to be falling short of one thing she prized the most: courage. She sometimes sat in the early morning, brushing her hair to put it up before she went to work, and would hear a murmur of voices from the King's room-sometimes , raised in what was obviously an argument. Then there would be the inevitable explosion from the King, followed by the door being gently closed. Once, she had dared peek out, and had seen the Prince stand with his head leaning against the wall, his eyes closed, with such an expression of defeat and sorrow on his face that she felt bad for having judged him, and decided never to do so again. She just accepted, in her heart, that he was not the hero she would have liked him to be and she also wondered whether it was possible for her to love a man who was a coward. The Prince who had swept her into his arms and bruised her lips with his passion seemed a far cry from this young man who was consistently failing to deliver when required of him.

She tried, though-she tried to talk to him find out what was wrong, why he never seemed to want to go on the battle field. His answers were always vague and they initially exasperated then infuriated her. What kind of a man was he? So she eventually stopped bothering, and confined herself to her work, which Ancients knew, there was lots to –and there was no way she could afford to make a mistake in that, for there was too much at stake. And the days passed, with the Prince and his true love growing more and more estranged, by both circumstances and time, till she ceased to think of him at all.

Adam himself was so heart sore and sick-physically and mentally tired of being He-Man almost all the time, and then facing his father's ire at the end of all that work. He longed to tell his father the truth but knew it was a burden he had to bear himself. He was stung and hurt at Teela's slow withdrawal from him, for he loved her with all his innocent and pure heart, and the idea of replacing her was as unlikely to him as it was that the icy wastelands would overnight turn into the Sands of Time. But he accepted it as the course of what was happening to all of them and did not push her in any way but gave her the space and respect that was her due.

And so, two and a half years passed.

It was on a wild wet rainy night in the middle of the third year that Teelana woke up in her sleep, screaming out Adora's name. The nightmares had been constant and she was tired too, doing the best she could to protect Grayskull and warn the Masters of any attacks anywhere in the kingdom . She sat up, a slim and lithe figure in her pale pink nightgown and her eyes widened in confusion, then comprehension as she saw the figure of a mighty sword hovering like a beacon at her door .It was very like He-Man's except that it had a magnificent crystal embedded in it.

Getting quickly out of bed, she walked behind it, as it floated down the hallways and turns of the vast castle. To her amazement, it stopped before a nondescript room and a portal formed before her very eyes. Then, with a clang , it fell at her feet.

The sorceress tottered a couple of steps and took deep breaths to calm herself . The magnitude of what had just happened was overwhelming and she needed time to compose herself. Then, with dawning joy in her heart, she reached out for Adam and Duncan.

Both men reached her as fast as they could. It was still deep night when she showed them the portal and the sword. Duncan's mouth dropped open, and then he turned to her with such an intense look in his eyes that Adam was confused.

"So what exactly do you both know that I don't?" he asked them.

"The owner of this sword is now destined to join you in this final war against the Horde, 'the sorceress replied after some deliberation. "After all these years, I never thought...Adam you need to go through this portal to where the owner is and find...him. Or her."

"Well, " the prince said, "is it a him or her?"

"That is what you have to find for yourself." The sorceress hesitated. "I do not know where this portal leads to, but you must find the person Adam. The very fate of our universe depends on it."

Adam leaned against the wall and ran a hand through his thick blond hair. "We are at war, remember," he said quietly. "I really don't think my father will take it too kindly if his cowardly son disappears from the planet altogether. And what about He-Man? Eternia needs him now more than ever."

The Sorceress looked at him with kindness in her eyes and her heart went out to him. It just wasn't fair that someone so young should shoulder such a heavy burden. She said gently, "Adam, I will take full responsibility for your actions-your father will not cross me. But this mission is of more importance than any fight here, you must trust me on that. And you must leave now."

Adam nodded and moved towards the portal. "Goodbye, both of you," he said. "Duncan-please tell Father."

Duncan hugged him. "You take care, lad," he said.

The hero stepped into the portal and was gone.

Drops fell softly on the window ledges as the Sorceress and Duncan made their way back to the upper reaches of the castle .He turned to face her. "Is that what I think it is, Teelana? Adora?"

She nodded, and a few tears fell. "After all this time Duncan-more than two decades. I pray the Ancients he finds her. He was never meant to be the only guardian of this power, you know. And it was foretold that two champions would fight together to defeat the Horde for all time-it's just that I never anticipated this."

She hesitated, and he raised an eyebrow. "What?" he said.

Almost timidly, she said, "You won't mind if I tell you something? Not take it amiss, I mean or think I am interfering?"

He stared at her. "What on Eternia are you talking about? When have you ever interfered in anyone's life?"

She said softly, "It's Teela. She hasn't been eating very well for the past few weeks-nor sleeping , either."

He swore under his breath. "Your girl just won't listen. I'll talk to her–again." He quickly glanced at the bowed head next to him with amusement. "Was this what you were scared of telling me? Really, Teelana-after all these years! What did I ever say or do to make you feel you could not speak to me freely of her?"

She smiled, then said quietly, "Give her a good hug and kiss from me, Duncan."

"I will," he said and walked out into the night.

"


	9. Chapter 9

Teela.

It had been six months since Prince Adam had disappeared on a secret mission for the Sorceress to Ancients –knew –where. King Randor had been livid and it is my personal opinion would have given her a piece of his mind if not for the fact that my father, usually so supportive and just, actually put his foot down . With his monarch-towards whom his first loyalty lay.

Those many years of integrity and absolute reliability were what saved Daddy. Decades of them. The queen had looked uneasy but refused to press matters further once my father emphatically stated that the mission Prince Adam was on was one of utmost importance to the very fate of the universe . King Randor wasn't too happy but he warned my father he would have his head on a platter if something happened to his son. My father told him that if anything happened to Adam, the grief itself would kill him and the King would be spared any trouble on that score.I think that was what brought both men to their senses-the fact that they had been through so much together that each one's pain was the other's-the boundary lines between "mine and yours" had been blurred to that extent. Nothing more was said , and I can confidently say that no discussion between the men ever approached anything of that degree of severity as I saw that day.

The relentless attacks continued . My life was a constant blur of shouted commands , hastily drawn up tactical plans , and endless charges into battle . For reasons best known to himself, Daddy confined himself to the palace to monitor and co-ordinate the supply of troops, supplies and relief operations which were slowly beginning to strain our resources . My heart sank the first time I heard the words "Not adequate, Captain," on the battlefield and had a grim wakening jolt of what exactly we were facing.

The other more heart-rending thing was seeing the tears of the people as they cradled the dead relatives and wept over them. No matter how hard we tried, how much we monitored, how vigilant we were, sometimes—more than I wanted- it was not enough. Facing those heartbroken, even hostile and accusing stares and having no answer was the hardest thing I have done. To make matters worse, even He-Man seemed to have deserted us in our time of need. Only my father's explanation that he was with Prince Adam in case he needed him saved the mighty hero from a complete loss of respect from most of his fellows –in-arms. As for me, I was too tired to care or think about him.

What worried me more was how long we would last out. This was a slow bleeding of our resources and it was proving deadly effective. Three terrible years had passed since that first village was incinerated to cinders –none of us had really thought it would take this long. The Royal Palace was now a makeshift hospital and command centre-even the halls were commissioned for the wounded to lie on camp cots. All the great ballrooms, morning rooms and even the throne room had been converted into bedrooms, storerooms for medical and defense supplies and even three extra operating theatres. The King and Queen's double bed had been dismantled into two separate operating tables.

The entire staff of the palace had moved into one of the lesser- known wings and stayed there. The King and Queen refused any and all entreaties to move and stayed in a wing which housed Daddy, me and the heads of the three armed forces. That was the only concession they made to their own safety. They followed the same regime and times we did, ate the same food we ate and worked harder than any of us. Many times, I stumbled through the halls, half-asleep and praying for the strength to just take the next few steps to make it to my room which I shared with my father-not that he was there half the times when I crashed out, though. Days have passed when I didn't see him at all. Many times, I came across the Queen, with an apron tied around her waist, helping the healers do the work . She was never more my Queen than at such moments.

There was never any waste at the palace, even previously, and now the living conditions had become truly Spartan, as the Queen would say. But every success, even victory, every life saved reminded us that that was what we were there for, not to enjoy life. At least the majority of us were alive and that was what mattered. For me, seeing my father alive and that smile of love on his face had become the highlight of my life.

And so the days passed. The wild colors of the Eternian summer passed into the lashing rains of the plains (we had a major reprieve at that time) and yet again into the freezing cold of winter. There was no time to even slow one's step as one walked through the palace gardens , now wild and unpruned-all able bodied gardeners having joined the Royal Army-no time to smell the scent of the flowers , to feel the breeze flow through my hair, to even pick up a fallen variegated petal or leaf and admire it . No time to sit on a ledge and watch the brilliant Eternian sunset turn in the twinkle of an eye into the magnificent scent filled night , to stay awake to hear the crickets chirp and the frogs croak, to hear the rustle of the trees as the wind blew through them…that had always been the best lullaby for me once I grew up. No time or appetite to enjoy the feel of warm milk as it coursed down a thirsty throat, to smell fresh-baked bread and work up an appetite for it as it was brought to the table, to sip at leisure thick steamy broth when one was hungry . But the worst came when I longed to see my father-just see him , not even talk to him-and I couldn't, for no one could say with certainty just where he was.

Just when we were beginning to lose hope-at least, to be honest, I was; Daddy's attitude was "never give up"-we got a break . It was one of those rare occasions when all of us sat at the wooden table at our quarters beginning our plain breakfast of bread and butter and sausage. My father suddenly went still and seemed to have zonked out. We watched him, expectantly, knowing that he was communicating telepathically with the Sorceress. Then a huge smile lit his face-something we had not seen for many years now.

"Your Majesties-Prince Adam has been successful in his mission and will be returning home soon with He-Man."

An audible sigh of relief went round the table-Adam back safe, and He-man. We all knew this war would be much easier for us with him around-maybe, now, it would even end.

The Queen bent her head on the table on her outstretched arms-she'd been up a good deal of the night attending to unexpected casualties who arrived in the dead of night due to a totally un-anticipated attack not far from the palace. It had been Stratos who went to handle that one –I had arrived at midnight and fallen dead-apparently, no one saw it fit to wake me-not that I would have done much good, anyway. The King gently called her name and she looked up at him. She was in no mood to do anything. The dark circles around her eyes and the drawn lines at the corners of her mouth showed her fatigue too clearly. But relief was there in her eyes-and she stood up with a briskness I had not seen for many months and took leave of us.

We watched her thread her way along the corridor and the King left us with a sigh. My father gave me a quick hug-waited for an extra minute to savor it-and then he left. I slowly walked to the window and looked out of it-listless in my walk due to physical fatigue, and mentally so tired I couldn't think straight .

And smiled. For spring had come-unseen, unknown –with all the hope of life and laughter-even in these grim times. I leaned my head against the window pane and noticed for the first time in three years the various shades of green, the profusion of blossoms that bloomed on wild creepers, the bees beginning to hum around the riotous flowers in the now untamed Royal Gardens. I felt myself slide along the wall and my feet stretch out. Then, I slipped into deep dreamless sleep, there on the floor of the dining quarters. Two and three hours of sleep a night for the previous week hadn't exactly been good for me.

The cleaning woman found me, and rushed to Daddy. He came, took a long look and packed me into bed.

I slept on, in peace.

It was a few days later that Daddy and I walked into the throne room and waited there . For some reason ,Adam had insisted that we meet him in the throne room, with his parents seated on the throne , even if it was for a few hours. The bales of cloth and medical supplies that had filled the room for months now were quickly stashed elsewhere, meaning to be returned after this occasion passed . King Randor, with a perpetually worried frown on his forehead now, and Queen Marlena, in her usual green gown, looking drawn and pale despite her best efforts, waited on the throne as per her son's instructions.

My father moved to one of the windows and absently fingered the wooden frames, his mind clearly elsewhere . I leant against the wall, standing near the foot of the steps to the throne, just-waiting.

Then we heard brisk footsteps just outside the room, the clack of the soldiers' boots as they sprang to attention and I had barely had time to straighten myself when Adam came into the throne room, his eyes sparkling and full of some mysterious –happiness –that he seemed to have trouble in hiding, though he tried to appear normal.

"Greetings, Father, Mother," he said, "and you too Duncan, Teela. Before anything else-I have a surprise for you all. Would you please close your eyes and cover them too, for a moment."

King Randor was about to speak, but his son was already halfway out of the room. The Queen had begun to close her eyes, and so had my father. Just before I followed suit, I heard the King give an exasperated sigh and knew he had done so too. I really couldn't blame him-it was a somewhat strange request from a son one hadn't seen for many months and totally unexpected.

Still, the perfect quiet in the throne room told me we had done as Adam asked –we heard footsteps, now not as hurried or energetic or brisk approach and stop near the throne.

"Well, Adam," the king asked, "are we sitting here all day? Or can we open our eyes?"

"Yes, Father and Mother," he replied, and the joy in his voice made me frown as I opened mine.

Then, I saw her.

Marlena.

It worried both Randor and me when Adam vanished without a trace –it was so unlike him. Even Duncan's reassurances about He-Man being with him didn't help me. I guess all mothers worry. But it was intensely irritating to be at the highest position of power and not know things which pertained to one's own child. Only the almost definite knowledge that Adam was He-Man helped me through. My husband, unfortunately, had nothing to assuage his worry and grief. I could sense the pain he went through as we waited, day after day -for some message that Adam was well ,wherever he was…but even that was denied us.

I had grown to love Eternia. It was so vast, so diverse in its topography and lifestyles. The people were hardy, and they had tenderness in them that stood out despite the worst that life could give them. It was a planet of extremes. But looking back, I can honestly say that some of the richest and most fulfilling moments in my life have been when Duncan, Randor and I stood like a phalanx and got the planet through the toughest times we saw. This is not to say that we are indispensable-far from it. Underlying the gentle speech and cultured ways of the Eternians burned a love of freedom and desire for self- governance and liberty that alone could have seen them through the horrors that they unfortunately had to live through. Randor always maintained that in destiny having chosen him to rule in their name, he needed no other proof to know that this life, at least was worth it.

Those three years were full of indescribable pain for us-and towards the end, even keeping up the façade of invincibility was getting difficult. But we had to, no matter how desperate and scared and worried we were, for hope was the one thing we could not deprive the people of. I will not deny that many times, I thought that it was a task well beyond me, and prayed with all my heart for a miracle.

And just when all hope had gone-I did get my miracle-in more ways than one.

I sat on the throne, with my eyes closed the day Adam came back, just as he had instructed us to .When Adam asked us to open our eyes, I did so too.

I saw my handsome son, standing at the foot of the thrones; happiness radiating from his eyes . I also saw the woman next to him. My brain slowly took in her thick golden hair and creamy complexion, the fine features of her face. And her eyes-cornflower blue-_they were Adam's eyes in what seemed to be his female counterpart. That only meant one thing…_

_My hand flew to my heart and I did not register myself getting off the throne even as I broke the silence with the one name I had chanted in my heart over the years-cried over, yearned over, prayed over-that was forbidden to be uttered loudly, that the peace and happiness of all others not be marred._

_''ADORA."_

_Without my knowing, I was at the base of the steps and my ears heard the words they had longed to hear these past many years from the daughter I had lost. "Mother."_

_The tears were flowing like a deluge as my arms somehow held the young woman. "My daughter! My dear sweet daughter!"_

_Randor too was with us now, unable to speak coherently-just a man to whom a long lost child had been restored. I was not even aware of the fact that he was hugging us both-crushing us in the tight grasp of his strong arms._

_Deep within me, in a recess of my heart I no longer had the strength to face, a hard ball of pain and fear and terrible loss melted and vanished and in its place came blessed tears-tears that I had not shed for decades, not wanting to reawaken the pain of losing a child in my wonderful husband, who grieved for her as much as I did, unshed tears which spared my son the loss of his twin sister by the ignorance of her existence, or yet hurt the one friend whose love and loyalty had been proven to us repeatedly over the years by reminding him of his failure to save her._

_Years of pain, of hurt so terrible that in spite of my best efforts to live, I was nothing more than a living corpse. In spite of the façade that seemed to show to the world the contrary. Pain that helped me be only a partial mother to my son, though I never neglected him in any way-I never let myself acknowledge my love for Adam fully because the terrible fact that Adora was not there to receive her rightful share of that love was more torture that I as a mortal woman could of fear for her fate –simple things no mother should ever have to worry about. Had she eaten her fill every night? Was she sleeping well-warm and comfortable and secure? Did she have friends, people to love her and be there for her? Was she confident in her life, in her place in this world, secure in love and happiness? Was she even alive?_

_Knowing full well Hordak had taken her, which one of these questions was likely to have a positive answer?_

_And now, the ultimate unbelievable miracle: holding her in my arms, feeling her soft flesh, looking into her tear brimmed eyes. __I cried from my soul, even as my entire world started spinning the way it should have all these years, and my heart began to beat again-no longer constrained by fear or pain or sorrow, but full and strong and life giving-and I came to life….again._

_Randor_

_The words choked in my throat as I saw the girl standing next to Adam. "What…." I managed, before I joined Marlena who had held our daughter and was baptizing her with her tears._

_"Adora," I said, holding both the women as tightly as I could. Part of me feared to let go because I knew I could not live without them together again._

_Adora held Marlena with one hand, and hugged me tightly with another. "Adam found me, Father," she said, through her tears. "__Oh Father, Mother I am so thankful to be with you again__." _

_I walked over to my son, my heir and the next King of Eternia. He stood a little way off, his eyes bright with unshed tears. He looked straight at me, with such an unguarded look of love and happiness in his eyes that my words failed me. In that one deed, no matter what else he had done and would do, to me, he became a man in the truest sense of the word and I felt the turn destiny had taken at that moment._

_It was now Adam and Adora's time –Marlena's and mine was waning._

_I placed my arms on his broad massive shoulders and hugged him.' __my son__ "I said,"__Today you have made me the happiest man in all Eternia"_

_I turned to my wife, now somewhat composed, standing with one arm around Adora's waist and holding her hand with the other. There was a serenity and peace in her eyes only this event would bring. I looked at my daughter –her open lovely face, her trusting look as she waited for me to speak-and as I remembered the atrocities that caused us to suffer for so many years, I swore the only thing that I WOULD live to accomplish for the rest of my life, irrespective of whether I failed in every other thing, including my duties as King._

_"The Royal Family of Eternia is complete once more-__and I swear by the Ancients we will never be separated again.__"_

_Duncan._

_I was stunned when I saw the woman who could only be Adora standing next to Adam. It was unbelievable._

_"What by the Ancients," my mouth ground out while my brain stopped functioning for a few minutes. Even though I knew this was what the Sorceress had sent him to do, a part of me had not believed it possible after all this time. And to see Adora, kidnapped by Hordak, somehow still held a goodness in her heart—one could just see it in her eyes—that was what amazed me the most._

_Then I saw Marlena clasp the girl in her arms and her barely coherent words of joy, joined by my best friend as he held his wife and daughter in his arms, and my own tears fell._

_Two decades. It had been daily living hell for us. At the same time, I thanked the Ancients for their inexplicable, boundless Mercy._

_It was Teela's hesitant query that brought me back to the moment fully. "Daughter?" she said looking totally lost. "I don't understand."_

_I put my arm around my own child and drew her close to me, even as I replied. "She is Adora-Adam's twin sister-and she's been gone for a long time-finally restored to us."_

_I witnessed Randor's oath to the universe and quietly, unobtrusively, left the room with Teela._

_We walked to our room, I with a sense of unreality still. Somewhere, a heavy burden had been lifted. In spite of the evil all around us, hope had been not just restored, but renewed abundantly._

_Teela walked over to heat some milk for us-I watched, absently, as she poured it into two mugs and added a lot of sugar to hers._

_Then it hit me like a rock._

_It took Randor and Marlena two decades to get to spend time with their child. Over the pressures of work over the last several months, how many times had I held Teela or told her I loved her?_

_She was watching me, and came over to sit next to me on my bed. Hugging me tightly, she said as I caught her in a strangling hug, tucking her chin under my head. "I am not Princess Adora, Father, and we have been together always, so you don't have to feel guilty. Nothing has happened to me and won't, either-so stop worrying."_

_I spoke from my heart as I spoke the words anyway. "I love you, sweetheart. I always will-no matter what . Always remember that. If anything were to happen to you, there would be no meaning in my life."_

_She raised her head and looked at me; unable to believe I had said so much. Words of endearment did not come to me easily. Then she gave a sigh and snuggled back into my chest. "I know," she said confidently, then, with laughter in her voice, "I make your world run, your own personal sunshine. The be-all and end-all of your life…"_

_My own lips drew into a smile as I asked her, "Do you think you are indispensable, Teela?"_

_She got up to go, smoothing her hair which I had crushed. "Think? I know I am-as far as you are concerned at least." She returned my smile and winked. "Bye Daddy. I will see you later."_

_I lay back on the cot. The events of the day had been…disorienting, at the least. And unbidden, my thought turned to that other mother who longed to hold her child and love her but couldn't._

_'My fate has not been as cruel as Marlena's, Duncan.'__ Her words came in my mind in her melodious voice._

_I got up to get to work. "Let us wait, my friend," I broadcast back to her as gently as I could. "Winter is always followed by spring."_

_ADORA_

_That one month had turned my life on its head. I do not know just how a young early twenties thing like me finally got to register the fact that my whole life had been a lie and that I had a family who loved me. And that I was a Princess, no less-even though that ultimately did not matter._

_But this much I will say: I stood at the foot of the thrones, desperately unsure of my reception –what if they had forgotten me? Did they remember me often? And would they like me, love me? I had been raised by the Horde, and had known no life like theirs. Would I be rejected on that score?_

_The worst question of all-what kind of a life would I live, if my family did not want me anymore? How would I be able to deal with the pain?_

_Questions that were proven insubstantial when my long-lost mother took me in her arms and cried out her heart over my head._

_My mother. Someone to love me as I am, with all my flaws. One person who would die for me if need be and to whom my happiness would always be paramount._

_And whom I had lost for a good part of my lifetime, thanks to the Horde._

_My father took me in his arms, weeping as well. It was too much for me to take in. And all my fears of my parents not liking me vanished the minute my mother took my hands in hers, and said in a choked voice, "Oh look at you-how lovely you are!" No one had ever said that to me in my entire life so far and I burst into tears as well._

_It felt amazing-to be loved and wanted the way I realized I was that day. My eyes filled repeatedly as I looked at my twin brother thanks to whom all this had come about._

_My parents took me to the dining room with them. Mother hadn't let go of me all the time I was with her. For the first time, we sat together as a family and they told me all about Mother's advent to Eternia and how she married Father. It was at that point that we were attacked again by the Horde and I was taken prisoner._

_I eventually managed to escape as She-Ra, but not before He-Man and father's best friend Duncan the Royal Man-at-Arms and Captain Teela of the Royal Guard had come to Snake Mountain. And at that point,I realized that I needed to return to Etheria ,to free it. There was so much wrong I had done, under the Horde, and the only way I could make reparation was by freeing the land I had helped enslave .But that would only be after my brother and I freed Eternia first._

_Father and Mother were both aghast at my decision, but could not deny the soundness of it after a while. They only asked that I spend at least a few months with them before I went back._

_In a way, the joy of my homecoming was marred by the fact that my nation was at war. It hurt Adam too, to see the once prosperous planet struggling to survive day after day. But with all that, I was at peace. My heart had never known the sense of belonging it now did, and I felt complete-for now. It was indescribable-to have a mother and father and twin who just wanted me for what I was, with no conditions, no restrictions. On Etheria, at the back of my mind, I always felt the bitter truth that my acceptance by both Hordak and Shadow Weaver was dependent only on the successes that were chalked up to me on the battlefield. I do not think they would have cared for me more than an Etherian bug if I hadn't been competent._

_The joy of the palace staff and everyone who knew me as the long lost princess was genuinely heartwarming. As per Mother's request, the entire floor below the old sleeping quarters was refurnished , though by no means as grandly as it was before, and Mother and father, AND Adam and I moved into them._

_It touched me no end to see how carefully and lovingly Mother had preserved the little things of my infancy, and how carefully she helped me make those simple quarters my own . In every little thing, be it the furnishings or the articles of dress, she stayed with me and slowly an imperceptible but strong bond began to build between me and this once-strange planet which was now my home._

_Our days were not all easy though. The almost-constant attacks called for He-Man and She-Ra nearly all day. It was a sign of how exhausted the Eternians were becoming that they accepted without question She-Ra's sudden appearance in their lives and the fact that she was He-Man's sister without a second thought. But no matter how busy we were, both Adam and I, we tried to make time for each other and our parents every single day. It often ate into our already scanty sleep schedule but none of us really cared. Very often, in fact more often than not, I would fall asleep next to Mother on her bed and she would hold me tight all night . Father would sleep with Adam on the floor or the couch and I don't think either of them cared at all._

_After those initial months of shock had passed, I began to notice the little things and some of them made me sad. I saw how often Father was disappointed by Adam and try as he might, he could not hide his disapproval and pain over his heir's behavior. It hurt me when Adam's jaw set and he bowed his head and took whatever Father raged at him. But Father was always lenient towards me and the tenderness he showed me was heartbreaking. I just wished he would be a little bit nicer towards my twin._

_I met all the Masters and they gave me the respect that they gave the Royal family unstintingly. Father and Mother were lucky to have such loyal men serving the country, for I had never seen this level of commitment in the Horde. The Horde was ruled by fear alone. Love made things so much better and made all burdens easy to bear. I was honored to work with the Masters and always will be. More than all else, the gentleness of the Eternian people which covered their steely core won my heart freely and I saw countless instances of their bravery and selflessness in those terrible days. I truly believe, in my heart, that despite all appearances, it was the common Eternian who won the great war for freedom against the Horde._

_I must mention two more people who seemed to have a very special place in my family's life-almost family, in truth._

_Duncan, the Royal Man-at-Arms, had been with Father forever, and the two men were like brothers. He was Father's sounding board, and the one man who always dared to tell him when things were going wrong, or, more importantly, who dared to tell Father when HE was wrong, fearlessly. He was a perfectionist in all that he did, which I initially found intimidating, but on knowing him better, I found that he had a very tender heart and grew to look on him almost as a second father, just as Adam did. It was thanks to him that my twin had been able to successfully carry out his life of dual identity and it was made easier for me too. He was the wall that never fell, the one person who always came through. And he did it so effortlessly, I was awed. We were fortunate in that he was there for us, always. He treated me with kindness at all times, though the 'father bear' figure occasionally peeped through, especially if something I did was not quite right._

_Captain Teela was the other. I actually hardly noticed her the day I met my family –my whole day had been one of utter turmoil, albeit a beneficial one. Even when she and Duncan came to rescue the princess from Snake Mountain, we interacted little. I was too wrapped up in reuniting and squeezing every ounce of time I could with my lost family to pay much attention to anyone else. But after a few months had passed and the tide began to turn in the favor of the Masters, we had more time and began having meals with other high-ranking members of the Army and Guard again._

_The first thing that struck me about her, and which I feel would have struck anyone, was her undeniable beauty. It was all the more so because she was a warrior, and it was so obvious she was not doing anything to enhance or present herself at her best-a fact her father sometimes mildly grumbled over . Her features were near-perfect, and there was a slimness to her body that not all the training could harden into masculinity, though I never met the Guard or Master who could take her down. Sometimes, when she and Duncan would spar, it seemed like the dance of two graceful birds-there was such fluidity and grace in both their movements. Her eyes were clear and beautiful, skin so perfect she never used any makeup to enhance it and that hair! Thick, long and red, reaching well below her knees. I often wondered how she managed to go into battle with it but realized that it never posed a problem to her. In fact, to be honest, I even felt a little jealous and insecure initially when I found myself in her presence until I grew more sure of my place in the palace and my parents life._

_The second was the total dignity and respect with which she treated my parents and me, in fact all her superiors, and this was probably due to the upbringing she had from her father-who was very particular about consideration for other people and their due rights. In fact, as I observed, everyone seemed to like her, though they may not have openly expressed it, since she had a slightly reserved air about her, unconsciously. The only person towards whom her behavior was far from acceptable was Adam, and it hurt me more than once when I felt she was not giving him proper respect. But then again, to be fair, Adam was deliberately cultivating the role of a pleasure-loving, irresponsible prince and it must have been galling for someone as responsible as she was, in fact for any person with an ounce of responsibility in those dark days not to be affected by his apparently disgusting behavior. But I still feel that all said and done, he WAS the crown prince and she, ultimately hired by the crown and no matter what her personal convictions, at least in public –she had no business to treat him as she did._

_It was strange-Mother and Father trusted her so much, even though she was so young, and as far as her work was concerned that trust was justified too. But could she not bring herself to just pretend to respect their son? Was he so cheap to her that she couldn't even bring herself to talk to him properly after she roused him from his napping sessions or after "finding" him after a battle was over? What made it even more incomprehensible was that Adam showed gentleness with her that he never did with anyone else, no matter what she did. He was always the first to find out if she was hurt or injured, and so tender the way he spoke with her. It did not take me long to realize that, though they had been brought up almost like siblings, the feelings Adam had for Teela were as remote from brotherly-love as possible. It warmed my heart at the look in his eyes when he watched her, unawares, or the emotion in his voice when he spoke of her at any time. And it made me doubly mad when she was unconscious of his love or chose not to acknowledge it or simply did not want it. And to give her due credit, I personally feel it was one of the first two. If Teela had been that brash, she would not have been so love-worthy, and especially by someone as selfless as my brother._

_Teela._

_Princess Adora's sudden arrival was, to be blunt, unreal, as far as I was concerned. I mean, she literally appeared out of the blue and the whole planet accepted her. Not that I was jealous or begrudged her place in the scheme of things or anything. But honestly, it felt a little weird. I mean, I grew up with Adam, and the Royal family was almost a second family to me until the Verona episode. I knew whatever there was to know about them and then __poof__! Out of the blue comes a gorgeous princess looking like a female Adam-and what do you know-it's his long-lost twin sister!_

_Forgive me the satire, hidden or obvious, gentle reader. I was hurt, and scared and confused. Hurt because no one, including, Father trusted me enough to tell me. Scared because until then, to the King and Queen I was the daughter they never had, a position I now realize I took for granted even while I cherished it more than I knew or accepted to myself. And confused because I no longer knew where I stood in relation to any of them, including HIM._

_I hardly met Adam in those first few months after Adora's arrival. He was never around. And I am ashamed to say that a hard core of jealousy in my heart was becoming harder and more bitter with every passing day, relieved only when I remembered the tears the Queen and King had shed that day . Bitter thoughts passed through my mind and heart even when I should have been whole-heartedly rejoicing the way everyone else was. I did feel happy for them, but the nagging thought was at the back of my mind: "What of me now?" I was wrong, but that was the truth in those days. And, to my horror, I realized that my father's unconditional love no longer was enough. There was a hole the size of a crater in my heart yearning for Adam's love, more so now since I was no longer sure of it, and not all of Daddy's love could fill it. I had changed, and I dimly realized it would lead to a lot of suffering it I did not get a grip on myself first._

_After a month or so of absolutely no contact with Adam, I realized life had to go on, even if I lived as an automaton. And the one thing I would not let anyone give me was pity. Let my world crash around me if it will but I would go with all flags flying down, if I had to. I threw myself into my work, and Ancients knew there was enough of it. Work had been the one thing that got me through all the tough times in my life, and the true friend that it is, it did not fail me this time, either. Work, work, and yet more work, so that my tortured body would sleep away before my aching heart and mind had time to think of him. I grew even quieter, and I hardly think anyone noticed, except a few of the Masters who told me with genuine appreciation that they were proud of the perfectionist trend my work was taking, and gave me the sisterly advice to relax once in a while and let my hair down. I only wryly smiled-I wanted to become a machine who would never hurt anyone, and always do and say the right things and live through these horrible days until the pain in my heart was replaced by wisdom and peace . And most important of all , no one would ever know or pity me. Ever._

_The strange thing was that He-Man seemed so much more…personal, somehow. He had always been a good friend, but sometimes I got the feeling after Adora's arrival he was being more tender and sweet towards me. Not that there were many instances or occasions to show tenderness on a battle field but I noticed that he never seemed to leave my side very often , picked on me as often as he could every time there was a mission that required him and one other master. But it did have its effects and slowly the ball of hardness in my heart began to melt, leaving sorrow in its place which was, strangely, more painful acutely , but easier to live within the long run. I slowly developed a massive crush on Eternia's greatest hero and try as hard as I could not to show it-it did, sometimes. And at such times, I would catch a look in his eyes that convinced me he knew what I was feeling, but that he did not want to commit himself to more. And that hurt even more, so I snapped out of it quite fast, convinced that I did not want a double dose of pain for myself._

_Things were becoming slowly unbearable, despite my best efforts, when my father asked me to go to Grayskull one morning to get something from the Sorceress. I went, as directed._

_"Welcome, Teela," the Sorceress spoke in her gentle quiet voice._

_"Good morning,"I replied somewhat awkwardly. I just wasn't at ease with her, her gentleness notwithstanding. Her larger-than-life persona made me uncomfortable-there was no other word._

_'My father said you had something for me," I went straight to the point. No point beating around the bush- and, anyway, what would I ever discuss with her?_

_"Yes, well," she replied-was there a tinge of amusement in her voice?-"would you wait in one of the upper rooms? It might take some time."_

_I nodded stiffly and followed her. She led me to a room very like the one we had breakfast in with her, in what seemed like a lifetime ago. I walked over to the window ledge and rested my arms on it, gazing at the landscape outside._

_She murmured, "Please wait here .I will be back soon," and left the room._

_I felt all my tight control breaking down like a row of barriers before a strong wind, and the first tear fell just after she had gone. Hating myself for my weakness, and hating myself for I know not what else, I put my head on my arms on the window sill and let the tears rain down. What I would do if she came back, what explanations would I give her-all were questions that I had no answer for, but the tears fell, steadily, and truth be told, I felt much better for them. On and on, I wept from my heart, and felt a heavy load lifting from my heart .At long last, when I felt strangely empty and at peace, I lifted my head . She still wasn't back, thank the Ancients._

_And then I felt it-a strong perceptible sensation of love-there was no other word for it. It was so vivid that I felt I could almost grasp it in my hands. Warmth, thick and healing and…filling. It began filling up the holes in my heart, and almost against my wishes or in spite of me, I felt much better. I felt normal and human and –something I hadn't for a very long time now-happy, secure and loved. Exactly whose love it was, I had no idea, but that day, standing in that dreary old castle, I knew beyond all doubt that there was one such unconditional love for me, and that at every moment of crises in my life it would be there for me. Always to help me through whatever I had to face. Nothing would be so bad that this would not heal me._

_I wiped my face and looked in the mirror on the wall. To my surprise, my nose wasn't red nor were my eyes swollen. Then I understood, and was grateful-SHE knew but wasn't going to let me leave feeling like a fool. I watched as the door opened and she came in._

_There was nothing in her eyes or manner that betrayed anything other than normalcy. "Here you are," she said, handing me a packet, "give this to your father."_

_I pulled myself up and looked into her eyes, inwardly quaking-I did not want to see pity or commiseration there. I did not. There was nothing there but the same gentleness I saw when I entered the castle._

_"Thank you, Sorceress, "I said, and we both knew there was a lot more to what I was saying._

_"You are welcome, Teela," she said as she escorted me to the drawbridge. "Any time."_

_I walked out feeling light and happy, and headed for home. As I turned the wind raider in the air I saw her standing on the ramparts watching me. And I knew she would never reveal to anyone just what had happened in the castle between us. _

_And, I was grateful ._


	10. Chapter 10

Adam

In Etheria, when I held Adora in my arms after it was revealed to both of us that we were twins, there was a completeness we felt that both of us had dimly missed on some level without even realizing it. It was at that time I felt truly grateful for the gift of being He-Man and the fact that I was finally reunited with my twin sister whom I had missed all my life, by virtue of that very gift. Everything I had lost, all those years of deception trying to keep my two lives separate, the loss of love from my father-everything seemed worth the moment I realized I had a twin-a mirror image of me. I could not wait to get her home, back where she belonged.

Adora was sadly, but understandably, apprehensive about the kind of reception she would get . Nothing I said to her made her feel better.

The look on my mother's face when she saw Adora standing in front of her, and Father's happiness when he finally held both the women in his arms for the first time in over twenty years, is a memory I will cherish until the last moment of my life. All of my twin's doubts were resolved when she saw and heard the heart-felt unmistakable love that my parents had for her. Father's words to me, "Son, I want you to know that today you have made me the happiest man in all Eternia," gave me the approval that I had unconsciously sought for a life time.

Adora's subsequent abduction that day was a nightmare-I had never seen my mother cry openly . On that fateful day, she sat on the throne, crying from the loss of her child again, and as I watched her, I burned with fury and swore to myself that I would wipe off the face of Eternia, and wherever else I had to, anything that tried to keep my sister from her rightful place as the daughter of our house. It turned out, of course, that She-Ra was more than capable of taking care of herself, and we hadn't been exactly necessary. However, the memory of acute loss until we found her remained and for the first time, I understood, at some level, what my parents had been going through for the last two decades, every day of their lives.

We brought Adora back home, and spent the next few months with just her, getting to know her. I did not fully condone, though I could completely understand, her just view that she had to go back to Etheria to help the Rebellion set it free. I also determined, though I did not tell anyone just yet, that I would accompany her when she went back to give the rebels a hand.

We had such good times together, in spite of the fact that there was a war on and all four of us were so busy. When she wasn't fighting by my side, or independently as She-Ra, she spent every minute of her time with my mother-many times just sitting on a chair next to her or standing by the window while Mother went on with her work. Often, I would watch them both- how Mother's eyes would dart up to make sure Adora was still with her as if she was scared she would vanish before her eyes. Meal times were fun too, with all of us trying to make up for each moment we had lost together. At night, we all slept in Father and Mother's room, Adora and Mother on the bed, cuddled together tightly, and Father and me on mattresses on the floor. We would talk and laugh into the early hours of the morning, and we especially delighted in hearing Adora's hearty laugh ringing in the room. It was the sweetest music to hear before we fell asleep.

Mother seemed to enjoy doing the girly stuff for Adora-buying new dresses for her, seeing to the fits herself no matter how simple they were. (Except for the barest minimum people, the rest of the palace staff had joined the Army or the auxiliary forces, and grand dresses and gowns were the farthest things on anyone's mind.) I fought to hide a smile many times as my sister, the former Horde Force Captain, was made to stand like a mannequin for who knows how many dresses and then wear one that she did not find appreciably different from all the rest. I chuckled when she paraded ear-rings and stuff in front of Mother and me, knowing that bare politeness was the only thing keeping her from gnashing her teeth and throwing the stuff out of the window. This part of being a princess, she definitely did NOT like!

But gradually, we saw how the anxiety in her gentle blue eyes was replaced by a serenity that was heartwarming to see, how her movements and reactions became more natural and gentle. She always seemed on edge the first few months she was there with us, and her responses always seemed studied to what we wanted from her rather than natural, the way we wanted her to be. It took love, lots of it, and patience and forbearance, until the real Adora began to express herself, and was at peace with herself among us, just the way we wanted her to be.

He-Man and She-Ra's arrival did change the course of the war on Eternia. The general morale received a tremendous boost and the people were happy to see two champions instead of one. With both of us in the fray, things got tied up pretty fast. The city of Eternos, followed by the province of Agraria and Desera were the first to get liberated, Correlia and the Snow Kingdom came next. Finally it was the Evergreen Forest and last of all, the Sands of Time. The last took a lot out of us because of the rugged terrain and the terrible heat.

We really could not celebrate though. More than two million Eternians had been killed, and all over the planet, once-prosperous cities were now smoking skeletons of their former selves. Thousands had been orphaned. The coffers of all the provinces were almost depleted. Where once great swathes of lush crops flourished as far as the eyes could see, horizon to horizon, now there were barren lands, red with blood and scattered with dead bodies and broken pieces of artillery. The numbers of the widowed and wounded were not yet completely known. We would have a tough time rebuilding the planet.

I have never gained more respect for the Masters than in those terrible years. Relentlessly, forgoing every thought of food and rest and sleep and health, they pushed themselves beyond limits they never even knew existed, all for love of their homeland. I salute all of them. They saved their own freedom and the full credit for the victory goes to them.

As this story is primarily about Teela and me, I must admit that I did not make her a priority in my life after I returned to Eternia with Adora. Quite simply, there was too much to do, and integrating Adora with the rest of the family and making the people accept her was more important than all else. Add to those efforts the constant presence required of both of us on the battlefield, and we hardly had any private time for ourselves. I do regret that now-maybe, it would have been easier for us and avoided the separation she eventually chose to undergo from me, believing that I no longer cared.

The love I could not show her as Adam, I tried to show her as He-Man-a stupid thing to do, I admit, but I was so tired and fed up that I just used every occasion I could to show her I cared. Unfortunately, she began to kind of reciprocate –and I belatedly realized it was He-Man she was responding to, not Adam. And then I had to withdraw. There was no way He-Man could have any kind of a relationship with anyone, considering he did not exist in the first place. It took a few months before she was back to her usual friendly but dignified demeanor with He-Man, before he started showing a more than friendly interest in her.

On the day that the last Horde troopers were captured in the Sands of Time, we stood, all of us, watching them being transported to the jails. The wind blew over the desert and the sand brushed our cheeks. We had fought for nearly two weeks, relentlessly, trying to flush out the rats from their holes.

The Eternian sky was blood red, strangely symbolic of all the lives lost, and the sand dunes an enchanting mix of dark hues and blazing copper. As the silence fell, a few of the Masters sank to the ground, tired. I leaned against Battle Cat, waiting for the trembling in my arms to cease. Teela stood out further than any of us, her back to us, and her red hair halfway down her back and wildly blowing about her face.

She-Ra broke the silence in her soft voice, her heels squishing the sand under her feet as she walked up to me. "Brother, it is over. Eternia is finally free of the Horde."

I took her offered hand and pulled her to me for a hug. Then it hit.

A huge roar of victory resounded from the Royal Guard who had fought with us. The Masters just raised their heads and smiled at one another. Duncan pulled off his helmet and breastplate on the battlefield for the first time as far as I remember and hugged both She-Ra and me. We held him tightly, this man who was a second father to both of us and whose love we could never be thankful enough for. We watched him then congratulate each of the other Masters in turn, hugging each one with a never- before-seen emotion in his eyes. He went to each unit of the Royal Guard that had fought with us. For once, the men broke their ranks and clustered around him and cheered.

Lastly, he called the King. "Sire, the Horde on Eternia is now completely defeated .We are a free world, once more."

He walked over to his daughter, who was still watching the skyline in silence. Placing an arm on her shoulder, he turned her to face him, tears of relief running down his face as he looked at her. Then he hugged her with all his might, kissing the red head and holding her tight even as she sought to disengage herself from him. No matter what the occasion, Teela was never comfortable with public displays of affection between herself and her father, especially in front of the Guard she commanded. She finally stopped trying and just rested her head against his shoulder and stood with her arms around him, as he wept silently and held her tight.

I took a step forward, wanting to go to both of them and hold them too. But my sister stopped me with a gesture. I looked at her and she shook her head, gently. I followed her gaze as she watched Teela intently. Then I frowned. Knowing Teela as I did…something was not quite right, and I could sense my sister felt it too.

The other Masters had interlocked hands and begun to dance with some of the guard. Many of the villagers slowly came out of the cordoned areas we had instructed them to stay in when the battle began and joined in. They quickly set up a campfire and the celebrations continued. We really could not refuse their simple meal of hard bread and some gravy which was all they had to offer.

She-Ra stood with her back leaning against Swift Wind. She was still looking towards Duncan and Teela. Those two had their arms around each other and Duncan was saying something to her, in all earnestness. I started to walk towards them, raising my eyebrow as I passed my sister that she should join us too. She however, shook her head, and waved me on. I reached my two dearest friends and stood with them. Duncan gave me a smile and wiped his cheeks with the back of his hands and his daughter stood free of him. She looked at me and said nothing. I laughed, and extended my hand, indicating that she should join me in the dance. She smiled, shook her head lightly and moved on. I dropped my hand slowly, feeling as if I had been burned. What on Eternia was wrong?

Duncan did not seem to notice anything, however, and he said to me, "Lad, today is one of the happiest days in my life. Our country is free once more, and all you children are safe and together and happy. What more do we as parents want?"

I mumbled something appropriate as I kept watching his daughter walk straight to the circles of dancing Eternians. He followed my gaze, a fond smile on his lips. "I am proud of all three of you, Adam-you and Adora and Teela. All of you. You've done us proud."

Bile rose in my throat as I watched Teela walk up to the sky sled after speaking a few words to the villagers and other soldiers. She kick started it and rose into the sky, her red hair flowing behind her. Two of the Guard accompanied her.

I turned my eyes to my sister. She, too, watched Teela fly away. Then she slowly placed her head between her knees.

We reached home fairly late, and found signs of jubilation everywhere. People came out into the streets with their families and there was joy and relief on every face. Our convoy was stopped so often, when we reached the capital, we just decided to mingle with the guard and the people and walk home. Apparently, within an hour of Duncan's call, Father had broadcast to the nation that we were now free.

In the palace courtyard, people were arranging tables and benches around the entire perimeter of the same. Buntings and banners were being put up, flowers put in impromptu vases and arranged, and a huge campfire made ready in the centre. I saw guardsmen pull off their helmets and tune their band instruments, usually used only for their parades and march-pasts, and practice lively dance numbers in the corner. An appetizing aroma was wafting from the kitchen, which made my sister sniff deeply, with appreciation. I wondered vaguely what had happened to the rationing we all had been subjected to.

We walked into the throne room, which had been one of the first to be restored as soon as the news broke –and both our hearts warmed at the sight of our parents sitting on the thrones again. My father and mother stood up as we entered and a loud "Hail" resounded at the sight of He-Man and She-Ra. Father first went to Duncan and hugged him, then me, and then She-Ra .The gratitude and pride in his eyes was more than we could bear.

"There is a huge celebration tonight, albeit a simple one," Mother said, "and you both are welcome-in fact I insist you attend."

I bowed. "My sister and I are honored, Your Highness. But we request permission to leave early, for we too, have to go home."

"And where is that, young man?" the king asked. "I would like to meet the parents of two such wonderful children and honor them too."

She-Ra spoke in her gentle voice. "I am afraid that is impossible to disclose, Your Highness. With the number of enemies my brother and I have made, for security reasons, complete anonymity has been our best protection for them, as of now."

"I understand," Father said. "Please go to the royal suite and freshen yourselves for the celebrations today. You will need some rest after your work."

As we dispersed, Adora and I moved into the now-familiar suite with Duncan. He said to She-Ra. "Use Teela's room dear." I, of course, went into my own room.

Teela

That last battle was completely draining. I was too tired even to feel happy. Every muscle ached and screamed in my body and my head felt so fuzzy I couldn't see straight. My eyes kept blurring. But I must say it was a relief to be able to simply stand and stare at the sunset over the sand dunes, knowing that no attack was coming. Just that-stare endlessly at the play of color on the sand and the sky.

I heard the roars of celebration around me through a pounding head, and felt nausea creep up my throat. The wind caressing my face and neck made me feel better, but the smell of gravy made me want to throw up. I decided against my own wishes to visit the healer as soon as I got home. Something was wrong with me.

I saw Father cry for the first time over me in public-and though it embarrassed me no end, I knew it was the relief of seeing me alive and in one piece after a war none of us thought we would survive. After an appropriate interval, I excused myself and returned home to the palace.

Signs of victory and celebrations were on everywhere. I took a peek in the throne room-it was full of the top army brass, the king and queen and other allies who had gathered as soon as the news of the victory went out. What struck me was the sense of elation they all were feeling, and justifiably so. Both of Adam's parents had relaxed and happy faces, as did all the others. I withdrew slowly and made no attempt to join them. The pounding was getting worse and my body was starting to tremble. The last thing I wanted to do was fall flat on the floor and draw attention to myself.

I walked away from the throne room down the hallway keeping close to the walls, giving the necessary smile and grin, as needed, to people who enthusiastically greeted me. It took all my effort to reach the infirmary. The nausea was so bad by this time I hoped I wasn't going to be really sick. And strangely, I felt tears beginning to prick the back of my eyelids. What on Eternia was wrong with me?

I sat on one of the unoccupied benches near the door, watching the healers move deftly and efficiently among the wounded, their aprons spattered with blood. The pounding was so terrible now that I leaned back against the wall and screwed my eyes shut, hoping to shut out the light. Suddenly, all I wanted was a pitch-black room, a couple of ice-cold cloths over my forehead, and utter peace. And if possible, a soft mattress with a warm snuggly eiderdown to sleep under-but that would be after I first threw up every morsel of whatever was making me this sick. I never wanted to see solid food again. My heart longed to wake up back in my room at the military academy happy and secure –without having met Adam or He-Man or anyone else…..just my grandmother and me…

Helion's gentle voice and soft touch brought me back to my senses. I must have, incredibly fallen asleep in spite of all the pain. It was a standing joke between us whenever I went to the infirmary, for both of us knew how much I hated it. But I saw no teasing look in his eyes as he stood over me this evening, just a kindness and compassion that needed no words for expression.

"Can you walk?" His voice was so soft and kind, and I blame it for the first traitorous tear that subsequently fell on his hand straight away. "Or do you want me to take you in a wheel chair?"

I did the unthinkable-he was old enough to be my father and had seen Adam and me through every childhood sickness we had passed through. I put my arms around his waist and cried.

I could hear snatches of hushed conversation as he carried me in his arms to his own room which was still, thankfully, private. "Reactionary physical and mental fatigue." "She's been through a lot –still so young." "Better this than a full –fledged breakdown." And more vehemently, with bitterness I had never heard before, "Damn the Horde and Skeletor and all their allies to the depths of Blazes for all they are doing to our children." "Triage the patients as they come. Call me in any emergency. This one needs me for now."

In his room he took me to the sink in the corner and made me sit on a chair by it. I leaned my head against the cool marble basin, still crying. He closed the curtain and darkened the room. Mara, our nurse, was now there with a couple of towels on her arm, her eyes anxious as she watched me. She gently held my head over the sink as I began to retch and throw up-I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten, so there was only plenty of bilious fluid and water coming out. I was crying desperately by this time.

It eventually stopped, the retching, I mean, and vaguely, I felt better. I raised my swollen face to both of them and mumbled, "My head! Oh my head Helion-it's bursting!"

"Ah!"he said, still in that hushed voice which made me long for my grandparents and home and childhood….though why I ever thought of them at this point was something I would not understand…."Lie down here dear. We are out of beds in the ward, but I want you to remain here Teela . No going to your room until I say so." To Mara, he said, "Keep an eye on her often…I know you are busy, but still. Keep this room off limits to anyone else. I am going to sedate her-she needs a good deep sleep more than anything else." Turning back to me, he asked, "Do you want anything else, dear heart?"

I watched him peel off the adhesive on the sedative patch and move to fix it on my arm. Mara had put a cushion under my head and a warm thick rug over me and I was lying on what was his examination table in the old days when we had a life of our own. And the words came from the depth of my soul as the tears brimmed over again. "I want to go home."

The last words I heard from Mara, unmistakably sincere were, "You will, dear-if it's the last thing he does. Sleep well, Teela darling." Then I knew nothing.

My eyelids struggled against the weight over them, and it took some effort before I could open my eyes . When I finally did open them, I actually heard the roosters crowing in the palace yard. Chirps of birds came through, too, in the silence that seemed to be all around, hesitant, like a couple of naughty school children who were trying to push their luck with a strict teacher. I got accustomed to the dimness in the room, and moved my legs, stretching myself to the full. It was then that I realized that I was no longer in the infirmary but in my own room, that I was wearing a nightgown and not the uniform I had slept in, that my hair was loose and smelt sweet and fresh, and lastly, someone else was sleeping in the bed opposite mine-from the gentle snores, I knew it was Father.

I felt fully awake and refreshed by now. Gently, I pulled the covers off myself and walked barefoot to the window. Someone had closed the curtains to keep the room absolutely dark. I turned to see Father-he was asleep on his abdomen, buried under blankets with a pillow half covering his head. I did not think he would wake up just because I let some light into the room. Still…I slipped behind the curtains and stood with my arms on the window sill, drinking in the fresh air and delighting in the soft dawn light shining on my face, and the slowly-brightening horizon ahead. The palace lay in deep slumber and looking down I could see the remains of the bonfire-some of the ashes swirled up to my window. The tables and benches were all askew, now empty of the myriads of people who had filled them the last night. In a way, nothing had changed, and yet, how much had. It was hard to realize we had been through such an upheaval in our lives barely half a day after victory had been declared-my mind began getting fuzzy and I realized that the sedative had not fully worn off as yet. Replacing the curtains, I walked back to bed, with a thankful sigh when my head hit the pillow, for I was getting giddy and sleepy again.

It must have been much later that I awoke, fully awake this time. The door to the restroom was closed and I heard the sounds of water running-Father bathing before he went back to his day's routine. I idly stared at the nails of my hands, remembering incongruously that my grandmother liked me to paint them in any shade of red –the darker, the better-and I longingly thought of home.

"Teela, you're awake, sweetheart." Father had come out and was drying his hair. The stress lines on his face had faded completely, and there was a peace in his eyes I remembered seeing many years ago. He sat on my bed next to me and placed his hand on my forehead. Assured that I did not have a temperature, he took one of my hands in his and continued in a soft voice, "Are you better, dear?"

I yawned-a huge yawn- and smiled back at him. He stroked my hair and replaced a few stray strands that had wandered over my face, and looked at me expectantly.

"Better," I muttered. "How did I get here?"

"Helion informed me when I returned yesterday," he said, still looking at me intently. "Once you were stable, I was able to persuade him to let you sleep here with me in our room. I told him I would call him in a trice if anything happened to you . You were out like a light."

"I remember the headache….and the retching…."and, as embarrassment hit me, "oh by the Ancients, Daddy…I remember crying like a fool…."

"Hush…." my father said, now stroking my forehead, "you are in your early twenties, Teela. You have seen more death and bloodshed than most people do in a whole lifetime. Daughter, the kind of responsibility you carry, and have executed so impeccably does have its drawbacks you know- and this is one of them. I have seen all of you young things push yourself again and again in this battle, and while it was necessary and unavoidable, the pain you suffered was equally unavoidable."

I hesitated, and looked at him. Drat those blasted tears! They were on the flow again….. "What is it, dear?" he asked again, and the tenderness in his voice nearly broke my heart. "Tell me."

"I want to go home-to Grandma and Grandpa." I was crying into the pillow now, and he was trying to see my face. "I've had enough. I just want to go to my own people. I don't want the palace or the guard or Adam or He-Man. I just want HOME!"

"Teela," he said, the anxiety in his voice strong. He had never seen me near hysterical or in this crying jag. "Teela! Please-stop! Don't dear. Mara-" as the door opened and she looked in worriedly, "call Helion."

Helion was there in a trice. He held my shoulder tight and lifted me even as my sobs got wilder. Mara stood against the door, biting her lips.

He applied an ice-cold cloth suddenly over my face, and with a gasp, I stopped crying. Father held me tightly around my shoulders, worry etched on his face in every line.

"Sorry," I said, temporarily in my senses, "what is that all about?" Then I felt myself beginning to black out and cried, "Daddy-Helion-I can't see."

The last thing I remembered hearing were my father's broken words. "Helion, what is wrong with her?"

It was a week later that I sat with my father in his room-our old quarters where we stayed before the war began. He was watching me as I played around with a few spoons of porridge which were supposed to finish off my breakfast. The plate next to the porridge bowl still held an almost full slice of meat, and toasted slices of fresh baked bread. I did not even want to look at the fruits I was supposed to eat next.

They'd sedated me for forty-eight hours and kept me on IV fluids, I had been told. Then I had been sent back to our old sleeping quarters which were far more comfortable and private than the ones we had lived in during the war. I had met no one, except Helion, Mara and Daddy. All I remember of that one week was that I had been lying horizontal all the time. This was the first time I was actually sitting up-bathed, dressed in comfortable sweats and a tee-shirt and my hair in a single thick braid down my back.

Daddy raised his eyebrow severely as I pushed the bowl away.

"I still feel sick," I told him. "I can't eat it."

He looked as if he was going to argue, but then apparently thought the better of it. He rose with a sigh from the table, and lifted his helmet to wear it.

"I have to go," he said. "Mara will be along soon. Do you think I can leave you sweetheart? There is so much to do."

"That's alright, Daddy," I said, as he kissed me goodbye. I avoided his eye as I forced out the next words. "Sorry for being such a nut! I don't know what went wrong with me….Dad?" I glanced up at him but couldn't hold his gaze as I asked the next all-important question.

"Yes, dear?"

"Does everyone know? About my…madness, I mean?" I dreaded his answer.

"Don't talk nonsense, young lady," my father's voice was stern. "You just went through a period in which you could not handle the constant stress you have been under, for a short period of time. It could happen to anyone, and you would be surprised how many of the soldiers you know go in for counseling and psychotherapy in the course of their lives. What do you think you are-a machine?"

I kept quiet. He hadn't answered my question yet. He must have seen the misery on my face, because he continued in a gentler voice, "To answer your question-no, no one does. Helion was extremely understanding. I did not want any lies to be told but he insisted that you were too young to be that mature and would find it hard to handle any comments if all and sundry came to know of your…well, breakdown is the only word for it. So I agreed to at least a partial truth-that you had been physically fatigued to the maximum point possible (which was also the truth) and needed some rest . No one except Mara and Helion and me know."

I nodded, biting my lip-the problem went far deeper and I could not tell him. I needed to talk to someone.

"Daddy?" I called just as he reached the door, "I …uh…"

"What, dear?"

"Do you-would it be possible to see Grandma? I want her."

He paused, his hand on the door handle. "Oh-well, I see. Alright dear. I'll get her for you."

Queen Marlena

I stood by my husband as he broadcast the long-awaited and hard-fought-for news of Eternia's freedom. We heard the roars and shouts of victory as we made our way back to the throne room outwardly composed and calm, but inwardly dazed. It was, finally, all over.

I then realized the beautiful truth-we were all alive-our lives had been spared, to live and love and cherish one other, to spend many more years in happiness and peace. And while my heart went out to the millions who had died that their country be free, I felt immensely grateful that my children would come back home to me at the end of the day.

When we reached the throne room it was filled with the top army, navy and air force personnel, and whichever of the allies had managed to reach us. We heard the sounds of jubilation out in the courtyard and saw the preparations for a huge celebration going on. There would be very few who would sleep in Eternia tonight.

The day flew by so fast, and then my son and daughter came home as their alter-egos . Seeing them stand before me, alive and in the flesh was an exquisitely blissful feeling, so much so it actually hurt . After they took leave to go rest, Randor and I went back to our quarters.

There was so much to do, to restore Eternia to her former glory. This victory was just the beginning . From a correct census of just how many were left alive and how many died, the exact numbers of orphaned and widows, providing temporary shelters to displaced and homeless , basic nutritious food and clothing and other amenities, clearing up the rabble left in the war, rebuilding homes in each province , seeing to their rehabilitation , handling the captured prisoners and assuring they had swift justice meted out to them (the courts were going to be worked overtime)…..the list was endless .The first step, I thought wryly, was to clean up the vast land of Agraria that we could sow the next season's crops to ensure we would all eat good, filling meals next season!

Before we knew it, it was nightfall and we were standing on the balcony of the Royal Palace, smiling at the crowds milling below. Adora wore a simple violet colored frock, not a single frill or tuck in it, with the lightest and least visible tiara on her golden head. Adam stood beside her, tanned and regal, in a white crisp shirt and black trousers, looking so handsome that almost all the young women, and many of the older ones kept turning to see him. He'd refused to wear his crown. My heart almost burst with pride when I looked at them both.

As the national anthem was sung from the hearts of a million people all over the planet, I knew everyone alive was thinking of those no longer among them and the debt owed to the survivors of those heroes. Soon after a minute's silence honoring the deceased heroes, lively traditional tunes filled the air and one and all, nobility and commoners, Masters and palace staff, joined in the dancing that began around the huge bonfire roaring in the palace courtyard. My eyes widened at the amount of food the kitchen staff had produced that night-few dishes, but plentiful, that all would have a hearty meal that day. And ,from God knows where, the night sky was lit up with a thousand fireworks and night turned into day.

Randor and I went down and mingled freely with the crowds, always together. I saw Adam and Adora do so too, and smiled to myself as the usual nobility daughters fought for his attention. Adora looked stunned as the young lords requested her permission to dance with them and freely took her hand, conveniently taking her surprise for approval. My daughter still did not know what it was to be a princess.

Duncan joined us late, and though he did not dance with us, he stood looking over the crowds and I thought he did not seem as carefree as he sounded on the com-link when he had called to tell us the news of the victory, nor yet when we met him in the courtroom later before the celebrations started. Actually, he looked worried. But we had no time to speak, what with the innumerable people who wanted to bow and curtsey and shake our hands on that wonderful night when all barriers were down and happiness flowed deep and true.

Randor and I did not stay up for the entire celebrations. About midnight, we retired to our original quarters, miraculously refitted as original within the few hours we spent in the courtyard. A small sign that life was going to be normal again for us, and as fast as possible. The children stayed till the wee hours of the morning with the people and then they, too retired to bed.

We heard the music going on till we finally fell into a deep, blessed sleep after a long, long time.

Duncan was not at the breakfast table next morning, nor yet at lunch either. I wondered what happened to him. When we were leaving the table that night after dinner, he came hurriedly into the room, spoke a few words to the chef and filled a plate. He bade us good night and we left.

In my room I realized just what had been troubling me all along, and the only possible reason for Duncan's pre-occupation. Teela. We hadn't seen her since she left with the Masters for the last final battle against the Horde. I sat up in bed, realizing that I hadn't seen her during the victory celebrations either. And she wasn't around the whole day, today either.

In a trice, I was out of bed, dressing up, with my coronet on my head. Any other woman could have wrapped a dressing gown around her and walked the corridors of the palace, gone to his room and study and asked him blankly what was wrong. Such privileges were not, alas, for the Queen.

I went to my own study and told the page to summon Duncan. He came as soon as he was called.

When we were alone, he said,"I thought you had retired for the day, Marlena.'

I ignored his comment. "Where is Teela, Duncan? I haven't seen her last three days."

I was right-I saw it in the way his face stiffened. Duncan's way of dealing with stress was to become more pokerfaced and machine-like as possible-only people like us who had spent a lifetime with him could spot it.

I forgot my Queen airs and wanted to slug him on his head-was it possible that child was injured or sick and he did not tell us to 'spoil the joy of victory 'for us? It was the just the kind of thing he was capable of doing, all with the best intentions, of course.

"Is she hurt or sick?" I almost yelled, and then lowered my voice as he glanced apprehensively at the door. The Queen meeting her husband's best friend at night, without her spouse then yelling at him-I knew exactly what interpretation the gossips would put on that one….

He nodded, somewhat nervously. "I …"

I did not let him finish but lit right into him. "How dare you! How dare you not tell us! Just who do you think you are? Do you think none of us love her, that she means nothing to us-that only you need to share her troubles and we are around only when everything is going good?"

"Marlena," he said wearily, "stop yelling and listen to me. She is sick. -Helion told me it is 'reactionary physical and mental fatigue,' which I suspect is another polite phrase for a breakdown. I was strictly told not to tell anyone unless absolutely necessary. Firstly, to spare any spiraling downwards of the morale of the Guard especially on this happy occasion, and secondly, so that Teela herself would have less to contend with after she improves. You of all people know how people talk, Marlena. I don't have to tell you."

I felt tears of rage and sorrow and –yes-guilt-prick behind my eyes as I glared at him…..men were such absolute dumb heads sometimes-as for Helion, he and I were going to have a very long talk in the morning which was going to be unpleasantly memorable-for him.

"Where is she? I want to see her," I said, getting up.

"In my room," he said, "and you are not going to see her.'

I looked at him, speechless…..of all the nerve….

"Helion, Mara and I are the ONLY ones who are going to see her until she is better! Please, Marlena-don't make a fuss. And don't tell anyone except Randor, if you absolutely have to. You know Teela-it's going to be terrible for her to accept that she was not strong enough to withstand a breakdown –though Ancients know it was long overdue after all this stress. I am going to have a horrible time convincing her that there is nothing wrong in being unable to bear stress and responsibility, especially of this magnitude and that it is not due to some defect in her that she could not do it-" Then he muttered, more to himself than me, "though why that child feels anything short of perfection in herself is a sin, I don't know." (I wanted to tell him, nicely, "Look in the mirror Duncan and you'll know exactly whom she looks up to," but I refrained.)-"Marlena, I'll need you more then. Helion sedated her quite heavily. We-we were not able to control her…"

I felt a chill around my heart…Teela…young, broken-sedated….hurt and in pain-AND I was not able to see her due to two dunderheads who thought they knew everything….

I stood up and told Duncan, "I want to see her-now."

He looked at me and tried another old well worn track. "Think what the gossips will say when they see you going into my room at this time of the night…."

I looked at him with murder in my eyes. He sighed. Anymore stupid excuses and I would kill him…and I think he figured that out.

"All right but with Mara as chaperone," he agreed reluctantly. "And I will be with Helion well outside the room in full view of whichever dirty mind chooses to roam the halls at this time of the night."

We walked the halls to his quarters. Helion raised his eyebrows but I gave him a look which shut him up.

Both men stood outside while Mara and I gently closed the door and I approached the bed. Mara stood by the door, respectfully. At least she had enough sense to know I would never ever hurt Teela in any way.

The room was dark, only a small night lamp on, and even its rays were directed away from the pale face on the bed.

I quietly sat on the chair next to the bed, a sudden lump rising in my throat.

This was the child who had tried to fill Adora's place in Adam's life, who had been the daughter in her own way, at least to both of us, when we lost ours. I had sincerely hoped that she would yet become so, as Adam's wife someday….and it had looked like that had a good chance to happen. If only the blasted Horde had not attacked when it did…..

Seeing her pale and unconscious face was more than I could bear…yes, I was the queen and all that….but our own family had also borne the brunt of the war like so many others….this…..

Fighting hard the urge to cry, I beckoned Mara closer. "How is she? Tell me the truth."

Mara shook her head. "Bad, Your Highness-it s going to take a while…."

I gently kissed the face on the pillow and stood up, unable to bear anymore.

I was my usual composed self when I walked up to Helion in the hallway. "I understand the need for secrecy, but I want reports on that child every day, is that clear?" Both nodded.

I went back to my room and woke my sleeping husband. I told him the about Teela-and then he held me close as I wept.


	11. Chapter 11

Teela

I walked on the terrace outside our sleeping quarters and down the steps to the sloping green gardens below. It was mid-morning that beautiful spring day. And I was completely, totally bored and frustrated. But above all, I was fed up with myself.

It had been two weeks since I had my breakdown, as Daddy called it. Once Helion decided to stop sedating me, it took me two days to recover full use of my senses and intellect. What I wanted was to get back to routine-it was the one thing that ALWAYS helped me bounce back in life, no matter what . All right, so I went a bit overboard! Big deal!

I could have as well talked to the rocks on the Carpathian Mountains! Daddy was at his stone-faced best, Helion treated me like a psychiatric patient whose utterances are of no value whatsoever, and even Mara turned traitor and refused to intercede for me. Her gentle, "You need the rest dear," only made me madder.

I blame myself though! Cracking up like that! Ugh! Hadn't I seen enough war and death, proved myself over and over in the toughest situations? Hadn't I pushed myself to physical limits even I was unaware of what I could tolerate? What more did the three of them want? As for Daddy-if ever he had double standards it was in this-apparently, he could work like a machine day and night, forgoing food and rest-but the rest of us, especially Adam and me, had to be careful. And it wasn't that way with just us-it was like that for anyone except him.

Initially, I was glad of the rest, I will admit that. When I remembered how I had held on to Helion and cried for my home and grandmother, I was appalled. Whatever made me do that, it must have been pretty bad . I never knew I was that weak-all stresses notwithstanding. Just maybe, this was not the job for me-if I could crack up like a bunch of crisp vegetables when crumpled in one's hands. Humph! Fine behavior for the Captain of the Royal Guard! I suppose I should thank Daddy and Helion for keeping it secret. The only other visitor I had was the Queen- I mean, I did not speak to her, but I clearly remember the glint of the lamplight on the gems of her tiara as I once peered drowsily at her from barely conscious eyes.

And then there were the tremors-my hands shook so badly when I first started to try and eat I spilt even the few spoons I held. Without a word, or betraying that anything was wrong, Daddy had fed me the entire bowl of broth himself, the way he used to when I was a child. I had felt even more ashamed of myself-and how he knew, Ancients only know, for after my meal he gave me a lecture on how many soldiers face post battle stresses etc. Oh, I knew all that, I mean we had learnt it in the academy and I had seen so many soldiers, young and old, suffering from it myself-but surely I was made of sterner stuff ! But catch me arguing with Daddy on that!

I was forgetting, too .I would think of something, and forget what I'd thought of the very next moment-could not even recall the train of thought I was perusing. And there was the terrible time I blanked out in my chair as I sat with my father one evening. It was just a few seconds of total oblivion, but terrifying when I regained my senses. Falling unconscious was one thing, but this…I did not tell my father, but catch him missing anything! He'd broken off mid-sentence and asked me in an odd voice, "Are you alright, sweetheart?" I'd hung my head and said nothing. So-no surprises-a full-time nurse appeared in our quarters, to keep an eye on the invalid-and she'd been there for the past two weeks. What story they'd given the Royal Court and the Guard, I don't know, but it must have been a pretty convincing one, for no one interfered in my life in any way.

Sighing, I turned the corner of the deep blue sloanflower beds and reached a vast expanse of fresh green tender grass, bordered by giant trees under which Adam and I had played every imaginable childhood game. Automatically, I walked to a huge gnarled droneberry tree and flung myself on the grass beneath it. I lay with my hands folded under my head and watched the play of the light on and in between the leaves, the fragile pink blossoms that drifted down dreamily and fell on me. Adam and I, I mused, used to lie here for hours in the summer holidays and count who had more blossoms on them after a good afternoon meal…I usually did….

It was quite some time later when I woke up. I had drifted off to sleep. I yawned and turned my head to try get rid of the crick in my neck. My posture was wrong somehow…and I saw him, leaning against the tree trunk, Cringer by his side, napping as usual. I saw his blond hair (it was time for a hair cut) with the narrow rays of sunlight falling on it, and the shadows his long lashes made on his cheeks. I saw his fine nostrils constrict and expand as he breathed rhythmically, and his muscular chest move in tune. In short, I shamelessly and blatantly ogled the Crown Prince, who was supposed to be my best friend.

One of the things I hate about life is its unpredictable change, at least when things change for the worse. I think the same holds true for thoughts too…suddenly my thoughts of my "supposed" best friend brought back memories and facts like a pile of stones cascading on my head. I got up to leave hurriedly, only to yelp with pain softly because my hair was pinned under the weight of my own body. I so do not like yanking my own hair out by the roots….most uncomfortable.

That sound, soft as it was, surprisingly woke him, and he moved to my side in a trice. With all the changes we both had had to face, and considering the fact we had barely spent any time together after his sister arrived on the scene, it was nice to see the concern on his face.

"Are you alright, Teela?" he asked, anxiously.

I nodded. "'I'm fine Adam," I said, holding my long braid in my hand. I tried to get up on my own but he gently pushed me back.

I looked uncertainly at him. How much did he know?

I hate my face sometimes-it's an open book. That is a fact a lot of people have told me and I conveniently choose to ignore them….except for times like this when it's shoved down my throat….

"I know," he said gently ,then more uncertainly, he added, "Adora and I came to your room every night with Mother, to see you."

If I could have gnashed my teeth, I would have done it-couldn't she leave him alone to even see me for a minute, with his mother and my father and Helion and who knows who else?

Some dim corner of my brain began its warning bells that I was going off on unwanted totally irrational lines and that a crying jag was all too ready to begin-which would probably reinforce the point that Daddy and Helion were right all along. I took four deep breaths, and nodded at him.

He was still watching me, warily. It broke my heart that things had come to this. At one time I would have gone into his arms and bawled freely and told him things I would never tell Daddy, and I would have been sure that he'd always be my friend even if it turned out I was insane…and now….

But I was not insane-I was sure of that no matter what else I did not know. Yes, I'd had a bad breakdown but I'd be damned if I gave in to it…and things were not the same they were…so I had to move it from there.

"Having a breakdown, having anything happen that tells you to slow down isn't a sign of weakness, you know," he said. "I can't understand why you judge yourself differently from others."

"I can't afford to be like others," I replied a trifle sharply. "Imagine…say…He-Man having a breakdown at a crucial point. What excuse could one give?"

He sighed, once. "Teela, He-Man is more human than you think." His voice had a resigned note to it.

My thoughts went off on a tangent. I looked at him curiously. "How do you know that? It isn't like you both are always together. Actually come to think of it, I've never ever seen you both together…" I shook my head angrily. What was the matter with me, discussing He-Man with him? Both men had made it clear I was not indispensable in their lives anymore-and that reminded me, I had my own messed up life to live.

I got up to my feet and swayed as dizziness hit me. Adam was on his feet so fast-I did not know he had such good reflexes-unless he'd been hiding them from me intentionally to entertain himself by watching me explode. The dizziness became so bad I thought I was in for another oblivion session.

He swept me into his arms as the world went black and I heard him call my name frantically as my eyes closed.

I opened my eyes a short while later. I was in bed in my room and Daddy was next to me . I did not like the look on his face when I opened my eyes-a mixture of relief and determination.

"I am alright," I blurted out, "please don't tell me to leave the Guard."

"Sweetheart, what are you talking about?" He sounded genuinely surprised as he hugged me. "Who said anything about you leaving the Guard?"

"This is the second time I blanked out like this," I held him tight around the neck and bawled –it was such a relief. "Beastman throws me and I break all three bones of my leg and end up in the infirmary-then I go to Marr and something happens there-and now I go crazy for all practical purposes and can't do my job when needed so much…if it doesn't mean I am flawed, unfit for my work, then what else does it mean?" I was beginning to get hysterical and gulped loudly as he held me from him and watched me worriedly. "Sorry-I have it under control now."

Daddy's eyebrows came together and he gave me a look I have learnt to dread. "Captain Teela-do you actually mean to tell me that you consider having got injured in battle and having your body wear out after enormous stress a sign of inherent weakness, of inefficiency, of a mark of your incapacity? Are you seriously telling me that?"

I hesitated, and then looked him straight in the eye. "Yes."

"Fine," he said, "I'll speak to Marlena today and send you home. For good. If you are ashamed of being human, of the fact that a benign intelligence has made us the way we are-if you do not respect your mind and body and capacities, knowing full well that they are limited yet acknowledge that the amount of good one can do is enormous with all its faults…then I agree, you _aren't_ fit to be in the Guard or anywhere else. Learn to love and accept yourself first-it's enough if you do that for now. Of all the things I taught you-I can't believe you haven't grasped this simple fact yet…." He shook his head, frowning deeply.

"When have you seen me ever berate or pull down anyone who was sick or handicapped for any reason? Have you ever seen me ask of a man more than he can give? More importantly, have you seen me treat people differently because their capacities were seemingly less? Is that how you judge life and people Teela? Only by the results they produce? What are they? Machines?"

I ducked my head, unable to answer him as his words washed through me.

"Daughter," he spoke, and there was real sorrow in his voice, "why haven't you learnt to love yourself yet? With all that I taught you, is it possible you failed to learn the most important lesson of all?"

A profound silence fell between us. Did I love myself? As I was with all my limitations? Was I grateful for being alive when so many millions had died? Could I think of a life for myself separate from my tag of soldier or Captain of the Guard? Did I even feel worthy of living and enjoying life if, say, I became a housewife and had no income and name and fame? If for some reason I had to stop doing the work I now did?

The answer horrified me-and it saddened my father just as much as if I had shouted out the words to him. I saw it in his eyes as he rose to get me my late lunch-I'd slept through mine under the tree.

"Perhaps I did wrong," he said heavily, almost as if he were talking to someone else in the room, "but I had only the best at heart…" He saw me watching him, and said, "Eat." Then he sat opposite me with a zonked-out look on his face.

I chewed my way through the food, slowly, too engrossed in thinking to notice what I was eating. And I came to the conclusion that my outlook on life was wrong. I needed to change-and now, if more years were to be saved and lived to the full.

After lunch, I was forced to retire to bed and I hated it. Daddy left saying that he would need to speak to someone about me. I don't know what I would have done if Adam and-SURPRISE,SURPRISE-Adora hadn't come to the room to spend time with me.

I was so surprised at seeing her there I actually forgot my manners and sat on my bed with my mouth dropped open. Then I caught Adam's eye and shut it.

"How are you, Teela?" she asked me, somewhat hesitantly.

I was tempted to say, "Not fine, and mentally, your Royal Highness, it's your entire fault."

However, like the hypocrites we are sometimes forced to be, I replied, "Um-better, Your Highness." Somehow I refrained from asking sarcastically, "To what do I owe this unwanted pleasure?"

Adam spoke, and the way he looked at me, and the tone of his voice left me in no doubt that he knew exactly what was in my mind. "Adora and I thought you might like some company, Teela. You have been alone so long."

"That's very…gracious," I said, but Adora cut in, "Teela, Adam tells me you were-are-the closest friend he has and he would trust you with his life. I hope someday you will feel that way about me too. I would like for us to be friends."

I looked at Adam; shock in my eyes. Hadn't he taught her anything? Royalty asking commoners to be their friends-WOW!

And then shame overcame me-if I had a sibling, Adam would have done everything possible to keep him or her happy, all for love of me. What a rat I was!

I did not know how this was going to work out, but for what he and I once shared it was worth a try.

"I am honored," I started to say uncomfortably, but again she spoke. "Please call me Adora. "

I gave it up. "Adora."

"Well, Sis, how about a game of chess? Me against you two," he said.

Before I knew it, he bought out a chess board and the game was in full swing. Adora quickly got the hang of it and by the fifth game was able to beat him well and truly.

The afternoon went by quickly, and long evening shadows were falling across the room when the twins were summoned to dress for dinner. I felt guilty that they had missed their tea due to me. As for me, I admit I hadn't had so much fun in a long time.

Adam asked Adora to wait outside for him and then came back to me.

"I am sorry, darling," he said and my heart beat so wildly I thought it was going to burst out of my chest. "I haven't made you much of a priority since Adora came home, have I? Forgive me if you can, please." The sincerity and sadness in his voice was unmistakable.

I looked at him. I remembered those passionate embraces we shared a lifetime ago and all that happened subsequently. I remembered those days of terrible loneliness after his sister came back and the way I threw myself into work, having no one to even tell what I was going through-the fear and pain of what I thought was rejection at that time. And I also remembered how I had yearned and cried for home after the war was over. Daddy was not fully right when he thought I was being unforgiving on myself. He did not know the other weight that was pushing me down and killing me. And, it was something it could never tell him.

I would be damned if any man ever made me go through that again. Ever.

All the same, I did not want to hurt Adam. He was a wonderful man and deserved as little pain in his life as possible. And Ancients knew, I had hurt him enough over his cowardice as I perceived it.

I did not give him a straight answer. "I am glad you stopped by, Adam,"I said, meaning it. "Maybe we can do this again someday soon."

He froze for a minute at my indirect reply. Then he got up and cupped my face in his hands and moved his face in…I turned my face and his lips landed on my cheeks instead. A gentle, normal friendly kiss.

In the deathly silence that filled the room, we heard Adora's timid knock, and her soft unsure, "Adam?"

Adam took the chess board and placed it on the shelf. He turned to me, his eyes tight and said. "Bye, Teela .We'll see you tomorrow."

I smiled and waved as he left the room. And willed myself not to shed tears after he left. And –I succeeded.

Teelana

Reuniting Adora with her parents was the most joyful thing I have done in the course of my "job." I could feel Randor and Marlena's happiness-denied them so long- and rejoiced whole-heartedly with them. What I did not anticipate was my daughter's reaction to it.

I admit I did not expect Teela to feel as lost as she did. I always thought she was more than capable of handling whatever life threw at her. Maybe, like most mothers, I overestimated my child. Ah, well, a natural enough fault, I suppose.

I felt sad at the way she was drawing into herself, and more so when I saw that she had no one to confide in. I felt proud that she struggled to take control of her life and when things came to a pass that she could not bear anymore-nor could I watch her suffering either-I asked her father to send her to me on some pretext. There, in the magically sensitive atmosphere of Grayskull, the realization that she was loved beyond reason, and unconditionally, was conveyed to her heart more effectively than anything else and it gave me no small happiness to watch her fly away, knowing as I did that the holes in her heart had been at least partly closed by the love I gave her.

It hurt beyond words when she relapsed and had that terrible breakdown. I had never felt myself a failure as a mother till then. But when I saw her lying pale and senseless on her pillow, and Duncan unable to help her though he wished he could with all his heart, it was then that I cursed my job and wished Grayskull away to the end of time. This time, I would not fail her.

Duncan came to the castle when I summoned him. He looked totally miserable.

"I suppose you know about Teela," he began shamefacedly.

"Yes," I began in my usual serene voice, though I wanted to knock him on his head. When would he stop taking all the world's burdens on himself?

"I blame myself," he continued, brokenly, and my heart smote me-here was a broken father speaking and what was I doing to help him? "I encouraged her to become a perfectionist –I never thought she would forget herself and become a slave her work-to such an extent that she would lose sight of her own life and self. I am sorry, Sorceress, I have failed you."

That did it. I let loose a burst of magic which flung him into a chair at the end of the hall. Then I stalked down the steps from my throne and up to him. He was just getting up, face as black as thunder.

"What do you think you are doing, Teelana?" he asked, his voice dangerous.

"I'll tell you , you machine-brained fool," I yelled like my daughter "if ever I hear you speak to me again that you have failed , Duncan, I swear I'll send you to the bottom of the Tar Swamp."

He frowned and folded his arms across his chest-or whatever part of it was uncovered by his armor.

"We are parents, Duncan, human parents. We are just that-you her father, me her mother. We love her and do the best we can for her. And, sometimes if we have temporarily failed, due to genuinely not knowing what to do, that does not make us failures." I admit I told a great big lie when I said that one-I can't tell you the number of times I've cried myself to sleep over Teela, gentle reader-but that man was such an ass. Why are men so dense? "Call yourself a failure and moan if you have to," I continued, "but don't drag me into it."

There was a moment's silence. He just looked at me.

"You are a blind fool, you know," I observed, pleasantly.

He looked at me for a moment. "So, that's where she gets it from-her temper, I mean-I never would have guessed!"

"Don't rub it in," I said, "and you've given me a headache, making me scream in the castle-it does not take very kindly to displays of emotions."

"Damn the castle, Teelana. What are we to do about Teela?"

"Let me ask you a question, Duncan . When was the last time Teela just walked through a field full of flowers with no thought save that of enjoying herself in her mind? When was the last weekend she curled up with a book, not worrying about rosters and exams and tactics? When was the last time she listened to some good music that she loved, spent time laughing with her cousins and friends?"

"In case you did not notice," he said, "we've been through a long bloody war."

"That is not what I am talking about and you know it. She's such an intense little person. She takes everything so seriously and to heart so much. Except her own happiness and for that," I finished sarcastically, "I have her father to thank .She definitely takes after him." I waited to see his reaction-knowing full well what it would be.

He did not disappoint me. "Well," he said, "I suppose you know best about that, Teelana." He ran his hands through his thick hair. "I don't know who her father was, but if you say so, I guess that's it."

I sighed and gave up. How could someone so brilliant be so…dumb is beyond me.

"The point is," he went on, "what do we do now? The rebuilding efforts will be starting full swing from now on. Teela will be needed. Thankfully, now that Skeletor and his minions are no more on the planet and the Horde is gone too, there won't be much violence. Focusing on bringing back Eternia to what it was will prove to be a party for all the Masters by comparison. So that's one blessing. But I am definitely not comfortable sending her away from me and in a state like this. Randor plans to allot the Masters one province/kingdom each and give them full powers to do all that is necessary to bring it back to previous conditions as fast as possible. The time limit as of now is two years. I won't be going anywhere but Teela may need to go depending on where he puts her and that is what worries me. By the way, any sign of where Skeletor and company teleported themselves yet?"

Eternia's arch villain and his loyal goons had used their usual strategy of "retreat and flee" during that last battle when it became clear that they were going to lose and that the wrath of a furious nation was going to descend on their heads.

I was going to develop visual acuity defects and a constant headache, to say nothing of an obsessive-compulsive search disorder with the amount of time and effort I was spending on watching my time screen hunting for them.

I shook my head. "No. Not yet."

"I sincerely hope they stay lost for eternity," he said, "but back to what I said-what do I do Teelana? I get the feeling it's more than just stress and so on. What am I missing?"

I thought of my daughter, and decided to betray her. On my own terms, of course.

"She felt neglected and unhappy for a long time," I finally said.

He stared at me, unbelieving. "What? Teela? It can't be! She's the most mature woman I've known for her age-alright, barring you and Marlena, maybe."

"Usually, yes. But it's very difficult when you fall in love with a young man who reciprocates your feelings-and disappears, metaphorically of course, leaving you high and dry."

"Are you telling me our daughter is in..." He could not even say the word. "It can't be! She's too young for all that nonsense! She's the most professional girl I've seen, totally dedicated to her work…." He finished lamely, "It is true, isn't it?"

I nodded grimly. Poor Duncan-he'd had a picnic bringing up Teela till now. However, it was time to confront certain unpleasant issues, as in: beloved daughters do grow up. They do not remain adorable little Daddy's pets forever. They do fall in love, and no man was ever going to be good enough for them, from Daddy's point of view at least…but I suspected Duncan was going to be far luckier on that score than most.

"Who?" The word echoed in the silence of that vast cavernous hall. I looked at him in some surprise-the sense of disbelief in his voice was palpable.

I briefly considered torturing him some more but abandoned the idea. Poor man needed me over the next few years badly.

"Prince Adam," I said, as gently as I could, then irritably, for he turned a shade of purple and was beginning to open his mouth to roar, "and what is there about that for you get apoplexy, Duncan? Can you think of anyone better for our girl?"

"Adam…." he raged, "I can't believe it! What was he thinking of? He's the crown prince! He has to make a match that will benefit the kingdom. How could he lead Teela to believe she could be anything but a friend to him? They are both so young…"

"I'll thank you to remember a few things," I said angrily, at this what I considered was a most unjust tirade. "One –Teela loves him too. No one asked her to fall in love, did they? Secondly, how could you of all people think that Adam would just play around with her? Countless times you have yourself seen what a gem he is-and told me yourself too. If his intentions towards Teela or any other woman he chose to love were less than honorable, he would never have let them get close to him. How can you doubt him like that? Oh, and for your information, when I was Teela's age she was already a three year old child-so much for your 'she's too young' theory."

"That does not count," he muttered distractedly, "our entire generation was a bunch of goofs-married young, had children young…"

I decided not to waste any more time talking to him. But I did wonder idly that if this was the attitude a supposedly sane father like Duncan was having, just how mothers and daughters the world over managed to convince the fathers to give the brides away, or how the latter got married at all….

"I forbid you to speak to either of them about it," I went back right to the problem at hand, sounding for all the world like the autocratic bossy wives cartoonists and jesters loved to portray.

His eyebrows disappeared into his hairline and he spluttered, "You forbid me!"

"Yes," I said, more calmly, "she felt lost because Adam was wrapped in the nation and Adora-not that I blame him in any way, I'm just surprised our little girl did not have wisdom to see that and handle it better. Adam is doing his best to make up for what he considers is a wrong he did-and I'd leave them alone if I were you," I finished severely.

"I don't need this now," he said.

"None of us do," I said, , "but it's happened and we'll see where it goes. And whatever way it ends we'll be there for both of them, and trust that it happened for the best."

He absently nodded and turned to leave. I went with him as far as the drawbridge.

"I suggest you let Randor send her wherever he feels is best," I said in my usual, peaceful voice. "And Duncan, for the sake of the Elders don't do anything about this issue without clearing it by me first-your usual brilliance won't work here, I hope you know that."

"Alright," he said unhappily, "I won't do anything you don't tell me to-as far as this is concerned."

I forced myself to smile and wave him off. There was a lot more I hadn't told him, which would have driven him distracted with worry if he had known.

The nagging feeling in the far recesses of my mind after the episode of the Truth Chronicles had come to the fore once I realized that Adam and Teela were in love with each other.

_**For of the Sorceress of the Alamenian age will be born a daughter, fair as the dawn and brave as a Queen, one such she shall be, and her blood defend Grayskull till it lasts.**_

It occurred to me that the entire verse could have a different, very welcome interpretation. Was it possible that Teela was destined to become a Queen and have a family of her own, that her descendents would take on the mantle of Grayskull and my daughter be spared the terrible life of loneliness I had led all these years?

It was certainly beginning to look that way to me. But there was a far more uncertain question to which I had no hint of answer. Now that peace was declared, the usual diplomatic means and mixing would start. What if Adam found a woman he felt was better suited to him? He was going to Etheria soon and who knew what awaited him there?

I admit that I went to bed that night fervently praying, like a good totally selfish mother would, that Adam would never find anyone better and that I would one day be grandmother to his and Teela's children. Lots of them.

King Randor

A month after the victory was declared and confirmed, Marlena and I faced all our Masters in the throne room. It was time to allocate to each of them one province of the kingdom to oversee, with full powers in my name.

I looked at all the dear trusted faces sitting in front of me and remembered what an unrepayable load of gratitude the nation owed them. Each and every one of them was so selfless. I would miss seeing many of them after they left for their respective places to begin the task of nation re-building.

My eyes dwelt on Teela for a longer time. She had grown much thinner, though her face seemed as fresh and charming as before. She had started her duties a week previously. I did not want to send her from the palace, had wanted to keep her with us until we felt that she was much better, but Duncan had insisted that I do him or her no favor, since he was confident she would manage whatever we gave her to do. Marlena and I had several discussions with him, at the end of which, we reluctantly gave way and did as he asked. After all if he was confident about it…maybe she was better.

We waited until our children occupied the two seats opposite us and then began. "I want to start by informing you all that Adam and Adora will be going to Etheria in three days' time."

Exclamations broke out around the table.

"So soon!"

"But we've hardly had the Princess back! How can you send her back to Etheria, Randor? What if the Horde there captures her?"

"At least send He-Man with her and the prince."

"Maybe you should send a few units of our army too. They'd go willingly with the Prince and Princess…."

I raised my hand for silence.  
"My friends-I appreciate your concern for my children, but I must hasten to add that I, personally, do not approve of this plan at all. It is better Adora herself explains things to you."

My daughter stood up, regal and striking, with the sunshine falling on her hair and turning it golden.

She spoke in her soft voice. "Noble Masters, all of you. As you know, I was brought up by Hordak, fed on his philosophy of oppression and injustice and taught that it was the right way to live. As his Horde Captain I was party to a lot of atrocities that he committed and I cannot just wash my hands of the responsibility for what I did, even if I was under Shadow Weaver's spell at that time. I have seen the peace, joy and the throbbing vitality of life in the beautiful free nation today. Believe me when I tell you that Etheria has never known even a modicum of this peace since the Horde took over. If it were not for the rebellion, they would have been conditioned to a lifetime of servitude, generation after generation, and that, you will all agree, is something no one should have. I want to go back and help the rebellion free Etheria completely first of all because I partly did my bit in making it what it is today, and secondly because I now feel life without freedom is not worth living for any reason."

Stratos stood up and bowed. "We all salute your bravery and just intentions, noble princess. But allow us to fear for your and Prince Adam's safety. "

"Oh, don't worry about that," she convinced him with an enchanting smile, "both He-Man and She-Ra will be with us at all times."

A roar of approval rocked the room. The mood now was positively ecstatic.

"The Horde better count their days on Etheria,"Buzz-Off said, with ill-disguised exultation.

"Yeah, He-Man will sure make putty of them," Ram-Man said.

Man-E-Faces reverted to his machine voice. "I predict the liberation of Etheria in a year's time, computing all odds for the Horde's power against He-Man and She-Ra."

"Things certainly seem to be looking up, yes," Duncan said, cautiously.

Moss Man rubbed his hands together gleefully and a delicate fragrance began to pervade the room.

Queen Aquana gently drummed the table with her delicate hands. "Excellent, Randor. I congratulate you. Etheria will be a powerful and wealthy ally after this."

King Ryan of the Snow Kingdom spoke, his husky attractive voice momentarily silencing everyone. "I think we may safely wish the Prince and Princess a good safe, journey and certain victory."

Sy-Clone spoke in his cultured flawless diction. "It would have been an honor to be present at the liberation of Etheria. But I suppose that our planet's two greatest heroes being the cause for it has to do."

Lord Vendall, overlord of Agraria, said. "It is on a pleasing note that this meeting proceeds."

What I marveled at was the unqualified enthusiasm and surety that He-Man and She-Ra's names had produced. It was like magic. All these people were seasoned warriors-they'd spent most of their lives battling evil and knew there was no route to victory devoid of pain and tears and death and loss. And yet, such was their belief and faith in that young hero and his sister that what was going to be a long bloody battle, with loss of colossal number of lives and material was of no real concern, it was inevitable, a price that had to be paid for Etheria's freedom and they had absolutely no doubt that the war would end in victory for justice and truth.

Marlena merely smiled. She wasn't very enthusiastic about the idea and had strangely given in without arguing when the twins said that He-Man and She-Ra would not, could not go to Etheria without them being there too. I confess the whole thing made no sense to me, but being merely their father and the monarch of my kingdom, I had no choice.

"Well," I said, "maybe we will get down to the business at hand." The room hushed immediately.

"As you all have been briefed, you will be posted to the provinces where you will act on my name with full powers as necessary. I have posted you after taking the advice of Duncan, King Ryan, Lord Vendall and Queen Aquana."

Again, a murmur of approval swept the room. Everyone knew that the decision taken would be in the best interest of all people and the nation too.

"Stratos-the Agrarian heartlands."

Stratos' eyes lit up and he bowed. "I thank you; Randor. My home Avion is accessible frequently from there."

"Buzz-Off-the Carthian Mountains and the village provinces there."

"Ah!" Buzz-Off was also delighted.

"Sy-Clone-Correlia, the Aquatic kingdom."

Sy-Clone bowed gracefully to Queen Aquana, who held out her hand to him with a face full of thankfulness. "I'm glad you are coming, noble Sy-Clone."

"Ram-Man-the Sands of Time."

"DUUH-thank you, King Randor. I will be able to stay home."

"Man-E-Faces-Agraria."

Man-E was relieved –it showed in the beaming human smile on his face. Agraria was huge and would need the maximum number of people to build it.

"Moss-Man-the Evergreen Forest."

Moss-Man gave a sigh of contentment and it sounded like the whisper of wind through the leaves of the forest.

"Captain Teela."

All heads turned toward me expectantly.

"Captain-I have such faith in you and your consistent ability to work miracles; I have given you a challenge. You will be going to the province of Fraenia."

A hush fell over the table. Marlena, Duncan and I watched her keenly. She was listening intently.

"You will be responsible for the up build of Marr, the now-barren lands of Fraenia itself and–the Snow Kingdom."

Conversation broke out again. Though area-wise the part allotted to Teela was in no way the largest, each of the three she had to build up were far greater challenges than any of the others. Everyone on the Council board had felt that she was fully up to the task which was why we gave it to her.

Adam leaned forward. "Father-won't it be too much for one person to do?"

We all smiled as we saw the angry look she shot him. "I don't think the Captain agrees with you, Adam, " I observed with a smile. "Well, Teela-will you do it?"

There was a moments silence and we could almost hear the wheels turning in her head. Then she stood up, bowed to all of us and said, clearly, "I am honored, King Randor. And as far as dedication and hard work go, I won't let you down."

A spontaneous burst of applause filled the room. Ryan crossed across the room and went up to Teela. He took her hands in his, and bent his face to hers, speaking softly . I did not hear the words, but glancing at my wife saw a sudden look of amusement on face . She darted a fleeting look at Adam, and I did the same. His face looked…dark. I wondered why.

Ryan turned to us. It suddenly struck me what a magnificent man he had become. He said, "I am more than honored to have Teela with us, and I assure you, on behalf of my people, she will lack for nothing in her…days with us."

"I am sure she won't dear," Marlena said, and blew her face into her handkerchief. Funny-when did she suddenly develop a cold? A sound like muffled laughter came from her and stopped abruptly.

Adam had gone over to Teela now and we heard him, "Teela-do think this over. I really don't think you ought to do this. You are better off here."

"Yes, Teela,"Adora spoke up, looking worried. "Are you sure this can't wait until we come back from Etheria? I mean I am sure we could get a few more people to go with you then."

Teela said nothing. She just looked at her father and me wildly for help.

Duncan said, "Adora, I truly appreciate your concern but Teela will have so much to do that you will probably be needed after you come back, too. None of us expect her or anyone else to do magic and are well aware it's going to take time. She's going to start the process. If it miraculously finishes within the next year or so, then that's wonderful, but no one expects that. As the others complete their tasks, we will all chip in-"

Ryan spoke to my daughter. "Princess, let your mind be at ease about the Captain. She won't be left wanting anything-from good friends downwards."

I turned to Marlena. "Are you alright dear? That just sounded like you were choking."

Marlena lifted her head up and I realized what had happened. My wife, for some inexplicable reason was on the verge of hysterical laughter. What on Eternia was so funny?

Adam came over to me. "Father, please don't send Teela on this. Send one of the others for now. I'll go with her once I come back. Let her help here."

Marlena buried her head in her hanky again. A sound suspiciously like a throttled laugh came out. What was it with her?

By now, the others had drifted off towards the maps and information books on the adjacent tables with the rulers of their respective provinces, at least such as was there.

"Adam," Teela herself spoke, "it's very sweet of you but I'll be fine? And I know you'll come over as often as you can. I'll be back before you know it."She sounded a little miffed.

Ryan spoke up. "Adam-why are you so worried?"

'Son," I said, wanting to set his mind at ease, "there is no danger of any sort to her out there…Marlena?" I turned to her with concern as another strangled sound came out of the handkerchief.

She waved her hand at me, without raising her head. I took that as a gesture to continue. "Well, maybe we will all have lunch now. Ryan why don't you and Teela met the historian in the library? He'll help you with what initial information you need. I'm sorry son, did you say something? No?" I rose and the younger people filed out of the room, Adam's face still set in a frown. It was just me and my wife "What is it Marlena?

My wife finally lifted her head and did a most unexpected thing. She roared with laughter. I hadn't seen her laugh so much since Adam and Teela were kids. I looked at her, perplexed.

"What is it?"I asked finally, with no real hopes of getting an answer.

She wiped her eyes and shook her head, smiling. "Nothing, dear. Let's go in to lunch."

.


	12. Chapter 12

Two men and a woman….;)

Teela

I had a relaxed, happy lunch after a very long time, that day, with Ryan, Adora and the others. Perhaps it was the more optimistic and happy nature of the work we were about to start now, with the flush of victory still in our blood. Adam, strangely, still seemed a bit put-off, for whatever reason. I caught his eyes on me several times, with a brooding look in them, and it puzzled me. What danger could I possibly be in now, after having faced and fought the Horde-at least, what danger that I could not handle myself?

At last, we put down our dessert spoons, and left to leave the table. I lagged behind the others, hoping for a quiet moment with Adam. Yes, I did not want any more intense emotional involvement with him right now, but he was still my best friend and I wanted to clear this up with him. He was busy talking to Adora and the others, and I waited patiently by the window, hoping he would turn and see me.

I was so intent concentrating on him, I failed to realize that Ryan had moved to my side. His gentle "Teela" startled me but I covered it quite well, turning and smiling at him.

"When do we start?" he asked me.

I hesitated. Adam would be leaving in three days for Etheria, and I did want some time with him and truth be told, Adora too. I never thought I would end up feeling this way about the Princess, but there was something very down-to-earth and forthright about her, coupled with an odd gentleness in everything she said and did, and I found myself growing very fond of her.

"Teela."

Adam's voice made me turn round to him with a smile that came right from my heart on my lips-before I realized too late I was not supposed to feel this way, remember? I was going to control myself before I made myself an emotional quivering jellyfish who would collapse at the sight and sound of him-never mind that I had some potent memories that would make that resolve near impossible to carry out as of now…..

He was standing right next to me now, his arm around me, his fingers resting lightly on my waist. A simple friendly gesture-two old childhood friends. Ah-but never mind the acute awareness I felt of his presence, or the fact that my face was about to erupt into a flush that would put to shame Eternia's legendary volcanic eruptions. I gritted my teeth, and concentrated on breathing deeply.

Ryan and Adam were now speaking. "I was asking her what time she wanted to meet me in the library, Adam," Ryan said. "We have a lot to go through before we leave for Fraenia."

"Mind if I join you?" Adam's voice was at its most sincere and charming, yet both Adora and I picked up the undercurrent of steel in it. I looked up into his face for a second, and though he did not look down at me, the pressure of his hand on my waist tightened.

Ryan apparently noticed nothing. "The more the merrier," he smiled. "Will you honor us too, Princess? Your experience in the Etheria wastelands will prove useful."

Adora hesitated for a second. Adam nodded at her with a friendly smile-she then smiled enthusiastically "Sure," she said.

"Maybe around six in the evening?" Adam said, effectively clinching matters, "followed by a quiet dinner for four of us? I'll ask Cook to keep it apart for us, so we won't be rushed in our work."

"Yes, Adam .Well-I'll see you all at six." Ryan excused himself.

After he left, Adam went mad. Forgetting that we were in a very public place, he turned me to him. One hand went around my shoulders, drawing me closer to him, and the other, this time firmly, around my waist. I flushed with embarrassment and could not meet Adora's eyes. What did he think he was doing? I firmly tried to move back but he pulled at me so firmly I almost stumbled and was squashed against him. I looked at him, wanting to give him a piece of my mind, but the determined, icy-blue eyes stopped me. He would not take any nonsense from me. The last time he looked like this was when I had refused to apologize to Verona-and I well remembered how that one had turned out.

"Excuse us, Adora."

The Princess smiled at me, laughed and left the room.

It was late afternoon by then, and the heat of the day came through the windows with the bright golden sunshine. I refused to look at him, and kept myself busy desperately praying no one would walk in and see us like this. What was WRONG with him?

Finally, he moved away, but kept his arm around my waist secure.

"You are going to sleep now," he said.

"What?"I spluttered, having totally forgotten Helion's instructions that I must have a break in the afternoons, in addition to at least seven hours of sleep at night for the next several months. Apparently, Adam hadn't.

"Healer's orders," he smiled, and my heart turned over.

"What about you?" I finally opened my mouth when my brain and heart were in their right places, and functioning with a modicum of normalcy-I hoped….

"I would have loved to watch you sleep," he whispered, and my heart began racing again-it was so unfair. I forgot I was supposed to give any man who gave me improper-sounding suggestions hell. "But Adora and I have to meet Father about plans for our trip to Etheria."

"Oh." Suddenly, my vocabulary had been reduced to that of a toddler.

We were in the hallways now, which forked off into the private suites-and my room door.

I struggled with the codes and Adam watched me. Just before I stepped into my room, he gently held my elbow and turned me to him. I felt fire at every point his fingers touched my skin.

"You are mine," he said, and I blinked. Was this Adam? As in, Adam the charmer par excellence , the best known diplomat on Eternia with skills secondary only to the King himself? How often had the King expressed his pride in his son's diplomatic skill even as he berated him equally fiercely for his cowardice?

The words were softly spoken, but the tone was that of some primitive cave-man staking out his claim.

And a piece of meat or property-I definitely was NOT!

"Am I, Your Highness?" I said, glaring at him. "Since when did the fact that I am your body guard decide to make you feel that I am your own personal possession? And, what made you feel your –um-imaginary ownership was threatened?"

We were in my room now, and I was against the wall. He smiled, shook his head gently and ran his thumb against my chin. I swear I could feel my bones and muscles and skin melt…

"You are mine, Teela and you know it. Lie to yourself all you want, darling, I'll always come around to wake you up from yourself imposed delusion…well, see you at six. Do you want me to pick you up from here?"

I shook my head vigorously. Any more of this kind of tenderness from him and I would completely lose my mind. He chuckled and left.

I closed the door breathing heavily. Three more days of this. I hoped I would get through in one piece. Then I remembered the pain I felt after Adora came and it was like slicing my heart open with a red hot serrated knife. I sank on the bed with a soft muttered oath on my lips. There was NO WAY I was going through that again. Ever.

I woke up refreshed, and had a quick shower. At a quarter to six, I locked my room and went to the library. It was on the second floor of the palace, a huge well-ventilated room which spanned almost half the length of the floor. It contained thousands of volumes of books on every imaginable subject under the sun. In fact, very often students would even be given permission to use some of the older and rarer manuscripts as reference or whatever they needed it for-after a stringent security clearance, of course . In the days before the war, three librarians and half a dozen assistants were always needed to cater to the care of the books and the people who used them. And, it wasn't just that-copies of various treaties and resolutions passed over the years were also kept there, with films and slides of countless topics.

What I loved most about it was the sense of vastness and openness I felt when I was there. Never one to like anything which gave me the slightest hint of claustrophobia, walking through the large double doors, and seeing the huge vaulted ceiling soaring to the heavens made me feel I was in an area of worship. The cool floors, which gave off the scent of the Eternia woods, and the sunlight streaming through the huge airy windows coupled with the hush that prevailed made it one of my favorite places in the palace. Some of my fondest memories are of Adam and me, or just me (especially after the Verona episode), curled up on one of the large comfortable sofas on a weekend night, devouring voraciously book after book on whatever took our/my fancy at the time. It was just another of those things that qualify as home.

I felt the familiar peace as I entered and one of the junior librarians came to meet me with a smile. His fingers were in a splint, and as I smiled and raised my eyebrows enquiringly, he laughed softly and said, "Courtesy of the Royal Artillery Corps, Captain. The healers said I can take it off in two weeks."

"How are you managing with that?"I asked, genuinely curious, because his job involved carrying those tomes all day. He swiped my ID card before letting me into the inner actual part of the library. After Evil-Lyn's attack on me when I was in the infirmary, everyone, including the King and Queen were now required to be vetted before entrance into any sensitive areas or zones all over the kingdom.

"The others help out a lot," he smiled, returning my ID-card to me. "There's a lot to do here, you know, so I do more of the sorting work. Those vandals of the Royal Army really had no sense of any kind of reverence for these precious volumes when they just bundled them in the storerooms on the fifth floor during the War. It's up to us now to get it all back into place." He sounded so outraged that I wanted to laugh but controlled myself valiantly. I could just imagine General Daier booming in his voice, "And are a bunch of old books to be given more importance than the lives of my people-both civilians and soldiers-lad?"

"Well," I said, "I am sure you'll get it back into top shape before long." We had walked the entire glass fronted hallway and he stood by the entrance to one of the enclaves. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Captain." He smiled and left.

The others were waiting for me around a large polished table, with a comfortable semicircular sofa around it. A volume of books stood at one end, a couple of which were already opened, and a huge map covered almost the entire surface of the table. Adora greeted me with a cheery smile and wave, and Ryan did the same. Adam got to his feet, walked nonchalantly to my side and steered me to sit next to Adora after which he sat next to me. Ryan was next to Adam himself.

Adam poured me a large glass of fresh fruit juice from a monstrously huge flagon on the table.

"I've told the chef about our dinner date," he said, his eyes sparkling.

"That will be nice," Adora said enthusiastically. She was wearing some light-colored frock with lilies all over it and she looked as fresh and cool and a flower.

Ryan took one of the markers in his hand and drew a blank sheet of paper to him. He was dressed in short sleeved pink shirt and dark trousers and was totally concentrating on his work. I don't think he had any idea how attractive he looked.

As for Adam-my heart and bones were beginning to follow their old flutter-and-melt sequence. I sighed softly. Maybe this separation would do me some good, make me live like a normal human being again without melting into a pile of slush every time I saw him.

Guess who turned up in uniform among the four of us!

"Teela," Ryan started as we all leant closer to the maps, all frivolity fully forgotten, "Fraenia, Marr and my kingdom are like three adjoined leaves on a single stem. The border of each overlaps the other. Now how much of them have you seen?"

"I was in Marr when the first attack happened," I told him quietly, wincing as I recalled his twin sister being killed before my eyes, "and we used to play in your kingdom as children, Adam and I-but I really don't remember very much."

"Marr, as you know, has a population of about three thousand even now. Their people were relatively unaffected by the war, but then, they never had much to lose, materially at least, in the first place. What is worrisome is that they are so resistant to the idea of farming and settling down-putting down roots. It was alright for the older generations, but it won't work out for the younger ones, Teela. After the initial hiccoughs, Eternia is going to grow at a phenomenal pace and those children will fall behind."

"Why are they so averse to farming?"Adora asked hesitantly. Ryan turned his green eyes on her and answered. "The soil is of different types in different parts of Marr, Your Highness-"

"Please-call me Adora," she said, tossing her head to push back her blond hair.

"Well, Adora, the part adjoining my kingdom had frozen earth on it, so nothing grows-at least," he hesitated, "no one ever tried to see if anything of value would grow there. And the lower part is adjoining the desert…Teela?" He broke off looking at me enquiringly, probably noticing my scrunched-up nose.

A memory fought to the surface as I tried to remember-Adam and me around my father as he explained the various fauna and flora of Eternia on one of those countless nights he taught us. "Ducal trees!" I exclaimed. "Adam do you remember? Dad said the scientists were working on developing a new breed of Ducal trees that would grow in desert environment. Their resins can be used in almost all our medicines. I didn't follow up on that though-can't even remember the strain they used…" I frowned in an effort to remember, but Adam was a step ahead of me. He'd already called the agricultural wing of the Royal Research Laboratory and was speaking rapidly into his com-link.

"Their assistant director's on his way," he turned to me, his eyes alight. "Good work, Teela."

"The other thing the nomads do is breed sheep in those icy altitude," Adora said"Would it be possible to ensure a steady supply of the wool and meat for the plains? That would give them an incentive to work and also bring prosperity to them."

"Adora, I've spoken to their leader several times. Forget the plains-my own kingdom needs the wool and meat-but the problem is that the sheep are not inoculated with vaccines many times and I dare not feed the meat to my people, nor eat it myself. They just won't accept any kind of now technology. Do you know how hard we had to fight to get them to inoculate their children against the killer diseases? It worked only because Gorben, their ruler, trusted Duncan firmly. His nephew, Goren is another man altogether."

"I understand," Adora spoke, genuinely sympathetic. "I often heard the Rebel leaders try convince the local populace to do something for their own good-and have seen how often they were rebuffed and rejected. It must be frustrating, wanting to help when needed and being refused."

"What about manual work, Ryan?" Adam spoke up. "There is so much rebuilding going on. We all have to pitch in, and could use help all over Eternia. Any chance of the Marrs doing that? It would at least ensure a temporary period of prosperity to them. They could always return to their homeland and their ways after their contracts were over. They seem a hardy strong people to me."

"For the younger people, yes," Ryan said slowly as he mulled over the idea. "But Adam-definitely not here in the plains. You see, they have had almost no contact with the lifestyle of a vast majority of the nation and to expose them to all people suddenly would be something of a cultural shock which I fear will not be handled well…"

"I understand," Adam nodded his head gently, "in which case Ryan-what if we outsourced the work to them? Say…to your kingdom only. They could work there, where they are more familiar with the customs. Perhaps we can figure out a way for them to go back home at the end of each day."

"Then I think," I piped up, "the first thing is to build a freeway between Marr and the Snow kingdom. It takes two days by walk to reach you now from Marr, Ryan. Without easy access, the people can't go to work. It would be too difficult for them."

Ryan scribbled a note on his sheet. "After the building phase, I could try to persuade Goren to let the young ones attend school and college in the universities we have…" he trailed off, shaking his head. "But I've tried a million times before and both men have been ridiculously pig-headed…."

Here, we were interrupted by a slight cough. It was the man from the Royal lab. His name tag stated him to be Yose.

He curtseyed to all the royalty, and me too, absently. I bit my cheek to keep from grinning. He had the typical frumpy look all those brilliant chaps had (Daddy was an exception) and being told he was wanted by the Crown Prince had obviously not made any difference to him.

Looks, however, are deceptive, as the Queen always said-one and a half hours later, that little man held us spell-bound and captive with his undeniably vast knowledge of flora. I wasn't even breathing properly; all of us hung on his every word. He told us in his gentle voice exactly what would grow and why and how best we could use it for the people-or at least, try to. Ryan's worksheet was filled with notes and Adam's eyes were alight as he anticipated the breakthroughs we might achieve for his people . Adora was enthralled.

Adam got up and shook his hand as he took leave. "Thank You," was all he said, but the depth of emotion and sincerity in his voice made the little man look at him for a moment and then he left us.

We were all considerably upbeat, for know we actually knew what we could do. If even half our plans were put into action…well, it would be a great improvement for those people.

Adam passed around the fruit juice again, and we sipped in quiet. The sun had set, and through the glass walls opposite we could see the lights of the palace, like strings of jewels.

Ryan smiled. "Eternos in the night is beautiful, but I hope to make you appreciate the beauty of my kingdom too, Teela, when you come-lights on the streets and the magnificent stars above-it's a show you can't see anywhere except at the poles."

I stretched my legs and took a swallow from my glass. The scene he painted made me blink. "I can't wait," I blurted. And, strangely, I found that I was in fact looking forward to the challenge of going to a barren new place and doing the best I could to make it more progressive, within reasonable limits, of course.

Ryan looked at me and his green eyes were alight. "I must tell you how happy I have been since you were deputed to come to the Snow Kingdom, Teela, how lucky I consider us to get you. It's going to be a lot of hard work of course, but work loses its drudgery when one has dear friends to share it."

I smiled at him with enthusiasm. This was beginning to sound better and better.

Adam spoke again, and I frowned to myself at the hint of steel in his voice. What was it with him? "I thought you were to be centered in Faerenia, Teela."

Ryan smiled, and his dimples peeped enticingly. "Ah, Adam-I have something up my sleeve as far as that is concerned-and I sincerely hope both you and the princess will back me on that one. However, more of that later. Coming now to the province of Faerenia…"

"I know-let's see." I leaned forward and looked at the map. "Population fifty thousand, quality of soil good, people more temperate and adjustable. But they bore the brunt of the attacks on the Sands of Time, didn't they?" The departing Horde troops had stashed large quantities of explosives in and around Faerenia and timed it for the morning after the victory celebrations-the devils-and we awoke the next morning to another, final round of carnage from them, albeit by remote control. It had taken every ounce of happiness from the country as people rushed around the next fortnight trying to ferret out similar nasty surprises hidden away.

"Well, I think Faerenia should be easy for you, Teela," Adam said, and his arm securely held my waist, away from view of the others. Adora nodded too.

"Yes…and finally for the Snow Kingdom."

"My home," Ryan spoke, and the reverence in his voice was so unmistakable we were all touched.

"I remember the various kinds of frozen meat," Adam said trying to lighten the atmosphere. Renate's memory had cast its spell on all of us. "Remember Teela-you were going through a vegetarian phase then."

I flushed as both men laughed. It was not something I wanted to remember.

"And at the end of it, she was more of a non-vegetarian than any of us," Ryan teased.

"Well, it didn't help my cause that you had one of the best chefs in the kingdom in charge of your kitchen." I mock-glared at Ryan. "And after you told him, he made it a point to cure me of my –er, fad, as he called it-by personally tempting me with the tastiest food I have eaten these many years. That's cheating, and you both knew it."

"All is fair in war and love," Ryan laughed, reaching for another glass of fruit juice and pouring it out for Adora, Adam and me too.

"Especially in love," Adam suddenly whispered in my ear and he leaned forward to take his glass. He said it so softly that only I heard him. His tone was heartwarming, and I bent my head to hide the flush I knew was creeping up my cheeks. This was supposed to be a brainstorming session!

Adora cleared her throat and I dared not look at her-Ancients knew what she would think of me!

"Well, Ryan, what are the main exports for your kingdom?"

"Furs, meat and gems, Adora, " he replied, "and also fossil fuel. The fuel quantities are moderate, but the grade is the best."

Adam and I nodded in unison. He wasn't exaggerating on that one.

"And I suppose food is your main import?"She asked.

He nodded. "Yes. I wish we could produce at least the bare minimum of flour and basic vegetables necessary for us-nothing more. You see, the Horde almost starved us in the last year. They cut off our routes and did not allow outside access to food. Things were at a pretty desperate pass and I honestly don't know what would have happened if the war had not ended when it did." He turned to me , and the gratitude was clear in his voice. "One of the first things your father did when he came home after that last battle was to commission an entire fleet with food for my people Teela. Just meal and tubers and basic medicine. He couldn't send more because at that point with all the rationing, he probably could not get his hands on anything else."

He paused and we all waited for him to go on, silently thinking about how much we had suffered in this war, and how many more stories of loss and pain and torture were going to come out.

"My people and I waited in that biting cold, lashed by the arctic winds, almost all that night, waiting for the transport ships to arrive. Like I told Teela, Adora, the stars over my kingdom seem very near to the ground and are beautiful to watch, and they heal the heart and soul many times by their eternal beauty, as generations of my people know…but on that night, as we waited, we sought not them but the drone of the ships and the food that we would eat –a proper meal after a long time."

I heard Adam draw his breath next to me, and Adora's eyes had a suspicious-looking film on them. I kept my eyes on Ryan, fascinated as the young King continued.

"Watching the flashing beacons of the lead ships truly brought home the fact to us that we were free and could live in peace once more. My people were too weak to cheer them, or even wave as they landed. We lost a lot of infants and children and aged people in that last year-and the causes were malnutrition and starvation. We did everything we could, but still…" His voice changed and he stopped.

I was not able to say a word but Adora did. Her lovely face full of frank sympathy , she put out her hand and held his. "I am sorry Ryan," she said, and it relieved the pain in the room, somehow. "You are right. You do need to produce a lot of food on your own to ensure this never happens again."

Adam looked at him, and I knew the ice-blue gleam in them. "What about massive greenhouses? Wouldn't the fuel you produce keep them functioning? And does Father know about this, Ryan?"

"We considered that, Adam, but it would require a lot of money and manpower to build them. I suppose the yearly fuel we produce would keep us self-sufficient, but anything more and we'd need to import. You see, the main problem is the distance from the capital and other main provinces. But now it is imperative that we start producing our own food. I never want to risk something like this again. And, no-I have not discussed this with King Randor yet."

Adam's eyes were distant and I could almost hear the wheels turning in his brain. His hold on my waist was so tight now as to hurt me, but I kept quiet because I did not want to draw the attention of the others to the fact.

"What about your casualties in the war?" he asked Ryan, suddenly. "I mean,- military casualties?"

"My entire air fleet and half my army stationed in my kingdom has been decimated," he answered simply.

There was a collective sigh of defeat. I tried to lean back against the sofa and found that I was securely lodged against Adam's shoulder instead. My three other friends were deep in thought.

Finally, Adora spoke gently. "It looks like Teela's job will be the toughest of all."

"Yes," I agreed, and as the blood began to rush in my veins, I spoke with determination. "AND the most challenging as well. I can't wait to go out there and get started."

Ryan looked directly at me and smiled, with his lips and eyes, while the arm round my waist exerted a little extra gentle pressure for a moment. Adora smiled, "Teela-I just hope we finish the war on Etheria fast enough to come back and help you. At the rate at which you work, there will be nothing left for us to do back here."

I laughed and nodded. Ryan suddenly exclaimed. "Do you all know what the time is? It's two hours past our dinner time. Adam, the lovely ladies must be famished!"

I indignantly denied it but Adora enthusiastically raised her hand and said, "Me for some food," trying to stifle a yawn at the same time. Adam laughed and pulled me to my feet and held out a hand for his sister to take, which she languidly did and slowly got up.

The librarian came in; full of profuse apologies. "I am sorry Your Majesties, but you were all so engrossed …."

"That's all right,"Adam smiled at him as he led the way out the cubicle, my hand firmly held in his-I wondered what was wrong with him and how the others did not appear to have noticed, thank the Ancients.

We stood a moment uncertainly outside the library. It was pitch black outside except for the lights of the palace, and the entire second floor was deserted and hushed.

Adam looked at me. "Do you want to change?"He asked gently.

I did want to, actually. I wanted to wear something light and loose and just let my feet sink into a soft deep carpet.

Adora looked at me; she was now wide awake. "Adam –why don't we have dinner in the sitting room off our sleeping chambers? That way, we don't run the risk of meeting anyone and we can be as informal as necessary."

Adam nodded and he led the way. Outside my room, he said to me, "Take your time-there is no hurry."

Adora spoke up. "Mind if I come with you Teela?"

I did not mind-it was nice to have a girl of my age with me for once . She sank into a comfortable chair in my room as I changed out of my uniform and into a short light sleeveless frock I had. Then after a moment's hesitation, I added on a thin light dressing gown over it-I really did not feel comfortable sitting with those two men at this time of the night without being fully covered, though there was no way I was going to wear a dress at this point.

We both reached the sitting room and both men got up and drew out the chairs for us. Adora and I sat opposite each other with the two men in-between us. Adam poured out the wine, which both Adora and I refused and started on the bread, which was crisp and fresh. Adam always did work wonders with the kitchen staff even as a boy. I pushed off my slippers and sank my feet into the soft thick carpet-it was heavenly.

Dinner was just right-a light soup, tender well-cooked meat, with a mountain of vegetables. I could almost hear Chef's voice, "Good little boys and girls eat all they are told to…." I met Adam's eyes and could bet that was exactly what he was thinking of too.

As we began on the sweet milk pudding, Adora asked Ryan, "What was that you said about needing Adam and me to support you on something you had planned Ryan? I don't think we ever got around to it."

"Ah," Ryan leaned forward, animated, "Well. I just thought…."

"What?"I asked, sensing something exciting was coming. Adora sat straight up, her chin supported on her hand, her blue eyes eager and curious. Adam was intently watching Ryan as well and I could not read the look on his face.

"Since Teela is going to be in our area of the planet for the better part of the next two to three years, and since all three provinces she is in charge of are close by and fairly easily reachable from my kingdom-I just wanted to ask her-Teela, will you stay with me?"

It didn't sink in for a moment.

"Wh-what?"I asked him again. What on Eternia did he mean?

"I mean, lovely lady, that you base your headquarters in my kingdom. Stay at the Royal Palace with us. Just think of it Teela. Constant access to whatever you need, right at your fingertips, and any amount of helpers necessary. Plus, you won't be lonely. I myself will see to that."

I looked at him uncomprehendingly-the first part of his speech made some sense, but the second felt…off. What was I missing in all this?

Adora looked from him to me and back again, her blue eyes very wide. Ryan turned to her and spoke in his most charming voice. "Well, Adora-what do you think?"

"I-ah-um-well-it does sound like a good idea…."she started unsurely, and I stared in surprise. What was so difficult in giving an opinion for or against the issue? All of us were entitled to our views surely.

"I completely disagree." The words were quietly spoken but with an unmistakable air of finality about them. It was not something we could lightly disregard when the Crown Prince spoke thus. We all stared at Adam. Ryan looked at him enquiringly.

"I totally agree that Teela will have access to the best that your kingdom can give Ryan , and it makes me feel much better that she will have good-friends-who will watch out for her. But you see, all said and done, what Duncan and my parents have taught us, and what we ourselves have realized is that you have to be there on the spot to be able to do one's best in any job. The people will warm more to her and accept her better and what she is trying to do for them if she stays with them, in their own conditions, no matter how simple they may be-" At this, he turned to me and me added, "Teela-believe me when I say that its costing me a lot to say this, for I want nothing more than you be safe and secure with people watching your back when you go to terrain that is not 'home' turf. But if the whole aim of going there is to integrate those provinces more with the rest of the kingdom, and then we must respect their views and lifestyle itself to live it among them. It would make a far more unfavorable impression if you stayed in the Royal palace with all its trappings, and just visited them like it was a morn to dusk job."

He turned to Ryan. "I know we have nothing to worry about with you, about Marr and Faerenia? Do they have at least adequate living quarters for her?"

Ryan bowed and smiled. He spoke thoughtfully, looking at Adam and there was real respect in his voice. "You have said what is just and true, my Prince. I had not thought of that aspect of things at all. I only wanted Teela to be safe and happy and comfortable as far as we could make her-and help her all we could. But to answer your question, Faerenia has a large guesthouse run by the local government body which will be good enough, I suppose. I think you will be able to be comfortable, Teela."

I laughed out loud. "Ryan-I am a soldier, remember? And I am not going for a holiday."

Ryan smiled and hesitated. "Marr is much more simpler, almost primitive you may say, but the people are good. You may have some problem with Goren their new chief. A pig-headed oaf if I ever saw one."

I thought of the pig-heads I had dealt with over these many years and smiled. "No problem. I can handle him."

"And if he doesn't behave," Adam's voice was dangerously smooth, "I am sure I can persuade him-or Duncan or Father. Best yet, we will ask Mother to deal with him."

We all chuckled. No one had ever bested the Queen yet.

A short silence fell and then Ryan smiled at me. "That doesn't let you off the hook, Teela.I insist you spend whatever free time you have with me."

I smiled at him in genuine appreciation. "That's very nice of you, Ryan. Maybe if I actually get around to having any free time, I'll accept your invitation with pleasure."

"As the best option, I think Teela should work on Faerenia and Marr first," Adam said. "Hopefully by then the war on Etheria will be over and Adora and I can join you, Teela. With the other Masters , of course."

"Oh surely,"Adora spoke and she sounded like she was trying to stifle a laugh. I failed to get the joke and Ryan gave her a quick look of surprise.

"Finish your dessert, Teela,"Adam told me. "Maybe we should call it a night. It's been fun though and I haven't had that in a long time."

We all agreed with him.

After we all finished, we headed for our respective rooms. I slipped inside mine and closed the door behind me, feeling inordinately pleased with myself. I hadn't made a fool of myself with Adam, maybe my body's flutter-and-melt sequence every time he touched or smile at me would soon stop and I would be able to live a normal sane life. Maybe. I knew there was a lot of work to be done in going back to the girl I was before I met him the first time I came back from the Academy and saw him in the hall that night.

I threw off my dressing gown and pushed my slippers under the bed and crawled under the sheets. The cool rays of the moon poured into the room and soft breeze ruffled the curtains at the window. It had drizzled in the evening-not that anyone of us had noticed –and the wonderful familiar smell of wet earth came through the night air and filled the room. The Royal Gardens were now a wilderness and the gardeners were beginning to work full-time with a grim determination to bring it back to its original glory by the first-year victory celebration anniversary, but for now they had made very small leeway. The plus point was that the flowering creepers and bushes had profusely and wildly bloomed and the myriad scents filling my room literally soothed my mind and filled me with peace. It was a long time since I had felt so happy and contented.

I turned slowly on my pillow, my masses of hair away from me and faced the window and the moon shining through it with a growing smile of happiness on my face. How beautifully things were beginning to work out! I remembered my despair and bitterness and loneliness when Adora came back and I thought Adam did not want me anymore. And today…he had proved just how concerned he was for me, in every word and look. Maybe our friendship might not be so…monopolized between the two of us, but in a way, perhaps the change was for the better. We both had to grow and move on.

I stretched my hand out from under the coverlets and let a gust of wind that had swept into the room caress it-slowly, languidly, with all the time in the world. Tendrils of hair blew wildly about my forehead and I did not bother to control them. This one night-it was wonderful beyond words to find the world coming back to normalcy again….

I remembered Adora's wide blue eyes as she looked at Ryan, and smiled to myself. I liked her a lot, and I hoped we would be real friends someday. With a small pang, which I squashed immediately, I remembered my twin cousin sisters and tortured myself missing them acutely for a few moments. I hadn't really had anyone-any woman or girl-as close, and strangely, I was beginning to feel the lacunae in my life. Maybe, to some extent, Adora would fill that gap.

It was nice to know that I would be spending the better part of three years next with a friend like Ryan to help and guide me. I knew without a doubt that he cared for me as a true friend and would help me unstintingly in every way he could. I resolved to work as hard as I could to make my allotted task a success.

Life, I thought lastly, before my eyes closed, was beautiful.


	13. Chapter 13

Adam

I remember the sense of hurt, betrayal and anger I felt when my parents finally told me about Teela's breakdown two days after it happened. I could not bear the fact that I had danced and enjoyed with my people in the courtyard, while she was being sedated and was traumatized to the extent that she had to ask for help. Only the utter respect, almost bordering on reverence, that I had for Duncan prevented me from meeting him and having a good old-fashioned fight with him, demanding to know why both Adora and I had not been told.

When I did come to know, however, no force on Eternia could keep me away from her, and I think both Duncan and my mother realized that. Which is why, with no resistance, I was allowed to keep vigil at her bedside as she slept under a cover of sedatives for days. I did not care for propriety or what the gossips would say, and to watch her there, pale and lifeless, devoid of the life and grace and even ire (as far as I was concerned) was more than I could bear. I wished I could smash down the walls of the palace or scream my helplessness to high heavens when she would open her glazed eyes and look through me and mumble incoherently and drift back to sleep. I loved her so much that even the food I forced myself to eat those days tasted like sawdust, and sleep was farthest from my mind. I wished, with an anguished heart, that I could have borne the entire burden of whatever it was that had distressed her and broken her so, for I could bear any amount of suffering for myself but not her…never her.

Even after she recovered, it was like walking on a razor's edge, as my mother would say. Teela is very proud, and it was obvious to all of us who knew her that she felt bitterly angry at herself for having, in her eyes, failed to come up to the impossible standards she always demanded of herself. Her pride refused to let her accept herself as a young human woman who could find burdens too heavy sometimes and that she needed help. It was a very dicey situation and I had to be so careful of every word I said and everything I did, to help her subtly without giving her the impression that I was doing so. But what hurt most, like a searing flame through my heart, was the fact that I realized that the barriers we had almost succeeded in breaking down that night before she went to Marr were now up and reinforced.

Where on Eternia did I go wrong? And what was deficient in the love I had for her that she could not trust me? I know she thought I was cowardly, but in all honesty, though it made me angry with her often, I really do not blame her because that was exactly the image I wanted to portray to her and the world at large. Never mind that I writhed in heartbreak after a lecture from her or my father. Adora came very close to telling Teela to back off several times, and I had done so myself a couple of times, but through all that, I knew her love for me was still there, in spite of everything. Now when all was well, when we could have made a sincere attempt to move forward and find happiness in each other, I found barriers up that I just could not breach. And I had no idea why. Surely loving a coward like me was not that repugnant or impossible for her? Was heroism and bravery the only mark of love-worthiness as far as she was concerned? Did the rest of me mean nothing at all?

When I sensed her withdrawal from me, it hurt so much, it can't be expressed in mere words. I wanted her so much, to be there for her, to let her know that nothing-no limitation or weakness- would ever change the way I felt for her…and I could not, for she would not let me. Just how tempted I was to hold her in my arms, look into her warm eyes and tell her my entire saga of being He-Man, the pressure I was under at all times never to fail, how inadequate I felt….these were things I fought against. In fact one night I got out of bed and made my way to her room, fully determined to tell her, and the Elders be damned, the whole truth about me being He-Man and what it had done to me subsequently, just so she would not feel alone and helpless and hurt. The Sorceress managed to incapacitate my limbs and make me go back to my room and froze me there. In all kindness, with unmistakable distress in her voice, she reiterated the fact that the secret could not be made public for any reason. The misunderstandings and pain all of us were suffering were part of the price we had to pay for the use of Gray skull's awesome power for the betterment of the kingdom.

Teela did heal, slowly, and I noticed with delight the rapport she and Adora seemed to be building. Those days we spent playing board games, going for walks in the palace and telling Adora of all the things we did as children remain like balm on my troubled mind. Seeing her sit across the table from me at meal times again, watching her walk up to her room at night after a chat session with me and Adora-life seemed to be getting back to normal.

Until the day the announcement of her posting was made. It was bad enough that Adora and I were leaving for Etheria. This compounded it. On the rare occasions we would come home, I would not get to see her. She'd be at the north pole of the planet.

The other factor that gave me no small uneasiness was the fact that Ryan seemed to be falling in love with her-"head over heels"-as Mother would say. As far as I could see, she still thought of him as a friend.

Every time he looked at her with his eyes alight, or gently touched her, I felt my heart constrict like a vice was crushing it. What made it worse was that I knew what a gentleman he was and that he would never philander with her feelings. They were two beautiful people and probably anyone else would have looked on the budding romance with an indulgent eye and sigh with nostalgia. Not me-I wanted to transform and throw Ryan back at the North Pole where he belonged. And if I could, I would make sure he stayed there for eternity, too.

I watched the dimples in Teela's cheeks as she laughed and joked with him, and I hated it. To see her gentle eyes light up as she genuinely enjoyed his company was pure torture. It was strange actually-I never thought of myself as the jealous type, and now this woman had made my primitive cave-man instincts surface with a vengeance! Maybe, somewhere at some level, I had taken it for granted that I would be the sought-after one and that she would be the one with maximum opportunity for jealousy. Having the opposite flung in my face wasn't exactly fun!

I almost passed out with shock when Ryan made his audacious (to me, anyway) suggestion that Teela stay with him for the next three years. Yes, I know that as the mighty He-Man, doer of no wrong, champion of justice etc., only pure selfless thoughts should ever pass my mind and selflessness should be my watchword, but I freely admit I negated that proposal from not solely practical political reasons! Teela is mine, and that was it. No way was I going to give her up. I would do whatever was needed to keep her mine.

With that in mind, and keeping in mind our impending separation, I spent as much time with her as possible the next day and helped her pack her stuff. Father, Mother and Duncan were delighted when they heard the various tentative solutions we had come up with for the betterment of the region she was going to. It looked like things were going to be routine for the next three years when the most unexpected thing happened-Teela was summoned to Grayskull.

Teelana

I was stunned beyond comprehension when two days before Teela's departure to the northern lands, the Spirit of Grayskull informed me that I would have to reveal Teela's parentage and possible destiny to her. I sat on my throne immobilized with shock and lost all my thinking faculties for a moment or two. Just what did this bolt from the blue mean?

When some semblance of control had returned, I stared at the Spirit with my brows drawn together and asked "Why? Why now, so suddenly, when her life has just started to fall back into place?"

The Spirit chuckled. "A most unexpected response, Teelana. I thought you'd be out of the Castle in a flash and at the palace by now."

I folded my arms together, the beautiful orange and blue feathers covering me fully and looked at him."There is nothing in life I want more, Spirit, and you know it. You have been witness to my daily yearning for my child. You have watched my heart break when I yearned to hold her and could not. You watched a piece of happiness from my life die every time she passed another milestone and I was not there to share it with her. I fear her sense of betrayal more than I do her anger, for, hot-tempered as my daughter may be at times, her heart is soft and tender and her anger will not last. But to be able to tell her finally what I have longed every second of these last two decades to say-now that it has actually come to it-it seems a bit unreal. So, please tell me why it is you want me to tell her. I thought I was supposed to do that after a very long time, way ahead in the future."

The Spirit smiled. "Teelana, contrary to what you and many of your predecessor Sorceresses felt, the Elders are compassionate and loving towards each one of you who gave up your lives and individuality to serve the cause of good, and the happiness of each of you has an equally important role to play in the wider scheme of things, more than you know. It is keeping in mind Teela's two possible destinies-each equally great and glorious, that I ask you to do this. Whichever path she ultimately chooses, that path is great and right, for her. But she has to make her decision knowing all the options open to her."

I shifted a bit uneasily. "What if she does not choose Grayskull? Will I have to make her forget?" I had done that before, at the Crystal Sea, and the memory of her calling me Mother"-the only time I had heard that from her in all these years-had pulled me through to this day.

"Not this time, nor anymore. Not unless she asks you to," the Spirit was a bit doubtful and not optimistic as to Teela's reaction to my announcement. I, though, did expect fireworks initially, but knowing my child better than he did, knew that things would eventually work out beautifully for both of us, and that made the dawning joy in my heart more intense and I fairly leapt from my throne, raring to call her.

"I have a suggestion to make," the Spirit said, somewhat hastily, as I spread out my wings to transform.

"What?"

"I suggest you tell Duncan first. It may be better if he does the groundwork and may save both of you a lot of trouble."

I lowered my hands as I considered his words. He was right. Duncan preparing her mentally for what was to come would definitely make it less of a shock. Maybe,I thought with joy, she would not be so angry as…surprised.

I sighed and sat down on the throne. "You are right, Spirit of Grayskull. I will do so at once."

I thought of Duncan and reached out to him. "Man-at-Arms, come to Grayskull"

Then I waited impatiently for my daughter's father to come to me.

He came immediately, as he had always done in the past when I called him. If he was surprised to see the Spirit hovering around, he was too well-bred to show it, but merely nodded in recognition. Then he turned to me, wordlessly, waiting for whatever it was that I had summoned him for.

For once, I was at a loss for words and hesitated. However, the Spirit spoke up. "Duncan, the time has come when Teela's history and destiny have to be revealed to her. We ask you to prepare her for it, before the actual truth is told to her."

Duncan, whom I had never seen at loss in all these years, no matter what the circumstances, politely said, "May I?" to the walls in general and sank on the steps of my throne before waiting for permission from anyone. He took off his helmet and I noticed that his hands were shaking. I knew just how he felt, and so I walked down the stairs to him and sat beside him. Throwing all propriety to the winds, I put my head against his shoulder and stared broodingly at the massive doors ahead of me. Sorceress demeanor be damned!

He didn't hold me tight but did not push me away either. We just sat there till we both felt our minds and bodies were over the shock and ready to consider this new development.

He asked me, gently, "Why so soon?" It could have been just the two of us in the whole world. I guessed that he hated the thought of Teela being forced to spend her entire life in this dreary old castle and I did not blame him. When I thought of my girl, full of life and beauty, spending the next several decades with nothing but the Spirit to talk to, while youth and vigor faded away, keeping up an appearance to outsiders only by virtue of the magic she was to protect…well, it did not thrill me in the least, and I knew Teela well enough to know she would never marry or have children if she had to take over my mantle at such an early age. With her sense of justice and righteousness, she would be only too aware of the injustice it would be to her spouse and children to expect them to lead such a warped life, without embracing life to the full. At least, I had her to love and cherish. She would have no one.

I sighed and shifted my head a bit on his shoulder. I felt him incline his head to mine as he caught my soft answer. "I don't know-apparently there are two destinies she can fulfill, each great, and she has to make a conscious choice."

He locked his fingers together and sighed. I looked up at him. "What ails you?"

He looked down at the steps. "I guess I always knew this day would come, but I'm not looking forward to losing her. I know it's terribly selfish to say this but I would rather she was loved and happy and married to a man who loved her equally, with half-a-dozen children around her. Just another unknown and unnamed mother on our planet, but her life rich with love and laughter and companionship…." He broke off and looked down.

I shifted again, and this time placed my left hand around his shoulder. He was still silent. "I know," I said dreamily, "someone we know…tall and fair and handsome for a husband…and adorable little grand-children for us. You in your old age, sitting by the fireside on a cold winter's night, with a warm rug across your lap, and Teela sitting opposite you in an armchair humming her youngest born to sleep-with half- a-dozen little ones of all ages and sizes, beautiful and full of life like her, swarming around you as their beloved grandfather…."

"And where will you be in all this?" he asked with a sad half-smile as he brought our dreaming session to an end.

"Sitting on the window sill as Zoar," I said, firmly, not wanting the magic to fade, "loving all of you with all my heart and willing to live in this castle forever if it meant giving her a life like that-and you too…."

He smiled and shook his head, and I reluctantly lifted my head from his shoulder. To my joy however, he pushed it back in place. "Let it be," he said cryptically, and I subsided, content.

We sat there in silence for a while, and then he said, "I guess we just have to leave it to her Teelana. I'd better go now and speak to her. When do you want me to bring her to you?"

"Tomorrow morning,"I said, getting up. I looked at him a little mournfully, but he smiled.

"Don't worry Teelana. She's asked me about you all her life and her over-riding emotion now at knowing the truth will be joy, over and above all else. Don't spoil the moment by fearing her anger. She may not even get angry. Just think-by this time tomorrow, your daughter will be with you, and will have called you Mother!"

"Duncan you evil one," I laughed as he walked back to the drawbridge, "you've just made this the longest day of my life!"

The day crawled by after that. In my agitation, I dropped so many dishes trying to cook my meals that I finally gave up. Like a restless gust of wind, I aimlessly roamed the hallways and rooms of the castle, blindly, retracing my routes over and over again, absently picking at and often trying to yank out the feathers of my dress (which could not be yanked out, however) while my mind ran over and over every possible scenario, ranging from pure unadulterated delight from my daughter with her rushing into my arms to absolute cold anger with her wanting nothing more to do with me. The last brought me to such a state of panic, I nearly threw up. How on Eternia would I live if she wanted nothing more to do with me?

The Spirit, which had watched my wanderings and mutterings to myself silently so far, spoke for the first time. "Let me help you, Teelana. Come, sit on your throne."

I did as he asked. By now the Eternian moon was high in the sky and I was worried sick how Duncan was faring.

Across my view screen flashed scenes from my life beginning with my pregnancy and Teela's birth. And, surprisingly, the emotions I felt at that time were reawaked in my heart, replacing the fear and despondency I was now feeling. As I relieved my life through hers, joy, deep and true, bubbled forth like a spring, calming my heart and soothing my soul. I dwelt specially on the heartbreak I underwent when I had to give her away, and how often I had cried and longed for her. Surely, that made a momentous difference to the coming day and heralded the end to the pain, and the fulfillment of a dream of a lifetime.

By late night, I was my outwardly composed self, but was still quaking inwardly. However, there was no help for it. The die had been cast and I just had to hope for the best. It was well into the wee hours of the morning when I finally tucked myself into bed, knowing it would be mid-morning before Duncan brought her to me. I desperately needed to get some sleep and compose myself; else my daughter would always remember me as haggard and tired the day my identity was revealed to her-hardly an auspicious beginning for us. Luckily I did fall into a deep sleep, and my last thought was a fervent hope that the next night, Teela and I would sleep together in this same bed-the way we had two decades ago, before I was forced to give her away.

Duncan

Learning that Teela would soon know who her much sought-after and longed-for mother was-it was a momentous time in my life. I had watched my child grow, and though I never showed it, that look of wistful sadness in her eyes when she used to watch Adam and Marlena together, or any of her other friends with their mothers, made me very sad. This was one part of her life I could never fulfill, one hole in her heart I could never heal with my love. Truth be told, when I heard my comrades-in-arms discuss their teenage daughters and the phases they went through, though I was always thankful that my girl was so sober and level-headed, a part of me also knew that it was because I was a father and could never provide the level of ease and confidentiality a mother could as far as certain topics were concerned, that I was totally unaware of her views on them. I never saw Teela betray any kind of interest in any man, and while the overwhelming feeling at that was relief that she wasn't getting tangled in that nonsense at her young age, somewhere deep down in my heart, I felt uneasy for her, and hoped she wasn't going to take my dictum of remaining single to life. It was at such times that I wished that I had married-but that idea was negated right from beginning as far as I was concerned. It was too much of a risk to take, and the consequences if Teela and my wife did not get along would have been impossible for me to bear-it would have killed me. I could not take the responsibility of leaving her happiness in the hands of a woman who loved her less than I did.

It was with a mixed state of mind that I went straight to my workshop and completed my tasks for the day, even as I racked my brain as to the most effective and least painful way, for all of us concerned, to tell her the news. Finally I made up my mind. That night, after dinner, I requested her to come to my workshop. When she entered the room, I smiled-she was officially on leave for the next two days to finish her packing and was not in her usual uniform, but instead was in a full-sleeved top of some soft white material and comfortable khaki slacks. She looked around, saw that I was alone, and then after I had activated the security codes, came around to me and dropped a kiss on my head. I held her hand and made her sit in the chair next to mine.

"Yes, Daddy?"She said, "You wanted to see me?"

I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Sweetheart-do you remember how often you have asked me who your real parents were?"

"My biological parents," she corrected automatically. "My only real parent is you."

My heart warmed and sank at the same time. Did this mean she no longer wanted to know?

She looked at me and smiled suddenly, like the sun coming out of the clouds. For the first time, I hoped that her mother and I were doing the right thing. I would hate for both of those women to get hurt.

She was watching me, and suddenly a look of sudden curiosity came into her eyes. "Dad-what is it? I have never seen you hesitate when telling me something. Is something wrong?"

"No-not exactly," I spoke slowly, thinking before uttering each word. "Dear-do you remember how often you have asked me about your mother?"

"Yes," she smiled, "and you always said that you would tell me that when the time was right. I waited as long as I could, but after all these years, I figured that with you as a father and mother rolled into one-well, my perspective has changed, Daddy. If you tell me, fine, if not-well I can live with it. As a child when I saw Queen Marlena and Adam, I always yearned to know who my mother was, and whether she would have loved me as much as Adam is loved-unconditionally…what it would have been like to have both my parents…you and my mother." My throat choked at that point; it was obvious she did not miss her biological father at all; I must have done something right.

"So, you don't want to know?"I asked her as lightly as I could, not knowing what to answer if she said no. Ancients-what would I do? How would I face her mother?

She shrugged. "I do," she replied after a minute's hesitation which made my heart sink. "I suppose all adopted children do, at some point. The thing is-my heart doesn't yearn for her the way it used to when I was a child. Is that wrong?" She looked at me, pleadingly, for advice and reassurance.

In a flash of insight, I suddenly realized what exactly had happened. Teelana and I still thought of Teela as our little girl-young, immature somewhat, volatile. Something had happened that none of us that thought of-something inevitable.

With the passage of time, something there was no way we could control, my daughter had grown into a woman. And her ideas and views of life had changed. Six years back, Teela would have jumped on me and not let me go if she had the slightest inkling that I was about to reveal her mother's identity. My daughter seemed so much more level-headed now. It was the right thing for her to do, but at some level I knew I was going to miss my bubbly enthusiastic child, albeit I got a mature, strong and stable woman in her place.

A small frown appeared on her forehead, and she spoke, somewhat sharply, though I knew she did not intend to. "Why are you bringing up this topic Dad? You have never spoken voluntarily about her all these years."

I held her eyes with mine and said quietly, with all the seriousness I could muster, "I have finally been authorized to tell you a bit about her."

The silence that fell in the room was so deep, I actually felt uneasy. She was watching me intently and I did not like the look in her eyes.

She looked down. "Authorized?" she said, finally, a trifle angrily, "What could be so important about her that her own daughter was not allowed to know about her?"

She was beginning to get upset, and I could not afford that under any circumstances. I had no idea how Teela would finally react, but that lonely woman in that pile of stones had lived her entire life waiting for this. She would live through it if something heartbreaking happened, but her life would be hell every second thereafter and there was no way I was about to allow that to happen.

"Teela…."

"Daddy, please." She had calmed down and was now in full control of herself. Her voice was back to what was now its gentle, modulated tone. "Please. Let me do the asking. All I want is the truth. Don't lie to me-just this once. I will have no one left to trust if you do."

I sighed and leaned back. Then I nodded-she was right. As far as I could, I would tell her the truth. She deserved no less. After that episode when she'd gone to the Crystal Sea (that was one of the few times Teelana and I had a serious rift-with me being on the offensive),- Teela had never asked me about her mother. Whether it was something her mother did when she erased the spell, or at some level she felt reassured she knew the truth, or that she was just plain tired and fed up of posing questions to which there were no answers, I do not know. This time, I was going to end it.

"Daddy?"

"Ask me sweetheart."

"Nothing but the truth-on your word of honor."

I leaned forward and kissed her on her forehead and held her face in my hands and looked straight into her eyes. "Nothing but the truth, as in as much I am permitted to tell you-on my word of honor, and more importantly, on my love for you. I swear it."

She relaxed totally and I did too. "So, what were you about to ask, sweetheart?"

"Am I a bastard?" The question came out swiftly.

"No."

"You're sure?"

"Utterly and totally." She looked mildly relieved.

"Well then, are either of my parents hardened criminals? My mother especially. -I can't think of the reason for all this secrecy otherwise…."

"NO! A million times No! Teela….."

She held up her hand-Teela never ever interrupted me, but I saw that on this one occasion, I would have to flout all rules.

"Hold it, Daddy! You promised me the truth, "she looked at me sternly, "and I want it straight for this one."

I have seldom quaked with apprehension in my life-it has always been for Teela or Adam or Randor or Marlena. I begged the Elders not to make her ask the one question I was NOT authorized to answer now: "WHO IS MY MOTHER?"

"Am I an unwanted child? Concieved and born by mistake?"

"NO—Teela-a thousand times no! Honey you have no idea…"

"Did my mother give me away because there was something in me she did not want or like?" Her questions were coming thick and fast and I saw her eyes moist over. I was appalled that she was almost in tears, but I was more horrified at the trend her questions were taking. Had she lived all these years with this slow gnawing uncertainty and pain in her? Why would she ever think it was because of a lack in her that her mother would put her up for adoption?

I thought I knew my child through and through-now I was no longer certain.

One thing I knew: I had to stop this trend of thought now. It was beginning to hurt. Both of us.

I took a deep breath and looked sternly at her and spoke with all the authority my twenty-three years of loving her had given her. "Teela, listen to me now."

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and looked at me. There were a lot of things she wanted to ask me but I would not let her–at least not now.

"You were loved and wanted by your mother, more than anyone can even imagine. You were what got her through the toughest times of her life. She held to the memories of the few months with you that she had, and made them assuage the pain of a lifetime. You were the talisman that kept her from evil, from breaking down, and gave her unimaginable strength when faced with situations that would have broken lesser people."

She was looking at me, and I knew that the words I said had registered.

I smiled and nodded. "You are, quite simply, her life." I let that sink in for a moment before continuing.

"She and your father were married for a few months before they were separated for Elders know what reason-it's the one thing she never tells me about. But she said there is a scroll documenting the marriage-it was during the time of the great unrest–and she will show it in her own time."

"Wait, Daddy." The intensity in those quietly spoken words halted me.

"You keep talking of her in the present tense. Why?"

"She is alive," I said, simply.

Again, that uneasy silence. She held her head in her hands and then lifted one of them to silence me as I tried to speak. I waited for her to take her time to process each piece of news, long-delayed for more than two decades.

"Have you met her at any time over these many years?"Her question was asked in a frighteningly low voice.

"Yes."

She looked at me and I almost waited for her to spit the word "traitor "or "betrayer" out.

"Why? Why did you meet her?"

"Because of the reason she had to give you away-a responsibility so great and burdensome, yet with such an immense capacity for serving people all over our planet, that only the pure of heart are chosen for it."

She was looking at me with a strange look on her face. "And in what way are you connected with this-responsibility? Are you all right, Daddy? It all seems a bit fantastical and unreal to me. What on Eternia is going on with my mother?"

I sighed. "It is amazing in a way, sweetheart. But you will know most of the story tomorrow."

She leant back. "This is utterly, totally weird."

"I know," I said sympathetically, hugging her.

"Why tomorrow? Why can't you tell me why now?"

"Because you are going to meet your mother tomorrow and she is going to give you the whole story."

Teela's eyes opened to their widest and the disbelief in them scared me.

"What! Why?"

"What do you mean-why? Don't you want to meet her?" I demanded

She did not answer for some time and I seriously "freaked "out watching her, as Marlena would say. This whole issue sometimes took on the quality of a nightmare.

Then she spoke, and there was a far-away look in her eyes. "All my life, I longed to know her and could not. Just when I've got used to living without her in my life, she pops up out of the blue. What am I supposed to say?"

I took charge-even if she had no mind to, Teela would have to see her mother tomorrow.

"Teela." She looked at me with an eyebrow half raised.

"No matter what your personal feelings are right now, you will be meeting your mother tomorrow morning. And I want you to promise me one thing."

"What?"

"In all these years, I have loved you unconditionally and never made any unreasonable demands on you-ever. If I have been tough it is only because your high post warranted a degree of perfection that it be honored and your job be perfected, because with so many lives as our responsibility, mistakes were simply not an option."

"No matter what you feel when you come to know who she is, at least for that one encounter tomorrow, you will give her the utmost respect any senior woman deserves. No matter what. You don't even have to talk much, but I will not have any displays of temper, accusations or dearth of simple good manners. You don't have to make pretence of being in love with her or profess any false affection. She does not expect that from you and in fact she dreads the opposite. But I will not have you say or do anything to hurt her. She has lived her life waiting and praying for this one day."

I paused for a moment and looked at her. She was bursting to speak and her brows were drawn together and I knew that she felt that what I was asking was not very easy to I did understand and sympathize,it was crucial that Teelana and her daughter both get through the morrow with no lasting scars.

I continued. "I have often wondered when I saw her yearn for you, whether there was no way at all that she could have kept you with her-well, if she could have, she would. I will NOT have accusations or histrionics tomorrow. Is that clear? If you refuse to obey me as a father-well then I will draw on the one thing I hoped never to have to say in my entire life: as your adopted father, for all you owe me and my family, I ask this in return."My heart broke as I spoke the final words,but if there was one thing that would ensure Teela's absolute compliance with what I asked,it was those matter where the relationship between Teela and her mother would lead eventually,I would NOT have Teelana heartbroken tomorrow.

There was a screeching sound as she shot out of her chair with a sharp cry and its feet scraped the floor. I was faster than she was and had caught her in a tight hug before she could bolt from the room-at least I think that was what she wanted to do.

"I can't believe you said that-Dad-how could you say that to me!

I held her tightly–she was wriggling and trying to break free. "Do you think it gave me any happiness to say it?" I asked. "Do you?"

"I don't know and don't care. You said it anyway, and all for a woman whom I am fully justified to hate if I want to….." I had not seen Teela in a temper for a long time and I felt terrible when I saw her behave like that, but it was better she get it out of her system now than tomorrow morning.

"Oh sweetheart-" I tried again.

"Don't call me that," she spat out, her eyes gleaming like an angry jungle cats. I swear she would have mauled me and scratched my eyes out if she could. Perhaps I should let her, if it made her feel better-Ancients knew I deserved it….

"I am not your sweetheart, not your daughter, and you aren't my father anyway…." She was lashing out blindly, wanting to hurt me, and I accepted whatever she said, for I knew she was badly hurt, but still her hurt was nothing to what her mother would go through if she did not control herself the next day.

"That is not the truth and we both know it," I said, and she calmed down somewhat.

I waited until her breathing had slowed down and she stopped trying to yank her hands away from my grasp-she couldn't-then I looked straight at her. She was looking at me with her eyes flashing with indignation but she was willing to listen.

"If you think for one moment that I enjoyed having to say what I did-you have never been more wrong in your life. The only reason I did is to make absolutely sure that you do not hurt your mother tomorrow." I added with emphasis as she tossed her red hair, "Teela? Did you hear me?'

"You could have just asked," Her voice was low and dangerous.

I shook my head. "No-I want your total compliance and nothing else on this one matter. Nothing less will do."

"I don't want to know who she is." The words came out like rays from a blaster, and my heart stopped for a second. The bitterness and frustration of a lifetime was in them. "She did not want me when I longed to know her. Why should I give a damn for her now?"

I spoke to her lightly, but my heart suddenly felt so heavy, as if it would drop out of my body. Then common sense came to the fore and my mind immediately cleared up. She said that only because she was in a furious temper.

"Too late for that, I'm afraid, sweetheart. I'll promise you one thing though."

"What?"

"If you really decide to have nothing more to do with her-and I feel you are fully entitled to, though I hope with all my heart you won't because your mother is a wonderful woman-I promise you I will…" I hesitated. "I will ask the Sorceress of Grayskull to erase your memory of her. It will be as if you never knew her."

"You're damned right I'll hold you to that one," she spoke more in her usual tones, though her eyes still flashed occasionally. She yanked her hands out of my grasp.

"All right then, you …."

"Oh don't worry," she said, beginning to move toward the door. "I'll behave with so much dignity that you'll be proud. I've had Queen Marlena and Grandma and Aunt Anna and the twins to learn from all my life. I'll put on such a display of dignity and graciousness that you'll be surprised." The last was spoken with so much bitterness, it cut me to the heart.

"I have always been proud of you and will always be so," I said, my voice breaking. "As for dignity and graciousness-it's inborn in you sweetheart. You don't have to make an effort to display it. I raised you, remember?"

She shrugged and stood by the panel by the door, punching in numbers that would activate the release code.

"Good night, Daddy, "she said, after the door opened and she was halfway through it. At least she had regained her poise and was looking better.

"Goodnight, my darling," I replied warmly, and she left.

After she had left, I closed the door to my room, and smashed the table we both had been sitting at with both my fists. Luckily, nothing broke except the tension and sorrow that had built up to fever pitch inside me. She had not even bothered to ask me where she would meet her mother the next day.

I folded my hands on the table and placed my head on them. Perhaps we both deserved this, her mother and I. When she had longed to know, we had denied her the knowledge she wanted, no matter what the reason. And as it so often happened in life, when we wanted to tell her, she was no longer interested. Poetic justice. One thing I was sure of-there would be no fireworks or rudeness or tears or accusations in Grayskull tomorrow-at least from Teela's side. After that, it was up to the two of them to handle it between themselves. I could not do much more-as of now, at least.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note-the reunion of Teela and her mother was something I always hoped to be able to see, but MOTU wrapped up and couldn't. Enjoy

Teela

It was like a bolt of lightning from the blue, hearing Father tell me that I would know from the morrow who my mother was. I was so shocked at his words that I perhaps did not react with the kind of enthusiasm that he anticipated. Though the overriding emotion in my head was a white hot rage when I left his room, for reminding me that I was adopted and for rubbing it well in that I owed him and his family a debt I could never repay, PLUS arm-twisting me so that I would behave with what he considered appropriate decorum, by the time I reached the door of my room, the rage had dissipated like water drops sprinkled on a heated pan and I was already, among other things, feeling remorseful that I hadn't at least pretended to be a little bit happier when I was with him, when he was so obviously happy for me. In all these years, he had refused to tell me who my mother was when I pestered him, but it was obvious that he was not happy about it, and that he would have told me, if he could. I did him an injustice back there.

I went into my room and noticed ruefully that my hands were shaking as I agitatedly lifted my dressing gown off the chair and went into my wash room. I was almost trembling as I looked at myself in the mirror, and I dropped my toothpaste, brush and hairbrush into the sink when I tried to use them. Finally I gave up. I looked ghastly-like I had seen a particularly horrible species of ghost.

I pulled off my clothes and dumped them inside the cupboard, not bothering to fold them with my usual precision. I came out into the sleeping area, sat on the bed and grasped the posts with both hands tightly. Impossible as it seemed, I closed my eyes, leaned my head against the headboard, and forced myself to breathe deeply a hundred breaths. My breathing was so erratic and rapid at first, but gradually slowed down. By the time I reached the fifties, I could feel my mind calming down and my heartbeat returning to normal, and the trembling ceased.

In the eighties, I was back to normal and forced myself to go up to a hundred anyway. I then blew the air out from my cheeks, and briskly got up.

Three years of fighting the Horde had taught me a few very valuable lessons in life. One, treasure life, no matter what. Two, value those who love you, and be sure you tell them so. And three, there may never be a tomorrow, so do whatever you have to, today, right now if possible.

I called Father first. His voice came over the com-link, strong and anxious. "Teela?"

"I am sorry, Daddy," I said calmly, knowing there was no further need to elaborate. He always knew everything about me.

"Oh sweetheart, that's all right! Do you want me to come to you?"

"No, I will call you if I need you. Dad, what time are we going tomorrow? And are you permitted to tell me my mom's name?"

"Leaving two hours after breakfast, for the first. And as to the second, no I am not-sorry, sweetheart."

"Oh-fine then. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Teela?" There was a slight pause.

"Honey, I know this sounds dumb, but don't spend the whole night agonizing over this. Take a sleeper-herb if you need to but get a good night's sleep. Are you sure you don't need me?"

"Yes Dad-and I'm fine don't worry. Good night. What should I wear when we go see her?"

"Wear?" My father's voice sounded so surprised I grinned to myself. Obviously he never thought of it at all. "Well Teela-anything you want I suppose. Anything will do."

"Bye Dad-love you."

"Goodnight dear."

At this point, I wondered if I should tell Adam about what had happened. He knew how much I had longed for my mother when we were young. If there was one person in this palace other than my father whom I could talk to, it was him. After a little deliberation, I decided not to-with the arrival of his twin, I realized that my place in his life had changed and that I was no longer sure where I was-notwithstanding the fact that he told me I was his, etc. I could just not trust him anymore –I mean, to be honest, it wasn't worth the while setting myself up for another round of disappointment in future. And it was more than that-I did not know if he would keep everything I told him to himself or share it with his twin. Adora was a lovely girl, and I was growing very fond of her, but I would have wished a certain inviolate space in my best friend's heart and confidence which NO ONE else would access. Of that, I was no longer sure. Most siblings, especially twins, don't keep secrets from each other.

I would have to deal with this on my own, and in a way, I welcomed it. If nothing, it would make me stronger. And in the worst case scenario, if I could not handle it on my own, Daddy was there, and I knew there was nothing he could not help me with, as far as his capacities went. Nothing.

I called the kitchen and asked them to send me a huge mug of scalding hot milk with about a ton of sugar in it. The maid who took my request chuckled-she was used to my tastes-and then delivered it to me. After she left I sat in my armchair and stared absently into the night, while the milk cooled till I could drink it.

My mother. I gave myself a small frightened and unsure smile when I thought of her. As a child, I had always imagined a vague nebulous figure, beautiful of course, but always there for me, greeting me every day, sitting with me as I did my studies, playing with me, tucking me at night, always representing love, constancy and security. Of course, since Dad did all those things every day, I did have the love and constancy and security. As I grew, the image changed along with the knowledge and maturity I attained. Dad was always there, but the girl stuff was something I was never comfortable talking with him so I kept it bottled inside me. Just when my life seemed to be falling into place-this!

I took a sip of my now warm milk and the sugar made me wide-awake and alert. I sighed. I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious to know her, but I also realized that the longing I had for her as a child had gone-and miraculously, I did not blame myself for it. I had grown up, that's all.

But by and by, the excitement began to build as the fear and shock totally faded, replaced by a sense of anticipation. This was the woman who had given me birth, and given me to the best adopted father possible-wasn't that the least I should thank her for? And at the very least, I owed her the courtesy of giving her the chance to explain her version of the story. I might not believe it, but it was good manners just to listen. I wondered what she would look like, whether I resembled her in anyway, and what her impression of me would be. And with Dad always there for me in the background, with his deathless love-well, it should not have to be too much of an ordeal.

I smiled a trifle wistfully as I remembered my childish imaginings-my mother running to meet me, holding me tight in her arms and promising never to let go. And keeping up that promise. What wonderful capacities of imagination the mind had! Anyway, the reality was so much more different and had to be lived as it was. I felt a little apprehensive too, hoping my mother wouldn't be an overtly emotional type who would fall all over me and bawl-it would be dreadful, especially if for some reason, we did not…gel.

And what if we did? As I finished my milk, I thought I would leave it to her to take the next step. I had enough emotional whirlwinds to deal with right now, and I honestly did not want to deal with one more. It was just my luck-I wondered if she was a nice type, and if she and I would ever get along with the kind of intimacy other children had with their biological parents. I shook my head slightly-maybe not. Too much time had passed. Well, the question of my parentage would be resolved, was something, I guess.

It was an hour away from midnight when I took two sleeper herbs and climbed into bed, and under the sheets. Before I switched off the lights, I wondered what the morning would bring and whether I would be strong enough to get through it with dignity and grace-for both my mother and me.

Just before I went into a fitful sleep, I finally admitted the thought to myself. Who was I fooling? I was terrified and apprehensive. All the rest was just-whitewash. Who was my mother?

In spite of Father's reassurances, and the sleeper herbs, I hardly slept all night. That really did not matter, for as soldiers, managing on minimum sleep was something we were all used to. I dressed in my uniform as usual, thanking the Ancients for enabling me to keep a calm façade outwardly, though I was quaking inside.

Daddy and I had breakfast early, before the rest of the Royal family were down, and then my father asked me to run the Guard through their routine early-morning workout. It helped, I guess. I felt a lot better when I had finished with them. Whether they felt the same was a different story.

As mid-morning approached, my father silently appeared in my office and waited at the door. I wrapped up what I had done, and nodded to the guardsman outside. I locked up the office, and told him in a hoarse voice, "I am done for the day here, and have other things to see to. Contact me on my com-link if you have any problems."

He nodded, his face concerned. "Are you all right, Captain? You look pale. Do you have a sore throat?"

"No," I almost snapped, but caught myself in time. "Thank you, anyway. I'm fine."

In the launching bay, Daddy put his arms on my shoulders. He looked into my eyes.

"Teela?"

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Do you trust me?"

I nodded. Thank the Ancients there were some things that would not change.

"Then BELIEVE me, child, things are going to be just fine. So wonderful that you will be surprised. Today is one of the happiest and best days of your life. Do you think I would lie to you?"

I gulped weakly and did not reply.

"So stop panicking, young lady. You look like you are going to collapse any moment."

I held on to the handle of the wind-raider for dear life and got in. My father got into the driver's seat and started the engine, and we were off.

Normally, every time I took off into the air, whether on the wind raider or sky-sled, the ascent always gave me a thrill which was not diminished by the now-countless times I had done it. Today was an exception to everything. I was blind and deaf to everything except the turmoil in my head.

I was such a mess after an hour of flying-I hadn't even asked Father where we were going-I leant over the side and nearly threw up my breakfast. My father immediately slowed down, concern furrowed on his brow.

"Teela?"

I turned to him, hoping I wasn't looking as panicky as I felt. Funny though, Skeletor and the Horde were peanuts. I would run to fight with them with joy. But my mother, who was just another woman-that I could not handle!

He looked at me, and started to reverse the raider. When he set the controls for the palace, I cried out, "What are you doing, Dad?"

"Taking you home," he said grimly. "I am not putting you through anymore of this. They made you go through this for two decades and they can very well suffer now till you feel ready to see her."

"No, Dad, no." I gulped a deep breath of air and put my hand on his and pleaded. "Let's get it over and done with. Please-I can't go through this uncertainty again. Whatever happens, I know you are there for me and love me always. You don't know what a difference it makes."

He put his arm close around my shoulder and drew me to him, hugging me tight. After a minute he spoke, and his voice was full of worry. "Are you sure dear? If not just say the word."

I held him tight and spoke with firmness. "I am fine. Where are you taking me, anyway?"

"Castle Grayskull."

I nodded and smiled, forcing myself to thinking of better things. "You know," I said trying to make decent conversation, "I always hoped my mother would be like the Sorceress. Will she be there-the Sorceress, I mean?"

My father countered my question with one of his own. "Do you still wish that? About your mother being like the Sorceress?"

"Well, yes-and why not? The Sorceress is such a compassionate and wonderful woman. Is my mother like her Dad?"

My father's smile was blinding. "See for yourself."

Soon, the massive stone walls of the Castle came into view. I developed a twinge of anticipation for the first time-and by the time I hopped out of the wind raider I was reasonably curious as to what awaited me there.

The drawbridge fell open as we approached it, and Father held my arm tight as we walked through the hallways and into the vast throne room, where the Sorceress sat on top of the throne. My heart was pounding so hard and so fast I hoped it could not be heard in that almost deathly silence in that cavernous room. I settled after a few minutes and I eagerly scanned the room for any sign of my mother, but there was no one there. A vague relief settled in my heart-I would have a few more minutes to compose myself-a coward's attitude, maybe, but I did not care and was not going to lie to myself anymore.

No one spoke. My father was looking at the Sorceress, and she stared right back at him. I waited for either to speak, and when they did not, I broke the silence myself.

"Well?"I asked, "Hasn't she come?"

The Sorceress floated down the throne and stood next to me. My father took a step back and stood behind me.

I looked at the Sorceress closely. Like me, she did not appear to have rested well at night. And there was a nameless intensity in her eyes as she looked at me. She gave me a tremulous smile, when I enthusiastically gave her a joyful one. And to my surprise, I noticed a thin film of perspiration on her forehead. Her hands were clenched into tight fists.

"Do you know who my mother is, Sorceress?" I asked, and even to me, my voice sounded like that of a pleading child than a Captain of the Royal Guard, topper of the Military Academy, etc."Has she not come to see me?"

I heard a wordless sound from my father and turned to him. Then to my enormous surprise, the enigmatic, touch-me-not, aloof Sorceress put her hands on my shoulder and turned me to face her. I was standing so close to her, I was aware of her chest softly rising and falling with each breath, and was able to look into her dark eyes.

"Teela-dear-look at me," she said in her sweet voice. Then she slowly lifted her head-dress off.

It took me a moment to realize what I was supposed to understand. Without her headdress, she looked like any other woman-if you did not take into account the feathers.

Then I gave a gasp as I saw why she had done so-her hair! It was exactly like mine-length, thickness, color. And for the first time I realized that it was my face I was looking at, opposite me-older and kinder.

My knees suddenly lost their capacity to support my body and I would have fallen if my father had not held me. For one moment, my mind and heart refused to believe what I was seeing. How could it be? THE Sorceress of Grayskull? How? How? How could someone so special be the mother of someone so ordinary as me?

My father's arm was firmly around my shoulder and I leant automatically against him as my mind and heart processed what I was seeing-the Sorceress of Grayskull! Could it be really true? Was she my mother?

It seemed like hours before I finally was in control of myself to face the next moment. For a time, it was as if time itself had stopped.

She smiled at my face, but said nothing. I saw tears gather in her eyes, and the tenderness on her face would have melted a heart of stone.

Daddy spoke. "Teela-this is your mother. Teelana, the Sorceress of Grayskull."

So…the unbelievable was true. The famed Sorceress of Grayskull WAS my mother.

A silence fell as I struggled to get my bearings right. In all the thoughts and feelings flying through my head and heart like a whirlwind, three things stood out: one-the wait was finally over-I knew who my mother was; two (and this afforded me no small relief)-we were not going to have histrionics and wailing, the Sorceress being the most self-possessed and dignified woman I have met; and three-my mother was already my friend, and I knew she cared for me deeply.

My face broke into a slow smile as happiness slowly began to flood my being. My mother was still watching me, but she made no effort to speak or touch me. I wondered why, till I saw the tears begin to course down her cheeks.

"Wh-why are you crying?" I asked her, hesitantly.

"Because I have waited for this day for the last two decades, and am grateful beyond words to be spared to stand before you this day when you learnt this truth," she answered, gently, though her tears fell fast and furious.

Again, a silence fell. My brain had started to work as usual, and was dredging up memories of my association with her-memories which made me feel warmed and loved and secure-and strangely-free. My first meeting with the Sorceress, her timely help every time I needed it; tenderness shown that seemed so uncalled for but was deeply welcome all the same; and the best of all, that day in the abyss when she had reached out to me and our hearts had connected. I knew now that was when she had dared to brave the edicts of the Elders and reach out to me as directly as she could, because I was in danger.

However, me being what I am, I needed to know certain things.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything you want, child."

"Will you tell me the truth-nothing but the truth?"

"By all that is sacred, I will, Teela," she replied, her voice as melodious as always.

"Was there no way you could keep me with you? Why did you give me away? And, most importantly-why did you reveal yourself to me now? After all these years? Did you not long for me?"

For an answer, she sighed and looked at the Spirit who was hovering in the background. Some unspoken message seemed to pass between them, for he nodded, and the Sorceress-my mother-waved her hand. Three chairs appeared, and her view screen came to life. My father gently seated me in one, and he and my mother took the other two.

"Remember that Grayskull is the repository of truth, Teela," my mother spoke, kindly, "what you see here is nothing but the truth."

I watched, fascinated, as the scenes of my infancy, my first three months with her rolled past. Her love for me was so obvious; my eyes kept filling in spite of myself. Beside me, my father wiped a tear away, unashamed. In spite of the fact that she had given me away, when I saw her play with me, nuzzle me and cuddle me, my heart filled with happiness and I knew that if ever a mother had loved her child, my mother had loved me.

Just as I was wondering why a mother who loved me so much had me sent away, the scenes of that decision-making griffin attack flashed on the screen. I must admit I was horrified and scared as I saw myself sleeping in the cradle and my mother battling with every ounce of strength in her to save me, all alone. In a flash, I realized deep in my heart that her decision to send me was purely for my survival-it was necessary. In doing so, basically, she had saved my life. There was no doubt about it.

Understanding turned to distress when I saw how heartbroken she was when she had finally made the decision to give me away, and her grieving, intense and deep in the months that followed. By the end of the viewing I was convinced that my mother had loved me dearly, and had hated giving me away. It was the toughest decision of her young life.

After that, I felt ashamed that I had asked her if she had longed for me. In fact, I hoped she would forget I had even asked it! She had suffered so much. But even that question was answered by her.

A bowl of crystal appeared, filled with shining water. My mother put her hand over her heart and dipped that hand into the water. The water turned opaque.

The Spirit then told me. "Teela, dip your hand in this water, then keep those fingers over your heart-you will experience for yourself the pain your mother has gone through all these years, longing and waiting to hold you in her arms."

Filled with a morbid curiosity and trepidation, I did as I was told, and when I placed my hand over my heart, I slowly became aware of a crushing sensation, as if my heart was placed on a road and a never- ending convoy of attack traks were passing over it, crushing it out of existence. It was difficult to even breathe properly, and as I gasped in actual pain, the sensation disappeared. My father looked at me anxiously. "Are you alright, Teela?"

I nodded, and looked at my mother. She was looking at me, saying nothing, and the expression in her eyes was so heart-rending. In some odd way, she reminded me of the prisoners at the dock, waiting for their sentencing.

I just could not bear it. I knelt by her chair and looked her full in the face, and kept my hands on the arms of her chair. All my resolutions of the previous night went clean out of my head and I uttered the first words that came from my heart. "Mother, how could you live through all that? I would have died of the pain and heartbreak a long time ago."

Her eyes again filled at my words and I could see her struggle to compose herself to reply. "I had a very important duty to fulfill, Teela. But more than that, I had this day to live for."

I must have looked unconvinced, because she continued, her hands firmly in her lap. "Darling, don't feel so bad. Seeing you here with me, and knowing you understand what I did has removed a huge burden from my heart. I am relieved beyond words that you don't hate me. I've lived in fear of that all these years, even as I longed for this day. It is far more than I ever hoped for, and for that I am immensely grateful."

I slowly shook my head to clear it, then spoke quietly. "I don't deserve either of you-you or Father. How did I get so lucky?"

"You are completely wrong Captain, "she said, smiling, and my father grunted in agreement. "You have no idea just how much."

I sat in front of her, wanting her to hold me tight, but afraid to ask, in spite of the fact that I knew that she was my mother and loved me. For many years now I was used to her larger-than-life persona and it was a little difficult to get rid of at this stage suddenly.

Like I mentioned before, my face must have suddenly given me away, because my mother pulled me into her arms and held me tight, kissing my head softly over and over and muttering endearments I could not hear properly. As I heard her soft heartbeat and regular breathing, I smiled. This was going to work out just fine. The more time I stayed in her arms, the more the reality of the moment sank into me, till I was finally and firmly convinced that this was not a dream, and that I was the luckiest ,most blessed girl on the planet.

Finally, Mother looked at Father. "Duncan, it's time for lunch. Shall we go?"

He got up and I reluctantly came out of my mother's grasp. It might be a little awkward, now but I was sure that eventually she and I would have a loving and easy relationship like Father and I had, now that I knew how much she loved me. Many have died pining for such selfless love-I really was lucky.

We were having lunch together-all of my favorite dishes and Father's too, when I remembered. "Mother, I almost forgot. Who is my father?"

There was a second's silence as they both finished their portions and then my mother looked me straight in the eyes. "Duncan is," she said.

My father shifted irritably. "That is not what she meant, Teelana, and you know it."

Mother did not waver. "Duncan is your father, sweetheart," she said, and Father frowned, but said nothing. I did not press her further-no sense in pushing my luck too far.

The meal passed in laughter and tears and reminiscences, and it was an unforgettable day for all of us. For the first time in my life, my family was complete.

It was almost evening by then, and Daddy asked Mother. "What about the reason you called her here for? Aren't you going to tell her why?"

Mother looked at me with pure love in her eyes, and shook her head. "Not today, Duncan," she said. "Teela, will you spend the night here with me today, dear? Please say yes!"

I smiled, delighted. "Yes, Mother."

Daddy laughed, to relieve the tension we had all gone through. "Do you know Teelana? I had to promise Teela that I would ask you to erase her memories of her Mother if she did not like her and wanted to have nothing to do with her?"

I groaned. "Awww Daddy-don't bring that up now!"

"And," Daddy went on, mercilessly, enjoying himself, "she did not sleep a wink last night, and almost sprayed her breakfast over the Eternian countryside when I was bringing her to you."

"Dad!" I almost yelled, mortified.

Both my parents laughed heartily. My mother asked me with some amusement, "What did you expect dear?"

"A loud- mouthed dowdy hag, perhaps, with emotions totally out of control," Dad began-I noticed he was in excellent form today, all at my expense- "who would fall on her and start crying loudly from principle-and tell her how much she missed 'little Teela darling' and wail and bawl…"

I burst into laughter in spite of my irritation. The picture he painted was so ludicrous. There could not have been a more stark contrast to the embodiment of gentleness and goodness I was fortunate to call my mother sitting next to me, and yet, deep down, I was thrilled-how well Dad knew me! He'd hit my fears on the dot!

My mother wiped her tears and smiled. "I was scared too," she said gently. "I thought Teela might yell and scream at me and maybe smash up the throne room in anger and knock you out into the bargain, and never come back here, yelling that she hated me all the time. I was never so terrified for myself in all my life."

"Mother!" I protested. Did she think I was an uncontrolled shrew, too? I felt a pang ,and waited for her to continue.

"But she didn't" my mother went on, love luminous in her dark eyes. "She understood with all her heart what I did and why I did it, and accepted me just the same. I wouldn't care less if I died tonight, Duncan. Nothing can give me more happiness than this."

"And leave me to go deaf and mad from hearing your girl yell at me for the rest of my life as to why I did not tell her about you earlier? No thank you, Teelana!"

"Mother, don't talk like that! I just found you!" I nearly wailed.

My mother folded me in her arms, and both my parents laughed heartily.

"Alright sweetheart," Mother said. "No more depressing talk. I promise."

When dusk had fallen Daddy rose and left to leave. "I'll cover for you today, Daughter, but you know it's double-duty for you tomorrow."

We all laughed. He held me tight and kissed me good night. Mother and I waved him off and then walked back into the castle hand-in-hand.

Teelana

I hardly slept the entire night. I was terrified at what the morning would bring. I knew Duncan would speak to Teela in such a way that least damage would be done, but even that might not be able to stem the flood of indignation and sense of betrayal she might feel when she knew it was me.

On a more basic level, I sensed that Teela genuinely respected and liked me, even if she did feel that I was an old ancient relic 'up there' somewhere with the Elders-something benign but not quite normal!

It was with an intense sense of trepidation that I waited for them in the great hall, feeling like a prisoner being led to the executioner.

When father and daughter entered, I sensed both their emotions immediately-Duncan was a rock, like always, and I knew he had determined to get this through with peace and dignity and happiness for both Teela and me. So much so-I guessed he wouldn't mind giving Teela a good spanking or me a good shaking if that was what was needed.

When I saw how shaken and yes-even scared – my daughter was, I pulled forth the self control gained by all those years of service on this throne. I needed to be strong and calm and positive now-she was after all a young twenty-something. I would NOT fail her today, of all days.

My heart almost broke when she asked me whether her mother had failed to come to see her-and a surge of anger at what she and I had lost out over the last two decades gave me the final strength to lift off my head dress and reveal myself to her as I was. I doubt I could have done it if I had waited and reflected!

There are moments in every man's life when he actually senses destiny unfolding. That day was mine. The utter uncertainty when Duncan finally spelt it out that I was her mother, and the intervening moments when I waited for her reaction-oh it was terrible. And the deep sense of thankfulness and the humility it evoked when I finally realized that she was not angry and did not hate me-the relief was profound.

The gratitude I felt towards the Elders when I saw the understanding and compassion in my daughter's eyes as she knelt by me is something immeasurable. I was prepared for anything, but hatred and rejection were not what I could bear. And to be spared those was a blessing beyond comprehension. I have always been proud of my daughter's ability to empathize with people, inspite of her hot temper, and so it felt doubly wonderful when I was at the receiving end of it.

The idea of showing Teela exactly what had happened on the screen was the Spirit's idea and though I was a bit hesitant initially, I am glad I listened to him. Nothing else would have convinced Teela more than what she saw that day. And, making her actually experience what I had gone through was a master stroke-it removed the deep rooted nagging doubt in Teela's heart whether her Mother had suffered and longed for her, as much as she herself had cried over me in her childhood. Once she was convinced I loved her without limits and without reason- that my whole life was wrapped up in her, just like Duncan's was-she opened her pure heart to me fully and accepted me without a second thought. It would take her some more time to actually translate that love into action, having treated me like a holier-than –thou-figure, as Marlena would say-but I had no doubt she eventually would.

When I held her in my arms and cried over her head, the last vestiges of pain and sorrow from the past two decades flowed away from me, with the tears I shed, and I felt this terrible trial was finally at an end. I had kept my word to the Elders and defended and watched out for Eternia as best as I could, and my precious child was miraculously restored to me, without her sweetness being tainted with bitterness and resentment and anger and hate-it was an unhoped for miracle. In all honesty-I would ask for no more from life.

After Duncan left, she and I wandered into the living quarters of the castle, to my bedroom. I showed her the cradle I had never removed from my bedside, and she smiled. She exclaimed over the tiny clothes and shoes I had carefully preserved.

"Someday, dear,I hope I will see your children wear them at least once, "I said tenderly, and she smiled and blushed.

It was the best day of my life in many years. Teela went to change. My clothes fit her, and she came out in a short white nightdress that reached her knees. After finishing her nightly ablutions she got into the bed and lay there, waiting for me. When I was ready for bed, I too got into bed and dimmed the light.

She spoke dreamily. "Mother, when Adora came back, her entire family used to sleep in a single room till their quarters were complete. You can't imagine the fun they had."

"They must have enjoyed every moment," I replied, delighted that we were talking to each other the way I always hoped someday we would. "I know Marlena mourned deeply for her, Teela. At least I knew you were safe and secure and loved with your father, and I could see you anytime I wanted to. She had nothing except the certain knowledge that Hordak had taken Adora."

She winced at the picture that painted-the poor queen!

"She was very good to you, Teela," I went on. "She, your grandmother and aunt and cousins-I was so happy to see you grow with such good, strong women."

"Oh, yes," she replied, with enthusiasm, "I was lucky. They never felt that I was anything other than their own."

"What were they like?" I asked her, to fill in on some of the things I might have missed in her growing years.

She started telling me, and I laughed till I cried at some portions of her story. I could not remember the last time I had laughed like that, with abandonment. There was also a deep abiding sense of gratitude to the women who had mothered her when I couldn't, and a sense of peace that she had led a full healthy, all round life-something I would never have been able to give her. I would never be able to repay Duncan for all that he and his family had done for me. Ever.

It was deep into the night when she finally yawned. "Mother, I don't know about you, but I was so apprehensive last night that I did not sleep, even with sleeper herbs."

"If it makes you feel better," I said, soothing a stray strand of hair stuck stubbornly across her face, "I did not either. I was a nervous wreck. The Spirit literally had to babysit me. Good night dear."

"Good night, Mother," she finished with another huge yawn. "Today was one of the best days of my life. I am so glad you are my mother. I always wished you would be, or at least someone just like you." The last part of the sentence was just a mumble, but my heart was touched, because I heard her.

She was out like a light within seconds of that, but I was wide awake. I lay there, rejoicing in her soft breathing, listening to the soft sounds of the night, seeing the full moon through my window. For the first time in many years, I had found peace and happiness. As the night passed, she turned unconsciously to me, mumbling in her sleep and sought my shoulder and put her head on it, and one arm firmly around my waist. My tears fell fast as I held her close and tight, and allowed myself to cry all the tears I had not shed in the last twenty plus years-I wept for hours, letting all the pain and unhappiness out, once and for all.

It was a second night without sleep for me, this time out of relief and happiness, and I just could not resist gently touching her folded hands on the coverlet, or smoothing her untroubled brow as she slept, deep in slumber, next to me.

The first rays of the sun began to break through the night and I got out of bed and walked to the window. I drew the heavy drapes across the windows, to keep the room dark. Better she slept as long as she could. She hadn't stirred even once. As for me, it would be some time before I slept again-I was so happy. Quietly, I left the room and went to the kitchen. I wanted to cook her favorite breakfast for her before she left for the day.

As I put the milk on the boil and sorted out the groceries I needed, the Spirit appeared. I smiled a greeting.

"And where is the sleeping beauty?" he asked.

"Fast asleep," I said, softly, beginning on my work.

"You know, Teelana, you look half a century younger-full of life, somehow."

I smiled again. "All these years, I had the hope of something to live for. Now I do have something to live for. I guess that true happiness is the true elixir of life."

"Won't you miss her terribly when she leaves for the North? She is leaving tomorrow, you know."

I sighed. "Yes, I know. I will miss her terribly, of course, but now that she knows who I am and has accepted me, it won't be so bad. And I am sure she will come see me whenever she does come down."

I turned when I heard the sound of footsteps, and Teela came into the kitchen rubbing her eyes.

"Why didn't you wake me, Mother?"

I looked at her keenly. "Go back to sleep, dear."

She shook her head and sat at the dining table. She folded her hands on it, and rested her head.

"No," she mumbled. "I have to leave soon and I am going to the NORTH early next morning. I don't know when I will see you next."

"Did you brush your teeth?" I asked her, fighting to keep myself from laughing.

She shot me a disbelieving look. "Mother!"

I laughed out loud. "Oh darling, I am sorry. It's just that I missed out asking you that all these years and just couldn't resist."

"Yes, I did." She yawned a huge yawn and put her head back on the table to catch a few more moments of sleep.

I took fresh bread out of the oven and placed it on the table, with spiced butter. As I started frying the meat, my eyes filled-such a normal everyday scenario for most people, and I had to wait quarter- century for it-almost.

"Teela?"

"Hmmm?"

"Darling, do you want to go back to bed? I'll talk to your father."

She walked over to the sink and splashed her face with water. All traces of sleep gone from her eyes, she sat at the table at the plate I had set for her and started eating the bread and butter.  
"It's tasty-the butter," she said.

"I'll teach you how to make it the next time you have time to spend with me."

"Wow, Mother," she exclaimed suddenly as she took in all the food on the table. "You didn't have to cook so much for me!"

"Oh Teela," my voice broke and I caught myself in hand at once. "Eat, dear."

As we proceeded with our breakfast, she suddenly spoke again. "Mother, you never did tell me why I was informed about you now."

"Ah," I resigned myself to the unpleasant task and looked at her, sitting across me with her blue eyes curious and alert-and I wished with all my heart that she would refuse the destiny I had chosen for myself as I replied, "Teela, usually the daughter of a sorceress has the first chance to be the next sorceress-of her own free will."

She stopped eating and stared at me, unbelieving.

"What?"

"Just listen to me dear-this is not a forced decision. If there is the slightest hesitation on your part, you won't be accepted. Your life is important too."

"Then why now?"

"Apparently there are two possible courses your life can take and both are equally important. It was felt that you should know all your options before making the decision."

She chewed her food slowly and asked me with her eyes alight with curiosity. "What is the other option?"

"I don't know." I shook my head even as I fought a smile-I could guess very well what it was."Even if I did, I am not permitted to tell you, is one possible destiny you can have-you have to decide if you want it or not."

"If I refuse, what happens? Are you sure I don't compulsorily have to do this?"

"Absolutely sure," the Spirit and I spoke at the same time.

The Spirit spoke, his voice kindly and reassuring "Teela-your life and happiness are as sacred to the universe as anything else. This is only an option-if your heart guides you to something better, then your bounden duty is to go for it."

"Will my life be what yours was? Confined to the castle most of the time, with hardly any interaction with the outside world?"

"By and large, yes Teela.I have spent many lonely years in this castle as have the wonderful women before me-and the silence and loneliness was a heavy price we all had to pay without exception."I did not see any point in giving her a false picture-it was best she knew the truth as it was.

"But that means I cannot in all conscience have a family of my own," she started muttering, "no children…."

I said nothing, just waited. I had no hope to give her, no reassurances. There were none.

I watched her toy with her food, and caught her eyes on me once or twice. She said "No children-or father…."once, more to herself and a look of near panic crossed her face .It was torture, waiting to hear what she had to say.

She absently finished the rest of her breakfast, deep in thought. I waited patiently, giving her all the time she wanted to process her thoughts and come to a final decision.

Then she looked at me and asked, "Mother, there are a few things I need to know before I tell you my final decision."

"Tell me, dear."

"Will I be punished in anyway if I refuse this-me or my family? That includes you."

"No my child-not at all-each life and everything that happens in it has its place in the universe. A beautiful wonderful plan exists in which no one is too small and none too big. Each one is important in their own way."

"Will you change towards me-will you be disappointed that I did not accept this?"

I was out of my chair and by hers in a trice. I held her face between both my hands and looked into her eyes. "Teela, you are and always will be my beloved child. Always. The only thing I want is your happiness. Honey, I never ever want you to do anything except that which your heart tells you-especially for me. Always remember that."

"You're sure."

"Yes. In fact, I will go so far as to say that, having lost you all these years, if it is your choice to refuse this position, I support you wholeheartedly. It is a great honor to be chosen to be the Guardian of Grayskull, Teela-but it is even greater to be given the responsibility of loving and raising a family. That is a blessing beyond compare."

She thought for some time again, and when she looked at me, I knew her decision was made. She spoke, calmly and with firmness.

"Well then-in that case…Mother, I do not want this. I want a husband and lots of children. And I want to stay with Father every day of his old age, and love him and take care of him. That is more important to me than this. I want to be free-to love my children, watch them grow, be there for them in the joys and sorrows of life-to be a true helpmate to my husband as we go through life together. And Daddy-even if I lost out on everything else, I never want to miss being there for him when he is old and infirm in the last days of his life-nothing is worth missing that for. I know that to be the Guardian is a great honour,and what I ask for is petty by comparison, but it's what I feel is right for me deep down in my heart. I am sorry… But of course, if there is no other go….."

It made me so happy, to hear her words, to know that this cycle of loneliness would end with me. My child would hopefully have a happy fulfilling family life, filled with laughter and love and joy. The very thought brought joy to my heart. And Duncan would have her with him in the twilight of his old age, just as we had sat together and fantasized the previous day. The man deserved no less.

"Teela, it makes me very happy to know that you have the made the right choice-for you, my child. And yes…I too feel you are right in what you have chosen."

"Will this mean you are bound to stay here forever? If so…."

"No, not at all. Now that you have given the decision, we look for the next likely candidate. We will find her, and I will train her, and then I will be free."

She gave a small smile of relief and reached for the grapes in the fruit bowl. As she was eating, I noticed the look of utter peace on her face and felt glad. She had made the right decision, and her life would not be lonely like mine had been.

When I rose to do the dishes, she joined me and we worked companionably in silence. We were heading out of the kitchen when her com-link rang. It was Duncan.


	15. Chapter 15

Duncan

After Teela's unexpected response the night I told her she would meet her mother the next day, I didn't have very sanguine hopes of the outcome of the meeting –just then, at least. But I did know that there would be no outward fireworks-however much she may seethe on the inside.

It really broke my heart, though I did not show her, when she was so tense as we were going to Grayskull that I seriously toyed with calling the whole thing off-Elders be damned. For years, countless times, I had pleaded and argued and even fought with the Sorceress when I saw my daughter search for her roots and identity-and only I know the impotent rage and frustration I had come away with each time, unable to give my child what she needed. It would have done them good to get a taste of their own medicine.

Anyway, my daughter being the warrior she is, she decided to go ahead…and thankfully things worked out. I knew we were through the crisis the minute she knelt by her mother and uttered the first "Mother." It came from her heart, and was as natural the way she called me "Daddy" or Adam by his name. After all those years of waiting, though, I could not relish the moment to the full just then. The worry and fears of the previous day had keyed all three of us to an unimaginable fever pitch of stress and the hormonal surges were riding high more than anything else. It was only at night, when I was getting ready to retire for the day that the full enormity of the situation hit me: I now had an equally responsible person who would share, openly, my worries and fears and such responsibilities for Teela that I could not handle myself. And that was a blessing I was deeply grateful for. I confess, many times I had wondered what Teela would do if I had died in battle when she was young. I knew that none of my family members, or even Randor or Marlena or their son would ever have let her feel my absence in her life, but the point was, she would have grieved anyway, and their love could never have been the same as that of a parent, in this case me. But now, she had the vital, or should I say, the more important half of the equation: her mother, who loved her and had dedicated her life to her happiness, whatever she may say about Grayskull etc. Death no longer held any fears for me from this moment on; besides, if I had been at all apprehensive about it, it was for my child. No one can replace a loving parent in a person's life-and the older one gets, the more one realizes this truth.

I remembered Adam all of a sudden, and immediately requested him to come to my room. Teela might kill me later for telling him first if her mother allowed her to divulge the secret to him…or she might not, which was far more likely, because Teela was not in the loop about He-Man yet. But Adam had been witness to her longing for her mother more than I was, and he should know. So I went over Teelana's head for once in my life and did what my heart and conscience told me to do. If she was all that mad, she could always erase our memories-she was powerful enough to do that without us having any say in the matter.

Adam arrived without Adora, fortunately. I really did not know if I was supposed to tell the Princess. Teela's mother could sort that out later. I gestured him take a seat and closed my workshop doors.

He raised an eyebrow. "What happened Duncan? Is He-Man needed again?"

"No," I said, unable to keep the growing smile on my face. "But I do have some very good news to give you about a childhood friend of yours. Can you guess what?"

He paled so much suddenly, I cried out, "Put your head between your knees Adam!"

He shook his head, and took a few deep breaths instead. I had a glass of water ready and he drank it. Slowly, the color returned to his face.

"Are you all right, son?" I asked him, genuinely concerned. "Is anything the matter?"

He replied. "No Duncan. I can't imagine why that happened."

"Maybe we should have the healers take a look at you, boy," I got up, not caring that it was nearly bed-time. "Did you have your routine physical with Helion after victory was declared?"

He waved a hand impatiently."I am fine. Tell me about Teela."

"Will you take a guess?"

I literally saw him struggle to keep his mouth closed, and a look of almost despair crossed his face for a second-I doubt if anyone except Teelana, Marlena or me would ever have noticed it.

"No," he replied after a pause.

"Well…Teela found out about her mother today."

"WHAT?"

"Yes-I was as stunned as you are, and so was Teelana when the Spirit told her she could inform her daughter of her heritage and probable destiny. That is purely Teela's choice to make, but oh Adam, I can't tell you what I felt when I saw mother and daughter in each other's arms. There has been a void in Teela's life only the Sorceress could fill."

Adam's face was a palette of emotions-deep joy, uncertainty and even…sorrow.

"What is it, son? I can see you are happy for her, but what troubles you?"

Adam looked at me, and for a moment he looked as he had done when he was a young boy and asked me to side with him before he requested his parents to keep Cringer. Even the words that followed sounded similar—those of a child about to lose his best friend.

"Will she leave us now Duncan? Will Teela have to leave us and stay in Grayskull forever?"

I ran my hand through my hair, feeling quite unhappy about this fact myself-my beautiful vibrant child, full of life and laughter and beauty, condemned to that dreary old castle. It was not a desirable future for anyone, notwithstanding the fact that she would have probably one of the three most important positions safeguarding the planet and its destiny.

I took a moment to reply. "I really don't know, son. Teelana was so happy to finally be with her daughter that I don't think she will tell her the options before her tonight. It may be tomorrow or several months before Teela informs us of the final decision. You see, the Sorceress told me that the whole reason that Teela was told today was that there were two possible choices in her life for her-each great and glorious in its own way-she had to know all the options before her before she made the right choice. "

"And she leaves for the Snow Kingdom with Ryan tomorrow." It was a quietly spoken statement, but I realized there was a lot of calm acceptance of pain in it, the way Adam said it. I frowned to myself. Obviously there was something very off here. What was I missing?

"Any way," he smiled, but it did not reach his eyes and I frowned some more, because I knew he was truly happy Teela had found her mother, "I can't tell you how happy I am that Teela and the Sorceress have found each other. Of the two, I always thought the Sorceress suffered a lot more-at least Teela had you."

I nodded happily, preparing to lock up. "Adam, if Teelana does permit Teela to tell you tomorrow, don't let on that you already know or that I told you. My daughter packs a mean punch-I know that."

He gave a small laugh as he moved with me towards the door. As we were walking towards the sleeping quarters, he asked me, "Has Ryan talked to you yet?" I was too busy with other thoughts or else would have asked him to elaborate (retrospectively).

"No son-about what?"

He shrugged it off and I did not ask him further-the question had barely registered. "Good night Duncan."

"Good night, son."

I waited the next day till mid-morning and rang up Teela on her com-link.

"Dad?"

"Well, do you still remember you have a home with me or not?" I could not help teasing her.

She rose to the bait at once. "Dad!What are you saying! Mother and I just finished breakfast and did the dishes. I was about to leave for home now."

"Alright Captain. Look sharp." I signed off.

After a few moments I reached out to Teelana in my mind. She seemed to be expecting me.

"Well, Teelana? What has she decided?"

"Oh Duncan!" Hearing the joy in her voice I knew Teela had made the one decision that would truly make me and her mother happy, and my heart lifted at once. "She refused Grayskull, thank the Ancients. She refused it-said you and a husband and children were more to her. You can't imagine how giddy with relief I was. It was unbelievable. I could hardly accept my good fortune that my child would be spared what I had gone through."

"Thank the Ancients," It was a heartfelt prayer from me, too. "I'll see you later Teelana. Oh-can she tell Adam? Did she ask you?"

There was a moment's hesitation. "She has not yet asked, but will I am sure. What do you think?"

"I think you should let her."

"Alright, I will."

I smiled to myself as she faded from my mind. She was so unusually docile today. It was a nice change.

It was an hour later that I heard quick steps flying down the corridors outside my workshop and smiled because I knew who it was. Pushing my chair back, I watched the door, not wanting to miss the first look on Teela's face. I wasn't disappointed. She was glowing and there was a peace about her that brought a lump to my throat.

She came straight to me and sat on my lap, her arms around my neck and hid her face in my shoulder. I hugged her as hard as I could, caressing the masses of hair on her head and thanking the Ancients that she was spared to me.

After a few minutes, she pulled back and grinned at me.

"Well, "I teased her, "How many buckets of tears did you and your mother fill bawling over each other?"

"Oh Dad," she said as she hugged me tight, "I am so happy. I wouldn't ask for any more of life."

"Ah. I suppose the husband and children don't matter now."

"Dad, don't be evil."

I chuckled, and then she looked at me. "Did she tell you?"

I smiled at her. "Yes she did, and I must say I am devoutly grateful. Who is my son-in-law for whom you renounced a castle, literally?"

Then, like a rock falling on my head, I remembered Teelana telling me that Adam and Teela loved each other. There was no way I was going to ask her about that. Just when one problem was solved were we falling into another? Luckily I did not have to deal with it all by myself this time.

I smiled a second later. My daughter had not answered me, her face was hidden, and I was willing to bet that if I'd lifted her chin and seen her face, it would have had the deep flush of a wild red Eternian rose. No need to torture the poor thing anymore.

"Well," I said, reverting to my usual brisk "business" voice, "I hope you have finished packing. I do hope you know you are leaving early, young lady."

She was all ears now. "How early?"

"An hour before sunrise, so say your goodbyes by evening. And Teela –I asked your mother, and she said you can tell Adam but no one else about her."

"Yes, I know. She told me so when I asked her."

"So, finish that first. Then we will get into the technical aspect of things early evening. Have you had lunch yet?"

"No. I am so happy, it's taken my appetite right away."

I laughed. "Alright dear, meet Adam now."I heard a soft footstep and looked up at the door; Ryan, King of the Snow Kingdom stood there. "Yes, Your Highness?"

Teela was off my lap as if someone had someone had lit a fire under her, and she looked at the door with an embarrassed glance.

I watched the young King walk inside and was struck by his magnificent physique and unusual good looks. I think he and Adam were easily among the two most handsome men in all Eternia.

The King looked at my daughter and smiled. "Hello Teela."

"Um- hello-er…" she stuttered with a doubtful look at me.

"It's all right, you can call me Ryan in front of your father, he won't eat you up," the King replied as he took the seat I had pulled out for him. Teela flushed-a very charming flush.

"Well, would you please excuse me Ryan? I have lots to do for tomorrow."

"I'll see you later. I wanted to talk to your father, anyway," he nodded at her and she left the room.

Ryan turned to me. "Is this room secure, Duncan? And please-call me by name as you do Adam."

"Alright, Ryan," I said after a minute-after all, he was like Adam. "Give me a minute, son." I shut the door and activated the sensors.

"What is it, Ryan?"

The King looked down for a _minute_, and then looked at me full in the face. I was impressed by his calm.

"I want your permission to court your daughter Teela, and if I win her heart, your blessing to marry her."

Whoa! Where did that come from? I looked at him uncomprehendingly.

"You…WHAT?"

"I asked your permission to court Teela and marry her," he continued calmly, though I suspect I saw a hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth at my disbelief. Then when he saw me still unbelieving, he said, "Don't tell me no one has asked you for her hand yet and that I am the first!"

"No, not yet."I replied, dazed.

He shook his head and muttered about people being blind and dumb. "Well, I guess I am in luck then. Will you give us your blessing, if she says yes? I love her, and will do everything to keep her happy."

He was so sincere; I smiled in spite of myself, touched.

When I still did not answer, but sat looking at him, he asked me, "What is it?"

"Nothing, son…but I don't know if Teela feels like that about you."

"Oh she does not," he said, confidently, "but she does like me a lot-as a friend-and I am confident I can make her love me."

"What if she doesn't learn to love you as a husband and this is the best she can do?"I asked, cursing Teelana mentally. Drat the woman-don't tell me she was watching me on that blasted view screen of hers. I was no good at this. Where was she when I needed her? I thought I heard a faint answering chuckle.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." He was so sure, my heart sank. One of them was going to get badly hurt and I did not want that to happen to either of them.

"Tell him yes!" Teelana's voice yelled in my head.

"Don't yell-I'm not deaf,! I yelled back telepathically. "And what do you mean, say yes? You know very well Adam and Teela love each other. You told me so yourself!"

"Trust me Duncan," she said irritably, "just say yes."

"Oh alright," I replied back, feeling angry at the whole hopeless situation, "on your head be it. I wash my hands of the whole affair."

I faced the King who sat looking at me expectantly. "Alright son, if you want to. But I must warn you"- this I said to assuage my conscience and Teelana be damned-"Teela gives her heart very rarely. If she doesn't love you as more than a friend….well I hate to think of you being hurt."

"The best things in life are worth fighting for," he said, looking relieved. "I thought you were going to say no for a second there! Well Duncan, you have warned me, and I really appreciate it. I'll keep it in mind. All I want is a fair chance and you have given me that."

He stood up to take his leave and smiled –I smiled back in spite of myself.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then. "

"Bye for now, son."

I took off my helmet and put my head down-why was the whole world turning topsy turvy these days?

Teela

It was with a sense of joy and fulfillment that I literally ran toward Adam's room after meeting my father. All these many years, I had always thought how lucky Adam was to have a mother like the Queen. And now, I knew I had a mother too-as regal, as principled as the Queen, but most importantly, a mother who loved me with all her heart, the way Adam was loved by his mother. I would never be alone in that aspect anymore.

I halted in some surprise outside his room-the door was locked. I wondered what was wrong. Adam never locked his room this early-never. I called him on my com-link after a moment's hesitation, hoping he was not busy or that I was interrupting something important.

His voice came through. "Teela!"

"Adam, there is something very important I have to tell you. Are you busy?"

"No, not at all. Where are you?"

"Just outside your office-room, and it's locked."

"Well, I just needed to be alone for sometime so I locked it. I am inside-hold on for a minute…" The massive doors swung open and I saw him seated at the huge desk in his room. He waved to me to enter, which I did. Silently, the doors closed again.

Adam's office was a stark contrast to his public image of a somewhat happy-go-lucky prince. There was nothing remotely frivolous or flashy or vulgar in this room. The room spoke of subtle good taste and was simply but attractively furnished. Adam's huge table, with neatly stacked files and documents bore testimony to his love of neatness and order; the huge chairs that faced him were formal, yet comfortable at the same time-there was nothing intimidating about this room. On one half of the opposite wall was a large bookcase with select volumes of books covering a wide range of topics, on the other, a large fire place.

He sat with the large window behind him, making his hair shine like gold, and I squinted to focus my eyes as the sun rays dazzled me. With the press of the control, soft white curtains whooshed and covered the windows, and my Prince got up and came around the table to me. I was standing opposite him, and he gently held my hand and drew me to him. I looked at the intensity in his blue eyes and dropped my own eyes, as a familiar flush began to creep up my cheeks. My brain, as was the norm these days, shut down with him around while my heart and emotions went into hyper-mode.

"Teela?" His voice was so loving I nearly cried. "What is it? Nothing bad I hope?"

At that, I snapped back to reality and blurted out, "Adam! I know who my mother is-I found out today!"

Every inch of my body began to burn as he drew me close to him and put his arms around my waist. I kept my eyes resolutely on his broad chest because I knew that if I looked at him, I would definitely lose it.

"Tell me Teela. Who is she?"

"You'll never guess-I could hardly believe it when I came to know. Adam, my mother is the Sorceress of Grayskull!"

"No!"

"Yes, and I made out the striking resemblance between us the moment she took off her head-dress. Adam, her hair is exactly like mine and if I look at her closely, she looks a lot like me-I mean, I look a lot like her!"

"Did you cry? Or did she?" His voice was a little teasing now, and at some level I knew that it was to help me get a hold on myself. Adam knew me so well.

I put my arms around him and buried my head in his chest, and I felt his arms tighten around me. It was a feeling of incredible security and something else that I did not want to name right now. Comfortably resting my head on his chest, I told him all that had happened since the previous day. He made the appropriate responses even as his hand sometimes strayed to the top of my head and gently soothed my hair. By the time I finished and pulled away, I was beginning to sniffle.

He gently took me to the middle of the room and opened one of the cupboards hidden well in the paneling from which he withdrew a couple of chair cushions. These he scattered on the floor and we both sank on to it. We lay down on the well-polished wood floor, our heads close to each other. And he held me close while I quietly sobbed out all the stress of the previous day, and years of longing for my mother into his chest.

When I got a grip on myself, and was well in control, I told him, "Adam, Mother said that I had to decide whether I wanted to be the next Sorceress of Grayskull."

I felt his entire body freeze. Then he spoke, "What did you say? Have you decided?"

I unconsciously moved closer to him and his arm around my shoulder drew me closer and tighter. He was looking at the ceiling and seemed tense. "I refused," I said, and his face whipped down and was an inch away from mine. "I told her that Father and a family of my own were more important to me, and she agreed with me that my decision was for the best. She and father were so happy Adam."

He was now on his side and the look in his eyes was the same as it had been the night we were so rudely interrupted by the Horde attack. I swallowed nervously and decided to sit up when he laid his hand lightly on mine to keep me in my place.

It was a light touch, but it could as well have been chains of iron tying me to the ground. I watched like prey mesmerized by its predator as his lips came close to mine. Those blue eyes seemed deep in thought. After a moment that seemed an eternity, he spoke, and his next words jolted me.

"Teela?"

"Yes, Adam?"

He gently soothed the hair on my forehead and gave a smile of devastating tenderness.

"Will you marry me, Captain?"

The ticking of the time piece, the soft sounds of the breeze ruffling the curtains, and muffled sounds outside the door were all that were heard for a few minutes after his incredible question. It took me that long to process and digest what he said-and to finally realize that he was waiting for an answer.

"WH-What?"

"Will you marry me Captain?" He repeated, with all the tenderness and patience of the first time.

I stared at him blankly for a second-and then realized exactly what had happened. The Prince of Eternia had asked me to marry him! Actually marry him!

I looked into his anxious blue eyes and blurted out the first truth that I was aware of in my heart. "I want to!"

His eyes flashed with happiness and he pulled me close to him, but then spoke. "You want to? Does that mean it isn't a straight yes?"

I sighed, and looked at him. I hated the thought of causing him pain, but it was so important that this relationship, particularly, be founded on honesty and truth.

"Teela? You haven't answered me yet, dearheart."

"Adam, I would be lying if I said that I did not love you or want to marry you-I do. But there is one very fundamental issue that I think needs addressing-and it is that which makes me hesitate when saying yes."

"I have never expected perfection from anyone, Adam, except He-Man, maybe, but even he proved to be-human. I know just how flawed I am, and am beyond grateful for the love my father and mother and you and your parents and my other family members have shown me. But I must know the answer to this one thing-why is it, that every time there is a fight or battle, you…disappear?"

He was looking at me, listening intently when I first began, but by the time I finished, his jaw had hardened and his eyes turned icy-blue. At one time, I would have thought of it as defiance or stubbornness, but my own brush with my mortality and fragility as a human had made me much more perceptive to the unspoken undercurrents of people's emotions and I saw the hard pain in his eyes, before he turned his head away and resumed looking at the ceiling.

"So, that's it, is it?" he asked in a low voice. "You don't want to marry a coward."

"If the man I loved was a coward, and I knew he was a coward, but loved him, I would marry him no matter what the rest of the world said," I replied, kneeling now and looking straight into his blue eyes. "I would fight for him, die for him, be twice as brave-for both of us-if he was a coward and I loved him enough. The POINT here is, Adam, you are NOT a coward. I know it. I grew with you, trained with you and then as your teacher. I know what you are made of, what you are. Adam…Adam look at me."

I put my hand under his chin and gently turned his face towards me-he'd been looking at the desk when I was speaking-and the look in his eyes made me want to cry.

"Adam, please, tell me. Why do you disappear? Why do you avoid going in to battle? Your tactics are as good as any one's I know-maybe even better than my father's and that's saying something. Your reflexes are good. If I am able to beat you at practice so often it is because you hold yourself back. I can sense it. I train the Guard remember-you get to know who is holding back and who is giving his or her all. I don't expect you to be as strong physically as He-Man-no one could! That's why there is only one He-Man!"

He laughed-a harsh laugh. "Say it Captain-don't spare my feelings. You don't trust a coward for your husband."

I physically drew back sharply, feeling like he had slapped me across my face. How could he think that? Involuntarily, I gave a small cry.

He was up in a trice and I was crushed in his arms. The look on his face was stricken. "Darling-my own darling-I am sorry-I had no right to say that…."

A small tendril of fire rose out of the mountain of my temper I had struggled to control these many years and fired my brain. I had it well in hand though.

"You stupid Royal Fool," I said, barely keeping myself from snarling as I put both my arms around his neck tightly and stopped myself from bashing his nose in with my head-not that it would have hurt him. I had so much hair on my head he'd probably feel I was shoving a cushion in his face. "You are damned right about that. I just told you I love you and want to marry you. And you dare say that to me!"

He pulled me onto his lap and chucked my head under his chin and held it there firmly. I listened to the sound of his heartbeat and felt-lovely. I tried to burrow deeper into his chest and he gave a low rumbled laugh and held me tighter. It was wonderful.

After a while when we both had ourselves well in hand, he sighed. I wasn't letting him off this time though. I'd begged and yelled and nagged for an explanation of his uncharacteristic behavior over the years and there was no way I would agree to this if he did not give me an explanation-TODAY of all days.

I lifted my head and looked into his face. He was looking at me with an expression of love and mild amusement and…resignation in his eyes.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well what?"

"Don't start that with me," I said, a trifle irritably. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Tell you what?"

I knew just where this was heading. We had been over this so many times in the past. He'd either make me lose my temper and become totally unfocussed so I did not answer his question or else he'd drift away and before I knew we'd be so far off track it would not be worth the while to start trying to get back to the topic again.

I gently disengaged myself from his arms. He frowned and looked at me. I put both my hands on either side of his face and shook my head. "Not this time, Adam. Tell me, please. Why do you run away?"

My heart sank as he gave me a look of utter despair and stood up. I watched him walk to the desk and stand by it, his back to me. His fists were tightly clenched, and I knew with deep sadness, that whatever it was, he would not tell me-not even when our lives together were at stake. It worried me no end though-what on Eternia was so important? What was he hiding?

"Adam?" It came out as part sob, part whisper.

He turned to me and looked like a man being tortured who would nonetheless never sway. "I have no answers to your question, Teela."

I slowly dropped my head into my hands, feeling totally drained. I had nothing to say.

I heard him come across to me and sink by my side, calling my name softly, uncertainly, repeatedly.

I finally looked at him. "I love you," I told him bluntly, "I always have, and will. A certain phase when I thought you did not want me anymore"-a small sound of distress came from his lips, but I covered his mouth with my own for a minute and he did not speak-"almost killed me-figuratively of course, and I realized just how much I loved you at that time. But Adam-forgive me for saying this if you feel I am harsh-a wife must be able to trust her husband. I don't ask you to go out in battle if you can't. All I ask is-please let me know why. That's all."

There was a silence, and I knew he would not break it. A slow pounding headache began to drum at the base of my skull. It had been a very long, draining day and I could take it no longer. I gave him a shaky smile and got to my feet. He rose too, and put an arm around me and held me tight as I began to walk to the door.

"Teela? Are you alright?"

I nodded, though inside I ached. "I have a bloody headache," I said, using a swear word I had heard the Queen use in extreme circumstances. This qualified as extreme to me all right.

At the door we looked at each other. Whatever was unresolved one thing we both knew we loved each other. And maybe, this could move on from there-someday. Though, I thought as I moved into his arms for another bone-crushing hug, Ancients knew when that would be, what with me leaving tomorrow and him leaving the day after. Would he ever get past whatever it was and tell me? Would I, someday, let it go and take him as he was, secrets and all? Only time would tell.

Adam

I seriously thought that Ryan had proposed to Teela and been accepted, when Duncan asked me to guess the "good news"! Not that his next announcement wasn't equally mind boggling! The thought that my Teela, with her heartwarming laughter, her eye sparkling with amusement and anger and irritation (at me, mostly), would become a living corpse of sorts for the next who knew how many centuries in that pile of stones was enough to chill the staunchest heart. I was in agony till she told me that she had refused.

If ever I have cursed and hated the Elders for their unswerving edict that the secret of He-Man be told to none bar a few, it was at that moment when Teela looked at me with her big blue eyes, filled with love and longing and pleading, literally begging me to tell her why I ran away from every battle. What made it worse was the fact that she told me she loved me first. I know she did that to reassure me that my "cowardice" was not a factor anyway totally influencing her decision, but as she said, she had every right to know-as a wife. And I could not tell her! How well she knew me, though! And how much the last few years had changed her. Now she was always sensitive to the feelings of others, in spite of her youthful brashness (and that was long past). It was delightful to see the tenderness which was now regularly showing through. I sighed with real sorrow when she left me that day. There were others who were only too aware of her worth, and who did not have the secrets I had to live with.

I locked my office door, remembering Teela's last words and her blunt "I love you." It made me smile. My love was so consistent, Ryan would have a tough time swaying her, though he was a charmer par excellence. Still, I would have felt MUCH better if she wasn't going to be around him constantly. I resolved to give it one last try and turned towards Duncan's workshop.

Adora came out of her room when I was on my way, and joined me. In a low voice, I told her all that had passed between Teela and me. To my enormous surprise, SHE was not at all surprised that I had proposed to Teela—she seemed to be expecting it, in fact.

"Was I so obvious?" I asked her, somewhat uneasily, because I did not want to make Teela the object of palace gossip.

She gave a rude snort and a, "Please, Adam" and forbore to explain further.

Then, she said, "I wouldn't send her to the North if I were you. Teela won't change but Ryan wants her. Have you seen that look in his eyes every time he looks at her? Or the tenderness when he speaks to her? You'd better watch out brother! He's no weak competition."

"I know," I told her, all thoughts of Eternia and its well-being and Teela's suitability for her job taking firm wing away from my mind and only base selfish thoughts of how to keep her coming through. I wouldn't have minded underhand ones as well, if only I could think them!

"So, what are you going to do?" my twin asked me, her own eyes speculative and assessing options.

"Well," I said nervously, "I thought I would tell Duncan the truth and ask him to pull her off. If there is one person on this planet to make Father change his mind on this it is him…"

Adora turned to me, and it was oh-so-obvious that she thought I had completely taken leave of my senses. She did not even bother to comment.

"What?" I asked her, running my hand nervously through my hair.

"Duncan?" She asked me, stunned. "Are you actually going to walk up to him and tell him you want his daughter…"

"I asked her to marry me Adora-he can hardly object to that…." She shook her head.

"Well-anyway-I mean, Duncan, Adam-the most just and righteous man on the planet except for a few others I don't want to name-but he is completely blind as far as his daughter is concerned…."

"Oh for Ancient's sake-I want his daughter to be my Queen….."

She leaned against the wall outside Duncan's workshop and made a sweeping gesture for me to enter, saying encouragingly and sardonically, "I have heard of people going mad from love. Now, I know it's true. Goodbye beloved twin, it was nice knowing you."

I shot her a nasty look as I paused for a moment and then knocked, somewhat fearfully, I admit.

As Duncan's voice bade me come in, my sister fired her parting shot. "I'll tell Mother you did not want a state funeral, considering the circumstances. And I'll be sure to leave the palace before Teela kills me for letting you kill yourself over her-but that will be only after she kills her dad first-so I guess there will be time for me to leave Eternia fast…I'll be sure to pick up all your pieces Adam, as fast as Duncan blasts you out this door a few minutes from now. What else do you think I am standing here for anyway?"

I hardly heard the last few sentences…I had entered his room and was standing, heart thumping, inside his door. And the door slowly closed behind me.

Duncan had his helmet off, and his thick auburn streaked with silver hair was rumpled-strange, I thought. Then I groaned inwardly. I just hoped this did not mean that he'd had some other bad news.

He gave me a somewhat strained smile. "Yes son, what is it?"

I gulped and managed a grimace myself. "Is something wrong, Duncan?" I managed-and my voice sounded a little squeaky to me.

Strangely, he did not notice. He absently nodded his head, and then said, "No."

I blinked-Duncan ambiguous? This was a first!

He sighed. "Yes son?"

"Ah, well," I started blurting, and he immediately looked at me with curiosity in his eyes, "that is to say Duncan…" I had been fairly sure this would be a straightforward conversation when I left the room and now what I say is-blast Adora!

"What is it son?"

"I –ah-you see-um –ah…"

His eyebrows were slowly drawing together, forehead furrowing and I did not like that look in his dark eyes….

"What is it, Adam?"

I told myself that Duncan was one of the good guys-that was why he was my Father's best friend and Man-at-Arms. He would not kill his friend's only son. He was one of the good guys-correction –_is _one of the good guys…then I remembered Teela with her wide blue eyes and her skin, soft and silky to my touch and her lips parting under mine and Ryan with his dashing good looks looking as if he'd like to eat her up, and I came to my senses. Keeping my royal airs in place-as far as I dared to with Duncan, anyway, I began.

"What I want to say is, Teela came to tell me about her mother, just now."

"Ah," he was smiling and amused and obviously happy.

"And I asked her to marry me."

"Ah-I-YOU WHAT?"

His roar was so loud I heard Adora bang on the door and her frantic, "Adam! Are you all right?"screams right through the door.

Duncan opened the door and my twin fell right into the room. He watched us, face as black as thunder, before he moved to close the door again and Adora stood in front of me.

"Man-at Arms, SIR…" it was a platoon of the Royal Guard who had fled to the scene of Adora's screams.

"Nothing to worry about, Sergeant," Duncan was his usual calm self as he dismissed them and closed the door.

"What do you think you are doing, Princess?" he asked, his voice ominously quiet.

I felt my sister shiver, but she replied, resolutely, "To get Adam, you go through me!" Very heroically.

He looked at us as if he did not know what species of creatures we were, when –surprise-a shimmering began in the center of the room-and the Sorceress of Grayskull stood there.

She completely ignored the true owner of the room as if he did not exist and gestured to the large bench in the room. "Sit down, Adam, Adora."

We complied happily. The Sorceress was kind, merciful, motherly-I thought-till I saw her dark eyes. That's when I knew she could look scary, too.

"Have a seat, Duncan." Her voice was deceptively sweet.

"Thank you so much," he responded in kind. "I was under the delusion it was my workshop."

She looked at both of us. "Now, Adam dear. You were saying?"

I looked bravely at the walls in the room and talked to them with all confidence. "I asked Teela to marry me."

Duncan seemed to be dying for lack of air, but the Sorceress did not seem to care less. She fixed her dark gaze on me and suddenly smiled. It was a genuine sweet smile and both Adora and I released the breath we did not know we had been holding.

"What did she say dear?" Duncan tried to talk, but she shushed him like he was an insect. Adora watched in fascination. The Royal-Man-at-Arms and she treated him like that…surely NO ONE treated Duncan like that?

I remembered Teela's look as she begged me and sobered up. It wasn't funny anymore-only heartbreaking.

"She wanted to know why I run away from fights all the time," I replied, and in spite of my best efforts, even I could hear the defeat in my voice. "She did not even tell me to fight-just asked me why. And she also told me she loved me and wants to marry me but could not…because of this-at least she said so in so many words anyway…." I hung my head and Adora put her arm around me and squeezed me tight.

"It broke my heart, because she loves me and I love her, and she wants me as much as I want her, but this is coming between us like it always has." I looked up, but couldn't meet their eyes as I spoke the selfish truth. "And I don't want it to-not anymore. I did not tell her all these years because of her destiny and now that she's free I do not want to lose more time. Please…help me…help her. I don't know whom else to ask."

I bowed my head and thought of Teela, kneeling there on the carpet, waiting, longing for me to speak…it was unbearable. I swallowed hard, trying to hold myself together. Adora hugged me with all her might even as she frowned, trying to puzzle out what I had been talking about initially.

It was the Sorceress who broke the silence. "I am sorry Adam-so terribly sorry." We all looked at her and were aghast-she was crying silently!

Duncan spoke, and his words surprised all of us. "You should have just told her, son. We've all suffered enough because of the secrets around here."

The Sorceress looked at him sadly. "Oh, Duncan, I wish with all my heart it was possible –but is absolutely not. You know this as well as I do."

"And how many more years should they suffer Teelana? You and Teela lost each other for two decades-how much happiness should they lose?"

Adora looked from one to the other bewildered. "What's going on?"

"Teela is my daughter, Adora-and I was permitted to tell her only yesterday. I yearned for her for more than two decades and she for me." The Sorceress explained the pain and loss of years in a simple sentence, and my sister drew in a breath of deep distress-she could certainly relate to that one.

"Well…there is one thing you can do to help, Duncan. I want Teela to go to any other province except the North," I went on.

"And why is that son?" Duncan seemed genuinely curious. After all, in all these years I had never faulted any administrative decision he and Father had made.

"Because Ryan loves her, and I don't want to lose her to him," I said bluntly.

There was dead silence for a moment. The Sorceress looked at me with her eyes wide, then swung to Teela's father. "That's true-and what do we do now?"

He nodded. "Yes, it is true-and for the life of me Teelana-I can't think of what we must do to help these two. Adam has a very valid point in what he is saying, and forgive me son, but ….."He trailed off and ran his hand through his still thick auburn hair staring with frustration at the walls opposite even as we could almost hear the wheels turning in his head.

The Sorceress gave me a tragic look and said, "She must go. None of us can interfere with her destiny."

"WHAT?" I roared, this time.

"I wondered why Teela was asked to choose now; Adam, it is clear to me now. She has to choose between you and Ryan- both kings."

"What if she chooses him?" Adora's voice was stricken with fear.

The Sorceress said nothing. Duncan cleared his throat and spoke. "If Teela said she loves you Adam, then there is no cause for you to fear-not if I know my girl. Cheer up lad." He came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder, looking straight into my eyes.

"There is no one I would trust Teela with, my son, except you-and I could live and die with an untroubled heart. Don't lose faith in her so fast. You of all people know her tenacity and the consistency and depth of her relationships."

I smiled, his approval meant a lot, and so did his reassurance.

He cast a slightly belligerent look at the Sorceress, and then focused back on me. "I'll play dirty and-um-influence her when she comes to me at the crucial time for advice." His tone of voice was serious but I saw a twinkle in his dark eyes, and he smiled.

The Sorceress smiled at me after a few minutes too. "Don't worry too much Adam. I really don't think she will ever want anyone but you. But the rules hold-no telling her about He-Man."

Duncan cursed and Adora sniffled, but I knew that was it. The Sorceress had spoken.

"But like Duncan, I, too, will be meeting her tonight before she leaves and will make sure to –impress on her the need to remain…unentangled in matters of the heart for the next three years-till you claim her…it should do…." she mused, somewhat distractedly.

"I guess that is as much as I can hope for," I said resignedly. In all honesty, given her dictate that none of us interfere with Teela's destiny, it was probably more than I had a right to hope for. But I did not feel very confident. I knew the look in Ryan's eyes when he watched Teela. It was exactly the way I felt for her myself. Ancients only knew what would come of this.


	16. Chapter 16

Teela

It was with a sigh of relief that I finally retired to my room that momentous night. I had said good-byes to all the Masters and Adora, the King and Queen. Ryan walked with me as far as my room.

We stopped at the door. He looked at me with real concern in his eyes. "Teela you look absolutely exhausted . Please get a good night's sleep. And I absolutely insist on your travelling with me in my transport ship tomorrow so that you don't need to do any driving for the entire journey."

I thought for a moment before replying. Actually, his offer was more than welcome. I was at the end of my tether and two days of sitting with my feet up seemed like a very good idea. I smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Ryan-I really look forward to that." I hesitated a moment. "But won't it be interpreted as slacking off by your people?"

He smiled and I involuntarily noticed the dimple in his right cheek-handsome chap, I thought absently…

"No one," he said as he gently held my hand and gave it a squeeze-I looked at his hand on mine somewhat bemusedly- "no one who knows you will ever say you slack off, Teela. I warn you, though, that I will be doing my best to make you take it easy at least a little while when you are with me in the North."

"Oh, Ryan, one other thing." The sleeplessness of the last forty eight hours was beginning to crash on me and I was finding it difficult to keep my eyes open. "I will be calling you 'Your Highness' before everyone else."

"But Teela…" he protested.

"You must maintain at least a semblance of distance between us. I always call Adam 'Your Highness' in public."

"Teela, we aren't that formal in public in the North…" His eyes were keenly disappointed, and his slightly resigned expression seemed to indicate he knew he wouldn't win this argument.

"Please Ryan, for me." My lids were drooping and I was struggling not to slur my words. I leant against the door of my room and he suddenly smiled and put his arm around me. The next voice, however, brought me wide-awake as effectively as if a pail of ice-cold water had been thrown on me.

"Teela?" It was Adam, and deftly, so fast that I scarcely knew it, he had smiled at Ryan and it was his arm supporting me now. "Are you alright?"

I looked at his face, close to mine, and admitted, "I just need to crash, Adam."

"Then maybe we should leave you to it," the words were said in the gentlest way possible and only I made out the undercurrent in them. Ryan nodded.

"All right then Teela. I will see you tomorrow. Good night Adam."

"Good night Ryan. I will see you both off in the morning."

We both watched the King walk to his quarters. I let out the yawn I had been suppressing and blindly opened the door. And stood transfixed on the threshold at the figure sitting on the side of the bed awaiting me. My nightdress was laid out ready and a huge bunch of my favorite flowers stood by my bedside with their fragrance filling the room. All my need for sleep vanished in the twinkling of an eye when I saw the love in her eyes .

With a cry I rushed inside. "Mother."

Even as Mother enveloped me in her arms, I heard Adam murmur, "Good night" and close the door behind him.

My mother gently soothed my forehead and pressed me to her chest, her hands holding me tight.

I snuggled as close to her as I could, sighing contentedly. What a lovely way to end the day!

After a few minutes during which I began to relax completely, Mother suggested softly, "Change, dear. I just thought I would spend some time before you go away tomorrow."

I sprinted into the wash room with my clothes and bathed in record time. When I came out, the lights were dimmed and a huge mug of milk was waiting on the stand by the bed. My mother stood at the window and was watching the palace grounds outside. She turned and smiled at me, and gestured that I get in bed and tuck myself in. When I did so, she sat by my side and handed me the milk. I drank every last drop obediently.

She smiled at me, then said, "Darling, I just could not keep away. Tomorrow you leave me to go so far away. So I thought I would stay here with you tonight."

I snuggled under the warm sheets and luxuriated in her presence. "What about Grayskull?" Realizing how blunt that sounded, I added hastily, "Not that I want you to leave, Mother."

"The Spirit will warn me if there is any danger," she said in her melodious voice, as she absently tucked the sheet under my chin.

I lay there for some time, she sitting silently by my side, both of us listening to the quiet sounds of the night. It was a time of deep peace. We heard the sounds of footsteps outside, Adam and Adora's voices murmuring as the twins came to bed, the last-minute "good night" and the doors of the respective rooms opening and closing. I knew the King and Queen had come up when I heard King Randor cough and the Queen ask after his health-then the soft noise of their room door closing. We waited for the one other beloved in our life to come up.

Nearly a half-hour later, we both watched as the locks of the door of my room were activated, the beacon inside the room flashing to show me that Daddy was doing it. He gently pushed it open and I heard his soft "Teela?" as he hesitated on the threshold.

My mother spoke, her voice sweet in that soothing atmosphere. "Come on in Duncan. We were waiting for you."

He softly shut the door behind him, and came to my side. Sitting at the head of my bed, he passed his hand over my hair and I snuggled to him. He held me tight with one arm, as with the other he removed his helmet.

He looked at Mother and said nothing.

Mother spoke then. "Teela, sweetheart, you will be careful, won't you? I know the Horde has been defeated, but do take care of yourself, especially your health."

Daddy said, a trifle sternly, "Proper meals, at the right times and adequate sleep. AND don't drive yourself like a slave driver, please. I know you-like we told you, this is going to take time. So do a good steady job. Don't take it as a challenge to finish by the time the others come back from Etheria so you can prove to yourself you can do it all on your own. Teela-do you hear me?" He chucked my chin up and looked at me squarely in my face.

I felt myself flush. I swear Daddy was a mind reader sometimes-I had been toying with the idea of how wonderful and fulfilling it would be to do it all by myself.

"How did you guess?" I mumbled, as I tried to hug him tighter. He laughed and squeezed me back.

"Promise me you won't."

"What if I can?"

"Teela-just promise me!"

"Daddy…."

"Just promise me, young lady."

"Oh all right!" I ground out unwillingly. He then hesitated and looked at my mother again. I looked from one to another. Unless I was highly mistaken, there was something else coming.

"Teela…" He seemed unsure how to proceed. I blinked.

"Yes Daddy?"

"Ah-don't do anything to –um-unsettle your well-being…ah-I mean-um-"

"Dad, what on Eternia do you mean?"

"I-ah-" He looked at Mother, and I did too. She looked back at him, doubt and a smidgen of anxiety in her dark eyes.

"Teelana?" He sounded helpless. Mother inclined her head, somewhat slowly, and looked back at me.

I sat straight up in bed. "All right, you two-what is it you want to tell me? Something bad?"

"No Teela. Actually, we wanted to –well, warn is a strong word-so maybe, I'll settle for advise instead."

"What about?" I asked, curious.

Daddy cursed under his breath softly, and held me in both his arms and kissed the top of my head. I tucked my head comfortably under his chin, even as I looked at my Mother, expectantly.

"Well Teela…in the unforeseen event that anyone expresses an interest in you as a spouse, we feel-your Father and I-that it is better for you not to commit yourself till you finish your work and have returned here for a year at least so that you can think it over, peacefully."

I was staggered. "Mother! Who in that icy wasteland is going to express any interest in me anyway! Why, Ryan said they were just living hand to mouth and were desperate for our aid! Who on Eternia will have romance on their minds now?"

Mother seemed to be fighting a smile and I suddenly felt all the blood in my body rush to my tell tale cheeks. There WAS one, right in the next room, who had expressed more than an interest in me. I wondered whether I should tell them.

Mother was watching me intently. I cleared my throat, awkwardly-better tell them. As far as possible, I had never hidden anything from my father.

"Actually..." I said, fumbling with the sheet covering me, dropping my eyes.

"Yes dear?" Mother's voice was so gentle, and loving, I would have felt secure confessing to a murder right now. It struck me that what I was going to say was far more innocuous-so why was I all quaking inside? I took a deep breath and ploughed right ahead.

"Adamaskedmetomarryhimtoday" The words came out in a rush.

"What did you say, dear?" Daddy asked, genuinely puzzled.

"She said, I think-Adam asked her to marry him today," Mother replied, as if it were the most common thing to have the future King ask one to be his Queen.

Daddy squeezed me tighter. "We know dearheart. He told us after he asked you."

I looked from one to another helplessly, unable to ask them if they supported me in my decision. I did not have to, though.

Mother held my hand in hers and smiled. "I think you did the right thing-for now." She tacked on the last words hastily, as an afterthought.

"Did he tell you why I did not accept straightaway?"I sat up straighter.

"Yes-and while your reason was a perfectly valid one, remember sweetheart, things are not what they seem." Daddy's voice was warm with love and understanding.

"So?" I floundered.

"Teela-we both feel you did the right thing –for now," Daddy said, shooting a look at Mother. She nodded emphatically in support of what he was saying. "But we feel you should not take a final decision or open yourself to any other relationship-at least till Adam comes back home from Etheria and you are fully recovered in all respects. Who knows-you may get the answers to your question by then and that may affect your decision."

"Teela, sweetheart, please remember that we don't want to put any pressure on you. We only have and always have wanted your happiness-nothing else. Nothing would give me more happiness than seeing you the wife of an upright man who loved you with all his heart-and Adam IS one such man. So-think a million times with your heart before you say the final NO-if that is what your answer is to be-and we will support you in whatever you decide." He dropped another kiss on my head.

My eyes misted over. Whatever had I done to deserve such wonderful parents?

"That said," Mother continued, as smoothly as if we had been discussing the weather, "more than anything, take care of yourself, sweetheart. We have nothing else in our lives to look forward to, except your happiness. Yes, we have our responsibilities-but the joy comes from you."

"Aww-Mother…" I started to sniffle and they both laughed. Daddy gave me another bone-crushing hug and relinquished me to my mother, who held me equally firmly.

"Well, I'll call it a day." He moved towards the door. "Sweetheart, I will see you tomorrow in the launching bay. Teelana-good night."

Mother looked into his dark eyes and smiled a smile of heart-breaking tenderness. "Good night Duncan. I'll meet you before I leave tomorrow."

The door had barely clicked shut behind him when I choked out, "Mother, I love Daddy more than anything. Keep an eye on him for me, won't you?"

My mother's voice came out of the darkness, sure and sweet. "Teela, of course, darling. I entrusted him with you, my very life. I can never repay his debt. EVER."

Sleep began to overpower me as she gently laid my head on my pillow. The last thing I knew was a deep sense of being wanted and loved as I slipped into deep, rejuvenating sleep.

I was up and ready by the needed time for my departure-after a very long time, I had slept so deeply and well, I could not believe it was time for me to leave already. My mother still sat in her chair by my side, watching me as I bustled around and got ready. When the last button was in place and the last strand of my hair firmly tucked in, she rose and came to me and held me tight and kissed my cheek. I placed my head on her shoulder and sighed.

"Take care, my child. I love you."

''I know Mother." My own tones were calm and firm, as they used to be. "I love you, too. Please, you and Dad take care of yourselves."

A soft knock on the door, and I opened it to find Daddy there fully dressed. He pulled me to him and kissed the top of my head. He studied my mother for a minute. "I will drop by in Grayskull later in the day, Teelana."

She smiled. "Please do, Duncan. I will be waiting for you."

She transformed into the falcon and left. I hugged my father hard. "Dad, please, please take care of yourself and of her. We both know that I won't be able to come down as often as I hope. The one thing that will carry me through is that you both of you are fine."

My father sighed. "I am going to miss you dearheart. But I'll call often-and try to squeeze in an occasional trip."

I nodded soberly and locked the room behind me. As Daddy and I started to leave, I heard the Queen's soft, "Teela," and both Daddy and I turned in surprise. I admit I was deeply touched. There was no need for her to get up this early; I had officially said good-bye yesterday.

"Goodbye, Your Majesty," I said, as she formally shook my hand.

"Take care, dear, and keep in touch."

"Yes, Ma'am."

After she had left, I went with my father to the launching bay. Somewhere deep in my heart a strong feeling of nostalgia began to raise its head. I found myself looking at every little detail, my hand reaching out to touch small tokens of home.

The palace itself was quiet and still, but in the launching bay there was silent but hectic activity going on. I found myself swallowing a large lump in my throat as I saw the backs of the twins, both in dressing gowns, standing with Ryan, who was fully dressed, watching the last of the loading of the aerial armada that would take me to the North Pole. For one moment, it felt that I was leaving for a planet a million galaxies away.

Adora turned first and saw me and Daddy. She swiftly came to my side and smiled. "Teela-all set?"

I managed an enthusiastic smile and nodded my head.

"Thank the Ancients that Adam and I leave tomorrow. More than a day here without you, and he'd die of boredom! At least he'll be so busy on Etheria, he won't have time to think, and three years will go so fast that we will all be together again."

I smiled at her, even as my eyes watched as her twin brother came toward me, his blue eyes alight with something which brought to mind those words he asked me yesterday. I swear, for one moment I wanted to just scream, "YES I WILL!" and hug him and never let go.

Ancients only know how I managed to control myself that day!

Adam came to me and put his arm around my shoulder. He said nothing, but I knew he was as pained by this separation as I was. He swallowed hard, and there was a desperation in the tightness of his one-armed embrace.

Ryan was in high spirits. "Hello, Teela!" His eyes were sparkling with enthusiasm and brought a smile to my lips even in spite of the pain I was going through. The largest of the transport ships bore his royal insignia and looked magnificent in the hundreds of bulbs lighting the hanger.

A few minutes later, one of his men came up and bowed to him. "All set to go, Sire. We leave the minute you say the word."

Ryan turned to Dad and the twins. "With your permission, Adam, Adora…."

Adora smiled and put out her hand. Ryan grasped it in his own large one. "See you soon Ryan. Take care of Teela for us. And I hope you have every success in what you do. Leave some rebuilding for us to do when we come back."

Adam shook his hand next. "Goodbye Ryan. Please don't hesitate to ask for any kind of help. And please make sure Teela does not kill herself with overwork."

Daddy pulled me into his arms for another hug and said to Ryan, his voice somewhat choked, "Take care, son. And mind my girl!"

I hugged him back, fighting with all my self-control to prevent the tears from spilling down-I would not cry like a child. For Ancients' sake-it was not as if I was going off to another planet like Adam and Adora were.

Adora then hugged me. "Oh Teela, do be careful! I am going to miss you!" And softly in my ear, so that only I could hear, "Remain safe and healthy-or I don't know WHAT my brother will do!"

Adam put his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes. He did not say a word and did not need to. Hugging the Crown Prince in public was not a good idea by any means, never mind that it was all I wanted to do-and him too, by the looks of it.

Ryan had moved to the transport, and suddenly it was as if Adam and I were all alone in the hanger, in spite of the people milling around us. He pulled me into his arms for a brief hug and released me, saying softly, intensely, "I love you, Teela. Always remember that."

I nodded; my eyes misting over again. He smiled and gently passed his index finger over my eyes even as he reluctantly let me go.

There was no more to be said, and I gave Father one last hug and walked up to the transport ship. I walked up the ramp and turned for a final wave at the door. Then I squared my shoulders and strode confidently into the interior of the ship.

Inside, a smiling stewardess guided me into the area where Ryan was sitting around a table, it being piled with documents and charts. His absence from his kingdom had meant a backlog of work that needed to be addressed before we reached our destination and I knew by the slight frown between his eyes that he was already engrossed in his work.

I sank into the seat facing the hanger and saw my father, Adora and Adam looking at the ship. The first few transport ships were already taxiing onto the runways for take-off. My own ship had started its engines and its humming steadily increased.

All three –Daddy, Adam and Adora-moved back against the hanger exit doors and the screaming of the engines rose to a crescendo. Mercifully, I felt the rush of adrenaline that accompanied every take-off into air, and the start of a new mission. There would be time to grieve later.

I thought of Mother, and my heart soared with happiness-what a wonderful gift I had been given before this day! Knowing she and Father would take care of each other eased my mind about the welfare of both to no end.

I smiled as the transport ship now stood for takeoff on the runway, with the remaining aircraft lining up behind it. Ryan moved to my side and sat next to me, a bunch of papers in his hands.

I felt the ground rushing under my feet and then the exhilarating feel as the ship took off into the air and we became airborne. Within seconds, the golden spires of the Royal Palace and the sparkling lights of the City had disappeared.

Adam

Watching Teela leave was a heart-wrenching feeling. I had seldom felt so lost before. We had been separated previously, but now each separation seemed to be harder to face. A hard knot of pain twisted in my chest as I saw her airship soar into the air. I confess I paid hardly any attention to what Adora and Duncan were saying as we made our way back to our sleeping chambers. Duncan went to his workshop, but I returned to my room. There, in that comforting solitude, I let my mind run over the past and thought of Teela with a desperate ache that almost drove me to tears. I know grown men are not supposed to cry, but I am not ashamed to admit that I loved her so much that losing her was one of the worst things I feared in my life. I hoped that she would be happy, and healthy, and that whatever love she bore me would not be decreased by this separation.

Later in the day, I went to my mother's office and waited for a few minutes as she was finishing her work with the ambassador of one of the lesser-known provinces of the kingdom. After he left, I entered her room. She looked up with a smile.

"Why Adam-this is a nice surprise."

"Hello, Mother. Are you busy now?" I swallowed the nervousness snaking from the pit of my stomach and gave her what I felt was best described as a ghastly smile.

She gave me a keen look. "Not really, Adam. But give me a moment to finish this. Make yourself comfortable and I will have all the time in the world to give you."

I wandered about her room as she finished perusing some last minute details in the document before her. It was a sanctuary, this room, with its bright colors and homey feel. It was designed to put people who came into it at ease, yet conveyed a dignity and graciousness that was unmistakably royal.

Mother finally put the document into its relevant file, remarking to no one in particular as she did so, "At times like this, I never fail to wonder at the immense ignorance of people who think that being a working Royal is an easy job-or rather, who believe that there are no working Royals."

"Ah, well, Mother, not all Royals are as conscientious as our family-and not all people believe that."

"Well, maybe," she muttered absently. "Hold on a minute Adam."

There was a silence as her pen scratched across some more papers that awaited her signature and had been cleared by Duncan. At last, she placed her pen neatly in its holder as she turned to me with a smile. "Yes, Adam?"

I swallowed. "Mother, I have something to tell you-something very important."

Her eyes narrowed swiftly and she immediately activated the code that made the room absolutely sound-proof. Then, she moved to the sofa in her room and patted it next to her. I lay down on it full length, and placed my head on her lap.

I heard the voices of the gardeners on the lawns below, and the murmur of people as they moved past the room. It had been a very long time since I had spent time with my mother like this. When we were children, Teela and I would always come here when bored and Mother would always find something for us to do. She had never differentiated between Teela and me. I remembered, with a pang of nostalgia, the cartoons we both would draw and color as Mother finished her work, and the joy with which we would show them to her. It was always rewarded by a nod, a hug and a word of praise in that order for both of us.

There was always a huge crystal bowl full of flowers on the table and Teela and I would literally tiptoe around that area. It had been made very clear to us that we were under no circumstances to break it. The arrangements and choice varied every day, and made it a joy to behold. It was strange, how at a time like this, with imminent separation so near, such small details were dredged out of one's memory.

How many things we had shared with Mother over the years-laughter and tears and hurts and triumphs and falls….she had always been there for us. I could not think of any other mother belonging to royalty or nobility, maybe barring one or two, who had so painstakingly been focused on being there for her child, in spite of her unenviable and heavy schedule.

For a few minutes there was a peaceful silence in the room, as Mother ran her hand through my hair. I clasped my hands across my chest and looked at the ceiling. Ancients knew when we would have a quiet moment like this again.

She was in no hurry and did not press me with what had brought me to her room at that hour, being probably as anxious to savor this moment as I was. I knew she was inwardly sick with worry for Adora and me, and the loss of Adora again by the Horde was an ever-present specter that haunted her. But, being the duty-bound Queen that she was and always had been, she was valiantly swallowing even this potential nightmare for the greater good and had done such a good job of hiding it that probably only Father, Duncan, Adora and I knew it.

I only hoped that I would be half as good as her and Father and Duncan if and when I eventually took the throne.

"Mother?"

"Hmmm?"

I took a deep breath and swallowed-this was it.

"I asked Teela to marry me."

For a moment there was a deathly stillness in the room (I thought) and I nervously wondered if she was upset that I had not asked her or my father. In hindsight I should have, but when I learnt that Teela had refused the mantle of the Sorceress, I wanted to ask her to marry me as fast as I could, before –well, anyone else could.

Actually there was not even an iota of hesitation on Mother's side-it was almost as if she had no doubts about it. "Finally!"

I tilted my head to look at her, some curiosity in my eyes in spite of all the sadness I was feeling-her smile was blinding. I smiled back nervously.

"Well?" she continued eagerly. "What happened after that?"

"Ah…." I did not know exactly how to phrase it. "She said she wants to."

"Wants to?" I tilted my head to look at Mother's face. The happiness remained initially to be replaced by the slightest hint of a puzzled frown on her face. "What does that mean?"

I sighed and kept silent. How on Eternia was I to explain to her Teela's fully justified demand?

"Adam?" Her voice was concerned. "What happened, son? You two are getting married, aren't you?"

"Mother…Teela asked me only one thing," I said slowly, fighting to keep my voice even. "Why I leave the site of every fight. She even told me that she would not care less if I never fought-but that knowing that I was not a coward, she wants to know why I choose to do so."

Mother was silent for so long I raised myself on my arm to look at her. To my distress, her eyes were moist and she only said, after a long while, "I am sorry, my son."

If ever I had any doubts that she knew about my dual identity, they were laid to rest now. She did not utter a single word more, but I was sure that she knew. I wrapped my arms around her waist and laid my head in her lap again, while she held on to me as tightly as she could.

She then said, her voice unmistakably sincere, "Don't judge or condemn Teela too harshly, my son. In all fairness, how on Eternia is she supposed to guess the…truth? The very fact that she wants to marry you is what matters. She would have never told you that unless she loved you with all her heart and at some level felt so comfortable with you that she could so openly actually say it. We both know how few people she lets close to her heart."

I shook my head absently. "I love her Mother. I would never condemn or judge her for voicing her doubts openly before such an important decision. It saddens me that this-fact-is the one thing that stands between us. I want her so much."

"I know," her voice was sad, "you've always loved her. No one else even came into your view. And for what it is worth, I want you to know that I could not be happier with your choice, Adam. For all practical purposes, Teela is a daughter to me, though my position and hers make it impossible to openly show that level of affection. She is perhaps the only young woman exposed to the Royal Court who is absolutely devoid of any designs on the power and wealth that a position such as that of a Princess would confer-she simply does not care for such things. In fact, I would even go so far as to bet she has not even thought of it. That is precisely why she is so ideally suited to be your wife-both of you are only interested in doing the best you can do for the betterment of the people."

I turned on my side and stared at the patterns of bright yellow roses on a paler mauve background on the carpet on the floor.

"What is it, Adam? There is more to this, isn't there?"

"Ryan loves her too, Mother."

"Ah!"

"I am…apprehensive he may win her heart-and the worst part is that he is such a gentleman in every way, thoroughly suited for her in almost all aspects. If I did not love Teela the way I do, I would have said he was an ideal match for her."

"Adam." Mother's tone was a little stern. "I will not have you go off to Etheria brooding on these things. I can think of at least four young gentlemen of the nobility who have long admired Teela and want to marry her."

I whipped my head in shock towards her. "Four! Who are they?"

"That needs be none of your concern, my dear boy. The point here is, you love her and she loves you. And for once in your blessed lives, you both opened your mouths and told the other of the fact! I wondered seriously what and how long it would take for both of you, especially her, to admit to yourselves and each other that you loved each other. Thank the Ancients you have done so! It makes all the difference!"

Mother might have been optimistic, but I certainly did not feel that way. Every time I thought of Ryan, handsome and regal, having Teela all to himself for the next three years…I shook my head violently to clear it. This simply was not the way to go on-I had a lot to do. I sat up and Mother leaned back against the arm of her sofa.

"Adam, Teela is one of the most honest and committed people I have met. If her heart was that fickle, you would not have loved her so, my son. Have faith."

I smiled wryly. "I guess I have to, Mother. There is nothing more that I can do anyway."

An imperious knock came on the door and we both smiled-it was Adora.

I quickly opened the door and my twin came in. She looked from me to Mother and then went for me. "Well, why the long face Adam? Missing my lovely sister-in-law already?"

Mother laughed outright while I gently tugged her golden hair.

"So, I am right. Oh Adam, what am I to do with you? Three years of 'I wish I was with Teela!'" She pretended to make a tragic face and I burst out laughing this time. Having a twin was a rare, special gift the Ancients were gracious enough to bless me with. Adora knew I was missing Teela a lot, hence her flippancy to make me feel better.

She went on, cheerfully, "I know what-I'll tell Duncan to make me a pair of special ear-plugs that will selectively get activated every time you get that goofy look in your eyes and chant her name. That way, I'll only have to make the appropriate responses absently while you rant and rave about your lady love and not go half-mad and deaf by the time we get back. Then anyway-you'll become a rare figure-you and my beloved sister-in-law!"

I rubbed the small of her back absently and she threw her arms around my neck and gave me a smacking kiss on my cheek.

"Don't be impertinent, Miss," I said, smiling, "just wait till your time comes."

"But seriously Adam-what are you worried about? She loves you!"

"Yes, and plenty of others love her!"

"Ah-ha!" Adora smirked triumphantly at having gotten to the root of my problem. "I guess you refer to the tall, fair and handsome King of the Snow Kingdom!"

Somewhere, I registered Mother looking at Adora with a different look in her eye.

"Well…yes."

Adora shook her head and I swear I saw her roll her eyes at me. "Adam, you are a damned fool!"

"Thanks a lot, sis," I said wryly, "except that I don't think I am."

"Don't you have any faith in Teela and her love for you?" she asked impatiently. "Oh, Mother, I don't believe this-the Crown Prince and his broken heart-except that he has broken a lot of hearts and the woman he loves will never break his! How fair is that?" She put a hand to her head dramatically. I vaguely smiled, remembering Ryan and the way she had smiled at him before boarding the transport ship…

"Stop it, you two." Mother rose to her feet and spoke with her no-nonsense voice. "Adam, I will bet the throne that Teela will not change in her love for you when she comes back so PLEASE stop brooding over it or you will end up doing harm to yourself and Adora. Adora-keep him on track and kick him back to the North Pole when you can't bear it anymore. You have my full permission to do so!"

She threw over her shoulder as she neared the door, "I would ask Duncan to work on the earplugs if I were you, Adora! Only half a day left."

Adora and Mother were in splits as all three of us left the room. Though I smiled outwardly at their mirth, I confess I did not find it in the least funny!

The rest of the day went so fast, I could hardly credit it. Before we knew it, we had dinner with our parents and Duncan, and it was time to retire. The Sorceress had said that she would open a portal into Etheria in the early hours of dawn so Adora and I had to leave early.

The good-byes started even earlier. Immediately after dinner, Mother and Father gave us bone-crushing hugs and Duncan did too.

Mother said, "Come back home safely- I can't live through another episode of losing either or both of you." Her eyes had filled repeatedly during dinner and I knew the terrible memories of losing Adora were haunting her. She bit her lip now, and I had the distinct feeling she was struggling not to order us to stay home.

Father told us, "Any time you need help, please let me know at once. Don't try to handle it all by yourselves!" His voice was hoarse with emotion as he hugged Adora tightly to him and gently soothed her golden hair. I was relieved at his offer of help. With what we were facing, we just might need it.

Duncan held Adora and me. "Be safe, dear hearts. We love you." He was always a man of few words and reticent in his emotions, but this time all barriers were down, endangering my own. We hugged him back tightly.

"The empty nest syndrome again, eh, Duncan?" Mother asked him, dabbing her eyes.

He nodded. "I know, 's going to be very lonely around here without the three of them."

"Three years," Mother said, trying to sound cheerful, and then broke down completely.

Adora and I comforted her as best we could, but, really, there was nothing we could say. The uncertainties and dangers were far too many.

That night, later, Adora and I went to the transport hangers where the basic weaponry and medicines and other supplies were stocked for transport to the Rebellion on Etheria. We had sent scouts informing them of our arrival and they had responded eagerly.

As Adora double-checked everything, I realized somberly that this, too, was going to be a long drawn-out war and frankly, I was getting sick and fed up of being the eternal unbeatable hero. Just one of those few times I wondered exactly what life would have been like if I was not the great He-Man! With a deep breath I pushed those thoughts and feelings aside. While it would have been nice if someone else had shouldered the burden, it wasn't hard to imagine what life would have been like for us all if He-Man had never existed. For whatever reason, I was stuck with the job…at least now I had Adora with me.

After a last farewell to the crew whom we would not be meeting the next day, Adora and I went back to our rooms. Father, Mother and Duncan were all up and sitting talking in the seating area off the bedrooms. We joined them-in spite of the hope and possibilities for the future, there was a heavy undercurrent of resignation and uncertainty and sadness. Perhaps Adora was the only one who was a little upbeat about the whole thing, maybe because for her, it was a much-needed chance to free the planet she had helped enslave-even if she had not exactly been a free being when she did it.

Duncan's dark eyes flashed anxiously to both of us more than once, and Adora finally sat next to him and hugged him the same way she hugged my father. He put an arm around her, and addressed us both, a little sternly, "Don't do anything too heroic, you two. We just want you back in one piece, safe and sound. I wish with all my heart I could have come with you both. Maybe I will be able to manage later on to be with both of you, at least in the later stages of the war. And any doubts at all, please call and ask for help!"

Adora laid her head against his shoulder. "Duncan, don't worry!" On a lighter note she said, "Do you worry about Teela as much?"

He grunted and stroked her golden hair. "Oh, I do. Not that she cares for that! Probably thinks that I am a worrying old man!"

"Well," Adora pretended to think deeply. "Guess what Duncan? I think she is absolutely right!"

Mother and I laughed and Father chuckled as Duncan raised one eyebrow, looked at my sister and then smiled.

"All right," I said, hoping to make them feel much better, "we get the message! No rashness, frequent check-ins and come back home safe and sound!"

"That's better!" Mother actually sounded relieved. She kissed us both, and on that note we retired for the night.

The early predawn hours found Adora, Duncan and me on the way to Grayskull, the supplies in the attack-trak with us. Not a sound was heard in the stillness of those dark hours, only the slight squishing of mud and leaves as the trak rolled over slushy ground and old leaves that carpeted the ground.

The old castle suddenly loomed up, the mist clearing temporarily to give us an outline of great walls that distinctly looked spooky, as Mother would say, in the darkness. The jaw bridge fell open noiselessly and it was a relief to see the Sorceress silhouetted against the light streaming from behind her. For once, the great hallways of Grayskull were flooded with light.

In no time at all, the portal was open and we stood by it, ready to leave. The Sorceress hugged both of us, and Duncan hugged us too. Adora was all set to leave when I hesitated for a moment and looked at Teela's parents, wondering if what I had to ask for was totally inappropriate for this moment and feeling uncomfortably aware that I was behaving like a love-sick fool by the hour.

I did not need to ask; however. Duncan gave me a keen look and adjusted the controls on his com-link. Somewhere, thousands of miles above us, and Ancients knew how far away, I heard the answering beeps that must have disturbed the slumber of those in the Royal resting quarters aboard Ryan's aircraft.

Teela's voice came through, clear and dear as always. "Daddy?"

Duncan wordlessly handed the com-link to me and I spoke into it, my voice husky with emotion. "Teela?"

"Adam! Oh Adam-are you leaving?"

Forgetting everything else-in particular, that her parents and my sister were watching me, and hearing every word of what I was saying-I told her, "I am, Teela. Darling, take care of yourself and be safe and healthy when I come back." There was so much more I wanted to say.

Her voice was choked. "You too, Adam. And Adora too."

"Farewell, my beloved." I signed off and handed the com-link back to Duncan, my throat tight and my breath unsteady. Adora held my hand and we stepped into the portal.


	17. Chapter 17

Teela

As we travelled across the vast expanse of Eternia, my sense of anticipation about the task ahead only grew, and I felt the familiar excitement that heralded the onset of a new challenge begin to build. Looking out through the aircraft windows, I saw the great plains of Eternia disappear below me, its geography varying, it's very diversity making it the unique nation it was. Her rivers cut through the plains as far as my eyes could see, like ribbons of silver and sapphire. As we flew over the Sands of Time and the adjacent areas, the white hot heat converted the landscape below into a sheet of molten silver, unvarying in its intensity. The Sands themselves were of all hues, changing with the position of the sun. By the end of the first day of travelling, we had reached the Agrarian border and my spirits rose with happiness at the thought of flying over those lush, verdant plains, immense and fertile, with every hue of green represented in it.

By the time I retired to sleep, my mind was dwelling in the past happy memories of my childhood and adolescence in my grandfather's estate in Agraria strong wave of nostalgia washed over me, and for a moment, my heart yearned for my grandpa's kind eyes and wise smile, my grandmother's infinite tenderness, Richard's sense of humor and support and the companionship of my twin sisters. Before I could sniffle, I firmly promised myself that I would spend some time with them once this was over, no matter what. I needed to be grounded again, in the part of my past that meant the most.

I must confess that being with Ryan was a blessing that day. Looking back, without overtly doing so, he managed to keep me occupied and busy, and not let me brood too much. This, in the midst of the work that was being steadily unloaded on him. He was an excellent conversationalist, without being boring, and widely well-read, and altogether a very good companion to have. And there was the fact that I was convinced that he was genuinely concerned for my happiness and comfort in every little detail. It really felt good to have someone who cared so much, especially at a time when I was leaving everyone and everything dear to me for so long.

Adam's call in the early hours of dawn had me long for home, but I squashed it with a lot of effort. We both had our duties to do, and done with sincerity, those duties themselves would get us through this difficult phase. I firmly resolved not to think of what lay beyond that phase, until I came to it. After a terrible period of unsureness, my life promised to become fairly routine, with the mandatory minor hiccoughs, of course, and I welcomed the predictability for a change. Adam and Adora had a job of vital importance on Etheria and I just hoped that they would be completely and gloriously successful in it; in just the same way I was hoping to return in triumph to the Capital when three years were up.

We stopped at Agraria for refueling, and then left for the Snow Kingdom. Luckily, Ryan spent as much time with me as he could and even gave me some work to do which I understood and that helped to keep the boredom away. I never was one to sit around, and two days of constant flying without me piloting the aircraft would have driven me crazy. At the end of the second day, after dinner, the attendants left us alone together, and Ryan told me at length about his kingdom and the most important people in it. I enjoyed hearing him-it was an insight into the day-to-day workings of one of the little-known parts of our beautiful planet.

I absently twirled the mug of hot milk in my hands, while he took a sip from his, covered it and kept it by the socket by his seat. He looked at me and smiled.

"If our current rate of travel continues, Teela, we will be home for breakfast tomorrow morning. I would appreciate it if you would take the day off to unpack and get settled a bit. There are a few people I want to introduce you to, personally-people reliable and the rocks on which my kingdom runs." He added, with a twinkle in his eyes, "Of course, most of them are close friends of your father and are delighted to be working with you for the next three years."

I laughed. "One of the perks of being Daddy's daughter, Ryan. It always works. Who are these people?"

"Well, there is Mother, first of all."

I must have looked surprised, for he said, "Don't you remember her, Teela?"

I flushed-it sounds terrible, I know, but I was under the impression that she had passed on. Thank Ancients I did not open my big mouth!

"Um, sorry, but it's been so long…." I floundered.

"I know," he smiled kindly. "Anyway, Mother will be thrilled to see you. It will be nice for her to have someone young after Renate…." His voice trailed off.

I gulped. Then I smiled. Actually, Queen Marlena, being the second most powerful person on the planet, had almost been a mother figure to me. Surely it would not be too difficult to get along with another Queen?

Ryan continued, "As I told you, we aren't as formal in the North. Don't be surprised to see Mother without a lot of jewellery or heavy embroidered dresses. She is a warm-hearted and loving lady." He paused then continued, "I suspect you will find that out for yourself."

"Lord Erwin is the Prime Minister. His family has served our kingdom for the past five generations. We trust them with all our hearts. If not for his guidance and wisdom, I really doubt how we would have got through the final dark days of the Horde terror. He was your father's batch mate in the Academy. He has two sons—Jalon, the elder, is my age and Fubner is about four years my junior. The daughter, Jena, is much younger-maybe in her early teens. Lady Erwin is my mother's first cousin."

"Major Reoul is the highest-ranking officer of my armed forces. He is experienced and loyal. He too, was with your father in the Academy, I think he was about three years his junior."

"Was he born in the villages bordering the Evergreen Forest?" I asked, excitedly.

Ryan smiled at me. "Yes."

"Then it must be THE Major Reoul! Daddy had told me and Adam about a junior of his who was unbeatable on the ropes and the scaling! And coming from Daddy, it was something. Wow-I really want to meet him and then maybe I can learn a few pointers from him…" I abruptly stopped, feeling my cheeks flush with embarrassment when I saw Ryan. He was laughing silently.

"That is no less than I expected from you," he said, trying hard not to chuckle loudly—and failing.

I looked at him and grinned. "It's all right, Ryan. You can laugh if you want to-I won't shoot you."

"Some wounds, Teela, are more potent than physical wounds-and they don't kill. They give one the impetus to live."

"What?" I asked him, confused.

"Never mind." He did not seem to want to talk about it and I did not want to press him. "Other than these three, you will have to interact with Lady Delia. She is in charge of the rehabilitation that is going on in all the three areas you have been assigned to. She is a bit –well—prickly, but as dedicated as they come."

I must have looked a bit uneasy, because he smiled reassuringly at me. "Really, Teela, there is no need to be apprehensive. Anyway, you outrank her and if there is any real problem you can always come to me, you know."

"I know," I replied, slowly. "What about the other? I think Goren was a bit of a nut."

He laughed, disarmingly. "Yes, he is. But you won't have to meet him for another day so that does not matter right now." I grinned at his openness-in many ways it was like sitting across Adam and sharing a quiet laugh with him. Both men were so approachable.

Ryan got up and held out his hand to me-in surprise I put my hand in his almost reflexively. He gently drew me to my feet, and said, "I want you to retire early tonight Teela. The first view of my palace is a magnificent, magical one and I want you to share that special moment with me. It may help you to love my place and people as much as I do. Would you please retire now, as a favor to me?"

I smiled at him, wondering at the green gems that his eyes resembled at that moment. "Of course Ryan. It's very nice of you to think like that and want me to be a real part of your kingdom."

Something vague-as elusive and fragile as the early morning mist on the silvery strands of a spider's web in the remote corner of a mighty forest-seemed to develop between us in that moment. With all my turmoil at leaving my parents and Adam and Eternos, at that moment, it seemed to give a tiny flicker of warmth and hope and strength to my heart. I think he felt it too, because his eyes darkened and he slowly tilted his face towards mine, before abruptly shaking his head and releasing my hand with a soft, "Good night."

I gave the attendant instructions to wake me when Ryan did and told her it was because I wanted to be present when the pilots navigated their way through the treacherous mountain peaks around the kingdom and at the landing of the palace. Then I got into my bed and retired for the night. I remembered the look in Ryan's eyes and ,in a flash, remembered my mother's warning not to get entangled in any love affairs. Was this what she was warning me against?

I awoke to the sensation of gentle pressure on my shoulder and opened my sleep-drugged eyes to look into the pretty face of the flight attendant-was it morning so early?

"Please wake up, Captain," she said, seeming to be on the verge of some great excitement, "and may I welcome you formally to the Northern Provinces?"

"Don't tell me we've reached it already!" I frantically shot up and out of bed, raced to the basin, and washed my face, splashing water all over.

"Slowly, Ma'am, take it easy. We are now hovering around the exact latitude which separates the North from the lower provinces. The King is in the cockpit and it will be a few minutes before we move into the North proper."

I scarcely listened. Dragging a comb through my masses of hair as a mere formality, I bundled the whole hair into a tight bun at the base of my neck, hastily changed into my uniform and hurried behind her. She led me to the vast cockpit. Smiling, welcoming faces turned towards me as I entered. Ryan was up-fully dressed and looking so magnificent I almost gasped. My tell-tale face must have given me away, for he shrugged and smiled. "Good morning Teela. Be at ease-I am seeing my people after a long time and I want their first sight of me after all these months to be a good one."

The Commander of the flight turned his eyes on me. "Captain Teela-as Captain of the Royal Guard, and King Randor's representative for the Northern provinces, but more importantly, on a more personal level, Duncan's daughter, may I welcome you to the North."

I held tight on to the backrests of the pilots' seats and saw Ryan do the same. Attendants stood by the windows, silent, waiting for the first glimpse of their home.

The great airship turned sharply. The silence inside the airship was so intense you could have heard a feather float-over the sound of the engines, of course. I glanced to the sides and saw the other ships doing the same. Ahead of us were the mighty mountains of the Ice Kingdom rearing their imperial heads to kiss the skies, their pure white peaks sharply contrasted against the pure blue deep heights above them. My eyes suddenly dimmed-and at the same time with a burst of speed, the mighty airship moved forward into Eternia's little-known jewel, the Northern provinces.

It seemed as if people had forgotten to breathe until the Commander said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are home." A storm of cheering and applause broke out. I guessed the same was being played out in all the other ships.

I looked at Ryan-he stood with his back erect, and the same determined look in his eyes that King Randor had. He suddenly turned to me and I involuntarily smiled when I met his intense eyes.

"Welcome home, Teela." His words were quietly spoken but with such intensity that I dropped my eyes before his gaze.

"It is a lovely feeling-to be going home," I said, softly and somewhat hesitantly, not wanting to spoil the magic of the moment by words. I remembered the feeling and longing for home I always had when I was in the university. This was not my real home, only a temporary one, but I wanted to show him I understood and cared.

He gestured towards two chairs now kept in the cockpit and I dropped into one of them while he took the other next to me. We sat in silence watching the mountains come closer, and the ground change from the green and brown of the plains, to the greys, blues and whites of the North. Huge steaming mugs of steaming hot cocoa were handed to us, which we sipped at in silence.

When we reached the treacherous passes through the mountains, I felt a sense of "been there, done that before" feeling-of course, it had been when I went to Marr. The pilots expertly navigated their way through and then we were over the flatlands of the Northern provinces.

Yet, none moved and there was no let up in the silent happiness of the people in the craft with me. Having grown up in the green plains of the Agrarian heartlands and studied in the mountain wilderness of the university, I confess that barren lands held no charm for me. I could lose myself in the sight and smells of mountains and valleys and even fields awash with tender grass and early spring flowers, but the barren deserts and the frigid lands of Marr left me empty-feeling. Never mind that Daddy always said that even they had some special charm of their own; I had idly wondered how anyone could find anything lovely in sand dunes amid scorching temperatures or in ice-covered lands while shivering at sub-zero temperatures.

Now, when I saw these fair slender people, with their fine features and near regal bearing, their eyes alight with happiness as the aerial armada moved closer to their homes, I was forced to accept that my impression was wrong. They were so movingly happy to be back home, even to this inhospitable land-maybe I had a lot to learn in life.

I was jolted from my musings when the Commander called out, "Sire" and Ryan shot to his feet and moved to the front. Then he turned to me, his eyes emerald in their intensity. "Teela, come here." I rose and walked to his side. Wordlessly he pointed along a straight line in our path.

My breath caught in my throat and I forgot to breathe for a few seconds at the view that met my eyes.

Like something out of a fairytale, Ryan's palace rose out of the lands before us, flawless in its proportions and shapes, its golden pointed spires gleaming in the morning sun. The walls seemed to have been made of crystal and shimmered. A large runway loomed before us and I could make out groups of people huddled on the ground, looking toward the aircraft now preparing to land. The sight was so staggering I grasped the seat and croaked, "Ryan-that is magnificent!"

He smiled at me. "Isn't it? The first view always brings the same reaction from me- no matter what is going on or how often I have done it."

We moved back to the seats and strapped ourselves in for the landing, and my eyes blurred-Ancients know why-when he leaned in and said again, "Welcome home, Teela."

As gracefully as a landing swan, the aircraft descended and taxied on the runway and came to a halt. Ryan handed me a long thick coat, ankle-length, with a fur collar. I looked at him in surprise.

"It's cold outside," he explained with a smile. "I doubt if your uniform, even fully clad as you are, would save you from the cold."

I flushed with embarrassment as I took it, murmuring my thanks. What an idiot I was. I had totally forgotten about the drastic change in weather I would be living in. As I put it on, I noticed thankfully that he seemed to have forgotten about me and was moving towards the open doorway of the aircraft, his retinue following him in a pre-determined order.

They filed out of the aircraft and I waited for cheers and whistles that I had gotten used to when I accompanied the Royal Family on one of their visits to the various parts of the kingdom. Nothing-just an orderly measured tread of footsteps as the people moved from the aircraft onto the tarmac. The attendant smiled and gestured that it was time for me to get off the plane as well. I reached the doorway and for one tiny moment, the enormity of what I had undertaken hit me with such force that a sharp stab of panic almost made me throw up. Only for a moment though-I raised my head a little higher and stared determinedly at the towering palace just beyond me, at the icy deadly magnificent mountain ranges that circled us all around, and at the deep blue sky that was so dazzling I had to blink to focus. I had a job to do, and by the Ancients, do it I would!

Almost as if our thoughts were in synchrony, and he heard every thought in my mind, I saw Ryan turn back, look at me, excuse himself and come back to the foot of the steps. I climbed down and was immeasurably touched when he gently steered me to an orderly row of obviously important people who were waiting to greet him.

The first was an aged gentleman with snow -white hair, regal and dignified with a grace that only age and experience could give him. He looked so senior that I guessed that he must be Lord Erwin.

Ryan said, "Lord Erwin, may I present Captain Teela?"

After a very brief pause, I started to courtesy. I usually did not, but something about this man demanded respect, and I guessed instinctively that he was given it on his own right. To my surprise, however, he gently held me up and said, "No formalities, please, Captain. I welcome you to the North and the Snow Kingdom."

The next was a stocky and muscular man with sparse hair who was so obviously a military man I knew he must be Major Reoul. I was right.

Ryan introduced us; I saluted him, and he did the same to me. The formalities out of the way, we shook hands and he asked me in a forthright manner that I liked, "Captain Teela, you are Duncan's girl aren't you? How is the Grand Old Man of Eternia?"

A laugh escaped from my lips in spite of myself and Ryan smiled, amused.

"Daddy is fine. He sends his regards."

"He'll have to do better than that," the battle hardened veteran soldier grunted. "Let's see if we can't convince him to spend a few days with us while you are here." Then on a lighter note, but more sincerely "I am glad to see you here, Captain and am looking forward to working with you."

I smiled and moved on. The next person, however, was definitely NOT thrilled to see me-it was obvious from the surly look on her face as she stood there.

She was shorter than I was, with a mass of curly red-brown hair that stubbornly refused to stay under the hood of her warm coat and was escaping to fly in the wind that caressed our faces. She was not pretty by any stretch of the imagination, but there was character and life in the dark eyes, so rare in this land of light-eyed people, and in the firm lines of her chin and nose. She was not slim, but not fat either-just right.

She was the only woman, barring me, in that group of powerful men. And she stared at me like she hated me.

I stood in front of her and smiled. She did not return it.

Ryan swiftly introduced us, and I felt his hand exert a gentle pressure in the small of my back.

"Lady Delia-may I introduce Captain Teela, King Randor's representative in the North and Captain of the Royal Guard. Teela-" At this point, involuntarily glancing at the young woman, I saw a flash in her eyes at his use of my name without the designation and sighed inwardly. Not another one! How many of Adam's admirers at the royal court had looked at me in exactly the same way? More than I could count! I tuned back into his introductions, lest I miss anything. "…I would like you to meet Lady Delia. She is in charge of our rehabilitation work and you will be working with her more than anyone else."

Lady Delia raised her chin and looked at me with an odd mixture of defiance and, oddly, fear—at least I think that's what it was-in her eyes. She did not acknowledge the introduction.

Once, I would have curtly nodded and stalked off. But many years, and lots of hard lessons had taught me that a man who behaves himself even when others don't is always in the right-though it did not lesson my desire to bash her on the head a whit less.

In a sweeping movement that would have made Daddy proud, I curtseyed to the arrogant little minx and said, "Your Grace," with as much respect as I could, even though my eyes flashed fire at the ground. Then, with a firmness of movement that Ryan could not stop, I stepped forward to the next person in line-a large motherly woman who was well covered up.

I glanced at Ryan and saw an answering twinkle in his eyes, He knew exactly what I had done. His arm was firmly around my waist now and I was too mad to ask him to remove it-of all the cheek! Who did she think she was-who did any of these nobly born daughters think they were? Spiteful little useless snobs!

I blew out my cheeks and focused on the next person before me-she was Madame Ingra, the head of Ryan's household. With a warmth that was a welcome refreshing change from Miss Snootiness to whom I had just been introduced, Madam Ingra actually hugged me and said, with unmistakable sincerity, "Welcome here, my dear child. I hope you will be happy with us."

I smiled back enthusiastically, "Thank you, Ma'am."

Ryan had not let me go, and now he took me with him to the orderly lines of people waiting to greet him on his return back home. I must say I was very impressed by the discipline and cultured behavior shown by the people of the north. Ryan shook hands with each and every one, and asked after their welfare in a tone of such respect and concern I was reminded of Adam more than ever. This was the ideal kind of ruler, I felt-someone who felt wholeheartedly that he was one of the people and not one above them.

At long last we were free to enter the palace and Ryan handed me over to one of the ladies-in-waiting who stood ready to do his bidding.

"Please take Captain Teela to her rooms," he said to her, and then to me, "We assemble for breakfast in an hour Teela. Syrah will guide you back and be responsible for your welfare when you are here. Dress code is nothing very formal so please wear whatever you are comfortable in."

He walked away to his own chambers, and I followed Syrah to my rooms. I had no time to really appreciate the beauty of the palace and the exquisite furnishings-when we reached my rooms, she opened the door and waited for me to enter.

I stepped into my room and nearly gasped. It was huge, with windows so large I had a magnificent view of the towering mountain ranges that loomed almost outside my window. With a small cry of delight, I went across and stood there, drinking in the beauty with my eyes.

Syrah came across to me and stood next to me. "You like it, my Lady?"

"Like it? Oh –er… " I was at a loss what to call her and she deftly interposed, "Please call me Syrah, Captain." With a grateful smile, I continued, "Oh Syrah-it is beautiful. How kind of you all to give me this lovely room. And –please call me Teela."

"Well, Teela," Syrah smiled, some hidden ice in her rapidly thawing by the looks of it, "I am so happy you like it. The Queen Mother and the King both felt you would like this room, you see. May I help you to change?"

"You'll need to tell me what to do when I am here, " I said frankly, tearing myself away from the vision outside my window with some reluctance. "Our ways in the plains are all I know and they may be totally out of place here."

My bags had been brought in and she had started unpacking, deftly and neatly placing things in the various drawers and cupboards. I sank into a comfortable armchair by the bed and let my hair down. She stopped halfway through and stared at me, mesmerized.

"What?" I said, somewhat nervously. Facing the Horde on the battlefield was child's play compared to the dos and don'ts and rights and wrongs of the royal court.

"Your hair," she almost whispered in awe, "oh Ancients-what beautiful hair."

Then she almost sank at my feet and gazed at me beseechingly. "Please Captain, let me do your hair for you when you are here-at least for the public ceremonies. No one, but no one, has had hair like this."

I was so embarrassed I almost burned. I was wondering what to say when a soft knock sounded on the door. Syrah moved swiftly to answer it while I sank back into my easy chair-only to shoot out of it when Ryan came into the room.

"Teela," he started and then drew in a sharp breath when he saw me scrambling to my feet-probably untidy with my masses of hair floating all around me.

I must have been as red as the wild Eternian roses and I hung my head in shame, vaguely aware that Syrah was agitatedly telling him something in their native tongue. He replied back and then called my name, "Teela?"

I raised my eyes slowly to look at him, and saw a twinkle there and something else I could not name. He smiled. "Looks like you have a new admirer, Captain. Syrah is supposed to help you dress and that is what I have assured her. She is frantic you won't let her dress your hair!"

I laughed nervously, "Thank you for this wonderful room, Your Highness."

For a moment he looked nonplussed but then recovered, "You are welcome Captain. I will see you at breakfast then." He smiled again and left.

Syrah ran the water for my bath and I had a long hot shower. When I came out she had kept a dress for me on the bed, something in peach, with long sleeves and fur around the neck and wrists. She helped me slip into it, and insisted I rest in front of the dressing table while she literally chortled and chuckled in glee and braided my hair into three braids and wound them around my head so many times that at the end my head was absolutely covered with neat even ruby red braids-even I had to admit that it did look- nice.

"And the next time," she announced, tucking a small white flower somewhere in all my hair, "I will do the…" She uttered some unpronounceable word which I dimly realized was some other way of dressing my hair. Suppressing a groan, but thanking her instead, I made my way out of the room and waited for her to lock it after me. We then set out for the dining room.

Ryan's palace was larger than I thought, and I was totally confused when I finally reached a large room with a U-shaped table and chairs set all around it. Ryan gestured to the seat next to him, which was empty and I walked towards him. The gentleman on the other side got up and drew out my chair and I sat next to him. Ryan gave me a long look and then stood up with all the others at the table, when his mother, the Queen Mother arrived. She occupied the seat on the other side of him and we all sat down.

The Queen took a sip from her cup and that was the signal for the breakfast to start. As waiters served us, the Queen spoke first to Lord Erwin, and then turned towards us. Her eyes crinkled when she smiled as Ryan introduced us. I was wishing the floor would open up and swallow me-never, in the plains, would it have been allowed for a person not formally introduced to the Queen to be allowed to sit at the Royal table –and that too so close to her. I guess the North had its own rules.

She must have realized how I was feeling, for, she said in the most charming manner possible, "I know that a formal introduction was not possible between us, Captain but on no account do I want you to be uncomfortable for that. After breakfast, Ryan, bring the Captain to the Gold Drawing room and finish the introduction and presentation formality. I want to speak to this child-about other things."

Ryan said, "Yes Mother," dutifully and I contented myself with observing the people at the table. There must have been about twenty of them and I got more than a few smiles and sincere nods. I silently ate my food, and almost choked when I noticed the last person who had slipped into the dining room.

It was Miss Snootiness herself. As I observed her surreptiously, I forgot to eat in amazement and, yes, curious pity.

She had so obviously been crying.

Miss Snooty finished her breakfast first and left the table-I hardly think she tasted anything. After we were done, Ryan and I walked the vast corridors of his palace and reached the doors of a room which was decorated in gold leaf. I gaped-I do not think I had seen such opulence even in the Royal Palace at Eternos. Before I could say anything, however, the door had opened and we were ushered in.

The entire room had carvings and filigree work in gold leaf. It literally screamed, "Royal." The furniture too looked gold plated and the room was so magnificent I did not dare to approach near any of the furniture. Behind a huge desk, the Queen Mother had been waiting for us. At a signal from her, we were left alone and the doors closed noiselessly behind us.

Ryan led me to the side of the table and said, formally, "Your Imperial Highness, may I present Captain Teela of the Royal Guard, and King Randor's representative here during the rebuilding of the Northern Lands."

I bowed and curtseyed and the Queen nodded regally. That was it; she then smiled and told me, "Now that your introduction formality is out of the way, sit down, child."

I hesitated, scared to sit on the grand furniture, fearing it would break. Ryan chuckled and helped into a chair and sat next to me. "It won't break, don't worry," he said.

I flushed in embarrassment and his mother laughed. She then spoke. "Teela dear, I am glad to see you here after all these years. We have never forgotten the wonderful times you children played together."

I smiled, "Adam and I have not forgotten either, Your Highness."

"I want you to be happy here, dear," she went on, and I realized why Ryan had told me that she was a warm kind-hearted woman. Here in the seclusion of her own room, with all barriers between us down, she was just that-a loving mother. "As you will no doubt understand, we have to keep up appearances in public, but to a minimal extent compared to the courts of the plains. Please feel free to approach me with any problem-anything at all-and never feel that you are bereft of a home and family for the next three years. I understand how a young woman like yourself who has never left her father for such an extended period of time may feel acutely home-sick even if she is swamped with work, and it is my heartfelt desire that we don't allow that to happen to you."

My eyes dimmed and my lips trembled as I smiled tremulously at her. How understanding and kind and wise she was!

"I am going to ask you something else," the Queen went on, and now the tone of her voice had changed. It was more…strained, somehow. Beside me, Ryan gave a sigh and locked his fingertips together and focused on the floor. I looked at him in surprise.

"You were the last person to see my Renate alive," the Queen said, and I immediately understood the reason for her and Ryan's sadness. "If it is not too much trouble, I would like you to tell me more of my child on that fateful day. You see, Teela, both Ryan and I had left on an administrative tour of the kingdom that day and we did not see her when she left for Marr. You were probably the last person she loved and trusted who saw her and spoke to her on the day she died."

I spoke, and I tried to bring what peace I could to those two grieving souls. "She was glowing, my Queen. She was obviously with child, and the happiness of it shone in her eyes and on her face. She was serene and happy and it brought a lump to my throat every time I looked at her. We remembered the happiness of our childhood days, and you will be glad to know that the last few words she spoke were those of love and shared happiness, not grief and pain. And, brutal though her death was, you will be comforted to no small extent to know that death was instantaneous. She was gone before she even knew what had happened." There was pin-drop silence in the room. The Queen stood with her back to me and her head leaning against the mantelpiece behind her desk, Ryan with his head in his arms.

What else could I say-what comfort could I give the grieving mother who had lost her only daughter, or the twin who had lost his sister? I said the next few truths which had been what I felt in my heart when I saw the spaceship carrying her being incinerated. "My life for hers, my Queen. I wish it a thousand times over, but there was nothing I could do." Tears were running down my cheeks wildly and the Queen turned abruptly back and came over to me, even as Ryan put his arm around my shoulder.

"No Teela." The Queen was distressed beyond all speech, and she wiped my face gently with a clean hand-towel, even as Ryan held me tighter. "I did not mean to distress you, love. And I would definitely not want your father or any father to lose his child the way I lost mine. I do not mean to imply that any of you were derelict in carrying out your duties-please never think that for a moment. I only wanted to know how she was when she…left us. You say she was happy and at peace, and that is good enough for me. Don't tear yourself to pieces, dear heart-there was nothing anyone could do."

Ryan tightened his grasp around my shoulder and looked into my eyes. "You aren't going to blame yourself, are you?" he said, and the tenderness in his voice nearly broke my heart. I shook my head vehemently, to reassure him.

"Good," he said, "because I would hate it if you grieved over this feeling that you were responsible for her death, Teela. None of us could help it. Now that you are here, I want you to remember every day that she loved you and would have wanted you to be happy here, not grieving for her. Will you try to do that-for Mother and me-and Renate herself?"

His grip around my shoulder was so hard it was beginning to hurt, but both he and the Queen were looking at me anxiously, waiting for my answer. Pulling up every reserve of strength and calmness I had in me, I answered as confidently as I could, "Yes, Your Highness."

"Well then, dear," the Queen spoke. At the warmth in her voice I really wondered just why the majority of the nobility and royalty I knew could not emulate her sincere and respectful way of speaking. Did they not realize that love forged greater loyalty and bonds unbreakable than fear and rank alone? "Ryan, if you both are not too tired, maybe you could take Teela around the palace and let her meet the people she will be interacting with the most. As you know son, almost all of them want to see you too."

"Yes, Mother." He turned towards the door. "Teela?"

I bowed to the Queen and she smiled and nodded. Then Ryan and I left her room.

Away from the main portion of the palace, walking towards the areas where the actual administrative work was done, I realized that though it looked massive from the air, the Snow Palace was actually small, in comparison to the Eternos one, but beautifully proportioned and every available inch of space was utilized to the fullest. The architect who built this had known his job and done it well. Also, the façade of wealth faded as we moved away from the central area, and the full effects of the Horde occupation were now visible. Several of the rooms had been bombed and the people had not yet finished clearing away the debris, though work was in full swing. The people looked lean and many were emaciated. I almost cried when I saw small blond-haired girls and boys with too-large eyes and skinny limbs peep at me and Ryan as we stopped to watch the rebuilding work going on. It made me feel guilty for all the full meals I had eaten over the last three years and the safety in which I had lived and slept at night. These people had literally starved.

Whatever sense of homesickness and uncertainty I had vanished when I saw the people working hard and I turned to Ryan and asked, rather abruptly, "Ryan, where do you plan to build the first green house?"

I think he understood what I was trying to say, because without taking offence, he just asked his aide to fetch the Royal Architect and Engineer and led me toward a fairly extensive area that was barren. The rest of the morning and part of the afternoon disappeared in discussing dimensions and possibilities and requirements. It was evening when we finally returned to the main quarters. All of us had missed our meals (the first of many more to come), but the basic outline of what we had planned was now clear and everyone felt it could be implemented. I felt relieved that we had got right down to the task at hand and was rearing to go.

I did not meet Ryan the rest of the day, since he had much more to do, but a young man named Lyran had been appointed to lead me around and stay with me as I met the people I needed to. I met the two main people who would be assisting me in my work-Zolya, from Faerenia, and Japer from Marr. Knowing that King Randor was sending a representative to stay and work in the rebuilding, both men had been deputed by their province heads to meet the Royal representative and establish…um…diplomatic relationships.

I took to Zolya from the start. The elderly statesman had been around a long time and he was clearly articulate about what their requirements were and enthusiastic about working with me and the rest of the team. I hesitantly told him a few of the plans we had in mind for the people of the three provinces and was delighted, when, with his wisdom and experience, he sat and analyzed just where the fallacies of each were and how best we could circumvent it. All in all, it was a most profitable session. This is more than I could say for the next idiot I was unfortunate enough to meet.

Japer barged into the room dripping obsequies, which underwent a dramatic, almost comical change when I was introduced as the Kings' representative. He was a short man, much shorter than me, rotund and florid, with dark hair which he had also streaked with red hair dye-badly, I might add. Just where he got the time and inclination for his fashion treatment after the war I don't know, but his opening words launched the first salvo of a grimly fought battle–not physical, of course-between him and me.

"Randor sent this-girl! Is he taking this rebuilding as a joke? Or are we of the Northern lands so insignificant that he sends an inexperienced little thing like this to help us?" he demanded.

His words silenced the room as effectively as if a bomb had been dropped in it. Behind me, I heard Lyran take a sharp breath and then stop breathing in shock. It was just the effect the obnoxious man wanted, of course. He folded his fat arms across his barrel chest and sneered at me. I started to get up and walk over to him-I don't know what I exactly wanted to do…smash his mouth in with my fists for starters, maybe-when Lyran, who seemed to have come alive again, put a hand on my shoulder and whispered, softly, audible only to me, but with urgency, "For Ancients' sake, Captain, I beg you, let me handle this."

Remembering that I was the King's representative, and not a soldier at war, I sank back on my seat, and glared at Japer, while Lyran came from behind my chair and stood in front of me.

"Lord Japer, I probably was not clear enough. This is THE Captain Teela of the Royal Guard and the Masters, to whose deeds of bravery and heroism we are no strangers. And King Randor himself has sent her, WITH King Ryan's consent-should I say, rather, at his express request, here. Am I clear? Or-is there more?"

Japer looked at Lyran like he was an insect, and glared back at me. "I don't know about that," he said, and my blood boiled when I heard him out fully. "She is Duncan's daughter isn't she? And as for her so- called bravery-well I was there when Lord Gorben and your own Queen Renate died in Marr. What exactly did she do there?"

Lyran shot me a frantic pleading look, even as I clenched my fists and my nails dug into the flesh of my hands and made bloody little crescents there. I wanted to hit Japer-beat him up and pull all that hair out strand by strand till he screamed for mercy…..

"Fine," Lyran said calmly. How he kept his voice so even, I have no idea. "I will personally inform the Queen Mother and King Ryan of your reservations, and then share them with King Randor and Queen Marlena themselves. I am sure you would personally like to expound your opinions and advice on the matter to the Royal Family. Shall we go to the communications room?"

Japer growled at Lyran, "Are you threatening me, pup?"

I sighed softly as Lyran bullied that horrible little man into submission, merely with his well-modulated voice and impeccable speech which were more deadly and effective than the hardest punches I could have thrown. When would I ever learn to talk like that, instead of going on the warpath every time I felt insulted?

"Not at all, Lord Japer." Lyran made it sound like he was addressing an Emperor, and Japer's red face took on the shades of volcanic lava. "I was merely doing my duty-assisting you any way I can. Maybe-" -his voice was steely now- "you WOULD like to retire for now and meet the Captain tomorrow at say, one hour after breakfast? Perhaps the advantages of this-alliance- will be clearer to you upon adequate reflection."

Japer looked words too unlawful to be uttered then he growled, "All right, my boy, but I'll get you for this-make no mistake lad. Oh-see you in the morning, Lady." The last sentence was directed to me with utter sarcasm, and then he turned and left the room. But I made sure he saw my answering nod and a grimace which served as a smile before he left.

Not until his steps had faded from hearing did Lyran relax his pose, then he hurriedly closed the door and got me a tall glass of water. Dropping the slight reserve he had adopted with me all morning, he swiftly gave me the glass and said, "Drink this."

I unclenched my hands, wincing at the raw pain of cut flesh. Lyran exclaimed over my hand wounds and extracted some gel from a cabinet and applied it on my hands, against my protests. He perched on the edge of the table and watched as I drank every last drop in the glass.

When I finally kept it down, he smiled-a genuine smile that shone in his eyes. I could not help smiling back.

"How old are you, Teela?" he asked, dropping all formalities.

I blinked-it was the last thing I would have expected. Then I shrugged to myself-why bother?

"Twenty-three, but don't voice it abroad," I replied teasingly. "Why do you want to know?"

He chuckled. "I have an older sister of your age. She's a red-head too, and you did remind me of her just now! Just between us-what did you want to do to that ass? Gorge his eyes out?"

"Smash him to a pulp, for starters, and then pull out each strand of hair while he screamed for mercy," I said bluntly, beginning to boil again, but controlling it with difficulty. "Why?"

He laughed, a fresh honest hearty laugh that dissipated my anger swiftly and I found myself chuckling too. "You're mild, Captain. Sonya would have killed him first and asked questions later, if he had spoken to her like that."

He held out his hand to me and said. "Just between us-and don't tell Ryan I said so-I agree with you totally. But on a more serious note, please disregard whatever nonsense he said, Captain. We have the highest regard and opinion for the Royal Family and your father and you and all the other Masters too, and I can't tell you how happy we are that you are going to stay here with us. Is it true you are going to be a hands-on worker?" When I nodded he smiled approvingly and continued, "Nothing will endear you to our people and gain you their love and confidence as much as that will. Where do you begin to start first and when?"

"As to when, as soon as Ryan lets me. As to where…" I looked up into his intent face. "Marr."

He smiled with delight and said, "I am more than honored to know you Captain. I am going to request the Queen Mother to assign me to your team for the duration of your stay in the North and I hope you will back me up in my request. And Sonya too," he said, happily. "She'll love you."


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note-There are three chapters left before this story ends, inclusive of this one.

Evelyn CMB, thank you for letting me be me-for all the genuine words of encouragement and of suggestions that made this story so much nicer than I thought it would be, without changing the core or details that went into it.

Once again-I took some liberties with the portrayal of some of the charecters, that were necessary to this story-they don't run perfectly true to form when seen in the episodes. Thank you all for bearing up with that.

With that-onwards towards the end….:)

One year later

Adam

I walked to the tent that Bow and I occupied at the end of another long and bloody day of fighting the Horde. As He-Man, of course-but even the magical protection afforded me by the sword could not decrease the pain of the various cuts and bruises and the large gash in my leg, which was now bound by the healers.

"You must rest that leg, He-Man," the healer had insisted, adding wryly, "If the Horde decides to take a holiday, that is." Both of us knew what the odds of that were.

Back in the tent, I slipped off my breast plate and washed my hands and face in the basin which had been hastily improvised. Prince Adam was supposed to have gone on a recruiting mission and was not due back for a few days. I was getting heartily sick and tired of the double life I was leading and the lies I had to resort to.

Outside, the valley was filling up with the evening mists, and the light was fading. I lay back on my camp-cot-too tired frankly, and relieved that my wounds gave me a legitimate excuse to just lie down for once. I rested my head on my folded arms and listened to the sounds outside-the concerned voices of the healers, the urgent brisk tones of the soldiers as they brought in the wounded, sounds of makeshift stretchers being dumped in a corner and weapons being collected, logs of wood being thrown into the fire, queues being asked to move faster as the evening rations were being handed out…..the usual everyday sounds of a war camp. Sounds I had grown so used to I could rattle them off by heart, and in correct sequence even in my sleep.

I know men are not supposed to cry. Especially the mighty He-Man, champion of justice, and the man who could not be defeated ever-the last bastion who never fell, who always came through. But there had been many moments over the last one year, I confess, when it had taken all my willpower to stop the pain in my heart from spilling over as tears down my face. Nights when I sat out on guard duty, or just because I could not sleep, and watched the slow dawn arise and knew that it meant another day from home and all whom I loved.

Oh, I knew the importance of the work I was doing-Etheria was so badly off under the Horde rule…I had been horrified. It had taken every ounce of persuasion to prevent Adora from completely breaking down as she became fully aware of the damage that had been inflicted on the innocent populace, knowing that she had been a party to several decisions that had helped ravage the beautiful planet. Even knowing that she was innocent and Shadow Weaver's spell had been responsible for her actions had not been able to spare her the torture her conscience put her through. I was hard-pressed to keep her from total despair many times-yet, from Ancients know where, she found the courage to face another day and work on. To a large measure, it was her knowledge of the Horde forces, their weaponry and medicine depots, the defence and offensive tactics they used, their deployment strategies and a thousand other details that were helping us slowly but surely take out the Horde forces in each province, one by one.

Casualties had been many, which were naturally demoralizing. The Rebels had been totally outnumbered when Adora and I first arrived and new recruits were hard to find. People had lived in fear of the Horde for so long now that they had almost become conditioned to their state of slavery. Almost.

It had taken a few victories-terribly costly ones for the Rebels, but extremely fruitful as far as morale went-to awaken the people from their stupor and rouse them. Now the number of volunteers was steadily increasing (not as fast or as many as Adora or I would have liked, but anyway, there was a significant improvement), and training them as fast as we could had become one of my biggest responsibilities. In addition to all the others, that is. I was not complaining, but it made me realize more and more just how much support I had on Eternia in the experienced Masters. Here…well, there were few others to help. That's what we were here for in the first place.

I listened to the sounds of the camp shutting down for the night and let out a small sigh. Bow was not back yet. He probably would not be back till noon tomorrow. I waited for my sister to come to me.

When almost dead silence had fallen, and the only sounds heard were those of the night insects and an occasional frog somewhere, I made out the flap of my tent move cautiously and She-Ra's head dress silhouetted against the stars of the night sky. "He-Man?" she whispered softly, obviously not wanting to awaken me if I was asleep.

"Come on in, She –Ra," I said to her softly.

She slid into the tent as noiselessly as a jungle cat and sat by my camp-cot, taking off her head dress and shaking loose her hair. I continued to stare at the top of the tent, making out what I could in that near- darkness. She leant her head against the rim of the cot and let out a sigh.

"Go to bed Sis, you must be worn out." When she didn't move, I went on. "What did you find on your scouting mission?"

"Thankfully, Brother, there are no more Horde camps near here. So unless we are especially cursed, we should be able to rest fully tomorrow and then break camp and move on in two days time." She muttered, "I hope so, anyway."

"Hmmm," I said, and relapsed into silence. I thought briefly of asking her to heal my leg, but dismissed the thought immediately. She was getting too worn down. Her powers were needed for more life-threatening injuries.

She spoke again. "Adam?"

"Hush-I warned you not to call me that."

"Yes, well…can I confess something absolutely awful?"

I turned on my side and gently ran my hand over her golden head. "What, Sis?"

"Oh Adam," I frowned at the distress in her voice and did not correct her usage of my real name, "I know no warrior should feel this way…but sometimes I long for home-for Mother and Father." Her voice choked on a small sob but she controlled it.

"Tell me about it," I muttered, stroking her blond head.

"You mean, you feel the same way too?" She sniffed and sounded surprised.

"More than you know, Adora," I said, breaking my own instructions to her and for the moment not caring that I had done so.

"I keep thinking of Mother," She was trying hard not to cry, and I put my arm around her. I could feel her hot tears on my skin and felt sad, but since I was in the same boat there was not much I could do about it.

"I miss them all too," I said, to make her feel better, but succeeding in making myself feel worse. The memories were coming in a rush now-Mother's smile, Father's laughter, the intelligence in Duncan's eyes, Orko's antics…and red hair blowing against a fair face with blue eyes that looked at me longingly as their owner sat on the floor of my office and beseeched me…. I muttered a muffled oath and stopped the trend of my was no good. I had to get myself in hand.

"Only two more years, Adora." I tried to sound happy, but did not-to my ears at least. "Come on Sis-to bed with you. We really can't afford to get all maudlin now, can we?" I returned to gazing at the tent roof, even as I kept my arm firmly around her. A horse neighed in the distance, and we could hear the crickets chirp outside. In spite of myself, I felt better, having her with me, and I felt my dark heavy mood lift.

"I guess not," she spoke after a little while of sniffling. "The faster we get through this the better it is." She turned and kissed me on my cheek. "Goodnight, darling brother. You don't know how glad I am to have you here with me. Oh-er-Adam…"

"Yes, Sis?"

"You have to go on a scouting trip tomorrow-to the forests surrounding the castle of Mystacore."

I raised myself on my arm and frowned at her through the darkness. I did not like the way this was heading.

"Alone?"I asked her.

" will have to go with Castaspella." I could make out the hesitation in her voice, and smiled at it in the darkness of the tent.

I lay back on the camp-cot with a lively feeling of apprehension. I was NOT looking forward to the morrow. On the plus side though, I would be going as He-Man and not as Adam.

"I am sorry Adam," my sister sounded sincere, "I tried to palm it off on someone else. Queen Angella backed me up- she is so perceptive in these things-but there was no one else to go with know," she added suddenly, "you could use this as an opportunity to tell her to leave Adam alone. As He-Man, your word would have a lot of weight. Tell her about Teela, too."

I considered her words. There was a lot of truth in them. Maybe this could work out for the best after all.

"You are right, Adora," I said slowly. "I will do as you say. And now, go to bed Sis. It's very late."

After my sister left, my mind went over the last one year and the subsequent developments. Adam and Adora had been regarded with suspicion and hostility by most of the rebels and it had taken a lot of hard work to get their grudging acceptance. He-Man and She-Ra were hailed and admired, as they usually were. But now, I flattered myself that my sister and I were considered as true, loyal friends.

There were a lot of female warriors among the rebels, and the usual swooning over He-Man had become so routine by now that I hardly noticed it. Princess Glimmer, Queen Angella's petite, lively daughter had a massive crush on the hero, and I waited with an indulgent eye till she got out of it. She was a sweet little thing, and I found myself wishing that I had a little sister like her! Anyway, she got out of it over time and was now a close friend to both of us.

There were two other 'femme fatale 'as Mother would have called them, and they were Frosta, Queen of the Ice Kingdom, and Castaspella, Queen of Mystacore.

I sighed to myself as I recalled the –embarrassments –I had been subjected to over the last one year from the determined attentions of these two women. It always makes one grateful when one is wanted and liked but this was a bit too much! Prince Adam had definitely provided a lot of free entertainment to the tired Rebels with his two-admirers.

Frosta was slim and beautiful, with plentiful platinum blond hair and deep blue eyes. Very agile and with quick reflexes she reminded me of Teela sometimes-she had a temper too. But with all her overt flirting with Prince Adam, there was a dignity to her that could never be hidden. Though I burned when she demonstrated her more obvious intentions, ultimately, I liked her. She was a nice girl. Just wish she hadn't fallen for me as Adam, though.

There are no words to describe what I went through with Castaspella. By herself an epitome of dignity and regal bearing, she seemed to become a pile of slush when Adam was around. I was horribly embarrassed at our first meeting, even her normal tone of voice changed when she spoke to me –guttural and low pitched, instead of her usual soft well-modulated tones.

She was a woman who would melt a man's bones with a glance from her blue eyes. Voluptuous and exquisitely beautiful, with auburn hair, the very flesh on her arms seemed to call one to touch and feel them-leisurely. And this was when she was not being deliberately alluring-when she was though, she was like an unstoppable force of nature. Except for me.

What Castaspella or any other woman could never understand was that my heart belonged to Teela and always would. It did not matter just how worthy or not she was of that position from an outsider's point of view. I loved her. That was it.

In a way, I felt a little sad at the way Casta unconsciously let herself down around me as Adam. I did my best to keep aloof, as gently as I could, without hurting her. But it was difficult at the best of times. The hostility between her and Frosta was becoming more marked and I lived in the lively apprehension that they would come to blows about it and REALLY mess things up. For myself, I just wanted to finish this blasted war and go home. Back to Teela.

Like Adora said, maybe this could be the opportunity I needed to clear things with Castaspella once and for all. I just hoped, for all our sakes, the morrow would resolve this issue for good. I was not looking forward to spending the next two years with two determined women at loggerheads-and all over simply was not worth it.

The next morning, there was relative peace around the camp, as it was likely going to be a couple of quiet days. I had my breakfast, and walked to Queen Angella's the murmur of voices inside, I took a deep breath to compose myself, and pushed open the flaps.

The two women within looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Good morning He-Man," Queen Angella said, "I trust your pain is better." Her eyes crinkled around the corners and her smile reminded me of my mother.

'Not worth mentioning at all, Your Highness," I laughed. "Good morning, Queen Castaspella."

The Mystacore Queen spoke with flawless dignity. "I am honored that you will be my partner on this mission, He-Man."

Queen Angella shot me a keen glance. "Are you sure you are well enough, He-Man? If you are still-indisposed-I could probably put it off…."

"Yes," Castaspella said, her genuine concern in every word, "I am sure I could go with one of the other Rebels if I had to, He-Man. Your health and well-being and the need for adequate rest is important too."

I shot her a brief look-why couldn't she behave like this with Adam? She seemed to become a sizzling siren in front of him instead, and in my opinion at least, it did her no credit.

"I am fine, Your Highness," I said.

"Please, He-Man-no formalities between us. Not after all this time." Castaspella smile would have melted a heart of stone.

"It has been reported that there were old Horde bunkers with weapon supplies in the outer perimeter of the Mystacore forests," Queen Angella spoke. "I want you both to see if that is so, and to blow them up if you do find them. At least that area will become sterile as far as we are concerned."

Castaspella got up, and moved to where I was standing. "We'll get on to it Angella," she said. "See you in the evening. I have the approximate locations with me. Come, He-Man."

I climbed on Battle Cat and Castaspella jumped in the seat behind set out of the camp and into the valleys.

After a couple of hours we reached the vast plains that She-Ra had scouted the previous night and moved on confidently. By taking a detour to the left, we reached the outer edge of the Mystacore forests. We did not speak much-I because I was more intent on finishing this mission fast, and she because I was He-Man. It would have been a very different scenario if it had been Adam though.

The Rebel information had been surprisingly accurate. We found fourteen bunkers, camouflaged hastily in the rush to leave, and most of them yielded nothing much. The weaponry we found in the remaining had already become outdated in this war and we felt no need to transport them back to the camp. The Queen's suggestion that we destroy them was very practical.

It had taken the better part of the day by the time we finished setting off the charges and timing them all to blow up at the same time. Castaspella created a sound barrier with her magic so that the sound of the explosives would be muffled to the maximum extent possible.

We watched the smoke drift away into a mist at the top of the trees, to prevent it being seen by Horde troops far away. I turned to go to Battle Cat but stopped at the queen's voice. "Wait, He-Man."

"Yes, Casta?" I asked her.

"I have something of-importance to ask you…something-personal. I…I hope you won't take it amiss…"

I groaned inwardly, but replied courteously, "Certainly, my Queen. How can I help you?"

She gestured to mat of fresh grass and we both sank on it. Battle Cat sat by me, and pushed his great head under my hand.

Castaspella looked at the mist for sometime and the spoke suddenly. "He-Man, I want you to know that Adora is aware of this conversation. So…please don't hesitate to tell me the truth when I ask you."

"Yes, my Queen."

"How well do you know Prince Adam?"

I replied with all the sincerity I was capable of. "My Queen, there is no one who knows Adam better than I do-and no friend who is closer to him."

She hesitated for a moment and then spoke, and in spite of myself I felt a pang at her words. "He-Man, I love Prince Adam. I loved him from the first moment I saw him. He has such a tender heart and is one of the most honorable men I know. I cannot think of any man I would want to spend the rest of my life with but him. So much so, I am aware that in my eagerness and desperation to get him, my behavior has not been…appropriate at times. I have tried so hard over the last one year and he has always retired behind that wall of decorum that I cannot break down at all. I must ask you-why is he not responding to me?"

I shifted uncomfortably, and she went on, still looking at the mist over the forests. "I asked Adora, and she said his affections are engaged elsewhere. He-Man, as a friend I ask you-is this attachment a deep true one, or one that we all go through at some phase of our life? Affectionate and sweet but by no means binding?"

I thought for a moment, and then spoke from my heart. "My Queen, I am afraid Adora did not tell you just how deeply Prince Adam loves this woman. She is not just a woman to be loved, for him. She is his life itself. He would rather lose his life than see her suffer, she knows him so well, and that is just one of the things he loves her for. She is as much part of his life as the sunshine and snow, as the blood that flows through his veins. She is what makes his heart smile and sleep in peace at night. She keeps his world sane and steady and on its track. And no matter what else may leave or betray him, he knows their love is true."

"To be with her, to share every day of his life with her-this is what gives meaning to his life, above all else-not his wealth, his power or anything else has the power to make him smile as one simple glance from her eyes has. Her smiles warm his heart and lighten his day. He is her and she is him….." I took a deep breath and tried to stop myself-I was getting carried away, remembering Teela and did not want to say anything more.

Castaspella looked at me-and the tears in her eyes moved my heart. "Does she love him, too?" It was almost a heartbroken cry.

At that moment, I was transported back to the day when Teela put her arms around my neck and told me, "I love you too, you Royal Fool…." I smiled to myself remembering her words-hardly lover-like...but more truth in them, eternal and unshakable, than most flowery passages that had been spoken. Thank the Ancients I had spoken to her that day….

Bringing my mind back to Etheria with a great effort, I looked at the red-haired queen in front of me, but it was another red-haired woman I saw, with her soft lips turned up to mine and her blue eyes fixed on mine with love and an odd shyness in them, and I answered from my heart, "Yes. Yes-she does. She loves him with a love that is all that is true and steady."

A poignant silence fell between us, and thoughts of Teela rushed in like an avalanche and lightened my heart, even as a bittersweet nostalgia threatened to tear me apart as I ached for her.

Castaspella was standing with her back to me. Her fists were clenched and her voice was raw with pain. "He-Man," she said, "one last question-has he asked her to marry him?"

"Yes," I replied, softly.

"And –what did she say? Or shouldn't I ask?" The last was said with a trace of bitterness.

"She accepted, my Queen," I said, even as I remembered her last words to me. Teela's words were what had pulled me through so much-more that she would ever know.

Castaspella drew in a harsh shuddering breath. She walked towards the forest a few steps and tried to compose herself. She then turned back and gave me a watery smile. "Well," she said wryly, "I guess I literally asked for that."

I said nothing. I did not want to say the least thing that would make her think she had some hope or leeway left.

"Well, maybe we should get going," she said, walking up to Battle- Cat regally and leaping on his back. "He-Man? Shall we?"

As we set off, the queen laughed behind me, and I could not but appreciate her courage and resolve. "I guess this means that Adam is…off my hooks for good. Tell me, He-Man-this woman-is she…beautiful?"

I replied to the universe. "She is one of the loveliest women I know, my Queen, and in every sense of the word."

"What is she like?"

I was about to launch into an enthusiastic description of Teela, when it suddenly sliced through my brain that the woman behind me was suffering a deep blow, and I abruptly asked Battle -Cat to stop.

"Castaspella, should we even be continuing this conversation?" I asked her sympathetically.

Her voice low, she replied, "I want to know as much as I can…to make the pain of knowing crush once and for all whatever hopes are left in my heart. That I can bear-but not to live with lingering hopes every time I see Adam and think of what I could have had with him, if he had reciprocated my love. I ….want to see this woman, He-Man. I want to burn her face into my mind, so that every time I think of Adam, her face will replace it and it won't hurt so much after some time. Get off Battle-Cat, He-Man."

With a sinking heart, I got off. She stretched her hands out and said, "Tell me her name."

"Teela," I said, wondering what she was going to do.

I saw soon enough-light shot from her hands and a large mirror appeared, shimmering with its gentle undulating movements. Castaspella muttered some words and then…..

A stark landscape, with forbidding peaks towering in the background. We saw the slopes of the mountains, with brush and grass on them, rolling down-sheep baaed and the roughly clad shepherd boys ran after them, herding them with their devoted dogs.

Tents bearing the insignia of the Snow Kingdom dotted the landscape, and I saw some of Ryan's people call out to each other in their soft musical tones. Two people walked and stood, watching the sheep being herded into their pens a little down the mountain side. One was a slim young man, with a charming smile and lively grey eyes. He looked younger than me by a couple of years, and with him was a woman who could only be described as an Amazon by my mother! Tall and hefty, with fiery red hair and dark flashing eyes, she towered over the young man. I heard him call her "Sonya" and then speak in the dialect of the North.

They both suddenly stood to attention, and the Amazon actually smiled, as they saw the slim uniformed figure approaching them. My heart stopped beating and I forgot that I was He-Man when I saw who it was-Castaspella had to call me three times before I could answer her. It was after Battle Cat gave me a vicious nip on my hand and I frowned down at him that I remembered where I was, who I was, and with whom….

"I guess that's her," Castaspella said, watching my love walk toward the two young people now smiling at her, planets away. Castaspella's eyes had the look of a frog trapped in a snake's jaw before its death.

I know I was supposed to be sympathetic, but it had been a full year since I last saw Teela and I forgot to reply to the Queen. I was drinking in the flawless profile, the creamy skin, the blue eyes alight with mirth and her lips-Ancients HELP me….

The Amazon put her arm affectionately around Teela and the three of them watched the sun go down. Then, not to my surprise, Teela spoke to them in their own language (my love was nothing if not thorough) and the other two left. Teela sank on the sparse grass and watched the brilliant sky, with the medley of colors rapidly fading.

Castaspella's words jarred me back to Etheria. "He-Man, forgive me, but…." and she waved her hands.

Images formed over Teela's red head-Duncan, the Sorceress, my parents, her rooms in the palace-and I realized after a second that they were her thoughts. Even as I turned to lambast the near-broken Queen next to me for this unpardonable intrusion of privacy, I froze when I watched the thought that came next-Adam and Teela, the night she left for Marr-me-holding her and kissing her till we could have gone on for Eternity-the poignant sweetness of love….

Teela shook her head abruptly and the look of longing in her eyes made me insane. A warning growl from Battle Cat and another nip-this one drawing blood-made me come back to my senses.

As I absently applied pressure on my hand, I watched the images and mirror fade. I could have cursed with annoyance but I knew that would be most inappropriate.

Castaspella's quiet sobs made me look at her. She was heart-broken. I felt sorry, but said nothing.

"He-Man," she said, after calming down a bit, "can I show the image of-Teela-to Frosta too? It would be most unkind to leave her with the same hopes that I had"-(I noticed the past tense with relief)—"when I know for sure that they will not be…fulfilled. She and I have not seen eye –to-eye this last year, but I feel strongly she needs to know this."

I looked at her admiringly. "You are a brave and compassionate woman, Castaspella. I salute you-I really do. Yes, my Queen, by all means, if you think it appropriate, please do."

The Mystacore queen looked me straight in the eye. "She is everything you said, He-Man. I could sense it. A fit bride for Prince Adam-and I never thought I would say that of anyone. Pure and strong and tender-and she loves him to madness with a deathless love." She sighed. "Maybe we should go-Angella will be waiting for us."

We rode back to the camp in silence.

Teela

Marr was at war.

Well- not the literal war, fought between two opposing armies. It was a war between practical science and centuries of disbelief and superstition.

Japer, the…dignitary…from Marr had reconsidered his opinion as to my suitability as King Randor's representative to the North "after due reflection," he said-and, I suspect, a lot of unsubtle arm-twisting by Lyran after I retired for the day. He was all politeness the next day-at least to my face.

Lyran came to my office the next afternoon as I was going through the list of people who would be accompanying me to Marr. I looked up at his soft, "Teela" and almost gasped in shock.

With him was a woman whom Queen Marlena would have undoubtedly called an "Amazon"-she towered over Lyran like a giant over a dwarf. She had the reddest hair I had ever seen in anyone, with snapping dark eyes to match. I automatically leaned back in my chair as I stared up at her and nearly gaped-nearly.

Lyran smiled with infectious enthusiasm. "Captain Teela, this is Sonya, my elder sister. She has just been appointed your personal guard, by King Ryan himself."

This time my mouth did drop open. "What?" I managed.

Oblivious to the fact the idea of a body guard was foreign to me and not exactly welcome, Lyran went on happily, "I requested to be assigned to you Captain, and the King said yes. I asked for Sonya too, and he agreed again. He said we were to see that not a hair on your head was harmed. Not," he added hastily, as he saw me begin to frown-ME with a guard?-"Not that he does not have faith in your abilities to defend yourself, Captain. It's just that…oh well…" He trailed off lamely.

"It's just that I want to be sure she is safe," Ryan's voice came from behind Lyran and I scrambled from my seat automatically. He walked to my desk and held out his hand towards me. I unthinkingly put mine in his. "Teela, it's just that-I want you to be safe and be able to concentrate on your work .."

"Of course, Your Highness," I replied-not wanting to make a scene or fuss, when his gesture was so unmistakably out of sheer concern for me,-and anyway, I was going to leave in another three years,-I smiled at Sonya and put out my free hand towards her. She grasped it with a smile.

When she spoke, her voice was surprisingly soft and gentle for such a huge frame, "I am honored, Captain."

I shook my head. "Call me Teela."

"Well then Teela-my little brother told me so much about you. I am honored to be of service, Ma'am."

Ryan and I both smiled.

Ryan turned to me. "So, what is this I hear about Marr being your first choice for rehabilitation?"

I answered a trifle grimly, "Believe me, Highness, its necessary!"

"When do you intend to leave?" Ryan asked.

I briefly hesitated and then replied, "Tomorrow early morning, if it's all right with you, Your Highness."

Ryan chuckled. "I guess it's no good my trying to dissuade you?"

I shook my head and smiled.

Sonya spoke up. "King Ryan, what danger do you anticipate her to be in?"

Ryan looked at her. "I don't know Sonya, but there are a lot of unfortunate misguided people who will be waiting to make her life miserable. I want her to be able to work with no…additional hassles. That will be one of your jobs."

She nodded.

The four of us spent the next hour discussing various vital issues relevant to our work and then Ryan left. Sonya, Lyran and I continued after which we dispersed for the day. I went back to my rooms and Syrah came in soon after.

"There is a state dinner tonight," she started enthusiastically, "and today I dress you in white with (some unpronounceable name)…"

I laughed. "I am afraid not, Syrah. I leave for Marr early morning tomorrow."

She looked lost for a minute then brightened immediately. "But you will be back for the reception for the Grand Duke-yes? And I will dress you…."

I shook my head. "No, I am sorry-I don't know when I will be back. It will probably take months for my work to be done."

She looked at me tragically. "But no-it cannot be. It is not fair. I get you and you go…."

I laughed. "That's very sweet of you, but I came here for a job, remember? And I can't wait to get it done!"

She sniffed. "What are your orders for me Captain?"

My eyebrows must have disappeared into my hairline, because she hastily amended it to, "What do you want me to pack?"

I thought for a minute and then relented-really, what was Ryan thinking of? A maid and a bodyguard? Whatever next?-and then told her what I needed. I watched her as she deftly packed my bag, and thanked her when she had finished.

After she left, I placed whatever I needed for the journey outside and sat by my window, looking at the eternal mountain peaks outside and thinking of the morrow and what it would bring. So far, I had no trouble dealing with any of the populace of Eternos in all the various regions I had been exposed to, and I hoped the Marrs would be no exception. It was so much easier to work when there was some level of understanding and mutual cooperation.

Later, I had a quiet word with the Queen mother before I retired for the night. She understood when I asked her to excuse me from the state banquet for the night. Ryan was busy elsewhere and I did not meet him at all.

The mild rays of the late morning sun the next day saw our entourage traversing the slippery barren icy wastelands and heading towards what probably was Eternia's most underdeveloped area: Marr.

Not that it would remain that way –not if I had anything to do with it!

When we reached the outskirts of the province, my heart sank at the sight before me-at the state of sheer neglect and bleakness that was so in-your-face; a potent reminder in spite of one's best wishes to ignore it.

There was not even a road-for starters-and our vehicles groaned and muttered and bumped and bruised us as we traversed the dusty path. As far as the eye could see, land stretched away on all sides, ringed in by the forbidding icy mountain peaks. Occasional sporadic huts dotted the landscape, and a couple of nomadic women, dressed in filthy clothes, with large-eyed, obviously diseased and malnourished children clinging to them, stared at us like we were aliens as the convoy drove past. I hoped for better things when we reached the main capital town, but was horrified when things there were not much better.

It was a capital city only in name. The buildings were primitive-no roads, no planned streets or housing-not even proper sanitation. Animal droppings liberally littered the streets and the stench was overpowering. I was appalled, but a slow simmering anger also brewed up. What ruler would allow his people to live in such primitive, near inhuman conditions?

Granted the Horde war had taken its toll-but this was more than that. This was a deliberate and criminal neglect of a land and people who were ignorant and helpless and for that I squarely held its rulers responsible. All Eternia had suffered-Ancients knew I had seen more than my share-but this-this was criminal, a neglect beyond comprehension or excuse.

The vehicle we were in thudded to a halt in front of a large compound wall with no gates-it was marginally less filthy and congested, and to my surprise I saw some wild creeper with hardy red blossoms grow profusely over the wall-the only splash of color in this forsaken land.

This, definitely, was not the Marr I had seen nearly four years ago. And I had a good idea who was responsible for it.

Sonya, Lyran and I were out of the vehicle in a flash and strode up to the doorway of the building. A few wild roosters scattered out of the way and I kept my jaw clenched tightly as I waited. Sonya moved subtly to my side, her huge frame positioned to take any attack on me. Lyran spoke to the miserable excuse for a sentry who sat huddled in a semi stupor at the doorway, reeking of some vile brew that reached me a good two feet away. I thought of my soldiers in the Royal Guard and Army and even the civilian units formed during the war and wanted to kick him. An extreme and perhaps seemingly inhuman reaction, but I make no apologies.

Lyran suddenly added a soft aside to me, "Teela, I want to shoot Goren as much as you do, but I beg you, leave this to me-for now."

I folded my hands across my chest and did not reply. I just concentrated on breathing slowly. How arrogant could Goren be? He knew we were coming today.

After a few more gentle sentences from Lyran, the sentry stumbled into the dark rooms beyond and after a long time Goren strolled out, tying a filthy dressing gown over his pot belly –looking so disreputable that for a moment my heart went out to the King and Queen, for having this miserable excuse for a man to represent them.

"Welcome, Captain Teela," he sneered, "I trust you did not find the journey inconvenient." I wished he had directly insulted me. It would have been good to smash his face in.

Lyran spoke coldly before I could reply, "Please send us to our quarters, Goren. I must say the state of your province seems worse than we thought."

"Ah, yes," he said sarcastically, "my humble apologies. It will be difficult for you, won't it my dear Captain, to get used to our primitive ways? It will be a change-the food, settings and-" darting a look of pure fury at me-"the beds. And the people in them."

It took me a moment to realize what he had said-I almost felt giddy with the unparalleled insolence of the man-but then the adrenaline pumped in like a tidal wave and I moved towards him with my fists clenched.

Sonya's hand wound around my arm like a vice and as I glared at her, she shook her head and said, softly, over and over, "No Captain, no-let Lyran deal with him. Trust me, this is necessary. Please, I beg you."

Lyran had stepped up to the arrogant man, pale with a cold frightening fury that unnerved even me, and when he spoke to Goren, his voice sent shivers down my spine-and I don't scare that easily.

"Apologise, Goren, now." Goren took a step back, his sneer gone. Though he did manage to try and regain some of his bravado, it was plain that he was shaken. I watched fascinated, and Sonya's hand did not relax an inch on my arm. He said nothing, however.

Lyran removed his blaster so fast we were not even aware of it. He spoke in measured even tones, "You have five seconds to apologize before I kill you."

At that instant I knew he would do it. Glancing at Sonya, I saw a look of resignation combined with pride as she looked at her little brother, and then at Goren with hatred in her eyes.

"I apologize," Goren sank on his knees before me and Sonya pulled me back as if he was a venomous snake.

Lyran walked up to him. "I would kick you on your face if I could," he said, quietly, "but that would make us equals. If there is any more insulting or harassment of the Captain, you will answer to me. Is that clear?"

He added, "Of course, if you insist on pursuing this atrocious behavior, I will shoot you like a wild dog."

And all of us who heard him knew he would do it.

It was pathetic to see the bully cower and nod in fear, and I suddenly turned away, unable to see the sight of a human having degraded himself to such an extent by his own actions, that another had the right to punish him. Bile rose in my throat and I wanted to throw up-it was a horrible scene, so in tune with all the poverty and backwardness I saw around me. Sonya's voice clucked sympathetically and she muttered a few gentle words in her own language. I could not understand a word, but understood the import behind them anyway, as she unobtrusively led me back to the vehicle. Normally I would have gone back and given Goren a piece of my mind at the very least, but today, something told me that I better listen to my two young friends who belonged to this unforgiving harsh land with her cruel, exquisite beauty.

Sonya made me sit in the front seat and I dully watched Lyran talk to two men who came out of the building to speak to him. After some gesticulation, one of them nodded and ran back towards the back of the building and Lyran strode towards us with brisk steps.

He reached me and held both my hands in his, with a look of such utter distress in his eyes that I forced myself to give him a half-smile to reassure him. It did not fool him any, however.

"Oh Teela," he said, his sadness was sincere and unmistakable, "I am so sorry. So very sorry. I apologize for the entire North and her people. Believe me, my people are not like that…..that….thing back there. They may not be as cultured as your own people-that's because they live their entire lives trying just to survive-but they are decent good people. Please don't judge them by that-animal you saw. I promise you he will never speak to you again. You just work the way you want to, and leave him to me."

Before I could reply, he went on, the words pouring out in a rush, like a torrent that could not be stilled.

"When the Queen Mother told us you were coming, I can't tell you happy we all were. We, too want to be a part of Eternia, in every way, not just geographically alone. We too want to integrate in every way with the rest of the planet Teela. You and He-Man are the icons and idols for our young women and men. You have no idea how much they revere you both-with your youth and vigor and strength, you stand for hope and more importantly the future and all the dreams we want to achieve. Promise me you won't take this to heart, Teela. Promise me."

I paused a while before answering. It was not new to me that my success had been attributed to my other –"assets"-or yet that people got the wrong impression that a woman in the guard had to be a hard-core drinker with the loose morals of a slut. Never mind that I had never tasted hard drinks and had hated the wine they made me sip when I graduated from the university after topping it to the extent that my record on that score was unblemished when it came to that.

Truth be told, it still hurt every time someone said things like that. I had only succeeded in hiding it.

Those things, however, were going to be perennial problems with no answers, and this chilly morning, as I sat in the vehicle and looked into the anxious faces of the brother and sister next to me, I knew in my heart that I would need give no explanations to these two. They knew.

And I was lucky to have friends like these, and very grateful, too.

"Then," I said gently, looking directly into Lyran's clear grey eyes, "maybe we should start our work integrating the North with the rest of Eternia as fast as possible, wouldn't you agree?"

Sonya gave a sigh of relief and let go of my arm. I smiled at the imprints her tight grasp had made on it.

Lyran sat as if frozen. "You…You don't understand…" he stammered.

"What?" I asked, puzzled as I rubbed my arm and winced.

Sonya spoke in her gentle voice. "The Marrs have a custom, Teela. If a guest insults his host in his home on the first day of visit, there is a fight to the death."

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

Lyran looked into my eyes "It initially evolved in the old days, Teela, when treachery was rife-it was a survival tactic then. No one uses it anymore, but Goren is capable of playing on the fears of his people to make it appear you are something worse –to goad them into attacking you. That's what he tried today, and it did not work."

I slumped in my seat, and the young statesman pressed my hands earnestly, "I swear on this land that I love –it will not happen again. I swear it-you will not be taken for granted or manipulated in your ignorance by anyone, and this I swear in the name of the King, and the Queen Mother."

I smiled at him, "I am sure you will take care of me-you and Sonya."

Lyran abruptly rose and turned towards one of the two men we had seen, who was now hovering in the background. He got into one of the vehicles and it moved ahead of the convoy. We strapped ourselves in and followed it.

The guest quarters were a group of simple whitewashed buildings situated at the foot of the mountains, right in the heart of the nomadic pastures, which was exactly where I wanted them to be! Filthy, of course-when we opened the creaking doors, a swarm of ice-bats flew out, annoyed at having their home taken from them. But the rooms were spacious and large and there were three good usable bathrooms and toilets, which were what mattered. I had not known WHAT to expect after the "city."

Sonya had cried in outrage when I borrowed a pair of the rough clothes from the old caretaker and taken a couple of brushes and a bucket of water and some soap and set to cleaning those rooms. It was the easiest and most joyful part of my job, it seemedto me-at least they did not try to kill me! It brought back memories of Grandma too-her gentle voice telling us girls exactly how to clean, when to clean….

By nightfall, I leaned against the doorway and smiled with satisfaction. Everyone had chipped in, and we now had a squeaky-clean home for however long it took. We were all tired-my shoulders were aching-but it was worth it.

Sonya and I would share one room, with a connecting doorway to Lyran's room, which he shared with a huge giant of a man called Forg.

I had a hot bath, and the smell of the logs being burnt to stoke the fire and the smoke rising from behind the house made me nostalgic for home. Dressed in long-sleeved woolen sweaters and pants, with a warm jacket over them, I made my way to the campfire around which the other members of our party, both soldiers and civilians, were roasting legs of fowl and eating it. Smiling faces made space for me to sit and inevitably, Sonya materialized from nowhere and sat next to me. I wondered amusedly if this was what Adam had felt like with me-having a full time bodyguard was like having an extra limb, and not necessarily a wanted one!

We had our dinner, and as the embers burnt low, one of the soldiers took out a stringed instrument and began to sing. I could not understand the words, and I made a mental note to learn the local dialect from Sonya and Lyran as early as I could, but the wistfulness and sweetness of the song tore my heart and transported me back home, even though I tried hard to fight against it. Back home, now, Father and the king and queen would be having their last minute-after dinner discussions, and Orko would be reading some funny journal in that cluttered room of his, and Sy-Clone, if he was still at the palace would be massacring someone at a game of chess-and Adam…my Adam….

The fire died down completely and an odd hush fell over the group-suddenly it was as if the grief in my heart at wanting Adam had been extrapolated into this dark night, with the endlessly stretching plains around me, and the wintry wind beginning to lash us slowly. And yet, no one said a word, as we all sat there, together, and the night grew darker till we could barely make out each other's profile.

And then, Sonya's soft voice came through the night, making barely a dent in the stillness around. "Teela…look up."

I looked up and my heart stopped.

Whirling galaxies and star gas clouds were over my head-immense, infinite and breathtakingly beautiful-so close that I wondered if I could put out my hand and "pluck a star"-so exquisite that my heart began racing with a keen sense of awe and pain so deep it hurt. As I blinked back the tears that rose unbidden to my eyes at this wonderful humbling sight, even as I realized that every word that Ryan said was true, even as I reiterated to myself that I would fight a hundred thousand Goren's if need be to bring back happiness and joy to this beautiful and forsaken land…

Even then…

My heart opened up and sent my love to the blond prince on one of those planets whirling above us.

"Adam….my Adam….my love…..be safe…..and come back to me."


	19. Chapter 19

Nearly two and a half years later

Teela

The soft baaing of the lambs and the more sonorous sounds of their mothers cut through the evening air like a melody, and I walked out of my tent to watch yet another brief, but brilliant sunset, in this land which I would be leaving soon. Even though I was sad to be leaving so many dear friends behind, I must admit my heart rejoiced at the thought of being with Adam and Adora and my parents again.

My first one year had been tumultuous and action packed, including a brief career as a temporary criminal-of a kind. Perhaps I had better explain.

The problems at Marr had been so numerous it would take a book to fill them, but within the first few days, Lyran and I had decided that the first thing to be tackled would be the complete lack of hygiene and the pressing need of correction of malnutrition in the children. With that in view, Lyran had convened with great difficulty, a meeting of the nomadic chiefs of the seven different tribes in the region. They steadfastly refused to come to us, so Lyran, Sonya and I went to this meeting.

We entered a huge circle of people at the appointed place and it took all my self control to not to gasp when I saw the seven giants seated around a rough wooden table. Sonya and I stood at the back and Lyran walked up to them and bowed. The largest of the men, their leader and spokesman it seemed, spoke and I got the same sense of shock every time-gentle soft voices in bodies that were…titan. There was no other word for this. This was a strange land of contrasts.

After the preliminary greetings, a couple of wooden seats were brought to us, and Sonya and I sat down and watched as Lyran expertly relayed greetings from King Randor and King Ryan to the gathering, which were received with much approval, it seemed, from the appreciative nods and smiles that passed around. Lyran then asked the chiefs what their urgent pressing needs were, listening intently as they explained and absently nodding as their views confirmed ours. Sonya translated to me as fast as she could.

"They say they are hungry, and the little ones die fast-they do not live long enough to bear children. They fear their race will end."

"They are not willing to give up their nomadic ways for good, but will consider farming for a section of their population, temporarily."

"They have forgotten what it is to eat vegetables and subsist mainly on meat and milk. They say the sheep are sickening too."

A sudden roar from one of the chiefs who sprang to his feet startled all of us and Sonya and I were up in a flash, arms at the ready to shoot if need be. The group of men and women at the edge of the table looked poised to attack, and for one wild second , I thought there would be a free-for-all.

But the leader boomed out something in a forceful voice, and that seemed to control the situation.

"What was that?" I asked Sonya , my fingers close to my blaster on my hip even as I eyed the mischief- maker through narrowed eyes.

"Lyran spoke to them about vaccinating the children and that nut took off in protest," she replied lowly. "Apparently the Horde troopers decimated half his tribe by inoculating them with something that killed them. I don't really blame him for refusing, Teela. The leader just told him that he could look forward to losing the rest of his tribe over the next few decades to disease if he does not cooperate." She frowned. "Uh-oh-this is going to get ugly….." The two leaders stalked towards each other and a sudden hush fell on the gathering.

Lyran attempted to speak, but the leader barked an angry command at him, and he stepped back at once, unease written on his face.

It was at that moment that I had a flash of insight. "Lyran, Sonya," I called out, as the men stared at me in horror, "show them your inoculation scars!" I pushed my shirt sleeve up to my shoulder to expose the neat tiny circular scars on my upper arm.

Lyran and Sonya were with me as I walked up to the two men who looked at me as if they could not believe their eyes. Then, unwillingly, their eyes were drawn to the scars on all three outstretched hands, and the biggest giant barked a few words to the dissenting one. After a moment's pause, he shook his head.

Lyran released a deep breath behind me and moved rapidly to the front and started conversing with the two men, pushing me behind him as he did so-I would tell him exactly what I thought of him for that later…..

"The little one says that the Horde troopers gave his children something to drink-nothing that produces scars like these," Sonya translated rapidly.

"The giant asks him how much more stupid he can be-aren't they all going to risk their children in this?"

"Lyran is convincing them that their children are dying because they haven't been vaccinated against the common diseases in childhood and because of the lack of nutritious food. He's guaranteeing them a good outcome…"

There was more vigorous discussion, and finally the disgruntled one shook his head. The big one looked ready to hit him, but there it was-he was not ready to budge an inch.

"He says his children died within a minute of that drink and he wants absolute proof that the medicine will not harm the children-right now."

I sighed. We had encountered a similar problem in the plains once and luckily knew how to tackle it.

"Lyran," I called out, "tell them that Ryan's physician will inoculate me now, in front of all of them, and they can see for themselves if I drop dead or not."

Lyran froze, then, in a dream-like voice repeated my request. There was a moment of hushed silence, then a lot of excited chatter and approving nods. The giant leader actually looked at me and smiled.

Beside me, Sonya hissed. "Why that little rat! He's volunteered me as a pin cushion too-and he knows I hate needles! I'll dismantle him with my bare hands when I get home the little…" She went off into a string of curse words I neither understood nor wanted to, but I did not miss the look of mischief in her brother's eyes as he strolled back to us, and barely suppressed a laugh at his, "Think of it as a good cause Sis, " as he wandered over to get the physician who was waiting in the convoy with us.

I volunteered first, but Sonya refused, saying she wasn't about to let her little brother get the better of her.

With her other arm exposed, she sat on the chair, with an ever-increasing crowd of nomads around her staring with wide, excited eyes, her own eyes watching the physician's every move.

I think it was when he lifted the loaded syringe first that her face began to go gray, then green. I heard Lyran's muffled laughter and dug him sharply in the ribs while moving to stand behind Sonya and whisper urgently, "For Ancients' sake, Sonya-don't faint here, I beg of you. They may think you are dead and not only refuse to co-operate with us, but kill us for trying to destroy their kids."

The poor thing nodded bravely, but the luckily for me and unluckily for him, her brother put his foot in his mouth with a, "Yeah Sis, think of the good old North," which made her turn to glare at him the same instant the needle went in and it was over in a flash.

The physician held up the empty syringe, and a loud hail filled the air, and Sonya, absently rubbing her arm, was busy trading mock-glares with her little brother, whose eyes were alight with mirth-as well as pride for her.

It was my turn next, and I got through it. The cries of exclamations when we stood alive and well and not, as expected, a couple of corpses on the ground were nothing short of a miracle to these poor people, it seemed.

But it worked. One minute they were hesitant, the next minute, a commanding roar filled the air and men, women and children stood in queue to get the miracle medicine. I never saw a more delighted man than the physician or the nurses who accompanied him.

We ran out of supplies in the next half-hour and the chiefs spoke to Lyran in beseeching tones.

Sonya translated with a grin. "They beg us to not abandon them now. They say that there are a lot more people coming, who will be arriving throughout the night. They beg we get more medicine for them."

The physician walked up to the transport vehicle and took out a small transmitter. He punched in the codes for the Royal Palace infirmary.

I walked over to him and he smiled at me. "No time like the present, eh, Captain? I am calling for a few thousand extra doses of vaccines, plus added personnel to administer them. That was a good idea, Teela. Maybe at least now, the vicious cycle of disease will be broken here, in these lands."

I smiled, and watched the queue lengthen. Sonya and Lyran watched too, relief written large on both their faces.

The airship bearing the extra vaccines landed in an hour. It took all of us three continuous days of work to finish inoculating the members of the seven tribes. We made makeshift camps on those barren wastelands and worked without a break, day and night, for fear these people would suddenly change their minds and rebel. The paperwork took time too, and it was largely my domain since I couldn't actually administer the vaccines myself. There had been no registry of any kind in these lands for a long time, so the paperwork kept me busy enough.

But it was finally done, and we felt a real sense of relief and achievement as the airship, now empty, headed back to Ryan's palace. Then, amidst many heartfelt thanks from the nomadic leaders, and promises to visit again, we returned to our base, exhausted but blissfully happy.

There have been a lot of times in my life when hard work paid off, but nothing gave me more happiness than watching those excited simple people leave, with their children at their hips and in their arms, knowing that they would likely live to see many more years, and grow into strong and useful future citizens of the country.

Over the next few months, I spent so much time showing people to do simple things-like cleaning their primitive houses, delousing their children, washing and drying their clothes, even cooking food hygienically-that I sometimes laughed at the irony of it all, The Captain of the Royal Guard indeed! Oh my –detractors- at the Royal Court would love this one. I could hear their comments and sniggers already!

Sonya kept me in good shape, with my reflexes even sharper than they were, if it was possible. Lyran, too, turned out to be an unexpectedly deft swordsman, and I enjoyed our fencing sessions together. We had…bonded.

Many times, we sat after dinner in the quiet Northern nights, joking and laughing and exulting in the work we had done, feeling so happy.

But in all that, I realized for the first time what my father had meant by his request that I not do too much-there was simply too much to do! Impossible for one person to change the lifestyle of generations in a few years-and it was not good either. The concepts of teamwork, of patience and constant hard work, and the wisdom to discriminate between that which I could do rightly, and that which would take time, and needed lots of help-these were valuable lessons I learned in Marr.

The one thing that the Marr tribesmen were staunchly opposed to was inoculating their sheep. Since it was their only means of livelihood, they were not willing to take any chances. Which was why I turned sheep –criminal…of a kind….

It was a chance remark that put me on the path of crime. After days of negotiations, we had been sitting, feeling disgruntled at the deadlock that had occurred. After so many days of plain sailing-ah well- I guess life was not a straight line at all times….

"How pig-headed can you get?" I muttered disconsolately, and Sonya grunted agreement beside me. No offers of trade, etc., had worked.

Lyran stared moodily into the distance. "I just wish this would have gone through," he mumbled. "The gradual incorporation into our society will take a few more generations, but this we could have done-and their sheep live so long too….if we inoculate this generation of sheep, then the educated children of the next will make sure their animals are taken care of as per the norms…damn it!"

"I just wish I could hold their bloody sheep and stick a needle into them myself," I said recklessly.

"Hey why don't we?" Lyran continued in the same vein.

"Shall we start tonight?" I countered, merely in the spirit of the game, but Lyran had turned to me with a feverish light in his eyes. I blinked.

"Let's do it, Teela," his voice was hoarse with excitement.

"Huh?" I asked him.

"What?" his sister asked.

"Just what you said-there is a huge annual fair on the Great Plain here four days from now. All the nomads with their sheep come here. They stay in camps for a week. If we sneak around, we will be able to inoculate all or most of them on the sly."

Sonya frowned darkly and waggled a finger at him. "Oohh…and what if we get caught, my brilliant brother?"

"Why-they execute us," he replied airily.

"A mere technicality," I replied somewhat absently, while the rash part of me was slowly coming to the fore, after years of subjugation. They wouldn't catch us. We could make this work. The more I thought about it, the more certain I became.

A few moments later, I looked up at him and laughed. "Let's do it!"

"Yes!" Lyran was exultant.

"NO!" Sonya was equally unbelieving and horrified.

"We could sneak in at night when they are asleep," I said, getting into the spirit of the thing. "We reconnoiter in the mornings, get info on whose sheep are in which pens and how many…."

"Maybe dope their guards a bit…" Lyran added enthusiastically.

"Yes, and why not knock them on the heads into the bargain? Maybe a mugging or murder or two?"Sonya was at her sarcastic best as she glared murder at her young brother.

"There is no other way, Sonya," he tried, sending a pleading look at her."Look sis-I have the utmost respect for the culture and traditions of the North-you know that better than anyone-we have tried every direct way possible-but they have refused to listen even after they have seen how beneficial changes they incorporated were. There is no other way-and those sheep have got to be inoculated-you know that. Do you want them to fall dead eating infected meat after all the trouble we took? If there was even one sensible leader among those tribesmen, I would not have suggested this-you know that."

"Even their spokesman who was firmly supporting us over the vaccinations has been forced to back down by his own people. Can you think of a better way?"

Sonya looked uncertainly at her brother, even as I absently nodded-he was absolutely right-we had reached an impasse here and there was no-direct way to go-and I WOULD NOT leave Marr without having seen that those herds were inoculated, come what may-there was too much at stake.

"Yes there is," she interpolated firmly, "we go back and tell the King and HE does the needful! I can't believe this! Are you two mad?"

"Oh Sonya, "Ryan flung his arm around his sister-"do you think they'd listen to him? Honestly?"

"Actually, Sonya," I spoke up, "I don't think it's a bad idea. Look, we have got so much more to do…I have to go to Faerenia in another few days. We have spent nearly a year here, and Ancients know we have to convince them about trying their hands at planting and cultivating ducal trees and who know how long that's going to take! This is important, and I want to finish it before I leave Marr. If a little bit of law-twisting is what it takes, well…."

"Oh Teela-NO!" Sonya almost wailed.

"What if I clear it by Ryan first?" I asked lightly, meaning to be flippant.

To my surprise, she sobered up immediately. "Are you serious? If the king says yes, I don't mind anything. When will you ask him?"

I was nonplussed for a second, then shrugged. It would provide him with good laugh, if nothing else. And if it would make Sonya, –and other people I suspected we would have to rope in- feel a lot better…well, fine….

"Oh Ryan's a good sort." Lyran was on a high. I quirked an eye brow at him, wondering at his suddenly-adventurous spirit.

His sister punched him on his arm lightly. "He's our KING, idiot! Show some respect!"

Lyran did not seem to have heard. He jumped to his feet. "Teela? Shall we contact the Royal Palace?"

"Come Sonya."I waited for my bodyguard to come with me.

In the seclusion of our room, we locked the door and contacted the palace. As I waited for Ryan to come to the communications room, I chewed my lip-what was I getting myself into?

Ryan's voice came on, clear and strong, and we all smiled. "Teela? This is a pleasant surprise."

"Um, Your Highness…I –er-need your permission to do something –um-illegal." It was harder to get out than I had expected. I had disobeyed orders in my younger years, and had gotten into my share of mischief, but I had never asked permission to do so. This felt completely off.

A silence, then Ryan spoke again. "I'm sorry…I don't think I heard you right! What did you say, Teela?"

"I said, I need your permission to do something illegal," I repeated, squeezing my eyes shut for a second. Quickly realizing how that sounded, I hastily added, "All for the good of the people of course!"

His voice was warm with laughter. "I am curious, Captain. What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Are you alone?" I asked him, alarmed that we might have others listening in.

"Just a second," I heard the buzz as the frequencies changed and we were on a secure line. For our part, both Sonya and Lyran ran out and had a quick look around-no one.

I told him about the sheep and what we wanted to do. At the end I waited, thinking that he would surely think that I was a nut, and that his good opinion of me was all wrong. It had been so many months since we met. Maybe he no longer cared for me as much as a friend…and why should that matter to me now?

His reaction surprised me-hearty laughter rang through the room. Sonya and I both smiled, Lyran chuckling.

"I told you he's a good sort," he said irrepressibly, completely forgetting he could be clearly heard by his King who was definitely not deaf.

"I am going to pretend I did not hear that," Ryan said. "Sonya, are you there?"

"Yes Sire?"

"I put you in charge of the Captain's safety. That includes your brother's as well, as of now."

"Yessss," she hissed with satisfaction, eyes gleaming while her brother broke off mid-laugh and gulped.

"All right, listen you three-IF I wasn't aware of this plan, and _if_ I knew nothing, then I could not possibly object, could I?"

"Er-yes , " I said slowly, my heart sinking.

"That said-IF someone –neutral-suggested to me in the present circumstances something like this, I would probably tell them it was a wonderful idea and to go right ahead with my blessings-PROVIDED they were discreet and careful."

"What if something goes wrong?" Sonya blurted out. I was smiling and Lyran was back to his chuckling.

Ryan was blunt. "Do you want me there, Sonya? I will come if necessary and stay around to—um-do damage control if you are caught."

"Oh Your Highness," Sonya nearly wailed, "please come-these two aren't sane!"

"Lyran?"

"Oh-Ryan," Lyran spoke irreverently, "ER-Your Majesty I mean"-this after a sharp pinch from his sister—"don't bother! It'll be a walkover!"

I heard Ryan's laughter, then his gentle, "Teela? Do you want me there too?"

I thought for a moment before answering-it would be much better if he were there in person.

"If you can, Ryan,"I said slowly. "I think we can handle this, but in the odd chance something goes wrong, I –might need you to deal with the fallout."

Sonya smiled with delight, and Lyran gave me a disgusted look.

"All right, when do you want me there?"

"In two days," I said.

"I will be there by tomorrow evening," he said, "and I will stay in the same quarters you all do-nothing special necessary. See you all then."

"Goodbye Ryan," I signed off. Then turning to my two co-conspirators, I smiled. "If this works…"

"Oh it will." Lyran confidently strode out the room and his sister and I laughed.

Ryan's visit caused quite a stir. The nomads turned up-every last one of them, with their herds-and promised a cultural extravaganza, according to their limited means of course, every evening. It could not be more propitious.

Four of us were sworn to secrecy-Lyran, Sonya, our ever-obliging physician and me. Ryan's visit was to last three days, and we had to inoculate the herds between the early night and dawn each day.

I felt like a criminal when I sneaked into the first huge pen with a bag full of pre-loaded injections, but shook it off when I realized the enormity of what we were about to accomplish. The physician's instructions had been simple: just jab it in any one of the limbs.

The needles were specially thin and the prick did not hurt the animals much. I worked with my heart in my mouth and focused on finishing the pens allotted to me. By the end of the third day I was so tired , I could not see straight.

But miraculously, with a bit of long-needed luck, we did it!

All four of us stumbled into our quarters just before dawn that last morning and were touched beyond words to find the young King waiting for us, room darkened and a pot of steaming milk with thick slices of bread and goat cheese prepared. Lyran saluted the four directions vaguely, staggered to his bed and collapsed on it. Sonya managed a smile and half-salute before she crashed. The physician managed to greet his king, had a swallow of milk, took a couple of slices of bread and a hunk of cheese and darted out quickly, closing the door after him.

Then there was only the sound of Lyran's soft snoring and Sonya's deep breathing-and Ryan and me. I stood by the closed door of the darkened room, so touched by the King's gesture. It was something that only one who cared deeply would do. It reminded me of Adam and my heart broke.

I saw Ryan move slowly towards me, careful not to wake the sleepers. He reached me where I stood like one frozen and put his arm on mine and drew me into the room. He was looking at me-I could sense the intensity of his gaze burning me. Finally he spoke, "Teela, won't you have something too?"

I smiled and replied. "Of course, Ryan. Well, Your Highness-what do you say to aiding and abetting crime?"

"It depends on the criminal." His voice was barely heard and I moved towards him. He put his arms around me and I placed my tired head on his broad chest, even as his arms held me tightly.

We stood there for quite some time before my befuddled brain suddenly remembered that this was NOT Adam I was hugging and what on Eternia was I thinking? I moved away awkwardly and mumbled an apology.

Very faint streaks of sunlight were now coming through the window and I saw Ryan smile and shake his head, to dismiss my apprehensions.

"You have all done a wonderful job here Teela. Ah-I almost forgot-a crew of Royal Engineers are arriving here in a couple of days to map out a fresh layout to the cities and towns and build the much-needed highways connecting Marr to the rest of the North, and eventually the planet."

I hungrily attacked the bread and cheese, and he sat opposite me. "I have a surprise for you. Guess who is coming with them?"

My head snapped up. "Who?"

He smiled. "Your father!"

I stopped eating and froze. Then I said in a voice that trembled with fatigue and the enormity of what I had heard, "No! It just can't be true! There is so much to do in the plains. Why, Daddy said he may come along, not that he would."

Ryan smiled. "See for yourself when they arrive. Oh, and he said he's bringing a surprise along, especially for you."

I laughed. "King Ryan, you've just subjected me to the most agonizing few days of my life. I am a very bad one to wait for surprises."

Ryan left for his kingdom later that day. A few sheep among the lot we inoculated did develop some kind of mild febrile disease, as a reaction to the vaccines, but thankfully, none died and it was just put down to the overcrowded conditions we had subjected them to.

Nearly a year was up now, and I eagerly waited the next part of my posting, to Faerenia. I was assured by all I knew that it would be a picnic compared to Marr and we all would love it. It would be nice to have a fairly straightforward life for a change.

One bright (that is only a relative term) morning, I was at my makeshift office giving all the future plans a final once-over and checking to see if I had missed anything when Lyran came running into my office, his eyes sparkling. "Teela, come on out. Now!"

I just could not say no, so I followed him-and stood transfixed at the sight I saw.

Three great transport ships hovered, waiting orderly to land, one after the other. They did so, dust billowing around their wheels, and I leaned against the doorframe with my hands folded and watched. The men began to disembark, and after a few minutes, I shot forward with a cry when I saw my father among them.

Daddy hugged me so tight; I thought my bones would break. Then he pulled back, and moved to one side. It was then that I noticed the heavily veiled figure come up behind him and I looked at him askance.

"Teela dear, it gives me great pleasure to introduce you…to my future wife."

Duncan

Days passed into months after the children left, and while we all missed them terribly, there was so much going on that we had no time to brood. I had no time to fulfill my promise to Teela that I would see her mother often, but I knew she was all right-once in a while, rarely, Teelana would come as Zoar and we would have telepathic conversations, so that was fine.

It was nearly a year later that I got a chance to actually go to Grayskull. The drawbridge was open, and I walked through the halls remembering the emotion-wracked scenes that had played themselves out here the last time I came.

Teelana sat on her throne, as composed as always, and she came down with a smile when she saw me.

"Duncan! How nice of you!"

"How are you, Teelana? It's been so long!"

"I know," she said, in her musical voice. "Ah-Duncan, there is someone I want you to meet."

A figure came out of the recessed stairway and I staggered back, unable to believe my eyes.

It was a young woman, dressed as the Sorceress was, but her plumage was much more brilliant and beautiful. She had dark eyes that sparkled with mischief, and her smile was lovely.

She came up to the Sorceress, and watched my reaction, amused.

"Duncan, this is Elena. She will be the Sorceress in a few years' time."

"Hello, er-" I muttered, dazed.

"Oh, call me Elena, Man-at-Arms, " the girl's voice was a delight-full of life and laughter. "After all,am I not young enough to be your daughter?"

"All right, Elena-for now at least," I smiled, shaking the young woman's hand.

"I have been busy too," Teela's mother told me. "We found her a few months back and Grayskull accepted her immediately. So I started training her straightaway."

"Yes," her young apprentice affectionately put an arm around her older mentor's shoulders and we both smiled, "and that means that you can now have some kind of a social life for yourself."

I looked at Teelana. "Is this true? Can you come out at least once in a while?"

"Yes, after all these years!" Teelana's voice was alight.

"And I say no time like the present…so maybe you and the Man-at-Arms can go out together right now, " the sorceress-in-waiting replied, an impish smile on her face.

I saw Teelana hesitate and quickly said, "If you'd given me any inkling, we could have had a lovely day, but we'll make do. Come on Teelana, let's go."

A shimmering rose around Teela's mother. After so many years, she stood before me in a simple knee- length frock and a cloth broad coat over it. Her hair was in a bun at the nape of her neck, and we both felt the relief she was experiencing at being free after such a long time.

I turned to Elena. "When do I bring her back?"

"Whenever you want," she said enthusiastically.

Teelana wasn't quite ready for that, however, and countered firmly. "A few hours for today-then we will see. I am scared to leave you alone, little one!"

Elena nodded, evidently not wanting to push her mentor too far, and then Teelana and I left Grayskull and walked out.

She led the way, and I simply followed, only guessing at what this freedom finally meant to her. We walked through great fields of grass at the back of the castle, and Teelana simply let her hand run through the waving fields, savoring the feel of the soft strands, and letting the wild fragrance wash over her. She took off her broad coat, and I took it from her in spite of her murmured protests. I sat down on a grassy mound and watched as she walked through the field, enjoying every touch and feel, almost forgetting that I was there.

We strayed deeper, and were now in the woods beyond. Neither of us spoke –we just enjoyed the time together. It was cool and dark, and quiet. A tranquility we had not known for a long time settled down on both of us.

It was past noon when I reluctantly got up to go. Teelana walked up with me. As we neared the edge of the woods, I suddenly turned to her. "You'll need a home, wont you? After a couple of years, I mean. Do you-have you thought about that?"

She nodded happily. "I've been making plans ever since I found Elena. I thought somewhere near the capital, just on the outskirts, so I can see Teela always."

Her gaze grew distant as she continued. "A low-roofed, whitewashed home, with green windows and doors, and a huge-and I mean simply huge garden-with a duck pond in front and white picket fence around it. I'm going to spend the time gardening all day, with the sun and wind on my face and hair, growing every profuse blossom I can, with lots of pets. I love wood pigeons Duncan, and nothing would give me more happiness than to have them cooing as I work in the kitchen or greet me as I wake up in the morning.

"Lots of fruit trees in the garden, where my grandchildren can play and swing themselves and stuff themselves till they are sick. Shining, simple, but comfortable wooden furniture, and a big room for the kids."

My eyes dimmed-how much she must have longed for this! It was like a dam bursting. I wanted to help her make her dreams come true, but was scared to offer financial help-she was one of the most proud women I knew, her gentleness notwithstanding.

Almost as if she read my thoughts, she said softly, "I was compensated well, financially at least, for all my work in Grayskull, Duncan. Don't worry about me. But I would love it if you could- –well…try and get involved in my dream home…at least a little bit. I know how busy you are."

I smiled. She went on earnestly, "The only real interaction we ever had was as Teela's parents or Adam's guardians or when the safety of the planet was concerned. Never as two individuals-you have been lonely too, haven't you?"

I nodded wordlessly. Randor and I were so caught up in our work, how many years had it been since we went fishing or riding like we used to? Never since he became king.

"So…will you?" she asked, somewhat shyly.

I looked at this woman, who had given me the priceless gift of her child to brighten my life, whom I had learnt to respect deeply for her commitment to duty, and whom I had learnt to love for her tender heart. Suddenly, for me, I realized in a flash that friendship alone was not enough. I wanted more-to be able to spend the rest of my life with her as my wife.

The problem was, I did not know whether she felt the same way. And I was too much of a coward to ask.

"Duncan?" She looked a little concerned.

I gazed at her, hoping that her years of magic and experience would help her realize what I wanted to ask but could not dare to. And yet…I still could not open my mouth.

She came to me slowly, eyes luminous, a faint smile on her lips and looked deeply and directly into my eyes. Then she smiled –a smile of heart-breaking tenderness-and knelt on the ground before me. Before I could react, she held my free hand in hers and laughed up at me.

"Duncan, next Earl of Themaedia, will you marry me?"

My jaw dropped open but I hastily said yes, before I realized our positions should have been reversed.

She rose to her feet, laughing, and put her arms around me, even as I dropped her coat on the ground and held her tightly. Deep down, I finally felt complete.

I gently put a finger under her chin and tilted her face to mine. "Those should have been my lines," I said, softly.

"Ah, but if I had waited for you to say them, I would have had to wait a long time, my darling," she replied dryly, gently kissing me on my lips.

I laughed. "Was I so obvious then?" I asked, kissing her back.

"Only to me-and I have spent a lifetime knowing and loving you." My future wife removed my helmet and put her hands through my graying hair. I held her tighter.

"So, when do you want to get married?" I asked her.

She thought for a second. "Duncan, is it even remotely possible for us to see Teela-for her to be there when we get married? I –prefer a very private ceremony-just you and me and she-and a couple of witnesses. I would love to wait for Adam and Adora but it would be too long." I nodded in agreement-we had waited decades for this day and I too did not want to waste any more time.

"All right," I told her, "I'll try to squeeze in a trip to the north-and I know what!"

"Yes, dear?"

"We'll surprise her!"

Both Randor and Marlena were delighted by my news when I told them that day, although Marlena was miffed that she could not plan a grand wedding for me. She took it as a personal insult when I told her that Teelana and I wanted a simple wedding ceremony in the north, with just Teela and no frills or fuss.

"After all these years," she raged, "you might have known us better."

Randor put his hand on hers. "It's their special day-don't you think?"

"No," she argued, "it's a special day for all of us. Who does he think he is?"

I took that as a compliment-my Queen felt my family and I were so much a part of her own life that she could let all her barriers down and yell at me like any other close relative would!

We finally reached a compromise-the wedding would be simple the way we wished but she could have a free hand to do what she liked for a reception after everyone came back. That mollified her-somewhat.

The reaction from my parents and sister was shock, disbelief and then cautious joy-in that order. It was not that they did not trust me-it was that, deep down, they were worried about what would happen to Teela if my wife did not get along with her. But one meeting with Teelana was enough to convince them.

My mother, especially, just tilted Teelana's chin, gave her a long assessing look-accurately noticing, probably,-the uncanny resemblance mother and daughter had-and then clasped her to her heart.

Which was why, after a few months, I stood hiding my mirth as I watched my daughter's mouth move wordlessly as she stared at the veiled figure behind me in the wastelands of the North!

"What?" she finally managed to splutter. "Who?"

"Won't you see for yourself?" I asked her gently.

She looked around wildly for a minute before she managed some semblance of control and walked stiffly to her mother and stood before her. She just could not speak, however. I watched the range of emotions on her face with some curiosity-apprehension, bewilderment, and-was it-a tinge of fear?

Teelana took pity on her and lifted the veils covering her. Teela gave a wild cry. "Mother!"

I rushed to help her hold our swooning daughter in her arms. When she came to, Teela was beside herself with joy-she thought I was joking till her mother's gentle convincing made her realize that we were serious.

"Oh, and I thought, I did not know what to think….Daddy, you are wicked!"

Her mother and I laughed and held her closer-that was another red letter day in our lives.

We were married the next day, in the Royal Palace of the North, with the priest, our child, and the King and Queen mother as witnesses.


	20. Chapter 20

Sonya

It was nearly two and a half years to the day since I had met Captain Teela for the first time, I walked into her office one unusually gloomy morning-gloomy even by our standards. The door was ajar; being a weekend, most of the staff had taken off, and there was quiet and peace in the palace hallways.

I smiled to myself involuntarily when I saw her, head bowed and chin supported on one hand, while she gently turned the pages of whatever report she was reading. A few stray rays of sunshine, which seemed to have escaped by mistake from the dense blanket of clouds that covered the skies that day, fell on her head from the multi-colored windows above and made her hair shine. In that semi-dark atmosphere, she stood out like an Eternian rose in an old abandoned mine.

When Lyran had come home the first day he met her, and enthused about her to me, I had been skeptical. But he was so enthusiastic that I meet her; I did not have the heart to refuse. Today, I counted her among one of my most trustworthy friends.

Genuine liking had turned into friendship and deep abiding respect when I saw the amount of work she put in towards the rebuilding of Marr and Faerenia. She had spared herself nothing and seemed totally unaware of the perks of her position. I have seen nobodies give themselves airs for much less.

The only time I saw her with all her barriers down was the day her parents got married. I was not present at the wedding ceremony-it being restricted to four people only, other than the bride and groom-but there was a small tea-party that King Ryan insisted on having to which the guest list was no more than ten, at the purpose request of both Teela and her parents. Lyran and I had both been invited for that, and it was one of the few times –perhaps the only time-I saw Teela in a dress, with her hair loose and her eyes sparkling with happiness and her dimples almost constant on her lovely face. Lyran, even after having known her so long, had a bad attack of heroine-worship for a few days. He soon got out of it after I reminded him to open his eyes and take a look at one other person who had looked at Teela all the time that day with a far more meaningful look in his eyes. I enjoyed meeting her parents-her father was a legend of course, but her mother was one of the sweetest women I have ever met, and she looked like her daughter's twin-well, a much older one.

Sometimes I wondered…was she as oblivious to King Ryan's love for her as she seemed? It seemed so, for Teela was so forthright and honest it was hardly likely she could put on an act that way. In all the time I spent with her-and that was almost constant, ever since the time I first met her-I never saw her treat the King with anything other than respect and friendship-a fact that sometimes caused a frown to gather on his forehead when he looked after her as she walked away. Ah well…I hoped it would come to something. I could have thought of no better Queen for my kingdom than her. In the North, we tended to judge a person by their actions and not their bloodlines.

Speaking of bloodlines-that brought me back to the news I had come to give her.

"Teela?" I called her.

She looked up. "Oh hello, Sonya. Hey-I thought you were going to your farm for the weekend."

"I cancelled it." I sank into a chair in front of her, as she closed the report and leaned back in her chair "And I have some news to tell you."

"What? Good, I hope."

"It is. The Etheria warriors are back."

"The Ether…" She stared at me for a few heartbeats. "Are you saying that…."

"Yes," I smiled, feeling very pleased with myself, "Prince Adam, Princess Adora, He-Man, She-Ra….."

She stood up, and leaned forward, eyes shining with happiness. "You are not joking, are you? But Daddy said it would take longer than they estimated to win the war!"

I shrugged. "It was broadcast live a few moments back-in fact it must still be going on. They showed the first few transport ships landing. And there is more."

"What?" She had gotten up and was rapidly walking towards the communications room and I got up too and followed her.

"The grapevine says that King Randor is so delighted that Prince Adam had managed to pull off a feat like this-of course with help, as no one man could achieve something like this all by himself-he plans to crown the Prince as King within a month."

"Ah," she dismissed, airily, "there is no end to rumors Sonya."

We reached the communications room, and the crowd there smilingly made way for the two of us to reach the front. We stood and watched the huge screen, the transport ships landing one after the other, and listened to the nonstop excited commentary as the troops began disembarking.

A low murmur broke out as Prince Adam and his twin sister got off. It swelled into a roar as the King and Queen hugged their children. Teela's father was there and he hugged them like they were his own.

I had turned, for some reason, and I saw a look on Teela's face as she watched the Prince that made me realize in a moment why King Ryan's love had no effect on her. Her heart was already given. Not wanting to intrude, even by mistake, on what had been an involuntary lapse on her part, I turned away, with a smile in my heart. I could have shot the fool behind me who spoke next.

"Hey," some bigmouthed man screamed in excitement, "check out those princesses! Which one of them is Prince Adam marrying?"

Teela half-turned, mild bewilderment in her eyes, while I glanced at her apprehensively. I had NOT told her that part of the rumor-and now, I prayed devoutly that it was just that-a rumor.

Bigmouth was oblivious-to Teela, me or anything else-and Teela, after looking at him speculatively from her blue eyes, turned to the screen again, when the next bombshell fell. "That's why the King is crowning him so fast, isn't it? He's found a bride finally-oohhhhhh….just look at her…."

A few indrawn breaths from the stupid, susceptible male population of my kingdom, whom I wanted to do nothing more than shoot at that moment-and they literally drooled, the shameless idiots, as a platinum blonde bombshell sashayed up to the King and Queen, curtseyed to them, hugged Duncan and held onto Adam's arm. I was half-expecting whistles and catcalls, when another auburn-haired sex siren did the same, but at least she did not touch the Prince. Teela's face looked so unsure, my heart went out to her.

Of course, Bigmouth WOULD have to butt in again. "That's Princess Frosta, of Etheria, and the beauty non-pareil is Queen Castaspella of Mystacore. WOW-Prince Adam hasn't exactly been wanting for company, has he, these last few years?"

I sharply shoved my elbow back, hoping to jab the idiot fast and hard enough to cause grievous injury-anywhere would do-just so he'd shut his stupid mouth and Teela would lose that whiteness that was spreading on her face. Just then, another one decided to pipe up. "Yes, and I think it is one of those two the Prince has chosen for his bride. Ah well, they do beat Eternians any day. I mean, I haven't seen a single woman as lovely as those two, have you?"

"Their children will be regal," the first one said, importantly, bringing to my mind the pedigree tables that my dad was always swooning over I casually moved a couple of steps back and gave a good hard stomp, which caused Bigmouth to scream in pain. As he swore I turned and gave him my sweetest smile and most insincere apology.

"Ancients damn you, Sonya," he screamed, cradling his foot in both hands and hopping, while everyone, including Teela, looked at us away from that disastrous screen on which just another pink haired beauty was pirouetting. For a fraction of a second, my friend lost that heartbreak in her eyes as she frowned absently at the two of us.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Your bodyguard just broke my toes, Captain," he gritted through teeth clenched in pain.

She looked at me, and I could have smiled smugly, but had to put on an expression of false commiseration. "I'M sooooo sorry. May I escort you to the infirmary?"

"And break a few more of my bones? No thank you Sonya," I suppressed a grin with delight as I saw Bigmouth hobble away, supported by his friend, who had nothing to say. The fracas over, I glanced sharply at the screen and saw only the entourage move away towards the palace. Thankfully, no one made any additional smart comments. Then room began to empty and finally, only Teela and I were left.

I had never, ever seen her like this-not through all the uncertainties and dangers and insults she had put up with and Ancients know what else-NEVER. Eyes huge with pain, looking so lost, I wanted to hug her head to my heart and hold her tight and beat up Prince Adam to a pulp if he did not want her. I put out my hand to put it over her shoulder, but held back at the last minute. We were in a public place and she had not yet given me the right to trespass in that part of her life, no matter how close we had become.

She sighed suddenly and her eyes were alert once more, though her face was white as before. She took a couple of minutes to get herself in hold and then spoke to me. "Shall we go? I…need some time to myself."

I thought maybe jabbering to her about the Prince would help, and said brightly, as we walked the halls. "Teela-you and the Prince grew up together, didn't you? Why don't you tell me about the grand times you had together?"

She smiled as we walked back to her room. "Oh Sonya-that would take days. And even then, it would cover only a fraction of the times we had together. We grew up together like brother and sister, you know."

As she unlocked the door of her room and waited for me to go in, I made what was the most rash (retrospectively) decision of my life-suffice to say, her face was blanching again, and her eyes were hard with pain, and that pushed me over the edge. No friend of mine was going to look like that if I could help it.

We were in her room now, and she sank into a chair by the window, looking worried, and absently gestured that I should make myself comfortable. I pulled up an easy chair and sat next to her.

She was definitely not all right-something was badly wrong. And it was equally clear that she needed help-which I was scared to offer unasked, because she was one of the best sharpshooters on the planet and I planned to live for a long time more, Ancients willing.

Her eyes were turned towards the mountains outside and I thought I saw a hint of despair in them. How on Eternia was I going to handle this, without trespassing on her fiercely-guarded privacy, and yet give her the help she needed?

As it turned out, I needn't have worried so much. Before I could speak, the com-link on her hand started flashing-and I wasn't aware of whose code it was. All I could make out was that it was from Eternos City-probably the palace.

Teela switched it on. "Captain Teela here, "she said, shaking her head to clear it. She did not look at the code either.

The voice which came over made us both freeze.

"Teela! Oh my darling, I have missed you."

It was the Prince.

I rose to my feet, trying hard and miserably failing not to smile. I waved her good-bye and walked to the door of the room. After a second of freezing in shock, she found her voice again, and I heard her broken, heartfelt words. "Adam- Adam."

If ever I was desperate to eavesdrop, it was on that day. How I wished I had an amplifier so that I could hang by her door and listen-or hijack the frequencies in the communication room and listen in!

I smiled to myself though. I had a feeling Teela herself would seek me out soon. I had been privy to something so secret, she would have to tell me to keep quiet about it-at the very least. And I was not disappointed.

About an hour later, I was watching the soldiers work out the drills she had set for them when she joined me at the balcony, and rested her hands on the railings, as I was doing.

She looked radiant, and at peace.

"Sonya, can I have a word with you, please?"

"Of course, Teela." I studiously looked at the soldiers below and did not want to make eye contact with her, lest she get embarrassed.

She chuckled, softly. "You don't have to be so tactful, my friend, though I do appreciate it. Look at me, please."

I did, furtively at first, then full in the face. The utter peace in her eyes made a lump go up in my throat. But I waited for her to speak.

"You heard him?" she asked, without beating around the bush.

I nodded dumbly, unable to say anything.

"He-I-," she hesitated for a moment, and then went on. "Sonya-this is only between the two of us and should not go any further…."

I finally found my voice. "You can trust me Captain," I managed to croak, even as the full magnitude of what I heard hit me like a rock-was it possible I was talking to the future Queen of my planet on such intimate terms? Ulp!

"I do," she said somewhat absently, and then looked at me assessing with those lovely blue eyes. She seemed to be debating what to say, but apparently she decided against it. She leaned over the railings and yelled out some instructions to the soldier in charge about some mistake he was making, and that was it.

She walked down to the soldiers, and I slowly went back to my room. I was hardly myself when Lyran and I left for our weekend trip home. My mother was puzzled no end when I told her suddenly I would be coming, but after all, I needed my own home to help clear me head!. That irritated my baby brother no end, I'm sure, a major chunk of his amusement being getting a 'rise' out of me. But I could think of nothing except the Captain and her Prince. It was like a mental block in my head.

King Ryan had gone to a neighboring kingdom and was not around when this happened. I was willing to stake my life he had not asked her to marry him yet, else I would have known. Teela would never have been able to hide such a major thing from anyone. It would have shown on her face, in the way she spoke with him-in just about everything, in fact. Perhaps, in a way, it was just as well….

It was when Lyran and I returned from the weekend that we heard the momentous news-Captain Teela was gone.

She had left for Eternos city on a short leave, ostensibly to meet her parents and her friends who had returned from Etheria. She had been summoned to the royal palace by Queen Marlena herself. Rumors of Prince Adam's impending coronation were gaining momentum by the hour and a strange sense of-expectancy–had settled over the populace. Teela's going only fuelled those rumors. Apparently, she had said she would be back within the week.

In my soul, I knew she would never be back.

Teela.

Watching Adam with the Etherian princesses was a moment of revelation to me.

Until that moment, I had never really admitted to myself just how much I loved him, and wanted him to be mine. It was the possibility of losing him that tore down every last shred of doubt from my heart and made staying in the North, away from him, unbearable.

I had to see him, to see for myself if his love for me had changed or not. If it had not, then it was high time we moved on to the next stage of our relationship.

I loved him, with all my heart and all my soul. I always would. No one could replace him in my life.

As I drove the airship towards Eternos city like a maniac, earning a few wary looks from my co-pilots, I realized another truth-at that moment when I knew that I would die without him, it was not the doubt about his cowardice that came to mind at all. It was just him-his gentleness, kindness, humor, his unfailing loyalty and support…and his love.

When, ultimately, I weighed his love against his inexplicable–disappearances-I knew that it was him I wanted. Yes, it was disturbing, not knowing where he went, but it would kill me if I lost him-and that was something I was not going to let happen.

It would probably lead to a lot of sleepless nights for me…but even that was preferable, as long as he was still mine.

The three-day trip to the Plains was interminable, and it was with a real sigh of relief that I watched the ground of the landing bay rush up to meet the wheels of the aircraft as I finally landed back at the Royal Palace.

I was only vaguely aware of the surprised cries, the sounds of greeting from other members of the Royal Guard whom I had not seen for nearly three years, or yet the festive atmosphere all around. Excusing myself, and disengaging myself as early as I could without being rude, I fairly sprinted down the corridor towards Adam's room.

They told me I would find him there.

I slowed down from my usual stride to a more sedate gait when I neared his room. In the left pocket of my uniform was a letter I had scribbled to him, because I did not know just how I was going to walk up to him and tell him I loved him and wanted to marry him, if he still wanted to, yet. I hoped I would not need that at all.

But it seems that fate had other plans.

Queen Marlena's chief secretary, Ranya, sat in the small room outside Adam's office. She'd been around as far as I could remember.

I think she had been temporarily installed there to help out with the sudden influx of visitors and correspondence now that the Prince was back. She looked at me, the strands of silver prominent in her once jet-black hair, and rose with a cry when she saw me.

"Teela!" She put her arms around me and held me in a fierce hug.

As I hugged her back, I remembered, with a pang, that she had lost both her son and daughter in the war. Neither had been married.

"How are you, Ranya?" I asked her, resting my head on her shoulder for a moment while she soothed my hair.

"I'm fine, sweetheart." No formality with me or Adam in private as far as she was concerned. She'd seen Adam hours after he was born, and me from the day Daddy brought me to stay in the palace. "Look at me, Teela."

I obediently raised my head and looked at her. Her assessing eyes ran over me, and then, with infinite tenderness, she ran her hands over my hair again.

"The North agrees with you, dear," she said, tenderly. "Your skin looks lovelier than ever, and you are positively glowing. It's a real pleasure to see you."

"I'm glad to be back home," I whispered, with a lump in my throat. Being back made it all come back to me with so much more force, somehow-all the years away from home, the lonely evenings when I missed Adam and my parents so much that I thought my heart would break,and the moments of home sickness that were so acute that I almost hallucinated about the scent from the Royal gardens after a fresh shower,or the peace of a quiet weekend as I walked back in peace to my rooms….

"Do you know how proud we are of you, young lady?" she said, with a tender smile, as I straightened up. "The King and Queen could not have been more proud of Adora and Adam themselves."

I smiled and said nothing. Then, glancing at the closed doors, I asked her eagerly, not bothering to even appear calm and composed-this was Ranya and she was almost as much a part of our lives-Adam's and mine-as our parents were, besides-we never could or did fool her, anyway- "Is he free? Can I see him?"

She shook her head regretfully. "Two ambassadors are in with him, then he is scheduled to meet the Lords of the Agrarian Heartlands-which reminds me, your grandparents and aunt and uncle and cousins are due in a couple of hours. Anyway, Prince Adam's meeting should take about four hours."

My heart sank-four hours more. The pain of being away from him was eating into me steadily and more acutely now. What little patience I'd had left was slipping away with every second.

She noticed my face and gave a small, knowing smile. "Wait here dear. The minute he gets a break, I'll tell him. Have you taken anything to eat or drink, since you came?"

I shook my head miserably. "I'm not hungry."

She clicked her tongue at me and led me into a small waiting room off her own. It was plush and very quiet, and I knew only very important visitors were allowed to be there, the remaining waiting in the more common room where she sat. She gently sat me down on the sofa there.

"Put up your feet if you want to," she said in her calm, reassuring voice. "Have a nap while you are about it, if you need one. I will call you the minute I can. If you get hungry or thirsty, just let me know."

I gratefully put my feet up, and lay there with my head on the soft cushions. She blew me a kiss and left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Then there was nothing but silence-the soft ticking of the time piece on the marble table, the subtle scent of the flowers in the vases in the room, and a sense of peace induced by the pastel shades, and the certitude of having came back home, to harbor at last…

As my eyes drooped slowly, I remembered Adam's words to me as soon as he had reached Eternia. My cheeks burned and my stomach twisted…and yet…

I suppose I must have dozed off-it had been three days of furious driving. I had been so desperate to come back home as fast as I could, I really had not taken adequate rest at all.

I awoke to a gentle pressure on my shoulder and opened my eyes slowly. A slim dark girl stood over me, her face polite, but enquiring.

"Can I help you?" she asked, and I frowned lightly.

"Where is Ranya?" I asked her.

"She had to meet the Queen and left me in charge here," she said, and after a moment's hesitation, put out her hand. "I am Elise, her second assistant. Um…I am sorry, but I don't know you."

I smiled at her, trying to be friendly as my brain worked its way out of the midday sleep-fog. "When did you join up?"

"Nearly three years back," she said, "and you are?"

"My name is Teela," I replied, smiling more broadly at her. I respected her determination to learn who I was. I shook her hand firmly.

A moment of silence ensued and then she turned red. "Oh Ancients-I am so sorry Captain. You had left before I joined."

"That's all right, Elise," I said, continuing to smile at her, to put her at ease. "Tell me, is Prince Adam free yet? I've been waiting here for nearly…" I glanced at the time piece- "four hours."

"He's almost through." She was so eager to be helpful, I had to hide another smile. "I am sure if you waited a little more time…"

I thought about it and then shook my head. As impatient as I had felt before, now I felt disheveled-I needed a bath and change badly, so I decided to meet him later.

"Are my old quarters still mine, or have they been assigned to someone else?" I asked her, hoping for a negative.

To my relief she immediately said, in a shocked tone, "Of course not Captain! Your rooms are still the same and have been kept in prime condition." Then, after a small pause, she said, "Ma'am, do you want me to inform you if the Prince becomes free?"

"I would appreciate that very much, Elise," I told her gratefully and left the room.

It was wonderful, to walk the corridors, see dear old faces and hear loved voices, both young and old. After meeting Adam, I would go to Daddy and Mother .. I opened my room door and walked up to the windows and opened them. Oh, it was good to be home.

From what I gathered, Daddy had been gone the previous night and was due back anytime now. I smiled-I knew with whom he must have been the previous night. I had to see them too, and fast.

My bags had already been placed in my room and I ran the water for a long leisurely shower, soaking in the scented water and letting all the grime wash away. Then, since I did not know what the dress code was, or even what exactly was going on, I changed into a fresh uniform and put up my hair as usual. I was just thinking I should see if Daddy had come back, and meet the King and Queen if he had not, when there was a knock on the door.

I opened it and smiled delightedly when I saw my old second-in-command standing there, at full attention with four others behind him. They looked like a Royal escort.

For a moment, he relaxed and smiled and shook my hand enthusiastically-after saluting me first, of course.

"We are proud of you, Captain, and to hear all the good work you did gave us a lot of pleasure, and it's glad we are you are back Ma'am," he rattled off.

"I am happy to be back home too," I said. "It's wonderful to see you all again!"

Then he stood stiffly and said, "Captain, I have been ordered by Prince Adam to escort you to his office now, if you are ready."

I raised my eyebrows. This was unusual. "Escort? What on Eternia for?"

"I don't know. Those are his orders and I am following them."

I sighed-I admit that the protocol of the Royal palace did at times seem-stifling and priggish, but it was part of life-and I was now faintly curious as to why Adam had sent me a Royal escort….. "Lead on, Sergeant!"

Luckily, there weren't too many people who saw me walking down to Adam's office like I was someone of importance.

When I reached there, Ranya was back, and her eyes shone with some odd-suppressed excitement. Lord Devin, Grandpa's neighbor in Agraria, stood next to her, smiling.

I forgot all my protocol and ran into his outstretched arms. He had always been like a second grandfather to me. He gave me a good hard hug and then held me away from him, seeing me properly after…who knows? It had been too long though.

"You look well enough to eat," he said, cryptically. Then he added, "Go on in, dear, and don't torture that young man anymore."

I looked at him, aghast. He was never one for mincing words, but this was too much! Luckily the Guard had left. Had Adam and I been THAT obvious? Surely not…

He nodded again. "You heard me, Teela," he said, a trifle sternly now. "Go on in. The Prince awaits you."

I stood frozen at his words, which implied something I suddenly wasn't sure I was ready for, in spite of all my earlier eagerness. It was Ranya who gently held my elbow and walked me to the large double doors, rapped on one and called out, "Captain Teela, Your Highness," in a voice which I noticed with surprise had a tinge of hysteria in it.

Then she opened the doors and ushered me in.

Coming in from the brightness of the outer rooms into his enclosed one, it took me a second to get my eyes adjusted to the interiors and its lighting.

And then, it was just me and him. My eyes blurred with tears when I saw him sitting there in his crisp white shirt and black trousers, his blond hair falling cross his face like always, and his blue eyes filled with the love I remembered the day he asked me to marry him before I left for the North. Unchanged love.

Adam.

I finished my meeting with Lord Devin and had come into the anteroom to see him off, and go meet my parents myself, when I saw Elise looking around, lost, with an envelope in her hand. She stood at attention when she saw us both, but it was clear that her mind was elsewhere.

"Anything wrong, my dear?" Lord Devin asked in his usual forthright, no-nonsense manner.

She hesitated for a moment and then spoke in a rush. "The Captain was here, and left now, and has left behind this note addressed to the Prince-and I think it fell out –and I don't know what to do."

"What?" I asked her. None of it made sense to me.

She answered patiently, "The Captain, Sire. The Captain was here. She waited for four hours to see you, in the inner waiting room. This letter must have fallen out and I don't know whether to give it to you—it's addressed to you-or return it to the Captain."

I took the letter from her hand and my heart stopped when I immediately recognized the handwriting on it. "Adam" was written in big bold letters on the face of it.

"Who..." I asked her, then changed tactics since I knew very well who had written it, "where did you get this?"

She looked at me for a second-probably doubting my sanity-and said again, "The Captain, Sire."

"Yes, girl-but which Captain? There are so many you know!" Lord Devin boomed out and Elise shrank back a bit.

"There isn't but one as far as we know," she answered automatically, "Captain Teela, of course."

"Tee-are you telling us..." Lord Devin was frowning.

I was quicker. "Do you mean to say that she waited for four hours to see me? FOUR hours!"

She looked scared and I realized she was not to blame. "I was told only to let people see you as per schedule-she waited and waited and then went for a wash. She said I was to tell her when you were free. She did not have a formal appointment with you, Sire."

I sighed in complete and total frustration at the thought of my Teela not being able to see me because she did not have an "appointment"…..

Lord Devin looked at me expectantly. "Well, call her lad! She'll probably be in her rooms."

"Right away," I agreed. I pressed the buzzer on Ranya's table and a couple of guardsmen came in.

"Sire?"

"Escort Captain Teela here, with the ceremony due to..." I hesitated for a second. Ranya had come into the room and was watching me with the rest of them-and then I threw all precautions to the winds. She was going to be mine anyway. "Due to Royalty," I finished.

I watched the frozen poker faces of the Guard, and heard a small squeak from Elise and Ranya's sudden intake of breath-and then noticed the frank, approving look of the loyal senior statesman next to me. But he spoke only when the Guard had left. Ranya sent Elise on her way, too.

"About time too!"

I smiled noncommittally (I thought) and went back to the room to wait for my beloved to come to me.

She did come sometime later, and stood near the door watching me with her eyes full of tears, as I fought with every ounce of my willpower not to just crush her in my arms and break her lips with my own—or better yet, just take her with me and go away somewhere where we would live in undisturbed bliss for who knows how many years.

But I couldn't-this was such an important moment for both of us. At least some modicum of normalcy and sense had to be maintained.

"Come here, my darling," I said quietly, and she walked silently across the carpet to where I was standing by my huge table. She just stood there, and I could see she too was struggling to control herself.

I clenched my fists to control myself, and the rustle of parchment made me realize what I was holding in my hand. I showed her the letter and her eyes widened.

"Did you write this? And is it –for me to read?"

"It must have fallen out of my pocket when I slept," she answered tightening her grip around my waist, "but yes, it –is for you. To read."

I gently wiped the first tear that dropped down her cheek, unable to take my gaze off her luminous blue eyes. "Can I read it now?" I asked her-Ancients knew from where that superhuman control was coming.

She nodded and looked at me with such longing in her eyes, I could not bear it. I put my arm around her and drew her to me even as I removed the letter and started reading it. With a soft sob, she put both her arms around my waist and hid her face on my shoulder. I held her tight with my arm as I started to read what she had written.

"I wanted to tell you, directly," came her voice in muffled tones from my shoulder, "but I can't! I am not very good at this sort of thing." An understatement if I ever heard one-I smiled and was now curious.

"Adam," (she had written)

"My heart was yours from the first moment I saw you, that day when you came back from the Academy. It will never be anyone else's. You fill my life with joy and peace, and without you, there is a void nothing, not even the universe itself, can complete. I love you-your kindness, your belief in upholding tradition, the respect and love you give your parents and elders, your whole-hearted loyalty to those you love. And of course, your firm unstinted devotion to duty. You are as necessary to me as the air I breathe or the sunshine that warms my face in the morning. You are my world, and I love you.

Teela."

I smiled to myself and carefully placed the letter under a paperweight on the table. Then I crushed her in a vice with both my arms. We stood there in silence for some time, luxuriating in the feel of one another, delighting in the sounds of the other's soft breathing.

The mind, however, would have to get down to practical matters.

I gently put my finger under her chin and raised her face to mine. Her love-filled eyes made me forget for an instant what I had to say.

"I will in all likelihood never be able to lead my armies directly into battle," I told her. "Can you live with your husband being called a coward all your life?"

Her eyes were alert. "May I ask you something?"

"Anything, darling."

"This…'reason' you have that prevents you from taking your place on the battlefield-is it so important that you were willing to risk our life together for it?"

I sighed, both with resignation and a touch of concern that this conversation was not going to go the way I had hoped. "Teela, the fate of the planet depends on it."

She looked thoughtful for a second. "Does anyone else know about it?"

I answered her slowly. "If I tell you who, promise me you won't ask them Teela. I want your word of honor on this."

She slowly nodded and looked into my eyes with her frank blue eyes. "My word of honor, then."

"Both your parents, Adora and Orko." I hesitated and added, "I think my mother knows too-but I am sure my father does not."

She looked like lightning had struck her.

"What?" I asked her, moving in to taste her lips after three long horrible years.

She still looked stunned. "So that's what they both meant-Daddy and Mother, I mean. Adam, the night before I left for the North, both told me not to get…involved with anyone else, because they knew I loved you, and that 'things were not what they seemed' This must have been what they meant!"

"Yes." I closed my eyes in relief and brushed my lips on her soft red ones-the first kiss of countless to follow. Both my mentors had kept their word to me after all!

She was beginning to reciprocate, when I asked her again, softly, just stating the obvious, of course, "Marry me."

"I will," she said, clearly, with the sincerity I loved shining in her clear blue eyes.

"Today," I continued, dropping another kiss on her mouth-mine now.

"Today what?" she murmured back, her hands busy in my hair.

"Marry me today," I held her tight with one hand as the other removed the pins from her hair and let it fall down her back in glorious abandon .

She did not answer—her lips being busy over mine, she probably took my words for the ravings of a maniac.

I repeated myself. "Teela? Will you marry me today?"

She pushed me back and looked at me, surprise in her eyes. Then, seeing the seriousness in mine, she slowly nodded.

That is exactly why I loved her, and why we were so right for each other-another great adventure to embark on together. No other woman would have said yes like that….

"All right," she said matter-of-factly, as if I'd asked her to come for a ride with me somewhere. "When today? It's almost afternoon now."

I smiled in reply and called Mother on her com-link.

"Mother?"

"Yes, Adam."

"Teela's here with me…."

"I heard, and I am looking forward to seeing her, my son. We are so proud of her."

"And I want to marry her this evening. Would you please arrange it for me?"

There was a dead silence on the other side and for a moment I wondered if Mother had fainted from shock. When her next words came over, I knew why destiny had made her a Queen.

"Seven hours from now-let's see-that will be just an hour before dinner-a small private ceremony with the Royal family, thank the Ancients the nobility have gathered here to welcome you all back, so I don't have to hunt them up. I'll make the dinner elaborate, but we will need a larger public ceremony later, my son."

I raised an eyebrow at Teela, who just shrugged and put her head on my shoulder and her arms around me, snuggling into me again as I tried to crush her with my one available hand. She was used to the pomp and ceremony of Royalty and I knew she just did not care-neither did I.

"Whatever you say, Mother," I said.

"I think whatever YOU say would be more to the point, my son," she replied, a trifle wryly, "I assume you both are in your office?"

"Yes, Mother."

"I guess it's best you stay there," she mused. "You'll both need to be fitted for the ceremony….Adam, have you told Duncan yet?"

"Er-no..." Teela's hands on my face were making it difficult for me to think…

"It's basic good manners to inform the parents of the bride," Mother pointed out, dryly, "and what about your father?"

I gave it up. "Please handle it for me, Mother-that's why I called you. I will inform Duncan and Teelana- I don't want to waste time on other petty details."

Mother made some sound I could not recognize and switched off.

Teela looked at me, "I'll tell him," she said, her voice unsteady.

"Who?" I asked, the perfume of her body making it unable for me to think straight.

"My parents," she whispered, reaching out for my com-link. I reluctantly took my other hand out of her hair and punched in her Father's code.

We were put on hold for awhile and then Duncan's voice came on. "Yes, Adam?" He sounded…funny.

"Daddy?"' his daughter rasped.

"Tell me sweetheart." His voice was as wry as ever I had heard it.

"Adam and I are getting married this evening before dinner," she turned back and placed her lips over mine.

"I heard." Duncan sounded weird. "The Queen was kind enough to inform me just now." And then we heard a peal of laughter from Teelana and both smiled. "We'll be there soon, sweetheart." He signed off.

After what seemed like ages, but was in effect nearly a half-hour, we both drew back.

"They'll be coming now," Teela said, reluctantly, and I nodded, understandingly. "Adam-do you have a comb I can use?"

I laughed and opened one of the wooden panels of my walls. The inside was lined with a mirror and held a selection of deodorants, and after-shaves and combs.

I handed her the most ornate one and helped her search for the pins that had fallen all over the floor. I carefully filed away the letter she had given me, smiling-it would make an excellent tool to tease her with the children on my side-especially the girls.

She put up her hair expertly and washed her face, and I did what was needed to make myself more—presentable-including changing my shirt. My white one had so many wrinkles on it that it would have been apparent to anyone at a glance that Teela and I had been at closer proximity to one another, than we were at the moment, sitting with all decorum at opposite sides of the table, when we heard the footsteps outside and an imperious voice called outside. "Her Royal Highness, Queen Marlena of Eternia."

Teela stood up, and I went and opened the door. Mother swept in with her retinue-Ranya, her two assistants, the chief of father's household, the chief chef-and I gulped when I saw the one other person with her assistants.

It was Helena, the dressmaker-and she was glaring at me fit to kill.

Teela curtseyed to Mother and then ran into her arms. Helena-a large bulky woman with fine subtle taste and the easily the best needle-woman in the kingdom-stalked up to me and glared in my face. She just glared, and if looks could have killed…..

Mother murmured, laughter in her voice, "I am afraid you have seriously inconvenienced Helena, Adam. She would not listen to me."

I waited for the blast to come, and was not disappointed. Helena bayed into my face like a hound, and Mother be damned.

"You…You….." she stuttered, then brayed, "Six hours! No-less than that! Six hours to fit and deck a bride and groom of this Royal family!"

"Hey Helena," I was at my charming best, even as I noticed that her assistants had converted one of my low tables into a stool without so much as a bye-your- leave and made Teela stand on it with her hands stretched out, and were beginning to measure her from every possible angle. "You don't have to worry so much about me. What happened to that blue shirt you measured me for last week? I'll wear that-it's only Teela I want to look pretty. If it's too late for that..." I glanced at my wife-to-be and she enthusiastically nodded.

"Yes," Teela said, innocently, thinking she was genuinely being helpful, "it's a private ceremony anyway and I am sure it won't matter what we wear…ouch…."

"You will not…" Helena looked like she was going to explode as she yanked the tape from the hands of her assistant and with a deft graceful movement, re-measured Teela's throat and arm length, with an aside, "Do you want the princess to look like she's wearing a sack? Do you?" Then to me, "You have to answer to me young man, before I let you go for your own fittings in the anteroom. Just what do you think you are playing at? Six hours-for Ancients' sake! Did you even think of your own mother?"

"Adam! Teela!" Adora's voice squealed with happiness and she bounded into the room with Teelana, Duncan and Father behind her. She gave me a good hug, stood uncertainly before Teela, and would have squashed her too, except that, Helena lifted one podgy finger and shook it threateningly, at which she just blew my wife a kiss before hugging Teelana and Duncan.

Helena's an old meanie-I watched as Teelana walked over to her daughter, gently pulled her face down to hers, and kissed her, without disturbing anyone around. Apparently that was all right!

Adora happily put her hand around Helena's shoulders, while Teelana walked to Mother and sat by her. Both women were soon in an animated soft discussion I had no wish to be a part of, while the chef and royal household master took notes as if their lives depended on it. Duncan came over to me and thumped me on my back –he said nothing, but his eyes were bright. I stood, grateful for his silent and undying support among all these-women. Father hugged Duncan, walked over to Teela, kissed her, smiled at me, and then winced when the page requested him to go to the anteroom for his fitting.

"It doesn't matter," Adora was saying, happily, "just make Adam and Teela look good-that should be all right. No one expects more from you," very helpfully, "at such short notice."

Everyone in the room froze and waited for the explosion-the seamstress at Teela's feet actually stared up at my sister with her mouth open-and the woman next to her nudged her and she shut it. A faint chuckle came from Mother's corner of the room.

Helena did not explode-she just pinched my sister's cheeks and grunted, before fixing Duncan ferociously with a, "And when did you last have a fitting, Man-at-Arms? Go straight to the anteroom right now. The King is having his, and there are enough people to measure you both at the same time."

I watched my future father-in-law walk away wryly, with a furtive glance at his wife who looked at him with repressed mirth in her eyes. I smiled-how much I loved those two. They had lost out on so much, and it was only fair that at the end, everything would be given back.

Then I stood and listened to the buzz of conversation that followed….

"White flowers and pink where the Supreme Justices of the Court will stand to marry them. Yes, Teelana, they are on their way, will be here in another hour…"

"Three hundred guests, chef-no not the roasted beef. Perhaps fowl will be better. Teelana-what do you think?"

Adora's, "I don't want pink, Helena-I feel girly….." and that worthy's "And so you are, my lass. Just you wear the dress I make for you…" which ended the conversation and earned me an anguished look from my sister….

The seamstresses murmuring, "Frills here, and a single row around her neck. Your Majesty-what about a veil?"

Teela's "I don't want one" went unheard and my mother paused to look at my wife tenderly. "Not a long one dear-just up to your knees-maybe even shorter if you want it. It's protocol, dear. I hated wearing mine too." At this,Teela smiled, reassured.

I let out a sigh and they all looked at me as if I had committed a crime. I was fed up being treated like part of the furniture for the last half-hour or so-and I only asked, "What is Father doing after his fitting, Mother?"

Mother looked at me with the faintest of smiles, "He and Duncan are personally inviting every member of the nobility for this wedding. I hope you know your father's arthritis hasn't been too good and he's going to have something to say to you after all this is over…" But she smiled broadly and I knew she was joking. Adora laughed.

"I'M staying here to keep Teela company," she said, happily, and Teela smiled. So did everyone else.

"Prince Adam."

The loud summons from the door had everyone looking there with irritation. The page gulped and stuttered, "Your fittings, Sire."

I got up, but before I went to the door, I made my way to Teela. There had been a slightly lost look in her eyes for some time and I wanted to remind her just what was happening, and why.

I cared nothing for the outraged hisses of the seamstresses or Mother's tentative "Adam?" as I slowly lowered her arms down and pulled down her face to my own.

There was pin-drop silence in the room as I kissed her one last time as my fiancée. When she drew back-her eyes were bright with joy.

"And that," screeched Helena, "is the only reason I forgive you. Get along with you now boy!"

I walked out, towards the anteroom where preparations were being made for my own fitting.

I smiled.

THE END.


End file.
